Cuando el cielo abre sus alas
by koduko-sama
Summary: Nacieron el mismo día y a la misma hora. Un niño que se convertiría en una leyenda, un gran guerrero, excepcional y extraordinario. Una niña, hermosa desde su nacimiento. Su belleza y su poder oculto desatarían la peor guerra vista por la humanidad. Solo el podía protegerla y solo ella podía enamorarlo. 'Llévate mi corazón, nunca más ha de ser mío.'
1. Chapter 1

_Nacieron el mismo día, a la misma hora y al mismo tiempo._

 _Un niño, destinado a convertirse en un gran guerrero, con unas habilidades a que corto tiempo se abrirían a temprana edad, excepcional y extraordinario, todas esas facultades y habilidades destinadas a un solo fin, protegerla._

 _Una niña, hermosa desde el nacimiento, un pequeño bebé frágil, cálido y sonrosado, extrañamente con unos hermosos y grandes ojos como el desierto, abiertos desde el primer momento, destinada a ser una belleza sublime, la cual despertaría guerras, muerte y desolación por obtener no solo su belleza, sino el poder que venía oculto en ella._

 **Capitulo 1: Akane Tendo.**

'' _El hogar es donde tu corazón es de piedra, es donde vas cuando estás solo, es en donde van a descansar tus huesos…''_

Antes que los dioses bajaran a la tierra a corregir el corrupto camino en el cual la raza humana se había encaminado, guerras, innumerables muertes, desigualdad, la falta de humanidad, crueldad, por eso como último recurso depositaron en el vientre de determinadas jóvenes un pequeño ángel, conocidos prontamente como _anjanas_ , por sus características físicas y ese misterioso poder que se murmuraba entre los pueblos.

Las habían moldeado cual imaginación tenían, tan preciosas, tan hermosas que la vista dolía de solo verlas, pero al mismo tiempo tan amables, tan dulces e inocentes como decididas, fuertes y con un agudo sentido de la justicia. Cada una de aquellas muchachas tendría un don especial que serviría para traer nuevamente la paz y la armonía al mundo pero que sin embargo solo podría activarse cuando se enamoraran de un hombre, un hombre humano, pues ello significaría que, aún en un mundo corrupto, era posible tener fe…esperanza. Ya que si seres tan idílicos podían amar a un ser humano, entregarse a un ser humano manchado, aún era posible encontrar la paz.

Sin embargo los dioses vieron con suma tristeza como aquellas jovencitas que habían creado con el anhelo de generar un cambio y consciencia, eran peleadas, vendidas y hasta repudiadas por su belleza. Vieron como eran explotadas hasta la muerte para despertar el poder oculto que tenían, sin éxito. Las vieron marchitarse como una flor…los dioses temieron, tuvieron miedo por ellas, y aún más vieron con horror como cada una de ellas iba murieron joven y sin amor, nunca pudieron amar a un hombre, como una mujer ama a un hombre, sus esperanzas fueron cayendo…y con un ultimo aliento de fe en la humanidad, bajaron del cielo, buscando mujeres de corazón noble y puro…hasta que las encontraron en Japón.

Okinawa, Osaka y Nerima. Tres pequeños pueblos separados entre sí, cada uno tenía un señor feudal, joven, recién casados, cada uno con una hermosa mujer, cada una distinta pero preciosa, con un noble corazón, características que podrían ayudar a su fin.

Cuando cada mujer se fue a dormir, los dioses se repartieron y entraron en el sueño de cada una de ellas…Donde le susurrarán como un pequeño poema cual era su destino, su misión…

'' _Dentro de tu vientre un pequeño tesoro vamos a dejar, la última existencia que dará luz al juicio final…escóndela, protégela, y amala, mantenla alejada de la mano de la crueldad hasta que a los diecisiete sus alas abrirá…son tres, tres, tres, las últimas en nacer''_

Y así fue que los dioses depositaron en el vientre de aquellas tres mujeres, su última esperanza.

Las nobles mujeres despertaron aquella noche después de la intromisión sudando, con el corazón en la boca y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no solo por ellas y por la humanidad, sino por el que sabían sería un dificultoso camino a su pequeño bebe creciendo en su interior.

Con un amor inmenso y una paciencia que solo la sabiduría puede traer, cuidaron su vientre por largos nueve meses, convenciendo a su respectivo marido sobre las circunstancias especiales en las que nacería su primera hija, su primogénita…con un orgullo y valor que solo se puede apreciar en hombres con honor, se prometieron a su esposa, cuidar y proteger de la pequeña criatura que venía en camino, lo ocultarían de la sociedad, hasta que la profecía se hiciera la realidad.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso, y el momento de dar a luz por fin llego. En una noche tormentosa, negra como ninguna otra. Lluviosa como si el cielo llorará por el bienestar de las pequeñas que ya se encontraban en proceso de parto.

Con cada grito de aquellas mamás, un trueno se hacia escuchar a través del oscuro cielo, con cada contracción la lluvia caía con más fuerza, el sudor bañaba el cuerpo de aquellas mujeres, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su respectivo marido. Pujaban, una y otra vez.

Hasta que el primer grito, fuerte y sonoro anunciando el comienzo de una nueva vida, se escucho, y atravesó el manto negro que cubría aquella noche y con su grito cesaron los truenos.

Había nacido una pequeña con achinados ojos como su madre, una respetada y honrada mujer proveniente de la tribu amazona, y de un extraño color rosado oscuro e imposiblemente hermosa para ser una recién nacida.

Xian-pu, la primera. Nacida en Okinawa.

El segundo grito, más calmado y suave, acuno la incesante lluvia que parecía no tener fin, de un momento a otro, ninguna otra gota volvió a caer. Una pequeña de unos preciosos ojos azules como el mar, de un buen peso, fuerte y encantadora.

Ukyo, la segunda. Nacida en Osaka.

Nació la última, disipando las nubes que escondían una maravillosa luna llena, la cual llenaba con su tenue luz todos los rincones oscuros que antes estaban sumidos en la oscuridad por la terrible tormenta.

Fue cuando uno de sus rayos alcanzo a iluminar la habitación donde se había dado luz a la última de las tres, sin embargo a diferencias de la ultimas dos, esta pequeña no lloro, en cambio salió silenciosa y sumisa del vientre de su madre, y a penas pudo abrió sus sub- realistas ojos como el desierto, de una extraña mezcla de la miel y el chocolate juntos, tan grandes y expresivos que era imposible que fueran humanos.

Akane, la tercera. Nacida en Nerimia

La agotada madre pero con una tenue sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, acuno a su pequeña bebé en su pecho, abrazándola con amor, le susurró:

'' _Bienvenida Akane, yo soy tu mamá''_

Y lo que se escucho fue una hermosa y melódica risa, que erizo la piel de todos, incluso de los dioses, embelesados con aquella hermosa criatura, tan frágil y sonrosada, con unos ojos demasiado expresivos para una recién nacida, tan bondadosos e inocente y tan inteligentes.

Hipnotizados y esperanzados miraban a las tres criaturas que habían creado, tenían todo para cumplir la misión que se les había dado en este mundo. Una familia acomodada, padres con un objetivo claro; protegerlas y los dones que ellos mismos les habían otorgado, no obstante todo, no se sentían seguros…era primordial tenerlas a salvo, mantenerlas protegidas, no podían dejar de existir, si una de ellas moría antes de completar su misión, entonces el mundo se iría al mismo infierno, tendrían que castigar a la humanidad, por que aquello significa que no tenían salvación.

Entonces una pequeña idea fugaz cruzo como un cometa la mente de uno de ellos, iluminándola.

El hombre del cual se enamorarán iba ser el destinado a protegerlas pero mientras aquello no sucediera deberían velar por su seguridad. Así que cada uno busco una cría de animal recién nacida, otorgándoles poderes y consciencia sobre su deber y obligación, proteger a su ama asignada hasta que se enamoraran y pudieran unirse al verdadero protector, volviéndose uno con él.

Mientras, el esperado hombre no apareciera, crecerían protegidas por los espíritus de antiguos yokais, los cuales tendrían que dar su vida antes de permitir que algo les pasara a ellas.

A Xian-pu, a los pies de su cuna, le dejaron un pequeño gato color crema al cual contenía en su interior el poder y el espíritu del antiguo _Bakeneko_ , calculador y frío, con habilidades sobrenaturales tales de cambiar de identidad e incluso de forma, con la extraordinaria habilidad de resucitar a los muertos enlazado con la habilidades y destino que en especifico le habían encomendado a la pequeña.

A Ukyo al lado de su almohada, donde descansaba dormida su diminuta cabeza, depositaron un pequeño perro negro con los poderes y espíritu del antiguo _Inugami_ el cual por naturaleza era invocado para llevar a cabo venganza o ser un guardián protector, con una fuerza desmedida y agilidades que salvarían a Ukyo en el peligroso camino que le esperaba.

Por último a la pequeña Akane, encima de su diminuto pecho posaron a la cría de zorro introduciendo en su interior el espíritu y poder de un _Kitsune_ de nueve colas, sabio, manipulador, persuasivo y con la capacidad de ser lo que sea necesario, el perfecto compañero para la mas importante de las tres.

Así con la esperanza entre las manos y la ilusión de que el mundo que habían creado no tuviera que llegar a su juicio final, ascendieron al cielo; esperando, observando, soñando con que la maldad de una guerra insana, llena de ambiciones y deseos egoísta llegará a su fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa misma noche, en una cabaña vieja, abandonada y sucia, una mujer pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, bañada en sudor y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, de sus labios salían una y otra vez súbitos gritos de esfuerzo mientras era atendida con escasos recursos por otra mujer que hacia todo lo posible junto al futuro padre de atender a la frágil mujer.

Hasta que por fin, reino en la noche, al mismo tiempo que las nubes se disiparon, la luz de la luna llena alumbrando el rostro del pequeño varón que se anunciaba al mundo con un gran y potente grito.

Robusto, grande y lleno de vida.

'' _Ranma…''_ – susurró Nodoka viendo con ojos llorosos de felicidad el rostro de su primogénito, el descendiente que seguiría la práctica y enseñanza de la escuela de combate _''estilo libre''._

'' _Es un muchacho…es mi muchacho, bienvenido a la vida Ranma''-_ envolviendo en brazos a la criatura lo acerco al su madre para que pudiera verlo mejor.- _''Es nuestro muchacho''_

'' _Gemma, Nodoka esta perdiendo mucha sangre, tenemos que detener el sangrado''_ \- fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para el, miro horrorizado la expresión de cansancio de su esposa y como luchaba por esta por acompasar su respiración.

Las manos del gran hombre temblaron de pavor de solo imaginar lo que podía sucederle a su queridísima mujer, la única que había amado en toda su vida. Iba a dejar a su primogénito en la improvisada cuna que había arreglado cuando sintió la mano de su mujer sobre su brazo demandando su atención, giro su rostro para poder mirarla aun con el niño en brazos.

'' _Gemma…no…_ \- le dijo, mientras que con su mirada le transmitía que ya no era posible, sus momentos con vida estaban contados en unos escasos minutos, mientras la sangre no dejaba de fluir en ella.- _Ranma…_ \- Entonces el lo entendió y con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus ojos, coloco con suavidad al pequeño bebé sobre su pecho- _prométeme Gemma, prométeme que harás de Ranma el mejor guerrero, un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre entre hombres, con honor…y…y…_.- de repente los ojos de la dulce mujer parecieron ver algo más allá del rostro de su marido y como si estuviera viendo el futuro lejano de su hijo, susurró.- _que la encuentre._

Extrañado, Gemma miro a su mujer sin comprender, sin embargo esa confusión duro un lapso de segundo al ver como los ojos se le iba la vida, como sus ojos se apagaban y como su respiración cesaba.

Nodoka Saotome había muerto.

Solo quedaba el triste y desamparado rostro del artista marcial sujetando a su único y último hijo con fuerza.

- _''te lo prometo mi amor, haré de Ranma el mejor artista marcial del mundo con las mejores habilidades que tus ojos hubieran podido ver, es una promesa''_ \- murmuro solemne con silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Se esparció el rumor durante 17 años que tres mujeres habían engendrada a las últimas de la raza de las _anjanas_ , desesperados los grandes señores feudales por ganar la guerra ordenaron buscarlas por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarlas, querían usar su poder para poder ponerle fin a la terrible batalla que durante años se venía desarrollando, estaban desesperados, cada vez tenían menos hombres, menos armamento, menos comida, además, el invierno se acercaba y prometía ser uno de los más crudo, de repente para los grandes señores tener el poder de las últimas tres _anjanas_ era primordial.

Sin embargo como si de solo una leyenda se tratará no habían podido nunca dar con ellas, tan bien escondidas y guardadas del mundo, de las manos humanas, que el murmullo de su existencia se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta convertirse en un sueño del cual aquellos hombres ambiciosos y malos no querían despertar.

El más ambicioso y peligroso era uno de los mayores señores feudales, Kuno Tatewaki, era conocido por su crueldad y maldad, el no se detenía ante nadie ni nada, y junto con su mano derecha, el también conocido y temido ninja Sasuke, el que llevaba a cabo lo más temibles y horripilantes planes de su señor.

Kuno nunca se dio por vencido y envió a Sasuke a buscar por los confines de Japón a las 3 ultimas _anjanas_ de las que tanto se rumoreaba, hasta que por fin después de 17 años, sasuke encontró pistas sospechosas sobre el asentamiento de estas 3 chicas, las últimas de su raza.

Sasuke le informo a su señor que en tres pueblos alejados de la capital, Tokio, existía el rumor que 3 muchachitas, hijas de tres distintos señores feudales, jamás habían sido vistas por el pueblo, se habían educado en casa, y solo pocas personas de extraordinaria confianza conocían el rostro de aquellas muchachas, las cuales se decía tenían una belleza de infarto.

Kuno, interesado por la información, mando a su fiel sirviente a inspeccionar aquellos lugares y traerlas delante de el. Una por una, hasta tenerlas en su poder. Le facilito un grupo considerable de ninjas de alto rendimiento como el, y al despedirse les dijo _''las quiero vivas''._

Kuno no lo decía, pero aparte de aprovecharse del poder de aquellas mujeres que casi eran leyendas, irreales, también quería aprovecharse de sus cuerpos, si eran tan hermosas como decían, Kuno las quería para su propio provecho personal en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El señor Sound Tendo, junto a su querida señora, era respetado y honrado en todo el pueblo de Nerimia. Un hombre justo y con un honor intachable, el cual se había ganado el cariño de la gente tras asumir el poder hace 17 años atrás a causa de la muerte de su padre.

Sin embargo, el señor feudal, tenía un pequeño secreto que se rumoreaba entre los campesinos del pueblo. Su primogénita nunca había sido vista por ninguna persona del pueblo, en contraste con sus otras hijas, Kasumi y Nabiki, que paseaban e interactuaban con las personas con una gracia y elegancia propia de una princesa. Se decía en la localidad que el señor feudal no había dejado mostrar a su hija ante el publico por la única y espantosa razón de que era una de las ultimas tres, de la profecía de las _anjanas_ que traerían destrucción y caos en el mundo.

Los campesinos rumoreaban y se asustaban cada vez más, no entendían como era posible que el Señor les guardará un secreto así, hasta que por fin, después de 17 años, el hablo.

Ese día se empezaba a notar los primeros saludos de lo que se decía sería uno de los más crudos inviernos. La gente era supersticiosa y asustadiza y como tal, le temían a todo aquello que les era desconocido.

Por eso, aquel día en que Sound Tendo anuncio que recibiría a cada uno de los hombres del pueblo que fueran jóvenes combatientes o se desenvolvieran en cualquier área de combate, la emoción y la curiosidad no se hizo esperar en el pueblo, sobre todo cuando expresó que después de una ardua muestra de habilidades y combates, aquel joven sería escogido para ser el guardián personal de su primera hija, la desconocida y famosa Akane Tendo.

El día esperado sería la fecha de cumpleaños de su querida hija, es decir, el festejo de sus 17 años. Secretamente sus padres querían obsequiarles algo que no podían darle hasta ahora, un protector, un amigo, un compañero, un hombre...ellos conocían la deslumbrante belleza de su hija, sabían que a penas la viera caería rendido y enamorado de sus encantos hasta que su pecho doliera, pero cualquier hombre se enamoraría de su hija, por eso, ellos no buscaban a cualquier hombre, buscaban AL HOMBRE para su pequeño milagro, aquel destinado a ella, aquel que la protegería con su ultimo aliento y con el cual ella pudiera encontrar el amor, y así poder cumplir con su sagrada misión porque a pesar de todos sus intentos, Akane tenía un problema, ella detestaba a los hombres.

Desde que nació, sus padres se procuraron de buscar aquel chico, y a pesar de presentarles a un sin fin de muchachos jóvenes, guapos y de buena familia, en un encuentro secreto e íntimo donde solo ellos dos y la fiel mascota de su hija estaban presentes. Akane siempre terminaba asqueada, molesta o con Kazuto (su gran e imponente _kitsune_ o zorro de nueve colas) a punto de arrancarles la garganta.

Por esas razones la preocupación reinaba día y noche en el corazón de los padre de la joven, sabían del terrible peso que cargaba en sus hombros su hija, y aún ni siquiera habían sido capaces de localizar a las otras dos chicas _anjanes_ , las de su propia raza para que se sintiera feliz y a gusto compartiendo con ellas.

Con estas razones, tuvieron la idea de impartir este torneo, tal vez al hombre que buscaban se encontraba más allá de finos y elegantes señores o hijos de señores, tal vez aquel hombre era un joven humilde y pobre. No podían estar seguros hasta intentarlo.

Como era de esperarse la noticia hizo eco y se extendió un poco más allá del pequeño y humilde pueblo de Nerimia, llegando incluso a pueblos cercanos.

Justo por esos días acampaban en el bosque a las a fueras del pueblo, un padre y un hijo, el cual el ultimo se sometía al final de su entrenamiento.

Era un joven excepcional, ágil, fuerte, tenaz, rápido y habilidoso, casi rozando el limite de lo que un humano podía llegar a ser. Con un cuerpo que demostraba los duros años de entrenamiento que había tenido que soportar para lograr convertirse en lo que era ahora. Alto, con un pecho duro y moldeado a través de los músculos que tenía su abdomen, una ancha y fuerte espalda y unos brazos y manos capaces de romper y destruir lo que se metiera en su camino. Sus fuertes y musculosas piernas no se quedaban atrás, ellas lo impulsaban a través del bosque o de los pueblos, saltando de rama en rama, de tejado en tejado y por ultimo su rostro. Que guapo era, incluso, fuera de lo común, con rasgos definidos y rudos, pero al mismo tiempo atractivos, con su pelo amarrado en una firme y sensual trenza y dos lagunas azules tan profundas y misteriosas como el mismo mar.

Con todo su trabajado cuerpo cubierto en sudor y su respiración agitada, había concluido, por fin. Su último entrenamiento llegaba a su fin.

-Por fin viejo, estoy listo.- Le dijo Ranma aun con su respiración agitada pero una sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo en rostro.

-Así es hijo, tu entrenamiento por fin ha terminado.- Respondió su padre con sabiduría sentándose en el suelo del pequeño campamento que habían improvisado.- mañana iremos a Nerimia.- anuncio de pronto.

Extrañado, su hijo lo miro.

\- Y eso, ¿por qué?-

-Habrá un torneo dentro de dos días en la casa del Señor feudal, por lo que escuche asistirán muchos jóvenes a probar sus habilidades, y el que gane se convertirá en el protector de su primera hija-

-¡Bah!, no estoy interesado en algo así, mucho menos convertirme en el ''protector'' de una niña malcriada y caprichosa- respondió su hijo con molesto sentándose junto a su padre para empezar a comer.

-Dicen que es preciosa, mucho más allá de una belleza humana- comento Gemma mirando un punto indefinido dentro de la fogata que tenía frente de el.

-¿y eso que?, no estoy interesado en las mujeres por ahora, mi único deber es convertirme en el mejor- dijo con arrogancia Ranma

Sin embargo Gemma se quedo en silencio, durante 17 años se preocupo de convertir a su hijo en el mejor, de hacerlo el hombre más fuerte del mundo, de convertirlo en alguien invencible y estaba seguro que lo había logrado, había cumplido y honrado la memoria de su difunta esposa, no obstante nunca había podido sacar de su cabeza las ultimas tres palabras pronunciadas por ella _''que la encuentre''_ , no sabía porque pero sentía que aquellas palabras tenían un significado más profundo, mientras estuvo viva su esposa siempre se caracterizo por tener un sexto sentido agudo, y también había oído los rumores que rodeaban a la misteriosa hija del Señor Tendo, por eso pensó que tal vez era necesario que su hijo pudiera conocer a aquella chiquilla especial, el sabía, aun que no entendiera en totalidad la voluntad de su amada Nodoka, que no podía morir antes de ver a su hijo cumplimiento los deseos de su esposa.

-Iremos Ranma, es una buena oportunidad para probar tus habilidades y si llegas a ganar, el dinero no nos vendría mal, así que iremos, y es mi última palabra.- Le ordeno Gemma, autoritario y serio antes de darle la espalda y disponerse a dormir.

Ranma no pudo decir nada, si bien no estaba de acuerdo, nunca había podido contradecir a su padre cuando utilizaba ese tono. Su padre había sido la única persona que siempre había estado con el, entrenándolo, ayudándolo, apoyándolo, enseñándole y dándole algo que jamás iba a perder, su orgullo y su honor. Resignado y cansado, suspiro, solo le quedaba obedecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cientos de jóvenes acudieron al castillo del Señor Tendo, cientos y cientos de fuertes, jóvenes y reconocidos por sus sobresalientes habilidades en algún tipo de combate, ya sea con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo.

A todos los reunieron en un gran y gigantesco _Dojo,_ que se encontraba en el amplio patio trasero del castillo Tendo, era amplio y espacioso, hecho de madera firme y lustrada, tenía un aspecto pulcro y al final del _Dojo_ se podía observar una especie de escenario de madera, en los cuales descansaban tres imponentes tronos.

En el lado derecho sentada, elegante y hermosa, se encontraba la señora Tendo, más conocida con cariño por los campesinos como Naoko, en el centro imponente, serio y solemne, se encontraba el Señor Feudal, Sound Tendo y a donde las todas las miradas se dirigían en el lado izquierdo, aún sin relevar su rostro, se encontraba sentada la primogénita, la desconocida y famosa Akane Tendo, quien estaba envuelta en un precioso Kimono largo color azul marino con flores amarillas y rosadas, y cubriendo con un velo larguísimo su rostro y cabello, ocultándola, tenía en su regazo a un pequeño zorro color plateado, quien según los rumores era un poderoso yokai que tenía los poderes y espíritu de un verdadero _kitsune_ en su interior, hasta ahora guardián de la chica. Todos rodeados de guardias los cuales tenían todo tipo de armas, desde lanzan y arcos con fechas hasta espaldas afiladas, concentrándose mayormente alrededor de la hija de Sound.

Sound se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al principio del escenario seguido de cerca por dos guardias que cuidaban su espalda con lanzas. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y respeto, y hablo.

-Les doy la bienvenida jóvenes guerreros, debo decir que admiro su valor y coraje por estar aquí el día de hoy.- hizo una leve pausa, miro con deteniendo y sabiduría a todos los jóvenes presente y prosiguió.- como bien se hizo saber, hoy es el cumpleaños numero 17 de mi hija mayor que hasta hoy su identidad ha sido oculta. Este torneo tiene un propósito encontrar un guardián, un joven excepcional, sobresaliente, profesional que pueda cuidar a mi querida Akane, porque hoy, he de relevar el rostro de mi primogénita, porque hoy, ustedes conocerán a mi querida y bellísima Akane.- volvió a hacer una pausa y dirigió su mirada a su hija, ella lo miro tranquila, aun a través del velo. Ella era muy consciente de quien era, de cual era su destino y sabía que según la profecía debía partir pronto, y aunque creció odiando la idea de tener que depender de un hombre, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, porque ella era noble, justa y bondadosa, y el bien estar de todos era mas importante que sus propios deseos.- Mi hija siempre ha sido especial y necesita alguien que la defienda, por eso el ganador de este torneo será designado protector oficial de Akane y claramente tendrá una gran recompensa por eso. Las peleas serán d por eso, los dividiremos en grupos, duraran solo 7 minutos y el único ganador del grupo pasará al siguiente duelo de 5 y así sucesivamente hasta tener un solo ganador. Peleen con honor y valentía, mucha suerte jóvenes.

Termino solemne Sound sentándose. Todo fue muy deprisa, con la ayuda de los sirvientes del castillo dividieron los grupos haciendo un total de 50 grupos de 5 personas. Pasarían a enfrentarse simultáneamente los primeros 25 grupos y Ranma había quedado dentro de los primeros 25 grupos.

Sentado aún junto a su padre esperando que diera inicio el combate, observaba desde su puesto a la extraña jovencita oculta detrás de aquellas telas, se preguntaba que tan importante o que tan bella podría ser aquella jovencita para montar tremendo espectáculo, en realidad a el nunca le habían interesado las mujeres, claro que había tenido una que otra aventura de una noche pero nada que fuera realmente importante o que pasará de eso mismo, de la noche. Para el, ser el mejor era lo más importante, convertirse en el mejor artista marcial de combate de la escuela _''estilo libre''_ , ese era su sueño, su destino y su estilo de vida y no pensaba cambiarlo por nada mucho menos por una mujer si bien era cierto que las mujeres eran bonitas y seres que el en verdad no llegaba a comprender, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa para sentir que perdía la cabeza, estaba seguro que aquellos hombres estaban exagerando. Generalmente las mujeres que había conocido se obsesionan con el al punto de seguirlo, acosarlo y otras estupideces mas que no lograba comprender. Había escuchado la conversación de muchos jóvenes que venían a enfrentarse aquí para obtener el puesto de cuidador de dicha jovencita, estaban totalmente emocionados de ganar y prometían pelear con todo, pues según habían dicho ella era una de _esas_ … _anjanas_ , escucho alguna vez en su vida la tal leyenda y el rumor que recorría Japón que las últimas tres estaban vivas y ocultas, pero realmente no pensaba que aquello era verdad, más creía que eran cuentos que habían inventado las mujeres para hacer dormir a sus hijos por las noches. Sin embargo la jovencita le causaba un poco de curiosidad, tal vez era terriblemente fea y por eso tanto esconderla por aquí y por allá, no obstante como fuera, lo había decidido, ganaría, no solo para demostrar que era el mejor, sino para demostrarse a si mismo que ninguna mujer ni siquiera esta tan famosa Akane era tan sublime, como había escuchado de muchos, para hacerlo sentir eso que dicen, pasión por una mujer, totalmente desconocido para el.

El llamado a prepararse en la duela lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, con una mirada hacia su padre de confianza y arrogancia, camino tranquilamente hacia su posición. Miro a sus primeros cinco contrincantes, 3 tenían armas en sus manos, el primero una lanza, el segundo cuchillos y el tercero una espada, el restante parecía saber luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, le daba igual, lo que usarán no serían problema para el, habían querido matarlo con armas mas peligrosas que esas, se puso en posición, espero respirando profundamente, observando a su oponentes, analizando y buscando debilidades hasta que el silbato del duelo empezó y se lanzo hacia ellos dispuesto a ganar su primera pelea.

Más rápido, más rápido, pensaba Ranma mientras le daba una fuerte patada de costado a su contrincante de enfrente mientras que con su manos sostenía la lanza de aquel que había querido atravesarlo, con fuerza empujo hacia delante haciendo caer al segundo, rompiendo la lanza y usando la mitad de esta como un cuchillo lanzándola precisamente y de golpe al hombro del tercer tipo estampándolo contra la pared, todavía quedaban dos más, que se acercaban con violenta velocidad hacia su persona, salto hacia atrás colocando sus manos en la cabeza del tipo con su cuerpo completamente estirado hacia arriba y luego haciendo uso de su fuerza empujo la cabeza de este hacia atrás, haciendo que su cuello se extendiera con demasiada rapidez, y a menos de un centímetro de romperle el cuello, hacia el suelo, cayendo de espalda y quedando inconsciente, y por fin, solo le quedaba uno, el que tenía cuchillas, el lo ataco lanzado sin piedad una tras una tratando de acertarle un golpe, no obstante Ranma era más rápido y esquivo cada una con facilidad y gracia, hasta que por fin en un leve descuido de fuerza Ranma pudo agarrar una y haciendo uso de su maravillosa puntería lanzo una en dirección a la rodilla del chico, hiriéndolo para luego de un solo salto caer detrás de el y rodearle el cuello con los brazos apretándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y así Ranma Saotome había ganado su primer duelo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y tras 49 encuentro más, demostrando fuerza, habilidad, agilidad, rapidez y fluidez jamás vista por nadie, Ranma le había ganado a los 249 participantes del torneo, y aun así parecía no estar cansado, no respiraba agitadamente y se paraba encima de la duela de combate lleno de energía aún con una sonrisa arrogante y triunfadora que Akane le pareció de lo más molesta, y aun así, por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de pelear y pelear de verdad contra un hombre. Había mostrado tal destreza y talento, combinado con lo que estaba segura eran años y años de duro entrenamiento que se sintió emocionada, por fin podría demostrar todas sus habilidades, por fin podría demostrarse a si misma que era capaz de cuidarse con o sin guardián, por fin podía sentirse emocionada de probar sus años de entrenamiento con alguien realmente bueno, quería pelear contra Ranma Saotome.

Ranma miraba directamente hacia el improvisado escenario, había ganado, era el vencedor, confiado y arrogante como era, sonrió aun más a la chica que aún se mantenía oculta tras aquel velo que tapaba casi toda su existencia. Akane al ver su sonrisa, aun tras su estúpido y molesto velo, sintió deseos de borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante que le causo un escalofrío y un inesperado calor que no logro entender _''idiota arrogante''_ pensó, sin embargo ella sabía si lograba inmovilizar a Kazuto podría pelear con el. Se sentía ansiosa.

Soun Tendo aplaudió desde su posición al artista marcial. Era magnifico. Cada vez aumentaba la esperanza dentro de su pecho que aquel muchacho fuera lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a su hija. Lo necesitaban urgente. Había llegado el momento de la profecía y Akane debía partir pronto.

-He de felicitarte joven. Sin embargo tu victoria aún no esta completada. Hay una prueba más que debes superar.- Le habló Soun desde su posición serio.- Tu ultimo obstáculo es enfrentarse a Kazuto, el guardián de mi hija.- El señor apunto con su dedo índice hacia el pequeño zorro que se encontraba junto a su hija. El pequeño zorro movió sus orejas prestando atención y se desperezo despacio.

Ranma observo como el pequeño zorro descendía del regazo de su dueña, y caminaba con graciosos y tiernos pasitos hasta el final del escenario. Debía ser una broma pensaba el, como era posible que iba a pelear con esa insignificante criatura, era obvio que no tendría ni que moverse para vencerlo incluso lo encontraba una crueldad. No obstante a lo que el creía el pequeño zorro se detuvo al frente del escenario y podría jurar que casi lo miro con un gesto burlesco riéndose de el, de repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sintió por primera vez el peligro.

Miro con asombro como el pequeño zorro saltaba del escenario y en el transcurso de tiempo en que tocaba la duela de combate se convertía en un gigantesco e impetuoso _Kitsune_ de nueve colas que lo miraba amenazante desde su posición agazapado y mostrándole los filosos dientes.

Ranma sintió la emocióncorrer por su cuerpo. Este torneo se convertía cada vez en algo mas interesante.

-Joven si logras inmovilizar completamente a la mascota de mi hija, habrás ganado la pelea.- le hablo Sound.

-¿Mascota?...debe estar loca, ¿quién tiene de mascota a un peligroso _yokai_?- susurró para si mismo Ranma, mientras se preparaba en su lugar, esta pelea iba a ser divertida.

El sonido del silbato dando inicio al combate se escucho por todo el _Dojo_ que se encontraba en silencio, expectante esperando ver la tan ansiada pelea.

Ambos corriendo hacia el otro a toda velocidad, Kazuto mostrando sus afilados dientes y Ranma con el puño hacia arriba para acertarle un golpe, salto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y dirigió su puño hacia el rostro del temible _kitsune_ , sin embargo no lo vio venir, como si el zorro hubiera leído su mente de un momento a otro se encontraba detrás de el dirigiendo sus poderosas patas delanteras a la espalda del chico estampándolo con fuerza contra el suelo. Ranma se quejo de dolor al sentir las garras de la bestia clavándose en su espalda. Haciendo uso de su agilidad doblo sus piernas con fuerza hacia atrás acertándole duras patadas en el estomago del zorro librándose de su agarre, no obstante el siguiente ataque no se hizo esperar, con una fiereza propia de una bestia, el _kitsune_ haciendo uso de sus poderes se triplico rodeando a Ranma junto a sus replicas, desconcertado y adolorido el chico veía a sus cuatro enemigos rodeándolo, se lanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo y esquivando como pudo a cada uno le fue imposible poder esquivar al verdadero que hinco sus dientes con rabia sobre el hombro derecho de Ranma, haciendo que la sangre empezará a correr lentamente por su brazo y luego aun sin soltarlo lo arrogo con fuerza contra la pared.

'' _No, no puedo perder, no puedo perder, estando tan cerca de ganar, piensa Ranma, piensa''_

Buscando por todas partes algo que lo ayudará a detener al peligro zorro que amenazaba con volver atacarlo mostrando sus afilados dientes cubiertos ahora por su sangre. Definitivamente era un oponente peligroso e inteligente, hasta que visualizo no demasiado lejos de el una tela roja esparcida al final de la duela de combate, lo que necesitaba. Esperó a que Kazuto se lanzará contra el y cuando estuvo a centímetros de volver a morderlo se movió con su extraordinaria rapidez y corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello agarro la tela que se extendía al final de la duela, era todo lo que necesitaba, solo debía inmovilizarlo aunque fuera unos segundos.

Estirando sus manos sobre la tela con fuerza se lanzo contra la bestia que corría hacia el con la misma fiereza del principio. Tenía su objetivo claro. Tendría que hacerle un improvisado collar de ''mascota'' a la bestia. No fue fácil. Kazuto era rápido, inteligente y poderoso, no por nada era un _yokai_ y adivinando sus intenciones mordió con sus poderosos dientes el trozo de tela que quedaba colgando y empujo hacia a el a Ranma desde el otro extremo. Kazuto era mucho más fuerte que el y no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado por el _kitsune_.

Sin embargo mientras estaba en el aire, sonrió. Su fuerte siempre había sido el combate aéreo, no existía nadie en este mundo que pudiera hacerle frente. Justo cuando estuvo sobrevolando cerca del lomo del animal, Ranma realizo una serie de golpes que a los simples ojos humanos pareció ser un solo golpe, un solo movimiento. Eran los suficientemente fuertes y rápidos para causarle un dolor agresivo al animal, destruyendo su defensa lo suficiente para amarrarle la tela alrededor del cuello en un nudo que casi lo estaba ahorcando.

Tomo como impulso la cabeza del animal y salto hacia la baranda de madera del techo, que formaba parte de la estructura que sostenía el techo mismo del _Dojo_ y amarro el otro extremo suelto de la tela en la baranda. Salto nuevamente en una perfecta acrobacia y sus pies tocaron el suelo con ligereza.

Había logrado inmovilizar a la bestia.

La sonrisa de Ranma era deslumbrante, lo había conseguido, lo había logrado, le había costado un par de mordidas, heridas y sangrado, pero había logrado inmovilizar al majestuoso _Kitsune_ , incluso más de lo que las reglas impuestas por el Señor Sound dictada, incluso ahora, aquella bestia acompañante de la extraña joven desconocida seguía sin poder moverse, y lo miraba gruñendo amenazante hacia su dirección.

Sound y su señora se levantaron de sus cómodos asientos y sorprendiendo a las personas del alrededor, empezaron a aplaudir haciendo que el movimiento de sus manos resonara por todo el lugar, estaban maravillados, aquella muestra de habilidad, destreza, fuerza y honor los había dejado impactados, cada vez estaban más seguros y se sonreían, podía ser el, al chico que estaban buscando.

Ranma hinchaba su pecho con orgullo, lo había logrado, había vencido contra todo pronostico, y ahora recibía los aplausos del señora feudal y su señora e incluso los aplausos de los espectadores y jóvenes luchadores que había vencido que se habían quedado a observar. Sin embargo mirando con su pecho hinchado de orgullo no podía evitar mirar a la hija de los señores que seguía sentada en su puesto, sin moverse, y ni siquiera podía saber si lo estaba mirando ya que aquel velo cubría por completo su cara, _''estúpida niña caprichosa''_ , pensó, después que en parte, se había esforzado tanto para lograr ser su ''guardián'' en parte por su propio beneficio y en parte por curiosidad.

Al momento en que los aplausos se desvanecieron, Sound camino solemne hasta el final del escenario y hablo dirigiéndose a Ranma.

-Muchacho, mis felicitaciones a tu grandioso desempeño y sobre todo a tu valor, no encuentro las palabras correctas para poder expresar lo maravillado que me siento ante tal muestra de talento, y por aquel talento tan extraordinario he declararte el ganador.- miro expectante al muchacho.- muchacho, ¿podrías decirme cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Sound un tanto avergonzado, pues realmente no pensó que fuera necesario hasta ese momento saber el nombre del chico.

-Ranma Saotome.- Respondió Ranma tan varonil como altivo.

Sound sonrió amablemente, el chico tenía carácter, tal vez podría congeniar con el difícil carácter de su hija mayor.- Entonces Ranma Saotome te nombro oficialmente el gua…-Sin embargo Sound fue interrumpido por una voz que nadie había escuchado hasta ese momento.

La enigmática chica había hablado desde su posición.

-Un momento padre.- interrumpió la hija mayor de Sound Tendo poniéndose de pie, hablo de manera majestuosa, digna de una reina y su voz melodiosa resonó por todo el lugar.- Tengo derecho a decidir si quiero que este hombre sea el que cuide de mi, tengo derecho a elegir por mi misma.

Sound miro desconcertado a su hija y Ranma abrió los ojos a más no poder. Había peleado con 249 contrincantes supuestamente expertos en diferentes tipos de combates, enfrento a su peligrosa _''mascota''_ , si es que a esa cosa se le podía llamar así y aún así ella no estaba satisfecha, no, ella tenía derecho a elegir, _''niña caprichosa, mimada y mal agradecida, seguramente te lo han dado todo en la vida y por eso eres así de idiota''_ , pensaba Ranma en su mente, mirando con mala cara a la chica que más encima aún no relevada su identidad.

'' _Debe ser una chica horrible por eso te tapa tanto…nunca pero nunca entenderé a las mujeres''_ , fue lo último que pensó Ranma para luego fijar su atención y ojos a la hasta ahora insoportable muchacha.

La chica camino decidida hasta posicionarse junto a su padre, lo miro a través del velo, pidiendo en silencio que comprendiera su petición, el padre miro a su hija y luego a su señora, ella cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Su hija pronto debería partir y era necesario que pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones. Nuevamente volvió el rostro a su hija mayor y le sonrió, lo cual le dio el valor a Akane para seguir, volviendo su rostro a la multitud, hablo.

-Desde mi nacimiento me han mantenido oculta entre las paredes del castillo porque soy aquello que se rumorea por Japón, porque aún soy buscada para ser abusada, usada y asesinada- la joven hizo una pausa, suspirando, dándose valor para lo que haría luego, sin ser consciente que aquel discurso estaba captando la atención del chico que se sorprendió de lo increíblemente melodiosa que era su voz, como una campana de viento, suave y melódica, una voz que nunca había escuchado.- fui educada dentro de mi hogar, pero también fui entrenada para defenderme. Sí, las _anjanas_ aún existimos.- dijo con nostalgia, casi en un susurro, pero firme.- Por ellas y por mi, yo decidiré en quien confiar.- apuntó con su delgado y blanquecino dedo índice al chico.- ¡Por eso Ranma Saotome, te reto!, si me derrotas, te aceptaré como mi protector.

Ranma la miraba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido desde el centro de la duela de combate, no podía parar de pensar que solo estaba dando un espectáculo de niña mimada, no se creía ese cuento y mucho menos que fuera _eso_ que decía que eran, supuestamente aquellas chicas poseían una belleza indescriptible, ¿por qué se mantiene oculta si supuestamente es tan bella? Sin embargo su mente dejo de procesar pensamientos de fastidio hacia la muchachita cuando esta saltando hacia donde el se encontraba, se desprendía del velo y de su bonito Kimono.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Lo primerio que visualizo fue su exótica cabellera azul marino larga, lisa y sedosa deslizándose en el aire hasta caer suave y lentamente sobre el cuerpo de su dueña, cayendo en su espalda, tapando sus brazos, cubriendo su cuerpo que caía con gracia hacia el suelo, primero posando sus pies, inclinando sus piernas hasta posar una rodilla en el suelo y la otra rodilla flexionada hacia arriba a la altura de su rostro que se mantenía aun oculto por su flequillo abundante que tapaba sus ojos y con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

Silencio.

La chica se paro y al fin su rostro mostro.

Un suspiro ahogado por todos los presente sonó como una pequeña nota de música dentro del _Dojo_.

Ranma, por fin entendió porque la habían escondido toda su vida.

Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho.

Y aguanto el aliento.

Era hermosa…tanto que verdaderamente le dolió verla.

Era baja, con suerte tal vez llegaba al metro cincuenta, en contraste con el, que era alto. Su piel, era excesivamente blanca, como la nieve, de un blanco inmaculado, sin ningún tipo de desperfecto, incluso con la luz de las antorchas su piel parecía brillar levemente. Era menuda y delgada, no obstante a través de su apretado y corto vestido chino azul, se podía apreciar la peligrosamente sensual figura, sus piernas eran largas, redondeadas y firmes, podía notarlo aun a la distancia. Armónicamente, sus piernas se perdían y abrían paso a unas anchas y redondeadas caderas que encontraban su fin en una finísima y estrecha cintura la cual subía hasta encontrar su punto culmine en unos pechos perfectos, ni tan grandes, ni tan chicos, elegantes y demasiados llamativos, subiendo sobre ellos estaban sus delicados hombros, demasiado frágiles a la vista que aun no creía que ella le estuviera retando a un duelo. Luego hacia arriba su cuello de cisne provocadoramente un tono más claro que en el resto de su piel, como tentándolo, y por fin, su rostro. Su rostro era una cruel contrariada burla, en contraste a su cuerpo de ensueño, su rostro era en extremo angelical, era la viva imagen de la pura inocencia. En forma de corazón compuesto por una boca pequeña pero infinitamente carnosa y extrañamente teñida de un rojo pálido, subía hasta sus mejillas pintadas levemente de un rosa tenue y en el centro una nariz respingona y de un gesto gracioso, y por último sus ojos, le recordaron a las arenas de los desiertos áridos por los que una vez tuvo que entrenar. Grandes, transparentes, limpios, puros, cubiertos por unas negras y largas pestañas que completaban el rostro de la joven, y su pelo, lo primero que vio de ella, aquel exótico color encajaba hasta lo imposible de bien en ella, cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, largo, tal vez demasiado.

Parecía de mentira, era tan hermosa, que aún no podía creer que fuera real la mujer que estaba mirando en frente de el.

La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y una determinación que no había visto en nadie más que en el mismo. Estaba latiendo desembocado, su corazón corría dentro de su pecho.

Le devolvió la mirada, estupefacto, conteniendo el aliento, aún no podía salir de su impresión.

-¿Aceptes el reto Ranma Saotome?- su voz como campanas de viento lo exalto, saliendo de su estado de shock, recomponiendo la compostura la miro, burlón y arrogante protegiendo sus pensamientos.

'' _Este no es momento para dejarte llevar por tus hormonas''_ , pensó el chico. No podía desconcentrarse, no estando a punto de ganar, aun que no le dejaba de parecer insólito el hecho de que ella quisiera enfrentarlo, su apariencia, como si fuera un llamado a protegerla, se veía tan frágil, pero admiraba, que a pesar de aquello, ella tuviera valor. _''veamos que puedes hacer''_

-Acepto, pero te advierto yo no golpeo mujeres.- contesto soberbio.

Aquello pareció molestarla, encontró gracioso ese gesto de contrariedad en su rostro, parecía que se ofendía con facilidad, y eso por alguna razón causo en Ranma una pequeña sonrisa burlona y divertida.

-Eso lo veremos- contestó orgullosa poniéndose en posición de ataque.- odio que los hombres subestiman a las mujeres.- y corrió hacia a el.

Ranma se puso en posición, y pudo percibir durante un pequeño momento un destello de desprecio hacia lo que intuyo era dirigido al sexo masculino, ¿cuántas veces abran intentado abusar de ella?, y con ese último pensamiento detuvo el puño que se dirigía directo a su rostro, con su mano derecha.

Sin embargo no se espero aquel impacto que casi le fractura la mano.

'' _Rayos''_ , pensó Ranma, era fuerte, demasiado para ser una mujer.

La vio como liberaba su puño de su mano y con la otra mano trataba de acertarle un golpe a las costillas, de nuevo la esquivo, saltando justo antes del impacto detrás de ella, se sorprendió cuando ella se dio vuelta con rapidez tratando de barrerle los pies en una perfecta patada baja que esquivo en un perfecto mortal apoyando sus manos hacia atrás y doblando su espalda. Ella corrió hacia el y desato una avalancha de puños que trataban de golpear el chico, los esquivo y detuvo todos.

Ella se separo de el saltando hacia atrás, mostrando todo el enfado y fastidio que estaba sintiendo. Era muy transparente.

-¡¿qué haces, por que no te defiendes?!- le cuestiono fastidiada

-Por que no quiero hacerte daño- respondió sincero, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su respuesta.

Ella abrió los ojos desconcertada con una expresión tan sorprendida en su rostro, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que las personas quisieran lastimarla. _''claro que si, imbécil, es una anjana, las leyendas, sus poderes…abusaban de ellas''_ , aquel pensamiento inundo la cabeza de Ranma al ver como ella bajaba su guardia durante un momento y sus ojos durante un segundo se volvieron cristalinos y profundamente tristes.

Entonces el lo entendió. Toda su vida habían querido lastimarla y eso lo molesto, y estaba seguro que en mas de una ocasión lo habrían logrado. Sintió dentro de su pecho un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para el, o más bien algo que había sentido solo consigo mismo. El deseo de proteger a alguien, de protegerla…a ella.

Para lograrlo, solo tenía que vencerla.

Corrió hacia ella aprovechando que sus defensas habían bajado durante aquel momento, ella reacciono sobresaltada y trato de zafarse de el cuando agarro su muñeca midiendo su fuerza para no lastimarla de verdad, mientras que con la otra mano detenía los golpes de la chica, los cuales daba con su mano libre. Luchaba por ganar, era toda una fiera, y eso le gustó.

Sin embargo, el era más fuerte, más ágil, más duro…Akane no lo vio venir, la manera en que detuvo su ultimo golpe con su mano, logrando inmovilizarla, salto sobre ella sosteniendo aún sus manos estando en el aire, posicionándose detrás de ella y logrando doblar ambos brazos causándole una leve molestia. Barrio los pies de la chica con una pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

La chica lo miro desde el suelo sorprendida, fue excesivamente rápido. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para darse cuenta que era lo que había pasado. Sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando vio venir el puño de Ranma hacia su rostro. Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Lo único que sintió fue un leve toque en su frente.

Abrió los ojos un poco asustada, luego sorprendida, aquel chico solo estaba tocando su frente levente con su dedo índice, sonriéndole de manera divertida.

Vio como se agachaba quedando en frente de ella y aún con su dedo apuntando y tocando su frente, le hablo.

-Te gane.- dijo Ranma contento y divertido.

La chica estaba helada. Realmente pensó que la golpearía, pero no, no lo hizo, y de nuevo aquellas palabras sonaron en su cabeza _''no quiero hacerte daño''_. Toda su vida, durante toda su vida, las personas habían intentado lastimarla, exceptuando su familia. Aún no salía de su impresión. Claramente era sumamente superior a ella, y aún así se dio cuenta que durante todo el combate trato de no lastimarla realmente, de no causarle daño. Una calidez recorrió su pecho, suavizando su mirada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de verdad.

Fue como exactamente igual a ver una flor floreciendo en plena primavera con el sol en su máximo esplendor en el cielo azul. La sonrisa divertida de Ranma desapareció de su rostro, y solo la impresión invadió sus facciones. ¿había pensado que era hermosa? Ahora no tenía palabras para describirla. No existía palabra en su vocabulario que le hiciera honor a la encantadora criatura que tenía en frente, simplemente lo dejaba sin aliento, y esa impresionante sonrisa que le mostró, le había golpeado más duro de lo que lo habían golpeado toda su vida. El corazón en su pecho nuevamente comenzó a correr desesperadamente, casi dando saltos dentro de el, y sintió por primera vez como se ruborizaba de la timidez que aquella chica le causo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Ella pareció a gusto con la reacción, y entonces Ranma le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Acepto su mano, agarrándola entre sus dedos aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora frente a frente, ella hablo.

-Soy Akane Tendo.- dijo como una melodía a los oídos de Ranma.- es un honor para mi tenerte como mi guardián Ranma Saotome.- entonces el azabache vio con sorpresa como esta inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto y pronunciaba.- por favor, cuida de mi.

Sus palabras atravesaron su corazón como una daga clavándose filosamente en el. De repente cayó en cuenta que había ganado, que había derrotado a todos y cada uno, incluyéndola a ella y a su terrible ''mascota'', pero sin embargo jamás pensó en que realmente se estaba metiendo.

-E- el honor es todo mío.- respondió Ranma igualmente que ella, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto y lealtad.

Ella levanto su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro fijando sus ojos directamente en los suyos, no pudo más que devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos eran en extremo atrayentes y de un color tan bonito, su mirada era transparente y se sentía letalmente curioso de poder mirar el tiempo que pudiera en ellos. Hasta que ella miro a su alrededor un poco angustiada y ansiosa, podía ver que se sentía preocupa pero no entendía por que, así que imitando sus movimientos observo a su alrededor.

Las facciones del muchacho se endurecieron y comprendió la angustia que se desprendía levemente de las facciones de Akane. La mirada de las personas que habían venido a ver el desarrollo del torneo, mujeres, hombres e incluso los mismo participantes, era oscura. Había demasiado de todo. Envidia, avaricia, lujuria y para su sorpresa maldad. Todas y cada una enfocadas en ella.

Actuó guiado por sus instintos. Tomo el brazo de la joven sorpresivamente y la coloco detrás de el, tapándola de aquellas miradas llenas de oscuridad. Enfoco su mirada ante la multitud que tenía enfrente de el, que trataban de volver a enfocar con su vista a la jovencita que escondía receloso detrás de el. Hizo tronar sus los nudillos de sus manos, si tenía que pelear nuevamente, no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

-Quédate detrás de mi Akane.- le susurro amable y gentil Ranma mirando aún hacia el frente.

Ella estaba impresionada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había podido notar desde mucho antes esos miles de ojos a sus espalda, observándola, criticándola y deseándola, trato de ignorarlos lo más que pudo durante el combate pero ya le había sido imposible, pero el…ese joven, la había mirado si, pero distinto.

'' _Diferente''_ , se sintió por primera vez mirada como una persona más, como una persona normal. La limpia sonrisa que le había dedicado aquel chico, la hizo sentir de cierta manera especial. No, aún no quería que el se sometiera al escrutinio social cuando no era necesario.

Posando suavemente su mano en hombro del chico, llamando su atención, se dirigo a el.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- le susurro.- ¡Kazuto!- Llamo en voz alta la joven.

Entonces, el poderoso _kitsune_ de nueva colas haciendo uso de su magia, se desprendió de las terribles ataduras en las cuales Ranma lo había sometido y corrió con rapidez a su dueña que lo llamaba con aquel imperceptible tono de miedo que solo su mascota conocía.

Llego hasta a ella en lo que dura un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se inclino sumiso ofreciendo su lomo a la bella muchacha. Akane, se acerco a el y acaricio con dulzura el suave pelaje de su cabeza y acto seguido subió como toda una experta a el, montándolo. Luego dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Ranma.

-No es necesario que peles Ranma, no aún. Tengo que salir de aquí y prepararme, anda donde mis padres, ellos te explicaran todo y me reunieran contigo después de eso.- Le dijo la bella muchacha seria.

Con una determinación que solo un jinete puede tener, vio a la chica alejarse montada en su _kitsune_ gigante de nueve colas y como su largo pelo azul marino se movía ondulado sobre el viento.

Sin duda alguna era la mujer más interesante que había conocido en su vida, y ahora el era su guardián.

Nunca en su vida había defendido a nadie que no fuera a si mismo. Su vida se había basado en estrictos y dolorosos entrenamientos desde que, aún siendo un bebé, su padre le había impuesto. Desde que aprendió a caminar no había parado nunca. Pero nunca pensó que todas esas habilidades que tenía iba a terminar utilizándolas para proteger a alguien más.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor. Las personas del salón seguían teniendo su mirada fija en donde se había perdido Akane. Aún podía notar y sentir la sensación de maldad que lo recorrió al darse cuenta de cuanto deseaban poner las manos encima de ella. Sorprendió a sí mismo al verse molesto, más de lo que quisiera admitir, del hecho que quisieran hacerle daño a ella.

Sintió que nadie más en este mundo lo necesitaba a el, tanto como ella lo necesitaba. Ella necesitaba un protector, alguien que la protegiera de verdad. La bonita sonrisa que le había dedicado Akane volvió a sus recuerdos.

No había vuelta atrás, la protegería del mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El guardián**

'' _En la tierra de dioses y monstruos, yo era un ángel, viviendo en el jardín del mal, jodida, asustada haciendo todo lo que necesitaba, brillando como un faro que arde. Tu tienes la medicina que necesito'' ._

Ranma caminaba serio por el largo y estrecho pasillo junto a su padre, siguiendo al Señor Soun y su señora, todos siendo escoltados por los guardias de la gran casona del señor de Nerimia.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. El recuerdo de hace un momento viéndola marchar montando su imponente _kitsune_ y su exótico cabello al viento corriendo salvaje, alejándose del peligro. Tenía tantas dudas y preguntas en su mente que incluso el se sentía confuso al pensar en ellas, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño sentimiento que se había instaurado en su pecho al ver aquella chica, y aún que su curiosidad era apremiante, lo era mucho más saber en donde se encontraba ella y si se encontraba bien.

Volvió a recordar su mirada sorpresiva, cristalina y profundamente triste al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras. De todas las personas pasajeras y fugaces que había conocido en sus experimentados y corridos diecisiete años, nunca había visto una mirada tan triste como la de ella, y lo que más le extraño es que no era solo tristeza, había un dolor profundo dentro de ella que trataba de esconder, lo podía sentir por su mirada extrañamente sincera, tan honesta que se sintió atravesado por ella.

Su padre caminaba en silencio a su lado y le extraño el semblante sereno y resuelto que mostraban sus facciones, pocas veces su progenitor se mostraba así de taciturno después de una victoria, sobre todo si era de el. Podía notar que iba perdido en sus pensamientos y eso lo preocupo. ¿acaso el sabía algo que el no?

Se desconcertó cuando llegaron al final del pasillo que no tenía ninguna salida, solo podía observar una imponente pared de manera tallada con extraños figuras que no era japonés ni chino. Le llamo la atención el dibujo que estaba grabado con una precisión que solo delataba el gran trabajo y dedicación que le habían dedicado. Era algo que no había visto nunca, eran tres circulo los cuales se unían en el centro atravesándose con un trazo del mismo cada uno y en el centro de esa intercepción predominaban las alas de lo que se podría pensar, eran de ángeles, cayendo sobre ellos pétalos de Sakura. Era una obra preciosa, y el que nunca se había interesado por el arte y mucho menos, se quedo contemplando el grabado.

Se dio cuenta que los hombres de Soun que lo escoltaban hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto y se iban, dejando a el y a su padre solos con Soun y su señora.

-Desde ahora Ranma, vas a ser una de las pocas personas que saben como llegar a los aposentos de mi hija.- Le dijo Soun.

Tanto Soun como su esposa posaron la mano izquierda en un, hasta ahora, imperceptible hueco a ambos lado de la imponente pared y al mismo tiempo pronunciaron '' _kage ni suro''_ (proteger del sol) e inmediatamente después aquella pared comenzó a brillar levemente cubierta por una tenue luz de color violeta y luego comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Estaba asombrado, había escuchado algo respecto a los hechizos de protección pero nunca pensó que podría presenciar uno, supuestamente era magia antigua. Solamente algunos experimentados y antiguos sacerdotes, los cuales se establecían en el monte fuji podían hacer uso de ella.

Soun les hizo un gesto para que cruzaran juntos a ellos, en el momento en que lo hicieron, volvió aparecer la imponente pared de madera de un momento a otro. Lo que apareció ante ellos fue nuevamente un estrecho y largo pasillo el cual se encontraba en casi una absoluta oscuridad.

Siguieron caminando a ciegas y la señora les digo que no se asustaran, solo tenían que caminar recto hasta que vieran una luz. Así estuvieron caminando por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que por fin pudieron visualizar al final del camino una leve y cálida luz que alumbraba a medida que avanzaban el interminable pasillo el cual encontraba su fin en una amplia y acomodada habitación, y ahí en medio de la habitación se encontraba ella. Nuevamente su corazón salto dentro de su pecho y al verla lo volvió a impresionar. Tendría que pasar un buen tiempo hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse a su belleza, era demasiado hermosa para no impresionarse. Estaba sentada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas vestida de sacerdotisa, con su larga cabellera azul suelta y esparcida sobre su espalda. Se encontraba rodeada casi en su totalidad por su _kitsune_ que no había vuelto a ser el pequeño zorro que había visto en un principio.

Tanto Soun y su esposa se sentaron junto a ella, uno a cada lado y los invitaron a que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Lo hicieron colocándose de frente a ellos tres.

-Supongo que deben tener muchas preguntas.- les hablo amablemente rompiendo el silencio la señora de Soun.- No tenemos mucho tiempo así que será mejor comenzar a explicarlo.- hizo una pausa y poso suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija acariciándola de manera maternal, Akane se dejo acariciar y le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a su madre.- Por favor Ranma, Gemma, llámenme Naoko.- Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza.

La mujer les sonrió, podía verse abiertamente que era una mujer dulce, compasiva y bondadosa, aparte de ser atractiva, aún incluso a la edad que tenía. Se parecía Akane físicamente, claramente que la belleza de Akane no tenia punto de comparación, pero tenía el mismo extraño color de cabello y sus ojos al iguales de los de Akane eran de un café claro.

-Hace unos años los dioses me visitaron en mis sueños y me hicieron saber que estaba embarazada.- el semblante dulce de Naoko paso a un serio.- siempre supe que iba hacer una _anjana_. Ellos me dieron instrucciones, tenía que ocultarla de la sociedad hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años, que había dos chicas más como ella, las últimas de su especie y que eran la última esperanza de la humanidad.- Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos asombrados.- los dioses tienen pensado destruir el mundo si esta terrible guerra no llega a su fin.

Ranma no salía de su impresión, miraba Naoko y luego Akane y así sucesivamente, no podía creerlo, ¿iban a morir todos? Pero, ¿cómo?

-Disculpe señora Naoko, pero no comprendo, ¿vamos a dejar de existir?- pregunto Ranma

La mujer asintió.- No sabemos con exactitud como ni cuando, tenemos teorías y hemos pensado mucho en eso los tres, sin embargo Akane siente y cree que debe encontrar a sus otras dos hermanas. Mi hija no sabe que es lo que exactamente tiene que hacer para salvar el mundo, solo a través de la historias y leyendas, creemos saber dos cosas acerca de ellas.- Naoko volvió a mirar a su hija para darle ánimos.

-Tengo un poder divino dentro de mi.- hablo Akane.- pero solo se activará si yo...si yo...- Akane parecía complicada y de repente avergonzada.- me enamoró de un estúpido hombre.- dijo al final con su voz cargada de resentimiento.- si no logró enamorarme no podré activar mi poder, el cual desconozco, y así no podré cumplir con mi misión y lo que menos deseo es que las personas sufran por mi incompetencia.- susurró apenada y triste.

Ranma quedo de piedra, no podía creer que aquella fuera la única manera de que ella pudiera lograr salvar a las personas, ¿enamorarse?, era obvio que ella podría enamorar a quien quisiera pero que ella logrará enamorarse de alguien lo encontraba difícil, casi imposible, alguien tan excepcional, no se imaginaba a nadie que hubiera visto o conocido calzando tan perfectamente con ella, de por si, su sola belleza física opacaba en totalidad cualquier otra cosa o persona que estuviera a su alrededor.

-¿cuál es mi papel en todo esto?- pregunto de pronto Ranma, no iba a ser…¿lo querían comprometer con ella?...¿se iba a obligar a enamorarse de el? La idea para nada le disgustaba, es más, pensaría que sería un tipo con demasiada suerte que la criatura encantadora que tenía en frente de el lo considerase digno de ella. Pero en realidad sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

-Proteger a mi hija con tu propia vida.- Interrumpió Soun, que se había mantenido en silencio.- ahora que hemos revelado la verdad sobre ella, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los señores feudales que la buscan vengan a enfrentarnos.- estaba preocupo y aún así Ranma le conmovió lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer por ella, realmente debían amarla.- Habrá pronto una guerra en Nerimia y cuando estos lleguen Akane no debe estar aquí. Nos hemos preparado durante 17 años para este momento, para no ser aplastados y para que Akane pudiera huir. Como bien puedes ver ella estaba acompañada de Kazuto, pero no queremos arriesgarnos, por eso en el viaje que emprenderá necesitábamos a un joven capacitado y profesional que pudiera defenderla.- Soun hizo una pausa y suspiro.- Ranma, ¿alguna vez has matado a alguien?-

La pregunta del Señor lo pillo desprevenido. Nunca había matado a nadie aunque sabía de sobra que tenía todas las facultades para hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero aún así, quería evitarlo, el no quería ser un asesino.

-No, puedo, pero nunca lo he hecho.- Respondió serio.- ¿quieren que mate por ella?- pregunto de pronto molesto.- si querían un asesino podrían haber buscado uno, soy un artista marcial y tengo honor.- Nunca se había planteado la idea de matar a alguien, no es algo que estuviera dentro de los principios de un artista marcial.

De pronto sintió sobre su mano un toque exquisito y una electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar levemente. La mano de Akane sobre la suya era suave, cálida y atrayente, sus ojos miraban a los suyos llenos de comprensión y apoyo.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, comprendo que matar no es algo bueno incluso por un buen fin.- le hablo ella con su voz de campanillas.

Ranma se quedo estático en su lugar, mirando perdido en los ojos de la chica. Sus ojos, arenas del desierto, atravesaban su corazón y sintió un aplastante deseo de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Una pequeña voz en su conciencia le decía que ese deseo de complacencia que le había surgido de pronto era una de las innatas habilidades de las _anjanas_ , que no era algo propiamente suyo, sino infundado a través de la belleza despampanante de aquellas criaturas. Sin embargo nuevamente llego su memoria, el recuerdo de los ojos angustiantes de Akane y las miradas llenas de maldad dirigidas a la muchacha.

-De acuerdo.- dijo de pronto Ranma.- pero solo si es necesario.- advirtió.

Akane le agradeció sonriéndole levemente, el le devolvió el gesto inmediatamente. Era casi imposible resistirse a cualquier gesto de la muchacha.

-Gracias Ranma.- le agradeció la señora Naoko.- Deben partir hoy mismo en la madrugada, necesitan pasar desapercibidos, no podemos dejar rastros de ustedes. Hemos preparado todas las cosas necesarias, Akane lleva consigo una considerable cantidad de dinero para que puedan viajar sin problemas, hemos dispuesto un caballo, el mejor que tenemos y totalmente entrenado. Como puedes ver, Akane también esta entrenada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, aparte de saber usar el arco y la fechas, kazuto también los acompañará.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- y ahora solo debemos alistarte a ti, para que no te falte nada en el camino.-

Soun se levanto y camino hacia otra pared, la cual no era nada más que otro pasadizo secreto.

-Acompáñame por favor muchacho, te contaré los demás detalles para que puedan partir hoy a las 3 de la madrugada.- le dijo Soun.

Ranma se paro y luego miro a su padre.- ¿Mi padre no puede venir con nosotros?- pregunto incomodo, jamás había estado sin su padre, siempre, en todos los viajes de entrenamiento había estado acompañándolo.

-No, lo lamento, pero no, este viaje solo lo pueden hacer ustedes dos.- le respondió el señor.

Ranma iba a protestar hasta que su padre lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por mi hijo, si el señor Soun me lo permite me gustaría poder quedarme aquí, estoy seguro que puedo ser de mucha ayuda en la próxima guerra que dará lugar en Nerimia.-

-Claro que puede quedarse aquí, le dispondremos y acomodaremos sus propios aposentos para que se encuentre cómodo, en ningún momento pensamos en dejarlo desamparado Señor Gemma, ya que usted es padre del guardián de nuestra hija y como ha entrenado a su hijo su fuerza y habilidades nos serían de mucha ayuda.- le dijo Naoko inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.- por favor, permítanos cuidar de usted y le agradecemos profundamente su ayuda.- era sin duda una mujer encantadora y noble.

-Le agradezco sus palabras y su hospitalidad.- respondió Gemma igualmente inclinando la cabeza.- eso si, me gustaría poder hablar a solas con mi hijo antes que se lo lleven para despedirme de el.-

-Por supuesto señor Gemma, tómese el tiempo que necesite.- Respondió Soun.- Ranma, cuando estés listo cruza este pasadizo, te llevará a una habitación llena de armas en donde te estaré esperando.-

Sin decir ninguna palabra más Soun junto a su esposa e hija, salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a ambos hombres.

-¿Estas seguro de esto padre?- le pregunto Ranma al estar completamente solos.

Su padre clavó su mirada en el como nunca antes lo había hecho, su rostro siempre sereno y serio paso a uno que nunca en su vida había podido ver. Sus facciones se comprimieron a un gesto triste y melancólico. Poso ambas manos en los hombros de Ranma y los apretó con cariño.

-Hijo mío, estoy orgulloso de ti y esto seguro de que tu madre también lo esta.- Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Ranma dejándolo de piedra.- Cuando tu madre, que en paz descanse, murió, me dedico sus ultimas palabras haciendo que le prometiera algo.- Gemma hizo una pausa alejando sus manos de los hombros de su hijo.- me hizo prometerle que haría de ti el mejor guerrero, que serías un hombre entre hombres, con honor, valores y respeto. Hoy después de 17 años por fin veo cumplido su deseo. Eres el mejor guerrero que este mundo haya pisado, nunca lo dudes Ranma - Gemma le sonrió con orgullo y emoción en la mirada, pero luego su semblante volvió a estar serio.- pero también hay algo que Nodoka me digo antes de morir algo que nunca te he dicho.- hizo una pausa y suspiro.- ella me dijo _''y que la encuentre''_. Durante diecisiete años he pensando sobre el significado de sus palabras, muchas veces creí que aquello fue producto del delirio antes de morir porque he observado con cuidado la forma de interactuar que tienes con las mujeres y he visto la casi indiferencia que tienes hacia a ellas, sé que has tenido una que otra aventura pero nunca te he visto afectado por ellas.- nuevamente Gemma hizo una pausa buscando las palabras exactas para hacerle entender a su hijo que tal vez a esta jovencita se estaba refiriendo su mujer.- pero esta muchacha pareció captar tu interés. Tal vez haya sido su impactante belleza, lo cual sería obvio…no obstante por el motivo que sea, creo que tu madre se refería a esta joven. Vi como te sonrojabas cuando ella toco tu mano Ranma.-

El chico nuevamente se altero y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro trato de negar lo evidente. No podía creer que fuera tan obvio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había sonrojado. Es cierto que la joven le causaba curiosidad y un sentimiento de protección que no había sentido nunca, pero pensaba que todo eso era generado por que uno, era una _anjanas_ , es decir, no era un ser común y corriente y dos era enloquecedoramente hermosa, dos factores demasiado aplastaste para no sentirse afectado por ella.

-Da igual Ranma, niégalo no importa, solo ve, anda con ella. Creo que Nodoka hubiera deseado lo mismo.- Gemma suspiro apenado nuevamente al nombrar a su mujer.- es momento de que empieces a caminar tu propio destino, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Solo ve y protégela. En mi interior siento que esto es lo correcto, que es tu destino hijo.

De repente Ranma sintió los brazos de su padre rodearle el cuello. Por un momento no supo reaccionar hasta casi un minuto después correspondió el abrazo de su padre. Se sentía emocionado pero no iba a llorar, no podía, era un artista marcial y un hombre fuerte.

Después de un momento su padre lo soltó y en silencio Ranma se puso en pie, no era necesario decir nada más y camino hasta el pasadizo que el señor Soun le había indicado, lo último que escucho de su padre fue _''cuídate hijo, adiós''_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran exactamente las tres de la madrugada y caminaba nuevamente por un pasadizo secreto casi en total penumbra. Era un túnel subterráneo que lo llevaría a una salida secreta en el exterior a las afuera del pueblo. A su lado, caminaba junto con el, Soun. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo en la habitación con el señor después de despedirse de su padre, el señor feudal le había hecho escoger todas las armas que considerase necesario y ropa abrigada que lo protegerían del crudo inverno que se acercaba, también le facilito un bolso donde se encontraba todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un mes a la intemperie si es que el dinero se les llegaba a acabar, y luego vino lo importante. Le conto toda la información que había logrado reunir durante todos estos años. Le habían informado que no muy lejos de Nerimia, en Osaka, vivía como el un señor feudal el cual se decía que había tenido una hija hace mucho tiempo atrás pero como nadie nunca, ni siquiera los sirvientes del castillo la habían visto, se creía que era solo un rumor de pasillo. Lo extraño de la situación era que tanto su señora y el, encargaban vestimentas y todo tipo de cosas femeninas que no eran usadas por la señora ya que el estilo del encargo era más bien, algo que usaban las jóvenes del lugar. Por eso tenían la esperanza de pensar que ahí podía encontrarse una de las tres _anjanas_. Sin embargo esa era toda la información que habían logrado reunir sin levantar sospechas, de cualquier otro rumor de este estilo no habían vuelto a escuchar, así que el paradero de la tercera _anjana_ era desconocido para ellos, bien podría esta en cualquier parte del mundo.

Ranma le daba vueltas y vueltas las asunto, ahora que podía tener un momento de paz. Lo que hace solo unas horas creyó que era una leyenda, no solo había resultado ser una realidad sino que también sobre los hombros de aquellas mujeres caía la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo. Estaba tratando de trazar un plan en su cabeza. Solo tenía una pista que no era mas que una mera especulación pero por lo menos tenía un lugar por donde empezar. Después, si lograban encontrar en aquel lugar a la segunda _anjana_ , tendría que buscar en puntos ciegos para dar la tercera y todo tratando de proteger Akane y que pasará desapercibido. De solo pensar en todas estas complicaciones se sentía agotado, realmente no le habían encomendado una misión sencilla, pero el era Ranma Saotome y la palabra imposible no estaba en su vocabulario.

Vio la luz de la luna alumbrando la salida y lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue a ella. Nuevamente su corazón latió deprisa en su pecho, ahí estaba Akane. Todavía vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, su _kitsune_ , convertido en pequeño zorro en sus brazos, su largo cabello azul atado en la parte baja por un moño de color blanco, haciendo que largos y sedosos mechones rodearan el costado de su rostro, mientras que la luz de la luna la bañaba por completo. _''Un ángel''_ , pensó Ranma, parecía un ser divino, lo único que hacía falta era unas alas para completar la imagen.

La chica sonrió levemente al verlo. Le agradaba aquel muchacho, cuando la miraba no podía distinguir ningún sentimiento negativo u oscuro hacia su persona, claramente era consciente que su belleza maldita (por que Akane consideraba que su belleza era una maldición), lo afectaba, aunque fuera un poco, pero desde su perspectiva el chico trataba de omitir esto y tratarla como si fuera una persona normal. No había logrado compartir mucho con el, pero aquellas palabras _''no quiero hacerte daño''_ , no las olvidaría jamás. Aunque tal vez nunca se lo confesará el había sido la primera persona, exceptuando su familia, que la había tratado amablemente y con honestidad.

Aparte, aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, el chico era guapo y demasiado sexy para su gusto. Trataba de pasar por alto su ejercitado cuerpo y cada vez que recordaba la forma en que peleaba y lo bien que se veía, se sorprendía a si misma sonrojándose. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquel muchacho eran sus ojos azules, como el mar, era un extraño color para ser un japonés y las facciones de su rostro solo ayudaban que aquel color se viera muy bien, demasiado. Su boca era carnosa y perfectamente delineada, sus pómulos altos y rudos, varoniles, su nariz era recta y bonita y su cabello azabache y su trenza solo lo hacían verse aún mejor. En cierta parte estaba agradecida que su guardián fuera tan guapo y en cierta parte también odiaba aquello, porque la distraía. Cuando lo vio ya en frente de ella sacudió la cabeza despacio tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Ranma pareció haberse dado cuenta del gesto por lo cual la miro confuso, sin embargo su pregunta no dicha paso a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola. A su lado estaba la amable señora Naoko sonriéndole levemente y dos jovencitas que no había visto antes. Cayó en cuenta que debían ser las hermanas menores de Akane. Eran atractivas pero su belleza se veía completamente opacada por la de su hermana mayor. Ambas tenían el cabello castaño oscuro, la que parecía venir después de Akane lo usaba larga y suelto y tenía un rostro muy dulce, casi como el de un caramelo, en cambio la que suponía debía ser la hermana menor lo ocupaba corto y ella en contraste con sus dos hermanas mayores, tenía una mirada astuta y altanera, le causaba desconfianza.

-Aquí esta el caballo Ranma, ¿todavía recuerdas las palabras que debes usar para que te obedezca?.- pregunto Sound.

-Si, ¿dónde montará Akane?- respondió- Ranma.

-Ella ira contigo montando en el mismo caballo, pensamos que era más seguro y llamaría menos la atención. Si fuera montada en Kazuto sería demasiado llamativo.- les respondió dulce la señora Naoko.

Delante de el se habían colocado ambas hermanas de Akane inclinando la cabeza.

-Le agradecemos profundamente que cuide de nuestra hermana, Señor Saotome.- le hablo la hermana de pelo largo.

-Oye…espera un momento, solo dime Ranma, eso de Señor no me acomoda tanto.- le respondió el chico de la trenza un poco apenado.

Las hermanas asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo, sin embargo Ranma pudo darse cuenta que la sonrisa de la hermana menor de Akane era algo forzada, realmente no le gustaba mucho esa chiquilla, su instinto le decía que no confiará en ella.

-Ha llegado el momento, deben irse.- anuncio el padre de la chica.

Ranma se monto fácilmente en el caballo negro y desvió su mirada hacia el frente al darse cuenta que Akane se estaba despidiendo de su familia para darle algo de intimidad. Podía escuchar los sollozos de la madre y de la hermana de en medio diciéndole que se cuidará y que la extrañarían. Sintió un poco de pena por ellos, saber que existe la posibilidad de no volver a su hija y hermana debe ser difícil. Después de aquel momento, el padre de Akane la ayudo a subirse al caballo dándole un último abrazo. Ranma se tenso al sentir a la chica tan cerca de el y llegar a su nariz el suave perfume de ella, que antes no había podido captar. Era un olor que nunca antes había olido, era una combinación extraña entre vainilla, manzana y algo de lavanda, mezclados era un olor único y infinitamente dulce pero sutil. Ranma se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba divagando sobre el olor de la chica.

-Recuerda Akane, nunca pero nunca te saques el velo en publico.- Le dijo la señora Naoko. Ranma giro su rostro para poder ver a la chica, efectivamente un velo denso ocultaba su rostro.- Te amamos hija y tu también cuídate mucho Ranma, los estaremos esperando.- la amable mujer poso con suavidad su mano en su brazo cariñosamente. Ranma le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Cuida a mi hija, Ranma.- dijo Sound. Ranma asintió.

\- ¡Yùnxíng li!- pronuncio Ranma.

El caballo comenzó a correr a través de la oscura noche. Ranma cabalgaba a toda velocidad, sabía por donde debía empezar. Sintió los delgados brazos de Akane rodearle la cintura y a sujetarse de el posando sus manos tibias y cálidas manos en su abdomen. Se tenso inmediatamente y sintió nuevamente su corazón acelerado.

'' _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, tranquilízate, solo te esta tocando por que no quiere caer''_ , pensaba Ranma preocupado de que la chica sintiera el rápido latir de su corazón. No quería desconcentrarse, tenía que estar atento a cualquier movimiento extraño de la noche o que lo estuvieran siguiendo en silencio. Ahora su responsabilidad era aquella chica que se sujetaba con fuerza de el. Le enterneció la forma en que se aferraba a el completamente confiada y sin temor, no como el que había deslumbrado en sus ojos en el _Dojo_. Las encontraría, encontraría a las _anjanas_ restantes y ayudaría Akane a cumplir con su deber, para que ella pudiera estar a salvo en este mundo y pudiera vivir con tranquilidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estuvieron cabalgando durante dos horas y media, hasta que Ranma por fin pudo visualizar la cabaña escondida en lo profundo del bosque que le había mencionado el padre de la chica. Descansarían ahí lo que quedaba de noche y el día completo, no podrían salir hasta entrada la noche del día siguiente para no llamar la atención, era más seguro y más discreto cabalgar de noche que de día.

Ranma acerco el caballo a la pequeña y modesta cabaña. El fue el primero en bajar del caballo.

-Akane.- la llamo Ranma.- Quédate ahí, primero verificaré que no hay nadie dentro.

La chica de largo cabellos asintió.

Sigiloso como un gato, Ranma se escabullo dentro de la cabaña, primero despacio y luego entro de golpe. Revisando cada rincón del lugar. Luego, después de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie, salió de la cabaña en busca de Akane.

-Es seguro.- le dijo el chico cuando estuvo en frente de ella, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba para que viera su rostro.

-Gracias.-

-Te ayudaré a bajar.- la chica asintió.

Con cuidado y siendo lo más delicado posible, Ranma poso ambas manos en la pequeñísima cintura de Akane. Al tocarla, se sorprendió de lo estrecha que era y de momento a otro un calor insoportable le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar levemente. Preocupado de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando y acalorándose, la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la bajo de golpe, dejando sus pies en el suelo, y alejo inmediamente sus manos de ella como si quemará.

Akane le miro confundida y luego resentida. Se alejo de ella como si hubiera tocado la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. Enojada se dirijo a el con un simple y cortante gracias y paso a su lado indiferente e ingreso a la cabaña con Kazuto en sus brazos.

Ranma sabía que aquello la había molestado, pero no podía darse el lujo de que ella desconfiará de el, que lo viera como un pervertido como a todos los otros hombres. No podía causarle desconfianza o inseguridad, si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le causo solo tocarla incluso con la ropa de por medio lo consideraría un degenerado. Así que de ahora en adelante, evitaría lo máximo posible tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella. Era demasiado, aparte de sentirse un degenerado por haberse acalorado de esa manera con solo haberla tocado en la cintura, ¡dios!, solo le toco la cintura, nada de otro mundo para haber reaccionado así. Pensaba que tal vez tendría algo que ver por que ella no era totalmente humana y como bien decían las leyendas, eran tan hermosas con el fin de perturbar la mente del hombre. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Suspirando resignado entro a la cabaña.

Lo primero que vio fue a la muchacha sentada sobre un futón algo viejo con el rostro descubierto y a su lado descansaba su mascota durmiendo plácidamente. _''Rayos'',_ pensó, lo último que faltaba. Le perturbaba demasiado su belleza y temía tener pensamientos pervertidos acerca a de ella.

Ello lo miro al percatarse de su presencia y frunció el ceño, estaba enojada. Su gesto de enfado lo decía todo. Era muy voluble, se molestaba con facilidad, pensaba que su desprecio hacia el había terminado cuando le gano la batalla y ella había sido tan dulce y amable, pero ahora parecía realmente ofendida.

Cansado se sentó en el otro extremo de la pequeña cabaña y apoyo su espalda en la pared.

-¿Tanto asco te causo que no eres capaz de ni siquiera sentarte en el futón conmigo?- le recrimino ella con su voz de campanillas.

La pregunta sorprendió a Ranma. No pensaba que quería que se sentará al lado de ella. La verdad es que si había evitado sentarse con ella, pero no porque le causará asco sino todo lo contrario. Nunca fue bueno tratando con mujeres así que no sabía como responder, prefirió guardar silencio y no decir nada.

-¿no vas a responder?, ¿te comieron la lengua?-le pregunto nuevamente ella al no ver respuesta.

Ranma siguió en silencio, la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con ella y todavía no encontraba que decirle, no podía decirle _''no me siento cerca de ti porque me acaloro y tu belleza me perturba''_. Aparte, ella era como una princesa, no se comparaba con el, todo bruto y salvaje.

-¿Con que así nos vamos a ir? No se como pude pensar en un momento que eras amable.- Akane estaba enojada, se sentía totalmente ignorada y repudiada, estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen de forma obscena y malvada, a que quisieran poner sus manos en ella, pero definitivamente a lo que no estaba acostumbrada es la indiferencia y que el haya alejado sus manos de ella como si fuera un bicho o tuviera una enfermedad terrible y contagiosa. Se sintió ofendida, realmente ofendida.- otro idiota más a la lista.

Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la paciencia de Ranma.

-¡¿Quieres callarte por un momento niña estúpida?!- Ranma explotó gritándole desde su posición.

Akane abrió los ojos y su boca a mas no poder, estaba sorprendida, nunca en su vida, nadie le había hablado así, pero luego la sorpresa paso al enfado y ofendida se puso de pie con sus puños cerrados y apretados del coraje.

-¡¿quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así, idiota?!- le respondió Akane hirviendo del coraje.

Ranma se fastidio, muy hermosa podía ser, pero tenía un carácter terrible. El también se puso de pie molesto dispuesto a responder todo lo que le dijera desde la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo ella.

-¡No!, ¡¿quién te crees tu niña consentida y caprichosa?!, ¡eres insoportable!-

-¿¡Como me llamaste imbécil!?-

-Niña consentida y caprichosa, ¿ahora estas sorda?, bueno sería lo probable con esa voz tan insoportable y esos chillidos horribles que salen de tu boca.- le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en su rostro de burla y saña. Trágate esa princesita.

-¡Eres un idiota! Parece que entre más grande más imbécil.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Pues claramente a ti no te vendría mal algunos centímetros de mas, pareces un horrible duende, niña fea.-

Akane estaba que explotaba de la rabia, nunca antes alguien le había hablado así, mucho menos le habían dicho que era fea sino todo lo contrario, por las pocas personas que la habían visto alguna vez la consideraban la belleza misma en persona y que justamente el, a quien en un momento encontró atractivo, la considerase fea, le hería su orgullo profundamente.

-Pues si soy tan fea entonces…entonces…entonces…ehh…mm…ah.- Akane no supo que decir, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular cualquier insulto pero no pudo pensar en ninguno adecuado.

El chico al verla complicada buscando que responder haciendo un gesto que a su gusto, era gracioso, se rio, más bien exploto de la risa burlándose de ella y para colmo apuntándola con el dedo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Akane no salía de su impresión, no le bastaba con haberla insultado como había querido sino que además se reía de ella y para colmo la apuntaba con el dedo, esto no iba a quedar así.

-Tu…-murmuro enojada.-

Dirigió sus pasos rápidos hacia a el y sorprendiendo al chico lo tomo del cuello de su camisa china con ambas manos acercándolo a ella para golpearlo en la cabeza con la suya propia. Ranma al verla tan cerca de repente se altero de sobremanera, demasiado cerca, era peligroso para su salud mental. Tomando ambas manos de la muchacha con la suya, las alejo de el empujándolas y se tiro hacia la pared para poner distancia.

-¡No me toques!- fue el grito enojado que salió de Ranma.

Akane quedo estupefacta, quieta de la impresión. No podía moverse de su lugar, sus grandes ojos miraban directamente a Ranma más abierto de lo normal, podía ver como el chico trato de alejarse de ella casi inmediamente en que había posado sus manos en el. Ranma la miraba enfadado desde su posición, entonces supo del porque de su rechazo. Tal vez uno de los efectos de ser una _anjana_ , era crear rechazo y asco a ciertas personas, y tal vez Ranma era uno de esas pocas excepciones. Bajando sus manos hacia sus costado, y luego su mirada, la escondió en su abundando flequillo.

-Entiendo.- murmuro ella.- no debe ser agradable proteger a alguien como yo.- dijo ahora levantando la mirada hacia Ranma.- Sé que las _anjanas_ no son bienvenidas en este mundo.- Ranma observo los ojos profundamente tristes de Akane y se sintió mal de haber reaccionado de esa manera, la mirada mientras ella seguía hablando.- no se en que estaban pensando los dioses al momento de crearnos. Lamento mucho haberte tocado, y lamento producirte asco Ranma.- el chico se asusto al ver que los ojos de la muchacha se volvían cristalinos pero mucho más se asusto que ella pensará que le daba asco.- pero supongo que es mejor eso a ser abusada.- termino con su pequeño discurso con una leve sonrisa pero esta era triste y forzada.

-No…yo no..- intento decir Ranma.

-No importa Ranma, trataré de hacer de tu trabajo menos insoportable, lo prometo.- volvió a decir ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-No Akane, no es eso…por fa…- nuevamente fue interrumpido por ella.

-Que no importa Ranma, déjalo así.- repitió nuevamente.

Ranma no tenía demasiada paciencia pero ella parecía una experta en hacer que se acabará mucho más deprisa. Haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario, coloco sus manos a ambos lados de sus brazos apretándolos y acercándolo un poco a el, pero no demasiado, sintió sus palpas cosquillear al tener contacto con ella.

-Deja de interrumpirme.- le dijo un poco molesto.- ¿quién te dijo que me causabas asco Akane?- le pregunto.- No me das asco ni me repugnas ni nada. Me da exactamente igual que seas una _anjana_ , pareces una humana normal, no entiendo de donde salió esa idea de que te tengo asco.- le dijo asteado de que ella pensará eso de el. ¿Cómo le iba a dar asco? Si era estúpidamente hermosa, tanto que le costaba verla y controlar sus pensamientos acerca de su persona, por eso no la quería cerca de el, no quería caer en una ilusión de atracción en su cabeza hacia a ella creado por su belleza.- escúchame bien Akane, no me importa que seas lo que seas, mi deber ahora es protegerte y necesito que confíes en mi, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.-

-Ranma…-murmuró ella impactada y sintió como la sangre subía por su cara hasta teñir sus mejillas de carmín.

El chico vio como ella se iba sonrojaba gradualmente. Estaban muy cerca, entonces la soltó despacio y se alejo un poco más de ella, tratando de ser sutil para no ofenderla. ¿qué tan mala opinión tendría de ella misma para llegar a la conclusión que le tenía asco? O mas bien, ¿cuántas veces la habrán apuntado con el dedo y despreciado por ser lo que era? No entendía como alguien podía ser cruel con ella. Dejando de lado su mal carácter, podía ver que era una buena chica, preocupada incluso por completar su misión para salvarnos a nosotros…a los humanos que tanto la han despreciado y tratado de abusar de ella. Se prometió a tener un poco más de tacto con ella, era muy susceptible a sentirse inferior y rechazada.

-Y-yo iré a buscar leña para hacer una fogata.- le dijo Ranma.- por favor quédate aquí y no salgas por ningún motivo, volveré lo más rápido que pueda.-

-Si, tranquilo, kazuto esta conmigo y yo también se me defender.- le respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma cerró los ojos tratando de tener paciencia, era demasiado infantil.

-Solo prométeme que no saldrás de aquí, por favor.-

Nuevamente ella cambio de humor y como si de una niña se tratase le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, obediente. El se dio la vuelta a la salida y suspiro resignado, luego una pequeña sonrisa se les escapo de sus labios, realmente era una mujer interesante.

Después de media hora Ranma volvía con la suficiente leña para mantener caliente la modesta cabaña. Entro en silencio y despacio en la cabaña y se asusto al no encontrar inmediatamente a Akane. Comenzó a sudar frío, pensando que tal vez le había pasado algo malo.

Sin embargo al adentrarse un poco más en ella, deslumbro en un rincón iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana a la chica sentada mirando por la misma con una mirada perdida y sin percatarse de su presencia. Sus facciones delataban angustia y pesar. Contraídas en una mueca angelical, Ranma en ese momento pensó que así debía verse un ángel triste, por que eso parecía Akane. Un ángel perdido entre la inmundicia del mundo. Realmente no lograba entender como ella, tan menuda y delgada era capaz de soportar tanta carga en…soledad. Por que podía verlo, ella se sentía sola. Por un momento detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba molesto. ¿Qué hacía ese hermoso ángel sufriendo por ellos? ¿qué hacía esa criatura tan divina y angelical ensuciándose la manos por ellos? Ella debía estar rodeada de luz y belleza, no de esto, no de personas que solo querían hacerle daño. Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía, ¿por qué las habían creado?

Le causo cierto malestar pensar que aquel delicado y frágil cuerpo tenía que soportar tanta responsabilidad y carga. En sus pequeños hombros tenía que soportaba el peso del mundo…saber que tu existencia solo era necesaria para un propósito, y ser tan diferente y excepcional la alejaba incluso más de los demás y contemplándola en las sombras, sabiéndose sola o creyendo que lo estaba, podía darse cuenta de la soledad que la rodeaba y su mirada melancólica y dolida posada en la luna llena de aquella fría noche de otoño parecía suplicarle a la luna un respiro.

Ahogo un respiro. Apoyando levemente su hombro en una de las paredes de la cabaña desde las sombras. No sabía porque se ocultaba, pero lo que si sabía era que quería seguir contemplándola, así como lo estaba haciendo ahora desde las sombras, por que era la única forma en que sabía que podía permitirse observarla con tanto detenimiento.

Se sintió afiebrado sutilmente, e ignoro la forma en que sabía se estaba sonrojando. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo, no obstante, no podía alejar ese deseo de poder verla a sus anchas. Era tan maravillosa, sus ojos se deleitaban con lo que veía.

Siempre se había considerado a si mismo atractivo, las mujeres, que no eran pocas, lo perseguían constantemente demandando su atención e incluso llegaban hasta ser un poco locas. Claramente más de una vez había sucumbido a sus deseos sexuales con una que otra chica, cuando las consideraba lo suficientemente guapas para poseerlas y también sabía que era un amante espectacular, las mismas mujeres, con las cuales se había acostado se lo habían dicho, hasta el punto de enamorarse de el, pero el nunca presto atención más allá de una satisfacción propiamente sexual. Había considerado en cierta medida al genero femenino algo molesto y totalmente incomprensible, nadie nunca había llamado su atención.

Pero esta jovencita que observaba desde la oscuridad había logrado detenerle el corazón y captar instantáneamente su interés al momento en que la vio. _''Guapa''_ y _''atractiva''_ eran adjetivos que no podía usar con ella, porque le quedaban cortos, era mucho más adecuado _''hermosa''_ o _''encantadora''_ , pero aún así no le hacían la justicia suficiente. Aparte podía notar la indiferencia que ella tenía hacia el, en el sentido que podía saber por como ella le miraba que no estaba interesada en el en ese sentido, y era obvio, era atractivo pero no lo suficiente para que alguien como ella se fijará en el. Ella le quedaba demasiado grande a el, y eso lo molesto, hiriendo su ego y orgullo masculino.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras la observaba.

'' _indiferencia…tal vez esto sintieron todas esas mujeres con las que me acosté''_ pensó Ranma mientras sentía su pecho apretado.

Era obvio, esa mujer nunca iba hacer suya.

'' _ya basta Ranma. Esta atracción que sientes hacia ella no es más que un sentimiento infundado por su belleza divina, no es real, no es que realmente te sientas atraído a ella, es que 'eso' se supone que debemos sentir todos los hombres al verla. No es de verdad, no es de verdad, no te atrae, no te atrae. Este sentimiento es falso, no es real''_. Se trataba de convencer Ranma con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Nuevamente volvía a sentir su corazón latir dentro de su pecho retumbando en sus oídos. De un momento a otro mientras la observaba, Akane había sonreído de la misma forma en que le había sonreído a el en el _Dojo_ , ahora observando la luna. Su pecho dolía y su corazón apretaba. Fue suficiente para el.

'' _No me acercaré a ella más de lo estrictamente necesario, es demasiado peligrosa.''_ Y con esa nueva convicción Ranma se hizo notar en la cabaña haciendo como si recién hubiese llegado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado una semana viajando juntos, y ambos se sentían al punto de explotar. La convivencia se había vuelto demasiado tensa.

Akane se sentía al límite de reventar de la rabia. Estaba segura que Ranma la odiaba y no entendía porque.

Ranma quería salir huyendo de ella, cada día que pasaba se le hacia mas difícil. ¿pensó que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a su bello rostro? Que ingenuo había sido, menos mal no podía delinear la figura de infarto que sabía que tenía gracias al holgado y recatado traje de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesto, sino hubiera renunciado a protegerla hace bastante tiempo.

Mientras más trataba Akane de acercarse a el y ganar su amabilidad, más Ranma la alejaba de el y más frio y cortante se volvía. Uno tiraba para una dirección y el otro hacia otra completamente distinta.

La chica realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Había tratado de ser amable con el chico y tenerle paciencia, después de la ridícula pelea que habían tenido, dieron lugar unas más pero esta vez la única que gritaba y le reclamaba enojada, era ella. Ranma solo se limitaba a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y enfadado, pero antes de responderle se daba vuelta y la dejaba sola un buen rato hasta que volvía cuando ella ya se había dormido. Incluso después haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de llevarse mejor, Akane trataba de preguntarle cosas acerca de el para conocerlo mejor, y el chico se las respondía pero no tanto como ella le hubiera gustado. Había captado que el no era de muchas palabras, era más bien taciturno y reservado, no tenía mucha paciencia y pareciera que estar molesto o enojado era su estado natural. Akane se sentía frustrada, pero sabía que el chico no era una mala persona, gracias a Kazuto. Su fiel y leal mascota se llevaba de maravilla con el chico, e incluso había observado enternecida como en un par de ocasiones el chico había jugado con Kazuto y este parecía de lo más contento y a gusto jugando. Kazuto no solía llevarse bien con las personas, y parecía tener cierto rechazo hacia el genero masculino, como ella, incluso con su padre se mostraba indiferente y algo agresivo, pero con Ranma se volvía la mascota sumisa y mimada que siempre había sido con ella.

Realmente no lo comprendía. Y lo que más le ofendía, aunque trataba de negárselo a si misma y guardar ese pensamiento en el fondo de su conciencia, era que el chico parecía inmune a su belleza. No era mentira que realmente le molestaba ser observaba de manera lujuriosa por los hombres, era algo que odiaba profundamente, pero más le perturbaba la mirada fría e inexpresiva que Ranma tenía con ella y en ningún momento había querido propasarse con ella.

El chico durante el día la dejaba sola y se iba a entrenar cerca del lugar porque podía escuchar los sonidos que hacía al hacerlo. Estar en la soledad, dentro de alguna cabaña abandonada que encontraban en el camino o incluso muchas veces acampanado al aire libre, durante todo el día le parecía aburrido y tedioso, por eso curiosa salió espiarlo una vez. Se arrepintió a penas lo había visto. El chico entrenaba solamente con sus largos pantalones chinos puesto dejando su trabajado torso y ancha espalda al descubierto. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y se sintió acalorada, no había podido dejar de mirarlo. El, era tan ágil, fuerte y poderoso, el sudor que le cubría el torso lo hacía verse ¿sexy? y la expresión de su rostro, la encontró inmensamente varonil en el buen sentido. Siguió admirándolo hasta que cierto pensamiento cruzo por su mente asustándola y haciéndola correr despavorida a la cabaña.

Ella, Akane Tendo, había pensado que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo que Ranma la mirase de la misma forma que los hombres la miraban. Había querido durante ese momento que Ranma Saotome la deseara de esa forma.

Ese día había estado callada y evitaba mirar a Ranma con miedo a que aquel pensamiento que había tenido volviera a su cabeza al verle la cara. Para su mala suerte justo ese día Ranma se había empeñado en preocuparse mas de lo normal por ella, preguntándole una y mil veces que era lo que le pasaba, porque generalmente solía tratar de entablar una conversación con el. Vio horrorizada como se acercaba a ella con la clara intención de poner su mano en su frente preguntándole si acaso tendría fiebre y ella asustada de sus pensamientos y de lo que el había causado en ella sin proponérselo se alejo de el descortésmente. Ranma la había mirado ofendido y después le había dicho _''mejor, ¿quién quería tocarte a ti?''_ y con esas palabras salió enojado. Sus palabras le habían herido y decepcionado levemente, el no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella.

Y no entendía por que eso la desilusionaba de cierta manera.

Para Ranma las cosas no estaban mejor. Akane tenía un carácter del demonio y hasta cierto punto se sentía intimidado por ella, pero lo que más lo había descolocado era que eso la hacía más atrayente para el, que le gustaba su gesto de enfado y sus agallas, no era como las otras mujeres. Cada vez que ella le gritaba y le reclamaba, el pensaba en ella con el apodo secreto que le había puesto _''fierecilla''_ , se decía para sus adentros. Pero después se molestaba consigo mismo por ser tan débil y se repetía mil veces que todo esto que estaba sintiendo no era real, era falso, era totalmente falso, que era uno de los poderes de las _anjanas_. La miraba molesto y la dejaba gritar sola yéndose, no se iba lejos, es más se quedaba literalmente al lado de ella. Lo único que hacia era saltar hacia una rama que estuviera lo suficientemente alta y se dedicaba a observarla desde esa distancia, cuidando que nadie estuviera por los alrededores y que obviamente nada le pasará a ella. Sentía la tensión en el ambiente y reconocía en su interior que también Akane hacia lo posible para llevarse mejor, cuando no estaba enojada, le preguntaba cosas acerca de el y aunque en un principio le incomodaron, luego se empezó a sentir a gusto, ella lo escuchaba y lo escuchaba de verdad. Cuando le conto que nunca había conocido a su madre por que había muerto dándole a luz la mirada de compasión que le dedico nunca la olvidaría, parecía realmente afectada por que el tal vez hubiera sufrido por la ausencia de su madre, aunque en realidad no lo hizo, pero si sentía una profunda admiración y respeto por ella por lo que su padre le había contado. Con los pocos días que llevaban juntos había podido descifrar algo el carácter de Akane.

Ella era buena, buena de verdad como pocas personas lo eran en este momento tan cruel que estaba pasando el mundo. Era bondadosa, cálida y honesta. Era temperamental y no se daba por vencida incluso en una discusión infantil con el, salía a relucir su carácter guerrero. Le gustaba ella, dejando aparte su belleza, le gustaba su forma de ser, le gustaba la forma en que se preocupaba sinceramente por los demás. Las pocas veces que le había preguntando acerca de ella no hablaba propiamente de si misma, sino de las personas con las cuales había tenido el placer de compartir y lo hacia con tanta alegría que le hacia pensar que era realmente inocente. Estaba seguro que si hubiere conocido una mujer con esa personalidad, le habría enganchado más allá de la cama.

Les faltaba solo un día para llegar a Osaka. El viaje se había hecho largo tratando de evitar toparse con otro ser humano, lo cual los había atrasado.

Estaba a punto de amanecer y Ranma sentía los pelos de punto mientras se preocupaba de que el latido de su corazón no fuera escuchado por Akane. _''cálmate, cálmate, cálmate'',_ pensaba el chico. Podía sentir en su nuca la suave respiración de Akane, estaba dormida por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba sobre su espalda, y su aliento que chocaba con su nuca le causa cosquillas y lo hacia temblar levemente. Estaba buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde poder descansar pero no lograba encontrarlo. El camino por el cual transitaban era demasiado abierto y no le causaba muy buena espina adentrarse un poco más en el corazón del bosque. Hasta hace dos días tenía el leve presentimiento de que tal vez los estuvieran siguiendo pero no estaba seguro. El confiaba en sus instintos más que cualquier otra cosa, ellos nunca le habían fallado, pero pensando racionalmente había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para emboscarlos si hubieran querido, por eso descartaba la idea, aún así no quería arriesgarse.

Estaba ansioso por deshacerse de la sensación de sentir la respiración de Akane sobre el, estaba a punto de parar hasta que pudo visualizar el inicio de una cueva, la cual se encontraba entre el inicio de una naciente montaña cubierta por espesas hojas verdes y rodeada por unos grandes y viejos arboles. Era lo mejor que podía encontrar en ese momento.

Cabalgo más deprisa sobre el caballo que los llevaba ambos. No podía negarlo también estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir. Cuidar de Akane era cansador, en todos los sentidos. Evitar mirarla mucho y al mismo tiempo estar atento a ella y a su alrededor y posibles amenazas y controlar sus emociones, era una de los _''entrenamientos''_ más difíciles.

Cuando por fin estuvo en frente de la cueva, llamo levemente a la chica para que se despertará. Akane lo hizo al sentirse sacudida despacio por Ranma.

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto somnolienta y con una voz dulce.

Ranma le sonrió, era más fácil hablar con ella cuando tenía el rostro cubierto. Así que siendo amistoso con ella como pocas veces lo era, le respondió.

-Si, lamento que no sea algo mejor, pero es todo lo que pude encontrar.- le dijo el chico de la trenza encogiéndose de hombros en señal de disculpas.

Akane miro el lugar, nunca había estado en una cueva y era verdad que en cierta parte le causaba miedo y algo de asco, pero al ver que Ranma estaba siendo amable con ella y al notar preocupada las marcadas y negras ojeras que cubrían sus ojos, se dio cuenta de lo realmente cansado que debía sentirse el chico. Claro, como no había podido notarlo antes. Ranma casi no dormía vigilándola a ella y viajando constante. Las veces que ella se despertaba después de dormir, el ya estaba despierto y listo para poder partir, calculaba que tal vez dormía entr horas durante el día y se esforzaba al máximo por ella. Había sido muy desconsideraba.

-No te preocupes Ranma, solo por favor descansa, yo he dormido lo suficiente y no creo que vuelva hacerlo.- le dijo ella.- solo descansa, montaré guardia junto a Kazuto y no saldré de la cueva.- le prometió ella.

Ranma le sonrió agradecido y comenzó a desempacar las cosas para armar dentro de la cueva un improvisado campamento.

-Dejare listo el lugar para que puedas estar cómoda y prenderé una fogata, déjame hacer eso.- le dijo el chico de la trenza.- luego descansaré.- termino diciendo mientras le sonreía.

Akane asintió. Ranma se bajo primero y como nunca antes había pasado, la tomo con delicadeza, posando sus manos bajo las axilas de la chica, y la bajo del caballo con suavidad. Akane se sintió temblar con el leve toque, cosa que Ranma paso desapercibido por lo cansado que se encontraba.

Sin decir nada, el chico camino hacia la cueva tomando todo lo necesario que llevaba el caballo en sus costados. Entro, desempaco con cuidado los dos futones, estiro mantas y prendió una fogata, era de día, pero el frío era inminente, quería cerciorarse que Akane no pasará frío. Luego de tener todo listo, llamo a Akane para que entrará a la cueva junto a el. Ella se entercio, no era tan desagradable como había pensado e incluso agradeció que Ranma arreglará todo a dentro para que estuviera cálido y algo reconfortante.

Al verla entrar con Kazuto caminando a su lado, como era costumbre de Ranma, tomo al _kitsune_ en sus brazos como si fuera un cachorro, claramente no podía hacer eso cuando Kazuto se mostraba en su verdadera forma, pero cuando no era tremendamente dócil y cariñoso. Ranma sentía simpatía con el y acariciando su suave pelaje le susurró que cuidará de Akane mientras el recuperaba sus fuerzas. Kazuto lo lamio en el rostro en respuesta y después salto de sus brazos para ir junto a la chica. Ranma sonrió, estaba seguro que había entendido su mensaje.

Luego sin más que hacer se tiro al futón cansado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma se removió inquieto en el futón al sentir un olor entrando por su nariz no muy agradable, de hecho, era algo asqueroso y aunque no quería despertar, se volvió a remover hasta abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa era de noche, había dormido más de lo que se había propuesto, realmente debía haber estado demasiado cansado, eso no le había pasado desde que era un crio. Suspiro y busco con su mirada a la chica hasta visualizarla, se encontraba dándole la espalda y podía ver que estaba cerca de otro fuego aún más pequeño que el de la fogata que el había prendido.

-¿Akane?- la llamo el chico.

La chica se dio la vuelta feliz y sonriéndole como nunca, había un brillo en su mirada de alegría. Ranma se sonrojo al verla sonreírle de esa manera. Estaba entusiasmada y no entendía muy bien el porque.

-¡Ranma! Que bueno que despertaste, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- dijo emocionada Akane.

Ranma le sonrió con ganas y por primera vez le mantuvo la mirada, le había causado ternura verla tan emocionada y no tuvo corazón para ser tan frio con ella como lo era normalmente.

-Anda Akane, dime que es.- le dijo el chico alegre.

Akane sonrió aún más emocionada al ver la reacción tan agradable del chico y entusiasmada se acerco al fuego que ella misma había hecho con la intención de cocinarle algo a Ranma como forma de agradecerle estar cuidando de ella con tanta determinación. Sabía que no era muy buena en la cocina pero quería intentar hacer feliz al chico por lo menos con la comida. Generalmente el cocinaba y siempre le estaba agradecida, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverle el favor y al verlo tan cansado, pensó que era la mejor idea que podía haber tenido. Tomo un tazón hondo y le sirvió arroz y el pescado que había logrado conseguir gracias Kazuto que lo había cazado por ella, estaba un poco quemado y no olía muy bien, pero estaba segura que el sabor era lo que importaba y había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones que su amorosa madre y hermana Kasumi le habían indicado alguna vez. Acerco el tazón de comida a Ranma y se le ofreció con una inclinación de cabeza. El chico lo tomo dudoso y algo espantado por el olor, mientras ella lo miraba atenta esperando su aprobación.

-¿tu…lo cocinaste?- pregunto el chico mirando dudoso el aspecto de la comida.

Akane solo agito la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ranma solo la miro contrariado, nunca la había visto cocinar nada, y realmente el olor que despedía el plato no era muy agradable. Trago duro y despacio, sabía que esta mujer lo mataría de una forma u otra.

Aguantando la respiración el chico agarro los palillos y se llevo un pedazo de pescado y arroz a la boca. Mastico lentamente primero sin sentir nada pero luego un horrible sabor le inundo la boca escupiendo al instante la comida.

-¿¡que es esto!? ¡esta asqueroso!- Ranma se paro buscando los cuencos de agua que habían llenado tratando de sacarse ese horrible sabor de la boca.

Akane lo miro ofendida y luego enojada, agarrando el tazón de comida que le había servido.

-¡es arroz con pescado, idiota insensible!- le grito Akane.

-¿¡acaso me quieres ver muerto!?¡eso esta horrible, parece veneno!- le respondió con la misma intensidad a Akane.

-¡más que me molesto en preparar algo de comer para ti y me lo recibes de esta forma pedazo de imbécil!-

-¿¡y quien te pidió a ti que me cocinaras niña tonta!?-

-¡Quería agradecerte!-

-¡pues no lo hagas y deja de fastidiarme la existencia con tus molestas buenas intenciones!-

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de Akane, era suficiente. Con todas las agallas y el mal genio que siempre la había caracterizado le respondió a Ranma con un grito potente y llena de decisión.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡me largo de aquí, no entiendo la razón por la cual me desprecias pero ya no me importa más! ¡ya no te necesito, aléjate de mi estúpido fenómeno!- le grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas ofendida y dolida por la actitud tan arrogante del chico.- ¡kazuto!

El pequeño zorro que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión observando angustiado como ambos peleaban, miro primero a Ranma que miraba colérico a la chica y se acerco a el pasando por sus piernas y acariciándole cariñosamente con la cabecita en señal de despedida. En ese momento Ranma supo que la había jodido, jodido completamente.

Kazuto se alejo de el transformándose en el poderoso _kitsune_ de nueve colas y le ofreció su lomo a la chica.

-¡Akane!...espera no te vayas.- le dijo Ranma.

Akane solo lo fulmino con la mirada montando el lomo de su fiel mascota.

-Déjame en paz estúpido.- Ranma quedo estático, la mirada de Akane estaba llena de resentimiento y dolor.- te libero de tu responsabilidad, ya no tienes que hacerte cargo de mi, hasta nunca Ranma Saotome.

Con esas ultimas palabras la chica le ordeno a Kazuto correr y el _kitsune_ lo hizo, rápido, Ranma reacciono tarde y corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, lo había jodido con esa actitud, pero es que no podía, no podía con ella. Le era demasiado difícil tratarla y había descargado su frustración y desesperación con ella. Corrió lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero kazuto era demasiado rápido y poco a poco los iba perdiendo de vista.

-¡Maldición! ¡Akane para!- le grito Ranma desde lejos.

La chica lo oyó, pero no tuvo ni la más mínima intención de detenerse. Estaba demasiado herida por la actitud de Ranma, había aguantado todo lo que había podido su frialdad e indiferencia pero su mal trato había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. No podía con el rechazo de Ranma, y le molestaba de sobre manera que aquello la afectará tanto. Ya no quería estar cerca de el, no más, no junto a ese hombre que solo lograba hacerla sentir…¿cómo la hacia sentir? No tenía ni idea, pero sabía que no le gustaba y mucho menos los pensamientos extraños que le inspiraba, necesitaba alejarse de el, ella lo había intentado, pero no había resultado.

Odiaba a los hombres y ahora mucho más.

Solo pasaron unos minutos y Ranma los había perdido de vista. Dejo de correr, enojado dirigió su puño hacia la corteza del árbol mas cercano descargando su rabia contra el mismo. Tenía que encontrar a Akane, no podía dejarla a su suerte, no podía, no iba parar hasta encontrarla y obligarla a volver con el, donde podía estar segura.

Llenando sus pulmones de aire, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡te voy a encontrar Akane, aunque sea lo último que haga!- Ranma miro decidido por donde había perdido de vista al gigantesco kazuto. Akane era su responsabilidad, y no la abandonaría a su suerte, mucho menos por una estúpida riña entre ellos.

Tomando fuerzas, inclinando sus piernas y rodillas Ranma salto potente hacia la rama del árbol mas cercano, y comenzó su búsqueda en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido ella saltando de árbol en árbol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, estaba tan furiosa con el, con ella, mientras seguía montando sobre kazuto, tanto era su enfado que no se había dado cuenta que alguien más que Ranma estaba tratando de alcanzarla.

Solo fue consciente de eso cuando de repente sintió a Kazuto detener su veloz andar abruptamente y justo en ese momento delante de sus ojos, a un poco menos de centímetros, paso una filosa daga amenazando con córtale parte de su cara.

Akane quedo estática.

Kazuto gruñía agazapado mostrando los dientes como nunca. Preparándose para defender a su querida dueña.

Akane volvió en si, sintiendo como el miedo la embargaba, aún así el valor que tenia dentro de ella, le ganaba al miedo que le generaba la situación. Con toda la determinación que durante años adquirió, bajo de Kazuto ágil como un felino, tomando entre sus manos su arco y fechas, tensando el arco, apuntando hacia un lugar desconocido en el horizonte, esperando que el mínimo ruido delatará al o a los intrusos que querían acabar con ella. Kazuto como una sombra la rodeo con su imponente cuerpo, cubriéndola con sus mágicas nueve colas y con su hocico junto a la cabeza de la chica mostrando los dientes, listo para atacar.

La primera daga fue lanzada directamente hacia el cuerpo de la chica, la cual no alcanzo a rozarla siquiera cuando Kazuto la atrapo con sus dientes dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde esta había salido, para destripar al intruso.

Luego de que Kazuto se hubiera alejado tan solo unos metros de ella quince ninjas armados salieron de sus escondites, saltando al mismo tiempo para atacar a la chica. Akane miro a su alrededor lista, tomando con rapidez sus flechas apunto hacia cuatro de los ninjas que iban directo hacia a ella, justo en el corazón. Kazuto al sentir el peligro en su dueña volvía con el hocico ensangrentado después de haber matado a uno de ellos.

Juntos pudieron vencer a todos sin problemas, o eso creían ellos.

De la nada, volvieron a salir treinta y tantos ninjas más, rodeándolos a los dos. Con armas de todo tipo, intimándolos. Akane apretó su armas entre sus manos, tenía miedo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no sin antes, pelear por su vida y la de Kazuto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma corría por el bosque buscando a Akane.

De repente el gruñido poderoso de un muy conocido _kitsune_ , hizo detenerlo. Mirando hacia la dirección en que este había sido emitido. Corrió veloz hacia aquella dirección temiendo lo peor, a cada momento que se acercaba, gritos de pelea y el sonido filoso que se escuchaba de las armas al cortar el aire. Lo sabía, los habían estado siguiendo, habían sido tan cauteloso que ni el mismo había podido encontrar pistas suficientes para confirmarlo.

Llego al lugar y vio horrorizado la escena.

Kazuto peleaba con lo que podía aproximar eran trece ninjas, el _kitsune_ hacia lo que podía lanzando un extraño fuego azul por la boca, mordiendo a sus oponentes, rasgando y rasguñando, Ranma lo miro extrañado, parecía desesperado, entonces observo con más atención y se dio cuenta que no había rastro de Akane.

Ranma se lanzo al ataque recordando las palabras de Sound, _''¿alguna vez has matado a alguien?''_ , no, el nunca había matado a nadie, y había prometido que solo lo haría cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Los ninjas eran buenos, peligrosos y letales, pero no tanto como el. Su padre lo había entrenado de tal manera que podía decirse que era una maquina para pelear, por no decir para matar, pero el siempre se había abstenido de hacerlo, excepto una vez.

Estaba por deshacerse de casi todos los que quedaban en pie junto a Kazuto, cuando el grito desesperado y angustiante de Akane retumbo por el lugar.

'' _¡Ranma!''_

Ella lo estaba llamando a el, estaba rogando desesperada por su ayuda.

En ese momento su cuerpo actuó con un instinto tan escondido dentro de el, que su cuerpo inconscientemente se impulso hacia el sonido de la voz de la chica, tan rápido, que sintió el vértigo adueñarse de su estómago.

Cuando logro dar con ella supo que aquella imagen nunca se le iba a borrar de su cabeza.

La chica se encontraba rodeada por ocho hombres que la sostenían con fuerza, forcejeando desesperada mientras dos de ellos trataban de sacarle la ropa. La mirada que tenían puesta en ella, era la misma mirada que había logrado visualizar aquella vez en el dojo Tendo, sin embargo esta era más oscura y siniestra. Uno de ellos había logrado aflojarle la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa dejando al descubierto sus blancos y delicados hombros, y el inicio de sus pechos. Akane se revolvía con violencia tratando de zafarse, mientras ellos no hacían nada más que reírse de ella soltando improperios obscenos de las cosas que pensaban hacerle. No fue hasta que uno de ellos acerco la boca al cuello de la chica, deslizando con asquerosa lentitud su lengua sobre el cuello de Akane mientras los otros ninjas empezaban a toquetearla con sus manos. Los ojos de Akane se crisparon del miedo y del asco, temblando fuertemente, mientras lágrimas que ya no podía seguir reteniendo caían por sus ojos como cristales.

Y una vez más el escucho su nombre de los labios de ella, llamándolo.

'' _¿alguna vez has matado a alguien?''_

Nuevamente las palabras de Sound, resonaron en su cabeza. La cabeza de Ranma hirvió de la más pura rabia y por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de matar. Nadie pondría sus manos encima de Akane mientras el estuviera vivo y el que se atreviera hacerlo pagaría con sangre las consecuencias. Nadie dañaría a esa precioso ángel mientras sangre corriera por las venas de Ranma.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ranma sintió ira. No rabia, ira. Habían tratado de profanar a Akane y eso nunca sería capaz de perdonárselo a nadie.

Salto hacia a ellos como el depredador que se había convertido en ese momento. No se contendría, no, usaría sus habilidades sin contenerse, soltando la cadena a las que siempre las ataba para evitar dañar innecesariamente, pero ahora era distinto, el quería causar daño y dolor.

Fue tan rápido que ninguno de los ninjas lo había visto venir hasta que vieron con sorpresa como el ninja que había colocado su lengua en el cuello de la chica, sangraba por los ojos y su lengua era arrancada a una velocidad inhumana mientras los huesos de su cuello sobresalían de la piel. Lo habían matado.

Y fue así uno por uno. Tan veloz, fracturando cuellos, rompiendo manos y piernas, triturando huesos, cortando cuellos. Fue todo increíblemente rápido.

Sasuke, el fiel sirviente del Señor Kuno, era más astuto que el promedio de los ninjas, el supo del peligro que representaba el ahora bañado en la sangre de sus compañeros, el protector de la chica. Se dispuse a escapar antes de que Ranma pudiera ponerle una mano encima, sin embargo Ranma ya había logrado matar al último de los ninjas y se disponía a ir por el. Sasuke pudo apreciar en la mirada del chico de la trenza algo que le causo verdadero temor, el azul marino de sus ojos era tan frío y calculador, su mirada amenazante y casi carente de vida lo miraba con las ansías de un asesino serial. El ninja tenía miedo, y no sabía hacia donde escapar.

El gimoteo de un suave llanto desconcentro por un segundo los ojos de Ranma sobre Sasuke dirigiendo una mirada preocupada y protectora sobre la dueña de aquel sollozo, cambiando inmediatamente aquellos ojos fríos y asesinos a unos tiernos y amables.

Sasuke vio su oportunidad de escapar, sin desperdiciarla.

El chico sabía que Sasuke había escapado, pero para el ahora era más importante la menuda mujer que temblaba frente a el con lágrimas en los ojos, conmoviendo su duro corazón. Se dio la vuelta mirándola completamente sintiéndose culpable. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas cristalinas, con el rostro sucio y angustiado, su ropa removida con los rastro de la violencia ejercida sobre ella, aún al descubierto sus hermosos y blancos hombros, tan delicados que Ranma resistió el deseo de acariciarla para consolarla, por que eso solo sería peor. Su cuerpo tiritaba abruptamente mientras los brazos de la chica se abrazaban a ella misma en un intento por consolarse.

El desierto de ella se clavo en el mar de el. Mirándose a una prudente distancia del cuerpo del otro. Akane lo contemplaba aún en su estado, desviando por un segundo su mirada de la del chico para mirar a su alrededor.

Los había matado a todos.

Por ella.

Cuando no había matado a nadie más.

Ella lo había convertido en un asesino.

Su corazón se comprimió de forma tan dolorosa. Ella lo había llamado, porque en el fondo su corazón deseaba que la salvará, que el viniera en su rescate, y así había sucedido contra todo pronostico, el la había llegado a salvar. Nuevamente enterró su mirada en la de el, Ranma recibió su mirada como si la estuviera esperando, como si estuviera ahí solo para recibirla a ella. Las manos del chico estaban cubiertas de sangre, y en su rostro unas que otras salpicaduras de las mismas. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el era un monstruo con todos esos cuerpos destrozados a su alrededor, pero para ella no y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos eran las manos y el cuerpo del chico cubriéndola con su calidez.

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el extinguiendo la distancia que los separaba. Choco contra el pecho de Ranma y lo rodeo con sus brazos llorando sin reservas, sintiendo confortada el agradable aroma de el. Ranma la recibió con los brazos abiertos abrazándola con fuerza, descansado su mejilla en la cabeza de ella por la diferencia de estaturas. Ella lloraba y temblaba. El la acariciaba con suavidad con sus manos tratando de calmarla, de consolarla, diciéndole con sus actos que ahí estaba el, para ella, que no iba a dejarla mientras su corazón siguiera bombeando sangre, la protegería.

El lo sabía. Le gustaba demasiado aquella chica, ese instinto asesino al ver que habían posado sus manos en ella se lo había confirmado. Había hecho por ella lo que por el no haría nunca.

Al recordar las asquerosas manos de esos mal nacidos sobre ella, le revolvía el estomago a tal punto de sentirse enfermo, nunca más, nunca más Akane pasaría por eso. Y ahora un alivio tan inexplicable se situaba en el teniéndola entre sus brazos, sabiéndola a salvo con el.

-Perdóname Ranma.- susurro aun en los brazos de el cuando su llanto encontró la calma.

-Estaba tan preocupado Akane.- efectivamente la voz de el estaba impregnada de preocupación.- nunca más te vuelvas alejar de mi.- el murmullo de Ranma causo un escalofrió tan agradable en Akane que la incito a acurrarse un poco más en los brazos de su guardián. Era el único lugar en el que se sentía a salvo, era el único lugar donde quería estar ahora.

Kazuto observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente. Sabía que no se había equivocado con Ranma, y tal vez más pronto que tarde iba a lograr unirse a aquel joven que estaba seguro era a quien estuvieron buscando durante tantos años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La entrada noche envolvía el bosque y Kazuto había logrado encontrar un lago en el profundo del bosque para que tanto Akane como Ranma pudieran limpiarse. Akane de la horrible sensación de haber sido manoseada y Ranma de la sangre que cubría su cuerpo.

Había ido primero Ranma tratando de no alejarse demasiado de la chica, dejándola al cuidado de Kazuto. Se trato de demorar lo menos posible, ansioso y asustado de que algo le fuera a pasar la chica. Las emociones de esa tarde habían sido demasiadas y Ranma se encontraba demasiado serio reflexionando. Su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hoy. El miedo de que se estuviera enamorando de Akane lo envolvía. No quería, no quería enamorarse de ella. No quería enamorarse de ella porque sabía que nunca la tendría. Akane nunca se enamoraría de el, y no quería verla en brazos de otro hombre. No lo soportaría, no quería soportarlo por que se negaba a dejarla al cuidado de cualquiera. Con lo de hoy su corazón le dictaba en cada latido que el único capaz de mantenerla a salvo era el y no confiaría su bien estar a nadie.

Suspirando con aquellos pensamientos salió del agua colándose sus nuevas ropas, las otras habían quedado inservibles. Ahora vestido con una camisa china azul marino y pantalones chinos negros y su característica trenza se acercaba a paso rápido hacia donde había dejado a Akane y kazuto.

Cuando los vio alrededor de la fogata su acelerado corazón encontró paz. Ella estaba bien pero seguía incomodo al verla desarreglada de esa manera pues era un fiel recordatorio de lo que había pasado esta noche.

-Akane- la chica lo miro de nuevo con aquel extraño brillo que vislumbro cuando lo había abrazado.- ya puedes ir a bañarte.

La chica asintió y se paro tomando las nuevas ropas que se pondría. Pasando al lado de Ranma, sin embargo su andar fue detenido por una poderosa mano que agarro su brazo con delicadeza pero firme.

-Grita, cualquier cosa no dudes en gritar.- le dijo el chico tan serio que Akane sintió enrojecer. El se preocupaba sinceramente por ella y se sentía tan agradecida por eso. Nunca más huiría de el.

-Si, gritaré, lo prometo.-

La hermosa figura de ella se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque camino al lago que estaba solo unos metro de la fogata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de la chica se sumergió con elegancia dentro del lago, había dejado a la orilla de esta su nueva ropa que consistía en un largo _haori_ blanco y una _hakama_ color azul marinocomo su cabello.

La joven se entallaba el cuerpo con ahínco tratando de sacar de su piel ese asqueroso olor a hombre que tanto detestaba. Luego de sentirse mas limpia, decidió flotar dentro de este, calmando su corazón y sus pensamientos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sumergida dentro del lago. Decidió salirse cuando sintió los dedos de sus manos arrugados como pasas. Con una gracia que siempre la caracterizaba piso el suave pasto con las gotas de agua resbalando sensualmente por su cuerpo y miro maravillada como el bosque era iluminado por la luz de las luciérnagas, dándole un toque mágico, místico. Se rio de ella misma al darse cuenta que ella misma era un ser místico. Era un ser de leyendas y eso la entristeció. Pensó en Ranma, en su atractivo guardián y en la forma en que recelosamente la protegía y cuidaba. Ella odiaba a los hombres pero con el, era distinto. Con el se sentía completamente segura y protegida, y aunque le molestaba de cierta forma admitirlo sabía que el nunca intentaría nada con ella, pues tenía la teoría que el era inmune a su letal belleza, por que o sino ¿cómo se explicaría el hecho de que no quisiera tocarla nunca? ¿qué ni siquiera se le hubiera insinuado? ¿qué no se sonrojara con ella? ¿qué le dijera que no lo tocará nunca? Claramente eran muestras de su rechazo y desinterés por ella. El no la veía como una mujer, sino como su responsabilidad.

Eso la hacía sentir terrible sobre todo al darse cuenta de lo cómoda y feliz que se había sentido entre sus brazos, ella no quería que le gustará Ranma. Definitivamente era una posibilidad que no cabía dentro de sus opciones. No quería enamorarse de ningún hombre, aunque sabía debía hacerlo para cumplir su misión y lo más seguro que lo encontrará durante este viaje, pero no iba a enamorarse de su guardián.

Tan abstraída estaba Akane en sus pensamientos que no pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del dueño de sus pensamientos que la vigilaba desde una distancia prudente.

Ranma había ido en su busca al ver que se estaba demorando mucho. La imagen que tuvo al llegar era completamente devastadora sobre todo para sus sentimientos.

El bosque y el lago se encontraban iluminados por las luces de miles de luciérnagas dándole un aspecto mágico y para completar aquella escena, en medio de esta, estaba Akane. A medio vestir con solamente el _haori_ blanco que aún no tapaba completamente sus hombros viéndose un poco transparente por las gotas de agua que aún resbalaban por el cuerpo de la chica, mojándose y mezclándose con su largo cabello azul. Ranma podía delinear y admirar el cuerpo de ella gracias al agua que pegaba el _haori_ a su cuerpo. Estaba embelesado, Akane era la mujer más sensual y angelical que había conocido en su vida y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se lo proponía. Era lo que más detestaba, detestaba pensar que la gustaba tanto aquella chica porque la magia que la envolvía obligaba a los hombres a verla de la misma manera que el la estaba viendo ahora. Con deseo, deseando lo prohibido, deseando a ella. Deseando que ella lo mirará.

Tragando lentamente y armándose de entereza y auto control, se dirigió a la chica.

-Akane.- la voz ronca y varonil de Ranma, sobresalto a la chica mirando en su dirección.- te estabas demorando, pensé que te había pasado algo.-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella preocupación sincera. La chica le sonrió conciliadora tratando de disculparse.

-Lo siento Ranma, perdí la noción del tiempo.- ella le devolvió la mirada tratando de sonreírle forzadamente. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero al escuchar la voz del chico su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa dentro de su pecho, tensándola. Lo peor de todo es que estaba medio vestida en frente de Ranma, pero por alguna razón que no lograba comprender no le molestaba.- ahora mismo voy, terminaré de vestirme.

Sin embargo ni ella ni el se movieron de su sitio. Ranma seguía clavado en su lugar enfocando su mar en el desierto de ella. Para ella, los ojos de Ranma eran todo un mar embravecido, enigmático y distante en cambio para el los ojos de ella eran tan secos como el desierto mismo, tan limpios y abiertos, tan fuera de su alcance.

Siguiendo una voz dentro de su cabeza Ranma camino lento pero decidido hacia ella. Akane apretó sus manos sobre su _haori_ a medio vestir, colocando cada mano al costado de sus hombros para que su única vestimenta no cayera al suelo mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta chocar contra el árbol en donde había dejado su _hakama_.

Ranma se detuvo en frente de ella cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la chica. Akane lo miraba atenta siguiendo con sus ojos los movimientos de el, quieta en su lugar, expectante, esperando algo.

Ranma coloco ambas manos en los hombros desnudos de ella, cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de ella, sintió sus manos hormiguear de la deliciosa sensación que lo envolvió y ella tembló sutilmente de manera tan placentera que tuvo miedo de la sensación. Akane alzo la vista hacia los ojos de Ranma, colgando su mirada en la el, viendo como el rostro del chico se acercaba al de ella invadiendo su espacio personal. Su mente gritaba que lo detuviera, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, sin embargo para su sorpresa Ranma se detuvo a un espacio tan corto de su rostro que podía delinear las facciones del chico con total detalle, sintiéndose extraña al notar con mayor precisión lo guapo que era. Ranma era, era…era…demasiado atrayente para ella y la sensación de calidez de tener las manos de el sobre sus hombros confirmaban lo que ella sospechaba, no le molestaba la cercanía de Ranma…no le molestaría si el quisiera…tocarla.

-Debes tener más cuidado Akane, no podemos arriesgarnos a alguien más te vea.- el cálido aliento de el rodeo el rostro de la chica sintiéndose temblar provocando un leve respingón en ella acompañado de un leve y sutil gemido de sorpresa.

Aquel pequeño sonido salido de los labios de esa mujer provoco en Ranma un deseo que lo atravesó como un rayo, tratando de contenerse, ejercicio más fuerza sobre los delicados hombros de Akane respirando con dificultad. Había sido un pequeño gesto de parte de ella, pero había logrado descolocarlo por completo.

Akane por primera vez lo vio. Pudo visualizar por primera vez ese brillo de deseo en la mirada de Ranma. Abrió su boca levemente, separando sus labios por la sorpresa y el extraño calor que la recorrió de pronto. Ranma la miraba fijamente con la respiración un tanto alterada y ese brillo en sus ojos, con manos ejerciendo presión en ella.

Ranma la estaba deseando. El corazón de Akane vibro de emoción dentro de pecho, una emoción desconocida y por su mente paso la afirmación de que no le molestaba en absoluto que Ranma la deseará. Es más quería ver esa mirada en el con más frecuencia, no entendía por que pero quería la atención de Ranma en ella. Quería ser el foco de atención en Ranma, mucho más de lo que era, quería que dejará de verla solo como su responsabilidad, quería que la viera como la mujer que era. No como un deber que tenía que cumplir, con esa decisión y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo se animo a hablar.

-S-s-si qui-iii-eres pue-des ha…cerlo.- fue todo lo que le dijo la chica.

Ranma la miro sin comprender aún con su rostro cerca del de ella. Estaba sonrojada, levemente mojada y mas hermosa que nunca, parecía etérea, una ilusión, no podía ser real.

Lo que le provocaba no podía ser real.

-¿qué cosa?.- pregunto en un susurro ronco el chico.

Akane trago lento y duro. Reuniendo todo su valor, ella hablo.

-besarme…-fue el sutil murmullo que salió de la boca de la chica.

Ranma se quedo mudo y quieto de la impresión sintiendo más calor que antes recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿había escuchado bien? Akane, le había pedido que la besará, si el quería…no, eso era posible debía haber alguna otra razón por la que ella le estuviera pidiendo algo así.

La miro recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, mala decisión, demasiado doloroso verla así. Tan sumisa y entregada, volvió la vista a su rostro. Ella estaba sonrojada, temblaba sutilmente y parecía ansiosa. Entonces, el creyó comprender cuales eran los motivos ocultos detrás de aquella petición. Ella quería agradecerle por haberla salvado, lo había descubierto, había bajado tanto la guardia, que ella pudo ver lo que el quería secretamente de ella, a ella misma.

Sonrió triste, podía estarse muriendo por besarla, pero no lo haría, no lo haría porque aquello solo sería otra forma de abuso contra ella y el nunca abusaría de ella. El era su guardián. Pero si quería darle un pequeño susto y demostrarle que no era ningún abusador.

Removió sus manos de los hombros de la chica, posando una mano en la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello, cumpliendo secretamente un deseo, y la otra la poso sobre la cintura de ella, apretándola, y luego empujando la cadera de la chica hacia la suya propia.

Ella solo se mantuvo quieta, dejándose hacer, sintiendo las manos de Ranma en su cuerpo y la exquisita sensación que la recorrió al sentir como la pegaba a el. Sus piernas se sintieron de gelatina y apunto de desplomarse cuando sintió los labios del chico posándose dulce y casi imperceptiblemente en su cuello, dándole un casto beso, casi un roce, pero para ella se sintió electrizante.

El mar de el se volvió a clavar en los ojos de ella y Akane por fin vio que se haría realidad su deseo secreto, ser besada por Ranma. El chico acerco su boca a la de ella lentamente. Primero sus narices chocaron y sus alientes se mezclaron, Akane sentía como su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y luego se detuvo cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Ranma rozando casi imperceptiblemente los suyos.

El aroma de Akane era exquisito, sentirla entre sus brazos era exquisito, el calor de ella era delicioso y ella era toda en su totalidad tan atrayente como un imán, pero no, no perdería su autocontrol, aunque le costará horrores, no sucumbiría ante Akane.

Se dedico solo unos segundos en saborear la cercanía de la chica, porque sabía que después de todo no tendría más.

El beso esperado por Akane nunca llego y de repente sintió las manos de Ranma alejarse de su cuerpo, alejándose de ella, tomando una distancia prudente.

-Akane.- le hablo el y ella solo pudo abrir los ojos, sin decir ninguna palabra.- no soy un abusador, no me ofrezca tus labios para agradecerme por cuidarte, es mi deber y no quiero nada más a cambio que tu bien estar.- el chico se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.- no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ranma se alejo lentamente del lugar.

Akane quedo con su corazón en la boca sintiéndose nuevamente rechazada y decepcionada. ¿por qué deseaba tanto que Ranma le prestará atención? ¿por qué quería tanto que Ranma la besará? Ella odiaba a los hombres, ¿entonces porque sentía esta presión en el pecho por su rechazo?

Solo de una cosa ahora estaba segura, no quería tener a Ranma cerca no después de haberla rechazado y haber mostrado abiertamente su poco interés en ella. Su corazón dolía y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, pero no lo haría, se las aguantaría y buscaría la manera de encontrar a las dos _anjanas_ restantes lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Ranma, antes que su presencia se volviera peligrosa para su bien estar emocional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El comienzo de un nuevo día se anuncio con una sutil lluvia que mojaba y empapaba todo a su alrededor sin embargo esto lo hacia de una manera agradable, la lluvia que caía sobre Akane, Ranma y Kazuto era tan agradable, que la peli-azul no pudo evitar ponerse a jugar bajo la lluvia junto a su _kitsune_ convertido ahora en un inofensivo y tierno zorrito.

Ranma miraba la escena manteniéndose al margen del juego que Akane y Kazuto mantenían entre ellos. A veces ella podía ser tan infantil, entusiasmarse tanto por cosas tan pequeñas y simples, le parecía irritante lo bonita que se veía con aquella sencillez para ser feliz, para estar alegre.

Definitivamente no quedaban muchas mujeres como ella. Sonrió divertido al ver que Akane caía encima de un charco pequeño de agua tratando de alcanzar a Kazuto que solo jugaba con ella incitándola a atraparlo.

Era un tesoro, Akane era un tesoro.

Los tres detuvieron sus movimientos dirigiendo sus ojos fugazmente a los gritos femeninos de pelea que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos acompañados de un gruñido felino escalofriante.

Kazuto se convirtió en el zorro de las nueve colas. Ranma corrió hacia Akane colocándola detrás de el, Akane apunto con sus fechas sobre el hombro del chico, todos listo para defenderse, para defender a Akane.

Sin embargo ninguno movió un musculo y el asombro inundo sus facciones al ver la figura que salía por fin de la profundidad del bosque.

El cuerpo sin vida de cinco soldados salió disparado de entre la oscuridad del bosque chocando con una fuerza descomunal contra un árbol dislocando por completo los cuerpo, seguido de eso agazapado caminando con lentitud felina y amenazante un gigantesco gato color crema con unos ojos color sangre, tan rojos, que la palabra _''siniestro''_ apareció fugaz en la mente de Ranma y Akane, parecía un demonio salió del mismo infierno y su hocico y patas delanteras bañadas en sangre solo lo hacían más escalofriante aún.

De repente la lluvia se volvió más intensa mojando con más intensidad a los espectadores y al demonio gato que los miraba mostrando los dientes y las garras. Un poderoso trueno sonó atravesando el cielo y con su luz ilumino la figura femenina que salía de las profundidades del bosque con una poderosa patada alejando de su cuerpo el sexto soldado caído muerto, y ella posicionándose al lado del tenebroso _''gato''_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del Ranma, y un extraño sentimiento de igualdad recorrió el corazón de Akane llenándolo de cálidez.

Ahí frente a ellos estaba una de las dos _anjanas_ que estaban buscando.

Era tan sublime, indescriptiblemente hermosa y etérea como Akane.

Pero sus bellezas eran distintas.

Y Ranma supo reconocerlo.

La belleza de la _anjana_ que estaban en frente de ellos, a contraste de la Akane que era angelical, estaba envuelta en una sensualidad y erotismos marcados en cada rasgo de sus facciones, en cada línea de su figura y un olor a peligro que se desprendía de los ojos rosados oscuros de la muchacha hacían estragos en los instintos de Ranma que inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza Akane contra si, manteniéndola a más distancia de esa _anjana_.

La _anjana_ frente a ellos, calculaba Ranma, tendría la misma estatura de Akane pues su cuerpo era menudo pero voluptuoso mucho más que el de Akane y podía apreciar que, debajo de su apretado y escotado vestido chino largo color rosa pálido, tenía músculos más desarrollos que el cuerpo de la peli-azul, como si hubiere sido entrenada mucho más duro, mucho más fuerte, con mucha más crueldad con la que la familia Tendo había entrenado a su hija. Su piel también era de un blanco inmaculado, perfecto y liso. Su cabello tan largo y sedoso como el de su _anjana_ , sin embargo este era de un exótico y extrañísimo color morado, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Su rostro era precioso, tan bien definido como si hubiera sido hecho a mano de un profesional, cada rasgo de su rostro era un arma de peligrosa seducción y sexualidad, era como si ella estuviera sexualizada a no pensar en otra que no fuera _''eso''_ al verla. Y sus ojos lo que más inquietaba a Ranma eran esos ojos color rosado oscuros, brillantes como la sangre, y a diferencia de los de Akane, no le transmitían nada bueno. Ella lo miraba con una frialdad que le helaba la sangre y no podía apreciar la pureza que desprendía la mirada de Akane, la primera vez que la vio. Ella era peligrosa y no solamente en el sentido de su belleza, ella era una asesina o eso presentía.

Pero lo que más lo descoloco, lo que más lo sorprendió y lo que lo hacia mirarla con tanta atención era que a pesar de su obvia belleza, fuera de este mundo, es que no sentía absolutamente nada de lo que sintió cuando vio por primera vez Akane y lo que sentía cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la sentía cerca.

La _anjana_ frente a ellos era preciosa pero no provocaba ningún sentimiento en el.

Aquello le cayo como un balde de agua fría, helando sus pensamientos.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando sintió como Akane paso a su costado corriendo en dirección a la _anjana_ en frente de ellos. Ranma reacciono instintivamente tratando de alcanzar a Akane, temiendo que la _anjana_ de enfrente le hiciera algo a ella.

Sin embargo se detuvo al ver como la _anjana_ vio correr Akane hacia a ella con los brazos abiertos cambiando su expresión fría, asesina y dura por una expresión tan dulce como la primera vez que había visto Akane sonreír. La maldad de su mirada se esfumo como si nunca hubiera existido y abrió los brazos con amorosa expresión en sus facciones para recibir Akane en los suyos.

Se habían reconocido. Ellas se reconocían entre sí. Entonces Ranma comprendió no que miraba con odio a _''ellos''_ sino solo a el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad cuando vi los comentarios me emocione mucho. No pensé que esta historia gustaría tanto ya que como es de fantasía, pero me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Para serles sincera me voy a demorar en subir los capítulos porque son capítulos largos, este por ejemplo tiene 33 hojas, entonces comprenderán que escribir esa cantidad de hojas y hacerlo bien (o por lo menos sentirme satisfecha con mi trabajo) toma su tiempo. Pero no haré capítulos cortos. Los haré largos para que puedan disfrutar de el.**

 **Con respecto a mis otras historias, en especifico mis fic ''odiar'', me carga decir eso, pero se me ha cortado la inspiración, tengo un fragmento escrito del capitulo 7 pero no ha podido llegar a mi la inspiración, así que estoy viendo que puedo hacer respecto a eso, pero estoy tratando de solucionarlo.**

 **Les mando mis cariños y abrazos y esperó con muchas ansias sus comentarios de este capítulo.**

 **Los quiere Koduko-sama.**


	3. Camino al Monte Fuji

**Capítulo 3:** Camino al monte fuji.

'' _Quiero saber, si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos…arrastrándome de vuelta a ti''_

Kodachi Tatewaki camina altiva y orgullosa por los largos pasillos de su castillo. Su objetivo era claro, su hermano, el señor feudal, Kuno tatewaki.

Al visualizar la gran puerta del salón de reuniones, la cual su hermano ocupaba para dar grandes fiestas privadas, hablar de negocios y planificar la guerra, su guerra, apresuro el paso impaciente. Tenía muchas explicaciones que exigir.

Con un dramatismo propio de una joven consentida y mal educada, Kodachi, irrumpió en el gran salón de un solo portazo.

Kuno que se encontraba mirando serio e irritado el mapa de Japón, tratando de acomodar sus tropas para hacer caer a otro señor feudal, levanto la mirada molesto, sin embargo, suavizo su gesto al ver que se trataba de su querida y amada hermana.

Kuno, desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre y su padre le habían inculcado antes que todo una sola cosa. "Tu hermana. Tu responsabilidad". Desde pequeño Kuno, aprendió, incluso a bases de golpes, proteger, adorar, consentir y querer a su hermana pequeña. Por que uno, ella siempre fue caprichosa y consentida, lo cual la había hecho una niña llorona que si no conseguía lo que quería, armaba un escándalo de tamaños descomunales, haciéndola siempre el centro de atención de su familia y segundo, un secreto que solo Kuno guardaba recelosamente en su corazón, su hermana casi había muerto una vez por su culpa, lo que genero en Kuno un sentimiento de culpabilidad y miedo de quedarse solo en el mundo. Por que Kuno tatewaki era cruel, despiadado y malvado, no obstante, el único sentimiento que lo ataba a la humanidad era el amor fraternal que sentía por su hermana.

Y había sido ese mismo amor, lo que lo había llevado a impulsar y avivar la peor guerra que el mundo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

Kodachi Tatewaki, odiaba con todo su corazón a las anjanas. Odiaba su belleza y odiaba que fueran el centro de atención. Muchas personas ya no sabían el motivo por el cual peleaban, por el cual avivan el fuego de la guerra. Si hubieran sabido que uno de los señores feudales más poderosos se había unido a la guerra por la envidia enferma de su hermana, muchos de ellos hubieran bajado sus armas.

-!Kuno!- grito la mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos hostiles- Dime que la atrapaste, dime que atraparon a la estúpida de Akane Tendo.-

-Hermana, lamento informante que mis hombres lo intentaron y han acabado todos muertos.- el joven hizo una pausa mirando la expresión caprichosa de su hermana.- Sasuke que logro escapar me informo que la anjana tiene un guardián, más bien un asesino hábil y morboso, que destrozo el cuerpo de nuestros ninjas.-

-¡Que!- Kodachi se puso roja de la ira lanzando un pequeño grito de disgusto.- ¡Por que esas malditas anjanas tiene ese tipo de hombres y nosotros no!- la bella mujer cambio su semblante irritado por uno triste y comenzó a llorar, poniendo a Kuno nervioso y preocupado.- Hermano.- llamo ella mirándolo con ojos de suplica.- tráelos, tráelos a todos vivos, quiero a ese guardián asesino para mi, por favor.-

Los deseos de su hermana eran ordenes para Kuno, el cual internamente agradecía que ella fuera tan consentida y envidiosa, pues gracias a ello tenía las excusas perfectas para ocasionar caos y dolor a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes hermana querida, yo Kuno tatewaki prometo traerlos ante ti.- el señor feudal sonrió confiado.- Les soltaremos 'eso'.-

Kodachi le sonrió malévola y terrorífica.

-¿usaras a mis bebés?-

-Sí pequeña.- Kuno se acerco a ella y le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.- Dejalo todo a su hermano mayor.-

La chica sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Sabiendas vencedora y regocijándose en su propio ego.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hermano?

-4, máximo 5 días.-

-Lo estaré esperando ansiosa. Recuerda los quiero a todos vivos.-

Sin decir palabra más, Kodachi salió del gran salón tarareando alegre una suave melodía. Mientras su hermano sonreí al verla sintiendo su deber de hermano mayor cumplido. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre los cinco. Las dos anjanas unidas en un abrazo sincero y cariñoso. Xian-pu no cabía de la sorpresa y gratitud que sentía hacia el cielo en esos precisos momentos. Contra todo pronostico, contra todo lo horrible que había visto y escuchado, había pensando por unos momentos que aquella terrible verdad que sus oídos captaron era cierta. Que era la última anjana con vida. Pero no. Gracias al cielo, no lo era.

Ahí entre sus brazos, estaba una de las dos chicas que había estado buscando desesperadamente durante meses. La había reconocido, era tan hermosa como ella, pero más angelical, más dulce haciendo que en Xian - Pu corriera dentro de su pecho un calor maternal, sintiendo amor por ella casi al instante y más al verla correr a sus brazos con un brillo puro en los ojos de la pequeña anjana que tenía entre sus brazos. Xian - pu supo al abrazarla que ella era más frágil que ella, que seguramente había crecido llena de amor y seguridad, escondida pero amada. Eso la reconforto de sobre manera, ella no quería que ninguna de sus hermanas anjanas, sufriera lo que ella sufrió. Lo único que la había mantenido viva en sus duros y crueles entrenamientos, era las palabras de su dulce madre diciéndole _"Tus hermanas necesitarán de ti Xian - pu, sé que ahora te sientes sola, pero cuando estés lista podrás reunirte con ellas, ellas serán siempre tu única familia, sangre de tu sangre y te necesitarán"_

Aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas a fuego en el corazón de la peli – morada, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para soportar el duro entrenamiento que su abuela le había impuesto, deseando poder encontrar a sus hermanas algún día y así jamás volver a sentirse sola. Por que ella no solo era una anjana, también era una amazona y como tal la habían entrenado con frialdad y crueldad para hacerla fuerte, dura y casi indestructible.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos malos recuerdos de ella, ya tendría tiempo para poder hablar con su hermana y poder sentirse por fin consolada por ella, ahora lo más importante, ella conocerla y que pudiera aceptarla, solo eso haría feliz al corazón de Xian – Pu.

Estaba armándose de valor para hablar cuando sintió unas pequeñas y cálidas manos posarse en sus mejillas, se aparto un poco del cuerpo de la chica y sorprendida se topo con la mirada avellana y unas lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de la chica a la cual había abrazado, esta le estaba regalando una sonrisa preciosa, la más amable que le habían dedicado nunca.

-Por fin.- empezó diciendo Akane en un murmullo cortado por las lágrimas.- por fin...te encuentro.- una dulce sonrisa afloro en el rostro de la peli – azul.- soy Akane Tendo, no sabes la felicidad que me causa al fin conocerte.

Amabilidad, la que siempre había esperado, la que siempre imagino que sería, por fin eran dirigidas hacia a ella. La peli – morada, le sonrió casi con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción, tomo entre sus manos las de Akane y las apretó con cariño y devoción.

-Akane-sama…- dijo suavemente.- soy Xian – pu.-

Akane sonreía feliz, se sentía dichosa y su pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento conocido pero a la vez desconocido para ella. El instáneo afecto que sintió al ver a la muchacha y percatarse de que era, su corazón brinco dentro de su pecho y sintió un amor parecido al que sentía por sus hermanas pequeñas en Nerimia.

-Xian-pu…-repitió Akane, reconociendo en ella un acento extraño y su nombre chino.- ¿eres china?- pregunto con curiosidad.

La aludida asintió sabiendo que tenía mucho que explicar para que ella entendiera su extraño acento y sus características chinas. Sin embargo Ranma llamando a Akane interrumpió el momento.

-Akane, aléjate de esa chica.- Ranma miraba a Xian – pu estudiándola con la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Esa anjana era peligrosa, y el instinto del chico se lo gritaba. Se sentía ansioso viendo a su protegida tan cerca de ella.

Xian – pu miro al chico con odio y alejándose sutilmente de Akane tomo entre sus manos nuevamente su arma, que consistía en unas extrañas y largas navajas afiladas.

-¿quién eres tu?- rugió la chica.- ¡¿por qué estas con Akane – sama, quieres hacerle daño?!- la chica se agazapo tal felino para atacar al chico.

Akane al ver las intenciones de ella se apresuro a colocarse entre medio de ellos dos. Podía notar la mirada fastidiada de Ranma hacia la chica y no entendía por que. ¿acaso no esta feliz por haber encontrado a una de las _anjanas_?

-¡No, basta! Xian – pu, el no es…es mi guardián, esta bajo mis ordenes.-

La peli – morada la miro extrañada.

-¿Guardián?.- las facciones de la chica se desencajaron.

-¿tu no tienes uno?- pregunto curiosa Akane.

-No. Odio a los hombres.- dijo con el fastidio marcado en su bello rostro.

Akane la miro comprendiéndola. Antes de conocer a Ranma también compartía esa clase de sentimiento hacia el genero masculino, pero todo había cambiado al conocer a su peculiar guardián que despertaba en ella extraños sentimientos, aparte el de sentirse segura entre los brazos de el.

-Lo entiendo, pero Ranma no es cualquier hombre. El es bueno y me ha protegido durante todo este tiempo.- trataba de explicar Akane para que la chica dejara su postura defensiva.

-Ya la escuchaste, baja el arma, no me gusta pelear contra mujeres.- soltó Ranma despectivo. No sabía porque pero la mirada fría y asesina que le había dedico Xian – pu no le había gustado, su instinto le gritaba desesperado que esa chica era peligrosa, no era como Akane casta y pura, no, ella era fría y calculadora, podía notarlo como también notaba que con su protegida aquella actitud cambiaba.

Xian – pu volvió a posar su mirada rosada sobre el chico estudiándolo. Parecía fuerte pero no un mal tipo. Su mirada sobre ella estaba lejos de demostrar lujuria o deseo por ella, sino solo estaba marcado el fastidio y la preocupación cuando sus ojos se posaban deliberadamente en la pequeña Akane. La astuta muchacha sorprendida creyó captar en la mirada del chico algo más que preocupación, un sentimiento que solo había visto en los ojos de su madre al estar junto a su padre. Tuvo la sensación de que aquello podía ser amor, lo que estaba observando en aquel muchacho. Bajo el arma en son de paz y luego sonrió cordial al chico haciendo una reverencia.

-Rin – rin.- llamo la bella chica de cabellos morados y el gigantesco y escalofriante gato se convirtió en un pequeño y adorable gatito caminando en dirección a la chica.- buen chico.- le dijo una vez que estuvo en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde caía cálidamente tiñendo el cielo de mágicos colores anaranjados, morados, rosados y celestes. El conjunto era precioso y Akane tenía su vista perdida en el, esperando paciente que la segunda _anjana_ volviera del lago para que pudieran hablar con calma.

Ranma observaba en silencio Akane desde su posición. Estaba preocupado y no entendía por que. Le molestaba la cercanía que Xian – pu quería lograr con Akane y hasta cierto sentido se sentía territorial, pues Akane le dedicaba ahora toda su atención a la chica y el no podía evitar notar lo dulce, gentil y amable que era su protegida. Era una mujer encantadora y tan dulce que su corazón se sentía derretir con cada sonrisa que le dedicada a su hermana _anjana_ , le molestaba con que facilidad la chica sonreía y que aquellas sonrisas no fueran dedicadas a el. Estaba seguro que de aquí en adelante pasaría a segundo plano.

'' _Tonta Akane, incluso ahora, parece ignorarme''_ pensaba con molestia el chico. Sin embargo se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de Akane dirigirse.

-Ranma.- dijo ella.- ¿por qué eres tan hostil con Xian – pu?-

El la miro serio, no podía decirle que se sentía desplazado por la _anjana_ de cabellos morados. Era como admitir que estaba celoso y eso nunca. Ranma Saotome nunca sintió celos de nadie y si los sentía por Akane, nunca lo admitiría, nunca le diría abiertamente que para el, ella se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad. Su deseo de protegerla, de que no sea corrompida, crecía dentro de su pecho de una manera incontrolable a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. _''Proteger tu sonrisa, esa es mi misión.''_

-¿cómo puedes confiar en ella tan fácilmente?.- le respondió molesto.

-Es mi hermana, ¿cómo no podría confiar en ella?.- respondió de vuelta la chica serena. Para ella querer y confiar en su hermana _anjana_ era tan natural como respirar. Algo dentro de ella la hacia reconocerla como suya, como parte de ella, y no podía sentir sentimientos negativos hacia la chica. Todo lo contrario, su corazón estaba en calma a su lado, como si fuera su hermana.

Ranma suspiro, no podía hacer nada contra esa respuesta. Tal vez entre _anjanas_ existía una conexión que el no podía entender, sin embargo, aun no confiaba plenamente en la chiquilla.

-¡Akane – sama!- ambos chicos voltearon el rostro hacia la voz que llamaba a la chica. – estoy de vuelta.-

Anuncio Xian – pu sentándose al lado de Akane y tomando su mano entre las de ella. Ranma frunció el entrecejo, demasiado cerca, estaba demasiado cerca de Akane y el simplemente, conociéndola antes que ella no podía tocar su inmaculada piel sin sentirse afiebrado por ello. Miro la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos aún más molesto. Akane se veía incluso más hermosa junto a la muchacha. Parecía que su belleza angelical resaltaba sobre la belleza erótica y sensual de la otra chica, pero el solo podía mirar Akane, ¡Dioses, era tan hermosa!

Entonces el chico de la trenza se paralizo y un pensamiento que había cruzado su mente volvió a surgir con más fuerza, destruyéndolo y al mismo tiempo atando sus pies a la tierra con cables del más rígido y duro metal.

No sentía esa extraña atracción por la belleza de Xian – pu. Es más, la chica le era casi indiferente, era preciosa, no podía negarlo, solo un ciego podía decir que ella no era indescriptiblemente hermosa, y sensual. Pero no se sentía faltamente atraído hacia ella como se sentía con Akane. No sentía esa atracción fatal, esa atracción que creía que era producto de la belleza imposible de las _anjanas._ Xian – pu le era completamente indiferente y eso lo asusto. Porque aquello…aquello significaba que no se sentía atraído hasta lo imposible por Akane por su belleza mágica de _anjana_ , sino porque ella…ella realmente le gustaba.

Aquel descubrimiento desespero al pobre chico que poso insistente su mirada en ella, volviendo a sentir su corazón acelerado y aquel calor insoportable que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en su deseo por tocar desesperado a la muchacha.

Nuevamente ella provocaba su magia en el. Nuevamente ella lo desarmaba sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Su bendita _anjana_ le había sonreído a Xian – pu nuevamente, tan dulce, tan etérea y pura. Esa maldita sonrisa y lo que le causaba, solo afirmaba la sospecha de Ranma.

El deseaba y quería a Akane Tendo. Le gustaba la mujer más imposible e inalcanzable.

-¡Ranma!- el chico salió de sus pensamiento no queriendo mirar a Akane que lo llamaba.- Xian – pu nos contará lo que sabe, debes ponerle atención.-

Akane no supo porque pero cuando Ranma poso sus ojos azules como el mar con aquella expresión seria y serena, su cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente y una agradable sensación se poso en su vientre.

-Ranma…-susurro suavemente la chica como queriendo decirle algo, no sabía porque pero aquella mirada que el chico le dedico le causo una agradable sensación, asustándola.

Ranma al verla mirándolo de ese modo con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, su rostro blanco como la nieve, su labios rosados y carnosos y sus mejillas prendidas, corrió su vista fastidiado. _''tramposa, me miras así y no sabes lo que me causas niña tonta''_ , pensó el chico.

-Akane – sama.- la aludida dio un respingón recordando que Xian – pu quería contarles algo importante.- ¿estas poniendo atención?-

-Si, disculpa, es solo que me distraje un momento, ¿podrías por favor repetirlo?

La peli – morada suspiro pero luego le sonrió Akane. Realmente estaba tan agradecida que ella fuera tan amable y parecía una muñequita de porcelana que no se sentía capaz de fastidiarse con ella.

-Nací en Okinawa. Soy hija del señor feudal de allá. Mi madre era guerrera de la tribu amazona de china, se enamoro de padre y se caso con el para venir a Japón. – la chica hizo una pausa buscando las palabras para poder expresarse ya que aún no dominaba completamente el idioma.- Cuando nací, madre decidió esconderme en aldea amazona, ahí los hombres son inferiores a las mujeres y no me lograron hacer daño, aunque lo intentaron. Crecí entrenando con abuela Cologne, me entreno duro y fuerte para ser mejor y sobrevivir. Soy la mejor guerrera de la tribu y al tener 16 me devolví a Japón, mujeres de tribu amazona odiarme y tratar mal cada vez que podían.- la chica miro con tristeza un punto indefinido y suspiro con pesar.- al llegar casa, madre ser dulce y amorosa, como nadie pero esconderme. Okinawa estar en guerra y mi padre murió en ella. Madre trato de salvarme pero ella murió por mi…- los ojos de la bella chica se humedecieron y haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas, trataba de tragar aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta.- Antes de morir mi madre me revelo la ubicación exacta de una _anjana_ , en Osaka, hija del señor feudal. La guerra destruyo mi aldea, y con suerte he podido escapar.- las facciones de la muchacha cambiaron a una mueca despiadada y cruel.- pero me he vengado, mate a cada uno de los soldados que masacraron mi aldea, mataron a mis padres y violaron a nuestras mujeres. Yo jamás se los perdonaré, acabaré con esta guerra con mis propias manos.-

El rostro en vuelto en furia de la bella muchacha preocupo de sobre manera a Akane, quien en un gesto de comprensión y apoyo, abrazo a la muchacha tratando de consolarla.

-No sabes como lamento tu perdida…no existen palabras para poder consolarte, pero si hay algo que debes saber y tener presente hoy y siempre, ahora yo soy tu familia, nunca más estarás sola.- la voz dulce y cálida de la chica reconforto el turbado corazón de Xian – pu, quien correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose mejor.

-Akane – sama, solo mi madre ha sido tan dulce y amable como lo has sido conmigo…gracias.- respondió la muchacha.- prometo que desde hoy no dejaré que nada malo te pase, así que por favor cuida de mi.-

-Claro, desde ahora nosotros cuidaremos de ti.-

-¡¿Nosotros?!- exclamaron Ranma y Xian – pu al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, Ranma, ahora Xiun – pu es nuestra responsabilidad y parte de mi familia.- Sentenció Akane.

-¡Oye! Un momento niña boba, a la única que yo tengo que proteger es a ti, esta chica tendría que tener a su propio guardián, no voy a poner en riesgo tu vida por cuidar la de ella.- le respondió el de la trenza cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la peli – morada con el ceño fruncido.

-No necesito que un estúpido como tu me defienda, soy mucho más fuerte que tu, hombre inservible.- Xian – pu no se quedaba atrás, fulminando con la mirada al estúpido hombre que tenia enfrente de ella.

-¡Mejor por mi! ¡Yo solo cuido de Akane!-

-¡Ranma!- le grito la chica de cabellera azul paralizando al chico en un instante, ese tono de voz solo significaban problemas.- es una orden.- fue lo único que dijo dedicándole una mirada congelante a Ranma.

El chico trago duro al ver aquella mirada, no podía hacer nada si Akane lo miraba de esa forma y menos si era una orden expresa de ella. Suspirando resignado, accedió a los deseos de su protegida. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su _''señora''_ y debía obedecerla.

-Ya verás como Ranma te cae mejor, al principio es un poco tosco pero es un buen chico.- le explicaba Akane a Xian – pu que aun miraba desconfiada al muchacho.

-Si, si, si…como tu digas Akane.- el semblante de fastidio paso a un serio en las facciones varoniles y atractivas de Ranma.- ahora es más importante saber algo, ¿dijiste que estas completamente segura que hay una _anjana_ en Osaka?.- Xian – pu asintió con la cabeza.- bien, a nosotros nos dieron la misma información. Tenemos que armar un plan para entrar en la aldea sin que ustedes sean vistas, sino estarán en peligro.

-Solo estamos a unas horas de Osaka.- comento Xian – pu.- ¿qué propones?

-ir de día.- respondió Ranma.

-¿¡de día!?.- exclamo Akane.- Ranma, eso es muy peligroso.

-No necesariamente, tenemos que acercarnos al señor feudal y no confiará en nosotros si lo hacemos de noche y en sigilo, tenemos que parecer confiables.- Ranma le sonrió a las chicas arrogante, el ya tenía un plan.- se harán pasar por santas, por sacerdotisas, y como tales podrán ocultar su rostro si decimos que son santas, así nadie podrá sospechar de ustedes, por lo menos por unas horas, que es todo lo que necesitamos.-

-No pienso ocultar mi rostro tras un estúpido velo.- rebatió Xian – pu.- mi madre me enseño a estar orgullosa de lo que soy, no me avergüenzo de ser una _anjana._ -

Akane miro sorprendida a la chica. Ella sí se sentía avergonzada por ser lo que era, detestaba ser un ser mágico y de leyenda, odiaba que su existencia fuera echa por los dioses con un solo fin, su destinado estaba marcado y ella se entrego a el completamente, aún odiándose por ser lo que era.

-Xian – pu, es solo por seguridad, si nos atacan no podremos con todos, por favor.- pidió la peli – azul.

-De acuerdo Akane – sama, pero solo por que tu me lo estas pidiendo.-

-Bien, entonces, este es el plan.-

Ranma le indico a las muchachas lo que harían. A primera hora del día llegarían a Osaka, ambas vestidas de sacerdotisas y con un velo cubriendo su rostro para que no llamarán la atención de sobre manera, ellas irían en un caballo que el mismo guiaría a pie para parecer inofensivos. Pedirían ver al señor feudal junto con su esposa y cuando pudieran estar solos Ranma le diría la verdad, en caso de que la información fuera falsa y trataran de atraparlos, Kazuto y Rin- Rin se mantendrían ocultos por si las cosas llegaran a ponerse feas y saltarían al ataque de manera sorpresiva para darles tiempo de escapar.

A ambas chica el plan las convenció y les parecía sensato. Estaba decidido a primera hora de mañana estarían en Osaka para encontrar a la última de las tres _anjanas_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún faltaban unas pocas horas para que amaneciera cuando Ranma despertó, debían partir en una hora para llegar al amanecer a su destino.

El chico se dio cuenta que la fogata estaba perdiendo su fuerza y para que Akane y la otra _anjana_ no pasarán frío, siendo que aun no era necesario, puso más leña en el fuego, acomodándolos para avivar el mismo.

El semblante del chico era serio. Tenía asuntos en los cuales pensar. Primero, el no quería demostrarlo, pero temía que la información que les habían proporcionado a ambas chicas fuera falsa, una trampa bien hecha para atraer a las _anjanas_ al lugar. No quería exponer a Akane a más riesgos de los que ya supone su mera existencia e introducirla en una aldea suponía uno mucho más grande. Imaginar que incluso en sus propias tierras ella tuvo que esconderse, era un mal presagio para lo que podrían encontrar en un lugar lejano y ajeno. Segundo, no confiaba completamente en Xian – pu, era totalmente diferente a Akane, la chica despedía un olor a asesina que había sentido en otras mujeres peligrosas que había tenido la mala o buena suerte de encontrar en sus cortos 17 años. Ranma era un hombre de mundo, hacía muchos años había dejado atrás su prematura adolescencia dando paso al hombre que con su corta edad era; maduro, astuto, fuerte y excepcional. No quería dejar mucho tiempo sola Akane con aquella _anjana_ , aunque su actitud con su protegida fuera dulce, con el era arrogante y altanera, no le inspiraba confianza. Tercero, y lo que realmente lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos era su recientemente descubriendo. Uno que solo pudo descubrir al conocer a la segunda _anjana_.

Durante todo este tiempo que estuvo cuidando y protegiendo a Akane, desde el primer momento sintió una atracción irresistible hacia ella, la cual se negaba a aceptar y se resistía para que aquel sentimiento no creciera dentro de su pecho, sin mucho éxito, pensando una y otra vez que aquel sentimiento tan repentino e instantáneo que había sentido por la chica casi al momento de verla no era más obra que su belleza sobrenatural y su ser místico envuelto en magia, pensaba que era 'eso' lo que debían sentir todos los hombres al verla y al verlas, sentir ese sentimiento parecido al amor porque aquello debían inspirar, pero…ese pensamiento se vio obsoleto al conocer a la segunda anjana. Xian – pu era preciosa, tanto como Akane de forma distinta, pero no producía en el ningún sentimiento, es más, el rechazo que le causaba lo aterraba cada vez más porque eso solo significaba una cosa…ese sentimiento que creyó falso y forzado, era real, tan real como su orgullo, honor y el mismo.

Dirigió su azulada mirada a la menuda mujer de cabellos azulados durmiendo plácidamente encima del lomo de su imponente _kitsune_. Su corazón apretó dentro de su pecho y un suspiro ahogado y profundo salió de sus labios, le dolió reconocérselo a si mismo, le gustaba demasiado aquella chica, casi, que sintió deseos de llorar porque el…no la tendría nunca. Desde que su piel con la de ella hizo contacto, nació en el una fuerte necesidad que no había sentido nunca. Quería tocarla, deseaba tocarla, sentir aquella piel que parecía brillar tenuemente con la luz, aquel blanco inmaculado que era su piel, deseaba secretamente verla gritar su nombre en un acto pasional, deseaba acariciarla y sentir su menudo cuerpo dormir junto al suyo, sentir su calidez junto a su piel.

Anhelaba Akane Tendo más que cualquier otra cosa que haya querido nunca, y no era un sentimiento falso.

Era más real que el mismo.

-¿te gusta verdad?.- la felina voz de Xian – pu interrumpio los pensamientos del chico desviando su mirada de Akane, que aun seguía dormida.-

-No se de que me estas hablando.- respondió indiferente el.

-Te estuve observando.- le dijo ella con voz suave.- Te vi mirándola. Te gusta.- sentencio ella.

Ranma le dedico una mirada seria capaz de helar al mismísimo sol, carente de emociones y sentimientos.

La risa sarcástica de Xian – pu solo hizo que el chico frunciera más el ceño, molesto.

-Que mal que ella te gusta.- le dijo la peli – morada, con fingida voz de sufrimiento.- Akane – sama esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance.- finalizo cruel y con veneno en la voz.

-Lo sé.- fue todo lo que pudo responder el dándole la espalda para que ella no pudiera ver cuanto le afectaban aquellas palabras.-

-Que bien que lo sepas.- Xian – pu se paro lentamente agazapada como un animal felino.- porque mientras yo respire no dejaré que pongas tus sucias manos en Akane – sama.- el desprecio en la mirada rosada era tan vivo como ella misma.

Fue el turno de reír para Ranma pero esta fue una carcajada cargada de resentimiento.

-Claro porque tu seguramente podrías detenerme si quisiera poner mis ''sucias manos'' en Akane.- le respondió el con sarcasmo en la voz. Xian – pu lo vio con odio en sus ojos.- aún así, tengo cierta curiosidad.- si Akane hubiera podido ver las facciones e incluso el tono de voz que estaba usando Ranma, la hubiera asustado lo amenazante y peligroso que se veía en ese momento.- ¿por qué me odias 'su señoría'?- Ranma se dio la vuelta para clavar su mar embravecido y turbio en los rosados y brillantes de ella, intimidándola.- espera, antes de responderme te dejaré algo bien en claro.- en un movimiento veloz e imperceptible para la peli – morada Ranma tomo ambas muñecas juntándolas y apretándolas entre sus manos para inmovilizar a la chica, clavo sus iris azuladas en las rosadas de ella con un sentimiento que Xian – pu no fue capaz de identificar pero que la turbo mucho más de lo que quería admitirse.-Nadie…y escucha bien, nadie me va alejar de Akane, ni siquiera los dioses van arrancarme de su lado.- la amenazo el chico soltando bruscamente sus muñecas.-

Xian – pu sintió su cuerpo estremecer. Ese chico la intimidaba, su mirada helada y sombría le hizo sentir miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero ella no podía demostrar su debilidad, menos delante un hombre.

Le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad, luego se dio la vuelta con un gesto de desprecio hacia el chico y camino altiva a despertar a Akane.

Les esperaba un largo día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los primeros rayos del sol acompañaron en su llegada a Osaka a tres extraños desconocidos.

Un hombre de trenza que guiaba un caballo a pie, y sentadas sobre el lomo de ese caballo dos mujeres. Ninguno de los aldeanos del lugar podía saber si aquellas mujeres eran jóvenes, maduras o ancianas, ya que sus rostros iban cubiertos por un espeso velo color blanco y una túnica que caía sobre su espalda, ocultándolas más.

Ranma, que era el único de los tres desconocidos a los cuales podían atribuirle un rostro, se acerco despacio a un aldeano tratando de no asustarlo. Debían mantener un bajo perfil.

-Disculpa, tengo una consulta que hacerle.- el aldeano lo miro desconfiado pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera hablando.- Necesito ver al señor feudal, es urgente.

-¿Para que lo necesitaría joven?.- le respondió desconfiado el joven aldeano.

-Ve a estas dos mujeres que traigo aquí.- el joven asintió.- bien, son sacerdotisas y tiene un mensaje importante que entregarle al señor feudal, ordenes directas del templo _Sensoji._

El joven aldeano se sorprendió al oír mencionar aquel templo. Era el más antiguo de Japón y se ubicaba en Tokio, había oído hablar de el desde que era un pequeño. En aquel tembló se adoraba a la deidad _Kannon_ , la diosa de la misericordia. Inmediatamente el joven aldeano se arrodillo ante las dos sacerdotisas y hablo con sumo respeto.

-Por favor, otórgueme el gran honor de encaminarlos hasta el señor feudal, el es una persona amable y su querida esposa lo es aún más, estarán encantados de recibirlos.- termino diciendo.

Ranma asintió y sonrió complacido. Si el aldeano decía que los señores feudales eran personas amables, el peligro disminuía aunque fuera un poco.

El camino a la casona del señor feudal no era muy largo, la aldea en general, no era tampoco grande en comparación con Nerimia, era más bien modesta y pequeña. En una aldea tan pequeña era extraño que no hubieren corrido los rumores de una posible _anjana_ viviendo aquí. El chico se preguntaba que tipo de personas eran el señor feudal y su esposa y si acaso realmente estaban en el lugar correcto.

El joven aldeano se detuvo frente a una gran e imponente puerta de manera custodiada a los costados por soldados increíblemente armados, los cuales se mantenían quietos en su posición. Desde lo alto habían más guardias cuidando los cielos de la casona.

El aldeano se acerco a uno de los guardias y explicándole la situación y de donde venían ellos, procedieron a abrir el imponente portón de inmediato.

El frente de la casona era precioso. Un camino de pequeñas rocas de colores tapizaba el sendero que se perdía entre los arboles de sakura y flores silvestres que adornaban el camino, el aire a naturaleza y paz se respiraba por todo el lugar, era tan pacífico que hasta el aire parecía ser menos pesado.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos por aquel sendero mágico y natural hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Las puertas se abrieron, el aldeano que los acompañaba, inclino su cuerpo en señal de respeto y despedida.

-Dentro de aquella habitación esta esperan mi señor.- hablo solemne uno de los guardias que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

Ranma asintió y se dirigió al caballo. Poso sus manos en los costados de Akane y suavemente como si fuera de cristal bajo a la chica del caballo poniéndola en el suelo con sutileza. Volvió a repetir la misma acción con Xian – pu pero con menos delicadeza.

Ranma fue el primero en entrar a la habitación seguido por ambas _anjanas_ que se habían mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Hasta sus voces, como melodías suaves, podía llamar la atención y destruir su fachada.

Al estar dentro, las puertas corredizas de la habitación se cerraron y el lugar quedo en una penumbra levemente iluminada por las antorchas que se encontraban alrededor y una sombra sutil se enmarcaba en la pared por la luz de las antorchas. Ranma agudizo la vista, esperando que a las mujeres que estaba protegiendo no se hubieran quitado el velo, entonces reconoció la figura femenina que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-¡Ranma!- exclamo sorprendida la suave voz femenina.

Tanto Akane como Xian – pu giraron su rostro cubierto hacia la dirección de donde salía aquella voz femenina. Akane sintió como se le estrujaba el estomago de manera dolorosa al ver la reacción de Ranma.

-Hikari.- pronuncio el chico de la trenza con un hilo de voz.- ¿qué…que estas haciendo aquí?

Se conocían, y aquello le causo un malestar Akane que no supone explicar. Sin despejar su vista de esa tal ''Hiraki'', la recorría con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo, la muchacha era muy bella. Podía decirse que representaba la típica belleza japonesa. Piel blanca, pálida, ojos castaños y un cabello azabache largo y sedoso que enmarcaba su rostro con una chasquilla que tapaba su frente y le daba un aire elegante. Era una mujer de bonitas facciones, ojos grandes, pero no en demasía y rasgados como felinos al final de estos, nariz respingada y boca delineada. Era delgada y alta, no tanto como Ranma, pero lo era un tanto más que ella.

La mujer de enfrente era bonita, y una vocecita en la cabeza de Akane le decía que ellos no solo se conocían, había habido algo más.

-Soy la doncella personal de la esposa de mi señor.- contesto con una sonrisa la aludida.- pero no creo que eso debiera sorprenderte mucho Ranma, más bien, creo que la que debiera preguntar soy yo, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿te has vuelto mensajero de los templos?- había un leve toque de burla en su forma elegante de hablar. Ranma supo distinguir que ella seguía dolida por lo que había pasado entre ellos hace unos meses atrás.

-Tengo un mensaje de extrema importancia para ambos, necesito verlos inmediatamente.- el tono de Ranma fue autoritario y serio, a Hikari le temblaron levemente las piernas al sentir nuevamente esa voz y esa imponencia que la mataba, y la convertía en gelatina.

-Vine primero a verificar que mi señora no corría riesgo alguno y al saber que eres tu, puedo confiar en que no hay peligro para ellos.- Hikari respiro hondo y hablo nuevamente.- espérenme aquí.-

Los minutos transcurrieron largos y tortuosos en la espera. Los tres chicos se mantenían en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ranma pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Hikari hace unos meses atrás, Akane trataba de controlar su creciente angustia y malestar y Xian – pu miraba preocupada a su hermana, sabiendo de ante mano lo que debiera estar pensando. Ese maldito de Saotome, ella se dio cuenta de todo mucho antes que pudieran contarle algo, y no aprobaba que alguien tan dulce y puro como Akane – sama pudiera estar al alcance de la mano de ese animal y más encima mujeriego. Esa tal ''Hikari'', había que ser muy inocente o muy estúpido para no darse cuenta la mirada lujuriosa que le dedico al artista marcial cuando le hablo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose los puso en alerta, la puerta se abrió, los tres chicos se tensaron inmediatamente, primero paso Hikari, quien haciendo una reverencia y un gesto de absoluto respeto indico a sus señores que podían pasar a la habitación.

El primero en pasar fue señor de edad que a pesar de los años podían distinguirse aún su apuesto rostro, era alto y su tez era bronceada y sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de una tonalidad índigo, un extraño color azul que se podía ver muy, muy poco. Su rostro se enmarca en una tenue sonrisa, se podía apreciar la amabilidad y sentido de la justicia en cada una de sus facciones.

A su lado y aferrada con cariño de su brazo se podía apreciar una pequeña y menuda mujer, la esposa del señor feudal. Igual que el, era una señora de edad, era de estatura pequeña, lo cual hacia un contraste gracioso junto a su señor, que era alto, la tez de la mujer era pálida y sus ojos eran de un color café claro con unos misteriosos destellos amarillos, que resaltaban su mirada, su cabello era corto y café claro, lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, adornado con un moño color rojo. Sus facciones eran dulces y algo infantiles aún con los años transcurridos y al igual que su esposo se podía apreciar el aura de amabilidad y dulzura en ella.

Eran una pareja completamente preciosa.

-Mis señores, Tomoya y Nagisa Kuonji.- hablo Hikari en un tono solemne y suave dirigiéndose en especial a su señora por la cual tenía un cariño y fidelidad inmensos.-

Los tres chicos hicieron una leve reverencia y Ranma se dirigió a ambos.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, debo informarles de algo sumamente importante, las dos damas que me acompañan quieren darle información que sabemos les interesa.- Ranma hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada hacia Hikari.- pero solo pueden hacerlo si nos encontramos solos.

Hikari comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente y frunció el ceño hacia el chico levemente, no entendía que estaba tramando Ranma. El era un guerrero nómade que nunca se ataba a nada le parecía extraño que ahora estuviera de guardia de esas dos ''señoritas'', pues ni siquiera podía distinguir algún ápice de edad tras esos densos velos.

-Ranma.- pronuncio dulce Nagisa.- es un gusto conocerte, pero yo no tengo secretos con Hikari, lo que quieras decirnos puedes hacerlo delante de ella, es de nuestra completa confianza.- finalizo ella con una sonrisa.

El chico dudo un momento y miro hacia Akane. Ella le devolvió la mirada aún tras el velo, y tomo la mano de Xian – pu entre la suya, la amazona la apretó levemente en señal de aprobación, entonces Akane volvió su vista a Ranma y asintió con su cabeza en un sutil movimiento, el chico le sostuvo la mirada un momento para luego dirigirla al frente.

-¿Están seguros?- volvió a preguntar el.- esto tiene relación con su hija.-

Entonces, el rostro amable de Tomoya Kuonji se volvió levemente hostil y su mirada no transmitió nada cuando la clavo en los azules de Ranma.

-¿qué te hace pensar que tenemos una hija?- pregunto el señor feudal.

-Hemos escuchado rumores de que la mantienen oculta aquí.-

La suave risa de Nagisa se escucho por la habitación, manteniendo a raya la tensión del ambiente.

-Cariño, esos rumores se han esparcido por culpa de este pequeño pasatiempo que me he tomado la libertad de tener.- Nagisa se dirigió a Ranma.- Joven Ranma, tengo una pequeña tienda de ropa exportada para señoritas que me gusta vender a los jovencitas de mis tierras. Las personas tienden a exagerar y los rumores transformarse hasta que dejan de ser lo que realmente eran en un principio.- la esposa del señor tenia una mano posada sobre su mejilla y una expresión un tanto preocupada a causa de los rumores que corrían por culpa de su pequeño pasatiempo.

Aquello les cayo como un balde de agua fría.

-En-entonces…ustedes no…- Ranma no pudo terminar la frase.

-No.- corto tajante Tomoya.- Nagisa no puede quedar embarazada, su delicado estado de salud se lo impide y es un dolor que tratamos de olvidar con amor, paciencia y no tocando el tema.- finalizo el señor feudal clavando sus iris índigo en las azules de Ranma, con una clara amenaza implícita en el.

Akane observaba la situación desde su posición. La explicación era totalmente aceptable y creíble, pero su instinto le decía que ellos no estaban diciendo toda la verdad y realmente necesitaban encontrar a la _anjana_ faltante. Siguiendo aquella vocecita en su interior, Akane se dirigió hacia los señores feudales.

-Nagisa – sama.- pronuncio Akane y su voz de campanillas de viento dejo helados al matrimonio.- por favor…se que hay algo que no nos esta diciendo.-

La suave y melódica voz de Akane se esparció por la habitación como una breve melodía, Nagisa y Tomoya abrieron los ojos de la impresión, Hikari se mantuvo estática procesando lo que creía haber oído en aquellas palabras.

A Nagisa se le llenaron levemente los ojos de lágrimas contenidas y se alejo del lado de su amado señor para acercarse a la chica.

En un acto reflejo Ranma interpuso su cuerpo entre la señora y Akane, abriendo ambos brazos evitando que se acercará más a su protegida. Nagisa alzo la vista para mirar a Ranma a los ojos, y vio en ellos algo que le recordó a cierta mirada terracota de un chico que conocía bastante bien y al cual le tenía un cariño inmenso. La mirada amenazante que le dedico Ranma fue respondida con una tierna sonrisa de esperanza. El chico de la trenza se desencajo comprendiendo que había sido impertinente y brusco con aquella mujer tan dulce.

-He visto esta misma acción en un chico al cual quiero mucho.- hablo la dulce señora.- es verdad que no puedo tener más hijos, porque hace mucho tiempo tuve una dulce y hermosa chica.- los presentes se mantuvieron quietos en su posición escuchando las palabras de la mujer.- ella se llama Ukyo Kuonji, pero a las personas les gusta referirse a ella como una _anjana_ , siendo sincera, nunca me ha gustado ese apodo.-

El azabache al comprender la información se hizo a un lado para que la señora Nagisa pudiera quedar frente a Akane.

-He soñado con este momento desde que tuve a Ukyo en mis brazos.- contaba maternalmente la mujer.- son un poco más bajas que mi hija.- la mujer acerco suavemente sus manos hasta el velo de Akane, sin embargo no llego a sacarlo.- ¿puedo?- pregunto antes de realizar la acción.

Akane asintió.

Entonces en un movimiento tremendamente maternal, Nagisa removió con dulzura el velo que cubría el rostro de la chica. Supo, que nunca iba acostumbrarse a la belleza de las _anjanas_. Se acerco suavemente a la otra chica y volviendo a repetir la misma pregunta y recibió la misma respuesta, sacando el velo que cubría el rostro de Xian – pu.

La dulce mujer se alejo unos pasos para contemplar a las dos muchachas. Se llevo una mano a sus labios para contener un gimoteo de emoción. Estaba conmocionada y conmovida, su Ukyo siempre había tenido razón. Sus hermanas vendrían por ella.

-Son…son tan hermosas Tomoya, tan distintas y al mismo tiempo tan idénticas como nuestra preciosa Ukyo.- Nagisa sintió los brazos de su marido rodearle la cintura por detrás en un abrazo amoroso de completo apoyo.-

-Si, cariño.- Tomoya poso con devoción un casto beso en la cabellera de su mujer.- Hikari, ordena a todos nuestros soldados que rodeen la casona por fuera, que no quede ningún centímetro sin cubrir, a las doncellas que cierren completamente todas las ventanas y puertas corredizas exteriores, que preparen tres habitaciones y que luego se mantengan dentro de la cocina, nadie, excepto tu, podrá transitar por los pasillos de la casona hasta nuevo aviso.- fueron las ordenes expresas de Tomoya, debían proteger a las hermanas de su querida Ukyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cinco personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una baja, amplia y larga mesa de madera. Mientras Hikari se ocupaba de servir los platos que degustarían en el almuerzo.

Hikari había cumplido con todas las ordenes de su señor con rapidez y eficiencia, no por nada, era la doncella personal de su amada esposa.

Luego de haber colocado los platos sobre la mesa y tener todo completamente orden, la doncella se unió con los presentes a comer, posando insistentemente su mirada en Ranma, dándose cuenta de pequeños detalles de la actitud del chico para la anjana de ese exótico cabello azul marino. Parecía que Ranma no le quitaba ojo de encima en ningún momento, conocía bastante bien al chico, no por nada habían sido compañeros sexuales durante largo tiempo.

Aquello había terminado de forma dolorosa para ella, pues al primer indicio de amor que le había expresado al chico, el no dudo en salir huyendo y cortando toda esperanza de una relación duradera a largo plazo. Con su actuar rompió las ilusiones de Hikari, y aunque el tiempo había sanado sus heridas, seguía sintiendo aquel mismo deseo por el azabache que antaño había tenido.

Por eso no entendía que hacia amarrándose aquellas jovencitas, recordaba exactamente las palabras que el le dedico aquel día de su partida, _''lo siento Hikari, pero soy un nómade y como tal no me interesa echar raíces y atarme a ningún lugar ni a ninguna persona''_ , mato de una sola vez todas las esperanzas que ella tenía de formar algo bonito con el.

Y ahora hacia todo lo posible por evitar mirar de manera resentida a la _anjana_ de rostro angelical que sin hacer ni siquiera un esfuerzo se ganaba toda la atención del chico. De aquel chico que ella seguía deseando para si misma.

-Hikari.- le hablo su señora.- ahora que tienes tiempo puedo presentarte adecuadamente a las muchachas.- la chica asintió y dirigió su mirada al frente para ver a las aludidas.- ella es Xian – pu, es una amazona e hija del señor feudal de Osaka.-

-Es un honor para mi conocerla Xian – pu – sama.- pronuncio Hikari, Xian – pu solo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, no le gustaba la forma en que esa chica miraba a Akane – sama.

-y ella es Akane Tendo, es hija del Señor feudal de Nerimia.-

-Un honor Akane – Sama.- respondió Hikari con un imperceptible tono cortante en su voz.

-El honor es todo mío.- respondió amable la chica con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡ay! Son absolutamente encantadoras, estoy tan feliz de tenerlas aquí.- exclamo feliz Nagisa.

Sin embargo Hikari no contesto, sintió una extraña envidia recorrerle el corazón. Ambas _anjanas_ eran estúpidamente hermosas que la hacían sentirse menos como mujer. Ella siempre fue considerada bella entre las mujeres de la aldea e incluso a cualquier lugar en donde posaba sus pies pero en comparación con esas idílicas mujeres no era más que ordinaria. Sobre todo sentía un recelo especial hacia Akane, la encontraba absurda, era como ver un ángel en persona, y le molestaba como Ranma parecía encandilado por ella.

-Por favor, sírvanse, espero que la comida sea de su agrado.- indico el señor Tomoya.

Los presente asintieron y comenzaron a comer dando las gracias. Los comentarios sobre lo deliciosa que estaba la comida no se hicieron esperar. El almuerzo se dio en un cálido ambiente lleno de cordialidad, amabilidad y comodidad. Nagisa y Tomoya eran tan amable y parecían tan contentos con la llegaba de las dos _anjanas_ que transmitieron aquella emoción a las chicas, que no pararon de hablar y reír durante toda la comida. Ellas estaban encantadas, casi nunca habían podido entablar una conversación con otras personas por miedo a que las quisieran dañar o las despreciaran. Era completamente cálido sentir como aquellas dos personas tan amables las trataban con tanto cariño.

Hikari se mantenía en silencio escuchando y observando. Ranma seguía siendo el mismo chico taciturno y poco comunicativo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa de repente al ver aquella inesperada acción del chico y con la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a la Akane.

-Mira que eres tonta, Akane.- le dijo Ranma tomando entre sus manos un pañuelo de tela para limpiar la boca de la chica y su _hakama_ que había quedado manchada en un descuido mientras reía y trataba de comer al mismo tiempo.- ya quedaste manchada niña mimada.-

Akane se encontraba sentada entre medio de Ranma y Xian – pu, y la última no dudo en meterse en la conversación.

-¡Oye!- le llamó ella.- no deberías hablarle así a Akane – sama.- le recrimino la peli – morada.-

-Xian – pu, no te preocupes, el siempre es así de altanero.- trato de calmar la chica.- gracias Ranma.- le respondió mientras el chico cuidaba de limpiar los restos de comida de su boca y sus ropas.- pero puedo hacer esto yo sola.-

Ranma se ruborizo completamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, se había acostumbrado tanto de cuidar de Akane que limpiarla le pareció lo más natural. Molesto y sonrojado tiro el pañuelo de tela sobre sus piernas.

-lo hice porque eres tan torpe que no podrías hacerlo bien tu sola.- le respondió el.

Akane no digo nada, y con los ojos cerrados, levanto su brazo derecho y golpeo al chico en la cabeza estampando su rostro en la mesa.

-¡Kia!- exclamo emocionada Xian – pu.- fue un excelente golpe Akane – sama.- Akane le sonrió en respuesta dándole las gracias.

Ranma levanto su rostro molesto de la mesa y la fulmino con la mirada, ella simplemente lo ignoro.

Las risas del matrimonio sorprendieron a los chicos.

-No hay duda que se llevan muy bien.- dijo Tomoya.

-¿Ranma tu eres el guardián de las dos?- pregunto Nagisa.

-No.- respondió el.- solo lo soy de Akane, esta otra se coló.- el tono y la sonrisa burlesca adornaron el rostro del chico.

-¡No necesito a un hombre para que me proteja!- protesto la amazona.- se cuidarme sola.

-Pero querida, eso es muy peligroso.- comento preocupada Nagisa. Xian – pu se sintió un poco avergonzada por sus palabras, no quería parecer grosera delante de aquellas personas tan amables.- aparte la profecía dice que necesitan un hombre.-

Xian – pu se sonrojo sintiéndose avergonzada. Ella lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Lo sé Nagisa – Sama, lamento si soné impertinente, es que solo aún no conozco algún hombre que por lo menos no me cause asco.- respondió la bella _anjana_ encogiéndose de hombros.-

-No te preocupes querida.- le respondió la dulce mujer tomando la pequeña mano de la beldad entre la suya.- sé que muy pronto lo encontrarás, como Akane encontró al suyo.-

Tanto Ranma como Akane se sonrojaron y negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

-E-e-l es solo mi guardián.- dijo la peli – azul.

-Exacto.- fue todo lo que dijo el chico, sintiendo una leve decepción en su pecho.

Nagisa solo se rio al contemplar la escena. '' _Tiempo al tiempo'',_ pensó la dulce mujer.

-Nagisa – sama, disculpe la impertinencia pero, ¿dónde esta ukyo?- pregunto ya sin poder contenerse más Akane. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a su otra hermana.

-Ella no esta aquí Akane.- respondió el señor feudal.- y de eso mismo queríamos hablarles pero necesitábamos estar seguros que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharnos.-

-Ukyo es un poco diferente a ustedes, ella ya desarrollo sus poderes, no en su totalidad, pero es lo suficientemente poderosa para utilizarlos a su favor.-

Los tres jóvenes escuchaban con atención las palabras del matrimonio sorprendidos.

-Eso…quiere decir que…¿ella ya encontró a ese hombre?- pregunto dudosa la peli – morada.

-Así es Xian – pu, ella lo encontró desde que era una niña y han estado juntos desde entonces, gracias a eso Ukyo ha podido encontrar un lugar seguro para ellos.-

-pero, ¿cómo?, no entiendo, ¿cuál es su don?, ¿por qué nunca fue por nosotras?, ¿dónde se encuentra?- Akane no podía parar de pronunciar las interrogantes que la remecían interiormente. _''poderes''_ , pensó ella, entonces era cierto, debían enamorarse para desarrollarlos.

-Ukyo nunca fue una chica normal de hecho creo que incluso es algo distinta a ustedes.- comenzó a relatar Nagisa.- desde pequeña mostro una sabiduría abrumadora, a diferencia de ustedes pequeñas, ella no tiene ese toque inmaduro e infantil que se desprende de ustedes. Ella siempre estuvo un paso delante de nosotros, ni siquiera cuando era un bebe se podían apreciar alguna característica de infante y con el tiempo su belleza elegante, tradicional y templada confirmaba su carácter tranquilo y sabio.- Nagisa miro a su esposo para que el pudiera seguir contando la historia.

-Desde pequeña tuvo claro que tenía que hacer, conoció a su guardián cuando a penas tenía 5 años, el pequeño Ryoga de ese entonces quedo tan encantado con Ukyo que no la dejo sola desde entonces.- el señor feudal poso su mirada un momento en Ranma y Akane fugazmente, teniendo la leve sospecha que era posible que se repitiera la misma historia con ellos.- Ukyo nunca se sometió a ningún entrenamiento para aprender a pelear, nosotros quisimos entrenarla y ella estaba dispuesta pero Ryoga no lo permitió y se sometió a entrenamientos tan duros desde muy niño solo para ser capaz de proteger a Ukyo. Gracias a todas esas acciones se terminaron enamorando y los diez años el poder de mi hija afloro.-

-¿cuál es su poder?- pregunto intrigado Ranma.

-Controla la naturaleza.- respondió Hikari con ilusión en sus ojos.- es impresionante, y eso que aún no es capaz de usarlo completamente, verla florecer arboles y flores es realmente precioso, gracias a ella tenemos tanta vegetación en el castillo.- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de una emoción parecida a la devoción.- La señorita Ukyo, ella es…como una deidad, estar al lado de ella transmite calma y paz, y siempre se encuentra rodeada de belleza y esplendor, era por ella que el invierno aún no azotaba por estos lugares.-

-Tenemos la teoría que el tipo de belleza de las _anjanas_ esta relacionado con el poder que guardan en su interior.- explico Tomoya.- Ukyo siempre fue sabia, elegante y graciosa, justamente como su belleza y como justamente decimos que es la naturaleza, sabia.-

-Son hermosas, de eso no hay duda, pero su belleza tiene distintas características.- indico Nagisa.-

-¿Donde…donde esta?- susurró Akane.

-En el Monte Fuji, gracias a su don y conexión con la naturaleza pudo encontrar una aldea escondida en el monte donde adoran a las _anjanas,_ la aldea es casi desconocida por las personas, pero Ukyo tenía la intuición que encontraría ahí las respuestas necesarias sobre su origen y misión. Ella sabía que en un momento dado ustedes darían con este lugar, así que me pidió que les diera esto.- Nagisa saco desde dentro de su kimono un pequeño papel y se lo entrego a Ranma.- son las indicaciones de como llegar a la aldea, Ukyo me pidió que les dijera que ahí estarían a salvo.-

-Gracias, no sabe cuanto significa esto para nosotras.- le agradeció Xian – pu levemente conmocionada, aquella información le daba demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar. Durante mucho tiempo lo que creyó eran solo rumores urbanos no resultaron ser más que la santa verdad. Ella _necesitaba_ a un hombre, no sabía como aquello la hacia sentir.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un revelador y cómodo almuerzo, la señora Nagisa junto a su marido se retiraron a sus aposentos a descansar, debido a que la señora era un poco más delicada de salud que el resto de las personas.

Hikari insistió en atender a su señora y Akane junto a Xian – pu decidieron seguir el ejemplo de los señores y se retiraron a descansar a las respectivas habitaciones que habían preparado para cada una de ellas. Kazuto y Rin – Rin se encontraban jugando en el patio en su forma pequeña, y Ranma había decidido descansar en el salón principal donde podía observar como jugaban las mascotas de las _anjanas_ desde su posición.

Se encontraba acostado de espaldas en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca y los ojos cerrados. Trataba de tener un momento de paz y respiro, por lo menos durante las horas que se quedarían en la casona antes de partir su viaje al monte fuji para encontrarse con la última _anjana_. Sabía que por lo menos durante unas horas Akane se encontraría a salvo y es lo hacia sentirse menos tenso.

Unos suaves pasos y el movimiento de la puerta corrediza al abrirse, lo hizo despegar un ojo para ver al intruso que interrumpía su paz.

La imagen de Hikari lo hizo sentarse inmediatamente cruzado de piernas.

-¿qué quieres Hikari?- pregunto el chico en tono aburrido.

-Parece que lo tuyo nunca será el tacto Saotome.- le respondió en tono cansino la chica.- ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, y por lo visto veo que a ti no te ha ido nada mal.-

-No puedo quejarme como habrás visto mi señora es en extremo dulce.- dijo ella con cariño.

-Si, puedo ver que son buenas personas.- fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

Hikari lo miro esperando que siguiera la conversación, pero eso no ocurrió. Resoplo resignada, parece que Ranma en serio la había olvidado. Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida, no hasta obtener por lo menos un poco de el.

-y dime Ranma, ¿qué hace un chico como tu siendo un guardián fiel de aquella chica?- el tono despectivo de la chica era imperceptible pero aún así si se ponía atención podía tonar los celos en su voz.

-Akane.- respondió el levemente molesto.- su nombre es Akane, y no lo sé, supongo que es todo un reto mantener viva a una de las mujeres más buscadas de Japón, y tu sabes que Ranma Saotome no puede resistirse a un buen reto.

-Claro, estas obsesionado con demostrar que eres el mejor.- dijo la peli – negra.

-Soy el mejor Hikari, y eso lo sabes, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.- las facciones de Ranma se tornaron serias. Su entrenamiento había sido de tal calibré, que estaba seguro que no existía contrincante para el.

-Claro.- el tono de voz de la chica gradualmente fue convirtiéndose en un sensual y seductor susurro mientras se sentaba delicadamente en el piso acercando su cuerpo delicado al de Ranma.- como también lo eres en la cama.-

Fue directa, conocía a Ranma lo suficiente para saber que el chico no tenia tanta paciencia, sobre todo cuando trataba con mujeres, Ranma solo era capaz de entender cuando se le pedía directamente lo que se quería de el.

Las facciones de Ranma se volvieron aún más serias y su rostro era imperturbable, ninguna emoción era visible en el en ese momento. Sin embargo sus ojos de mar clavados en el rostro de aquella atrevida joven, decían mucho más de lo que sus facciones transmitían en ese momento.

-Hikari…-empezó cansino, una parte de el, la cual trato de no escuchar, temía que la chica intentará algo con el. Tal vez en otros tiempos hubiera cedido a los deseos de la atractiva joven, pero el ya no era capaz de apreciar la belleza de una diminuta luz cuando sus ojos habían visto al sol tan cerca de el. La belleza de Akane estaba tan enraizada en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos y en su corazón que ya no era capaz de apreciar nada más. No se sentía capaz, porque el ahora solo la deseaba a ella. – te lo dije hace un tiempo y ahora te lo volveré a repetir, no es…- no pudo terminar la frase, cuando el delicado y blanco dedo índice de ella se poso en los labios de el, silenciándolo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- susurro ella sensual.- solo me gustaría…- con una delicadeza calculada y movimientos femeninos retiro su dedo de la boca del chico lentamente, comenzando a recorrer con sus manos el contorno del rostro de Ranma.- darte mis atenciones…ya sabes…personalmente.- la sonrisa de insinuación y deseo que se poso en el rostro de la chica no sorprendieron a Ranma. Ella siempre había sabido como usar su encanto y belleza a su favor, pero el se había vuelto inmune a ella y a todas las mujeres, menos a una.

Su rostro y su hermosa sonrisa, nuevamente, invadieron su cabeza. Su recuerdo no se iba de el, nada que tuviera relación con ella. Detuvo la mano traviesa de Hikari entre la suya, que amenazaba con bajar por su cuello, en una caricia que tenia por objetivo tratar de encender el deseo en el.

Justo en el momento en que le iba a decir a la chica que desistiera con esa intención, unos suaves pasos se escucharon presurosos corriendo por el piso y luego, sorpresivamente, la puerta corrediza del cuarto en donde se encontraban Ranma y Hikari, se abrió.

-¡Ranma! Te gus…- la voz de campanillas de viento se vio interrumpida en plena melodía al percatarse en la situación comprometedora en que se encontraba su guardián y la doncella de Nagisa. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de la avergüenza y un insensible malestar se instauro en la boca de su estomago, haciéndola sentir tímida e incomoda en aquel momento.- l-lo si-iento…no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.-

Ranma se puso de pie de un salto y en tres grandes pasos logro estar frente a frente a la mujer que protegía. Gracias a la cercanía pudo apreciar lo que seguramente ella había ido a decirle o más bien a mostrarle. Estaba infundada en un precioso kimono de color rojo el cual se veía adornado por el dibujo exquisito de flores de loto en su mayor esplendor, aquel color solo hacía resaltar la piel nívea de la chica y su exótico cabello azul marino, el cual se encontraba peinado en una larga y gruesa trenza que caía elegante por su espalda y dos rebeldes y encantadores mechones de cabello adornaban los costados de su angelical rostro.

Se quedo sin aliento, observándola, cuando creyó que no podía encontrarla más hermosa, aparecía así como cual princesa, tan etérea y flamante, y eso le molesto de sobremanera.

Ella estaba tan fuera de su alcance. Lo fastidiaba, a cada momento su mágica existencia, su belleza encantada y su interior lleno de luz, era un constante recordatorio que siempre estaría en la sombra, detrás de ella, cuidando y velando su espalda, para protegerla de quienes querían extinguir su luz y al mismo contemplando la enorme distancia que los separaba.

-¿que es lo que quieres? ¿lucirte con ese kimono por toda la casona del señor feudal?- las palabras de Ranma eran una daja filosa bañada en el veneno de los celos y la frustración que se habían apoderado de el.- mira que lástima, no hay nadie con quien te puedas lucir, niña fea.-

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y atónica. Ella solo quería mostrarle a Ranma el hermoso kimono que le había regalado con tanto cariño la señora Nagisa y el bonito peinado que con esmero le había hecho Xian – pu. No comprendía que cosa había hecho para ganarse aquellas crueles palabras.

Achico sus ojos color avellana y miro con mala cara al muchacho, claramente dolida. No lo entendía, nunca entendería el origen de aquellos arrebatos tan despiadados y los constantes comentarios despectivos que el hacia sobre su aspecto. _''Tonta, fea, boba''_ , eran los favoritos de Ranma.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto ella en un susurro lleno de rabia mientras Ranma cambiaba su expresión por una confundida, no entendiendo a lo que ella se refería.- ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel!?- el grito de Akane retumbo por toda la habitación.- ¡no hayo el día en que pueda encontrar a ese bendito hombre que estoy buscando y poder deshacerme de ti, animal!- Akane dio la media vuelta molesta y dolida, tratando de contener las lágrimas para que estas no escurrieran por su precioso rostro.

La expresión en el rostro de Ranma era todo un poema de emociones, paso de estar sorprendido a luego sentirse culpable y por ultimo a mostrarse increíblemente molesto por las palabras de ella. _''no hayo el día en que pueda encontrar a ese bendito hombre que estoy buscando y poder deshacerme de ti, animal''_ , así que ella si deseaba encontrar un hombre que la amaba y claramente el no estaba dentro de sus opciones ni pensamientos.

-¡pues vete a buscarlo lejos de mi!- le grito de vuelta el chico aunque sabía que ella tal vez ya no podía oírlo.

Hikari se encontraba impactada. Ranma no era de aquellos hombres que trataran a las mujeres mal sin ninguna razón aparente. El era un artista marcial y como tal tenía honor y respecto. Solo podía haber una explicación para su mal comportamiento con aquella chica.

Ranma estaba celoso.

Podía ver en su mirada molesta el fuego azul arder. Podía leerlo fácilmente. Tanto hombres la habían mirado así cuando los rechazaba. La frustración, el deseo, los celos, el sentido de posesión. Todo estaba ahí.

Ranma nunca la había mirado así. Nunca la había tratado así por que el nunca se había sentido frustrado por ella.

Le dolía que no había sido capaz de capturar para ella al único hombre que había amado y deseado para ella, para formar una familia, para crecer juntos. Pero ella no se daría por vencida, tendría por lo menos una vez más al artista marcial con ella. Daría todo de ella para hacerlo olvidar a aquella mujer, una mujer imposible para el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día acabo lentamente y con los primeros rayos del atardecer, nuevamente todos se reunieron en la sala principal para poder cenar juntos.

La cena transcurría con normalidad, en calma y animadamente, todos conversaban. Sin embargo Akane no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada al chico de la trenza, quien se encontraba sentado frente de ella y trataba nuevamente de ganarse aunque fuera una palabra de la chica.

Su molestia había desaparecido cuando pensando fríamente las cosas se dio cuenta que había actuado mal y consumido por unos celos que detestaba. El nunca había sido un hombre celoso, es más desconocía cual era ese tipo de sentimiento hasta que la conoció a ella.

Estuvo sumido todo ese tiempo en sus pensamientos, casi sin tocar sus alimentos hasta que la voz emocionada y divertida de Xian – pu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Akane – sama vamos a bañarnos en las aguas termales junto con Nagisa – sama, por favor.- le rogaba la amazona a la chica.

Akane asintió con la cabeza encantada, en su hogar nunca podía ir a las aguas termales por medio a que alguien que no fuera su familia la viera.

Ranma solo observo como la chica se levantaba y salía por la puerta junto con la amazona, Nagisa y Hikari que las atendería, quedándose solo con el señor feudal.

-Ranma.- lo llamo Tomoya, el chico poso su mirada en el.- parece que esta bastante molesta, ¿no cierto?

El chico no sabía que decir, no sabía como se había dado cuenta de su discusión con Akane.

-Tranquilo no tienes que responder, solo deja que este viejo te de un pequeño consejo.- le dijo el amablemente.- Desconozco el motivo por el cual habrán discutido, pero discúlpate en serio y ella te perdonara. Las mujeres son seres bondadosos y amorosos, solo debes ser sincero con ellas.-

Fue todo lo que le dijo Tomoya sabiamente al chico de la trenza, y despacio se retiro de la mesa para ir a sus aposentos, dejando a Ranma con sus pensamientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entrada la noche Akane ya se encontraba en su habitación, estaba vestida con una simple yukata blanca que usaría para dormir, sentada frente al tocador de la habitación que le habían facilitado observándose en el gran espejo que tenia en frente de ella, cepillando con calma y paciencia su largo cabello.

Se sentía relajada después de aquel reparador baño en las aguas termales, eran preciosas y se sentía bastante bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse relajada aún no era capaz de olvidar las crueles palabras de Ranma.

¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿cuáles eran sus motivos?

Era lo que ella realmente no comprendía, por más que pensaba solo llegaba a la conclusión que era posible que esos estados bipolares y enfadados con ella no podían ser otra cosa que el hecho de que ella era una _anjana._

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, y solo podía observar lo hermosa que era.

Su belleza maldita.

Pero pareciera que eso no era suficiente para Ranma, y el nunca sabría cuanto deseaba en ese momento que su belleza la ayudará, aunque fuera solo un poco, para que Ranma fuera amable con ella.

Suspiro cansina, y ahora su expresión seria recordaba el momento que había interrumpido entre Ranma y Hikari. ¿ellos habrán tenido algún tipo de relación? O peor, ¿la seguirán teniendo? Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que Ranma tuviera algo con alguna chica, ¡pero que tonta había sido! Su protector era demasiado atractivo, guapo y masculino, era obvio que mujeres no le faltarían, y aquella chica Hikari, tenía que admitirlo, era bella, tal vez no como lo era ella, ayudaba por la magia de su existencia, en cambio Hikario era atractiva por si sola, como una persona común y corriente, ella no había hecho trampa como lo si lo habían hecho los dioses y en consecuencia ella para ser tan hermosa.

Unos suaves toque a su puerta, la hicieron saltar levemente. Estaban llamando para poder pasar.

-Pase.- dijo Akane sin más mientras seguía peinando su largo cabello con el cepillo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y en el reflejo del espejo pudo apreciar la figura de Ranma. El gesto de la chica se endureció.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo cortante.

-hablar contigo.- el chico estaba serio pero parecía un poco arrepentido e incluso tímido.

-tienes 30 segundos.-

-Akane, yo…lo siento.- realmente estaba arrepentido.- no debí haberte tratado de esa forma, no era contigo con quien debía descargar mi frustración, realmente lo lamento.

Akane abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se dio la vuelta en el taburete para mirarlo de frente cruzando sus piernas en el acto.

El chico nuevamente se sintió acalorado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero Akane no podía verlo debido a la escasa luz de las velas. Realmente Akane era una descuidada, llevaba esa yukata blanca tan floja que el podía observar la abertura en la parte de arriba dándole un buen vistazo a el inicio de sus pechos y sus delgadas y torneadas piernas cruzadas sobresalían de la tela que caía sensualmente por estas en los costados.

Ranma trago duro, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- pregunto ella. El chico asintió.- ¿estabas frustrado por Hikari?

Ranma frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que Akane interpretaría lo que quería con respecto a esa situación y el, desconociendo la razón, no quería darle una idea equivocada.

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- respondió Ranma, de pronto una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.- acaso, ¿estas celosa?

Pero la reacción de Akane no fue la esperada por el. Ella seguía manteniéndose seria. En el fondo Akane sentía un malestar que no era capaz de entender, se sentía mal cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que había encontrado a Ranma con esa mujer, pero ella era tan ajena a los sentimientos de amor de pareja, no era capaz de entender que lo sentía en ese momento eran celos, por tanto no podía alarmarse porque Ranma se lo dijera para fastidiarla.

-No se que son los celos, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?-

Que iluso había sido Ranma al decirle aquello. Era obvio que ella no conocía los celos, nunca había amado a ningún hombre, siempre había sido el foco de atención, no podía saber que era tener miedo de que otra persona te quitará a la persona objeto de tu afecto.

De pronto la tristeza invadió el corazón de Ranma, moldeando nuevamente sus facciones.

-No Akane, no estaba frustrado por Hikari, y no es lo que parece.-

Akane lo miro seria y en silencio durante un minuto, se debatía entre preguntarle a Ranma si acaso había tenido algo que ver con aquella _''mujerzuela''_ como la había nombrado en su cabeza.

-¿Tuviste una relación con ella?- pregunto la angelical _anjana_ con un hilo de voz.-

-No se si a eso le podemos llamar relación.-

-No te entie..-

-Solo me acostaba con ella.- la voz del chico había interrumpido la de Akane, quien se había quedado de piedra al escuchar Akane declaración.

Más silencio, los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras Akane reproducía aquella información en su cabeza. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, que Ranma fuera esa clase hombre. Después de lo que a el le pareció una eternidad, ella nuevamente hablo.

-¿cuántas…veces has hecho…eso?-

-¿cómo?- no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-¿¡con cuantas mujeres te has acostado para satisfacer tus deseos animal!?- Akane subió el volumen de voz indignada por lo que posiblemente descubriría de el.

Ranma trago duro. Nunca pensó que su vida privada fuera a ser tema con la chica, pero Akane parecía sumamente molesta y no molesta como cuando discutían, sino más, la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera un ser despreciable, lo hizo sentir repentinamente peor de lo que ya se sentía. Era tan claro como el agua que Akane odiaba a ese tipo de hombres. Toda su vida había tenido que tratar con hombres que solo deseaban acostarse con ella.

-es una orden.- dijo ella.- es una orden que me digas la verdad.-

Y sus palabras fueron tan aplastantes, y por primera vez estuvo seguro que había usado inconscientemente aquella influencia _anjana_ para que el se sintiera derrotado frente a ella a decirle la verdad.

-no llevo la cuento…- el sonido de su voz fue bajo, pero ella pudo escucharlo.

-o sea que tu…- Akane estaba horrorizada.- ¿has ab-usa-do de ellas?- la voz de Akane se estaba empezando a quebrar.

-¡No!- respondió el alarmado.- jamás abusaría de ninguna mujer, ellas vienen a mi, y yo solo les dejo claro la situación.- trato de defenderse el chico.

Akane trago duro, sintiendo un nudo pesado en su garganta.

-¿qué situación?- su voz era suave y baja.

Otro silencio.

-de que es solo…sexo.-

Otro silencio.

Akane clavo su mirada en el, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Nunca has amado a ninguna mujer?-

Fue el turno de Ranma de endurecer el gesto.

'' _tal vez te termine amando a ti, a ti a la única que no puedo tener''_ pensó el chico.

-No sé que es el amor.- respondió el duro y cortante.

Mas silencio. Akane no sabia que decir, Ranma no sabía que era el amor, y ella tampoco. Tal vez solo se sentía atraída hacia el por el hecho de cuidarla, protegerla y arriesgar su vida por ella. Pequeños actos de bondad que habían logrado confundirla, pues la bondad era algo que las personas generalmente no le brindaban a ella. Tal vez, ella solo se había confundido. Y ahora por fin podía entender la posible razón de que el chico no se sintiera interesado en ella.

Ranma no le daba valor a las mujeres. Molesta, se sintió tentada a seguir preguntando, pues algo no le cuadraba, si ella era tan hermosa, ¿entonces porque Ranma no intentaba tener sexo con ella?

-Ranma.- llamo ella- ¿crees que deba intentar hacer lo mismo que tu? ¿crees que tal vez aquello me llevará a encontrar al hombre que estoy buscando?

La rabia se apodero del cuerpo de Ranma, quien llevado por el impulso se acerco al menudo cuerpo posando sus manos en los brazos delgados de la chica inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de ella, quien se encontraba sentada no pudo más que arquear su espalda hacia atrás para que Ranma no invadiera completamente su espacio personal.

-¡NO!- le bramo el.- ¡definitivamente no!, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡no dejaré que nadie ponga sus manos sobre ti, para eso estoy aquí!- Akane solo podía mirarlo atentamente, sorprendida por su reacción.- eres pura y tan…tan sublime el solo hecho de pensar que alguien quiera corromper tu pureza me entran unas ganas de… ¡mataría por ti Akane! ¡mate por ti!-

Akane sentía la boca seca, tan seca, mirando el rostro y los labios de Ranma moverse con aquellas palabras que tenían un significado oculto, ¿pero cual? Trago saliva nuevamente y se relamió los labios para poder hablar, haciendo que el chico fijará su atención en sus labios rosados y carnosos, y definitivamente dulces, como el sabor de su piel, aquella vez que pudo tener por lo menos un segundo de aquel exquisito contacto.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, alzo su voz, no sabía porque la situación era dolorosa para ella.

-¡No puedes evitarlo, algún día estaré en los brazos de alguien más!- alzo la voz ella mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de dolor.- ¡es mi destino!

De la boca de Ranma salió un tenebroso gruñido, sus manos soltaron las delicados brazos de ella y su puño se estrello con fuerza en la pared.

-¿¡crees que no lo sé!?- el respondió el molesto.- ¿¡crees que no se que algún día un estúpido afortunado te va a tener!?-

-¿¡qué significa eso!?- le pregunto ella molesta y dolida, ya no entendía el sentido que había tomado la conversación que gradualmente se habido convertido en una discusión.

-¡Significa que estoy aquí para proteger que no lo ves!- Ranma se volvió a acercar a ella, en parte era verdad lo que le había dicho, pero claramente no podía decirle que se moría de celos el solo hecho de pensar en que algún día ella…ella amaría alguien que no sería a el, y la vería sonreír junto a otro imbécil, mientras el la seguiría deseando desde la sombras.- ¡No te entregaré a nadie que no ames Akane, no me harás pasar por ese disgusto, así que olvídate de esa estúpida idea de andarte por ahí con otros hombres! ¡antes muerto!-

-¿Por qué?- susurro Akane sin aliento.

Su azul turbio y en tormenta se poso en el desierto de ella, tan confundidos, tan extrañamente dolidos con la situación, ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos que se encontraban albergando en su interior. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprenderlo por que era la primera vez que se encontraban con aquella intensidad, con aquel deseo tan ardiente. Ella deseaba ser aceptada por el, y el solo deseaba que ella nunca se fuera de su lado.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, y…no quiero que te lastimen.- susurro el en respuesta, sin mirarla a los ojos, escondiendo su vergüenza en su abundante flequillo.

Aquella declaración ilumino los ojos de Akane y acelero su corazón a tal punto que en cualquier momento sintió que se desmayaría. Sus piernas se sintieron blandas por un momento, y una emoción cálida y desconocida recorrió su cuerpo.

Silencio.

El chico cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se le había escapado completamente, no había sido capaz de controlar su mente y había terminado diciéndole a la chica, lo que menos quería decir. Una confesión sobre su debilidad por ella, una debilidad de la cual era cada vez más consciente.

-Me tengo que ir.- fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

Se dio media vuelta presuroso de salir de aquella habitación impregnado del olor de aquella muchacha que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Camino rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza _''me la tengo que sacar de la cabeza, me la tengo que sacar de la cabeza, me la tengo que sacar de la cabeza''_ , era todo lo que se repetía internamente.

No podía, este sentimiento lo iba a terminar matando, como era posible que no fuera capaz de olvidarla. Ni siquiera la había besado ni una puta vez para que Akane estuviera tan enraizada en el. Necesitaba un alivio. Un respiro. Necesitaba demostrarse que era capaz de sacársela de la cabeza.

Sin saberlo su deseo sería concedido inminentemente.

Allí acostada sobre su futón se encontraba, desnuda, Hikari, quien lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos que le recordó a la de una cazadora a punto de devorar a su presa.

-Hikari.- hablo el aún agitado por lo sucedido con Akane.- ¿qué haces aquí?-

La chica sonrió coqueta y sensual, palpando el futón con su mano.

-Te había dicho que quería darte mis atenciones personalmente.-

-Debes irte de aquí Hikari.- le dijo Ranma serio.- sabes que no quiero nada serio contigo.-

-y no necesitas quererlo Ranma.- le respondió ella con la misma actitud sensual, invitándolo.- solo quiero acostarme con el gran Ranma Saotome.- apelo ella a su ego.

Ranma recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Hikari, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de serle fiel a Akane? Ellos no eran nada, el solo era un guardián, un imbécil capaz de dar la vida por ella, ¿cuántas personas habían sacrificado parte de sus vidas por mantenerla con vida? Claro que ella estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hicieran eso por ella, claro que el era otro estúpido más, un hombre más que solo la podría contemplar desde la oscuridad, pidiendo un poco de su luz.

'' _Das lastima Ranma''_ pensó el chico.

'' _Yo nunca podré ser merecedor de esa mujer''_

Y con ese pensamiento el chico comenzó a quitarse la ropa mirando fijamente a Hikari, que sonrió complacida viendo sus deseos hacerse realidad.

El chico no despejaba su vista de ella, tratando se buscar en esa mujer un poco de Akane. Un poco de la mujer que realmente quería.

Con el primer beso el lo supo, la piel de Hikari no era como la de Akane, su olor, su suavidad, sus sonidos, no eran los de Akane. Apretó con rabia las caderas de la chica, mientras esta gemía de placer con las osadas caricias que le daba el chico de la trenza.

Resignado y cansado de buscar en aquella mujer el rastro de Akane, se rindió a los deseos de Hikari, buscando un alivio a sus pensamientos y a su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane había quedado tan sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma que en primer instante, solo pudo quedarse de piedra. Solo minutos después había sido capaz de reaccionar. ¿había sido eso una declaración? Ella no podía, no quería quedarse con la duda, si aquello había sido un pequeño vistazo al corazón de Ranma, ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez el podía ser, tal vez su destino no era tan maldito como ella pensaba, tal vez ella podía ser feliz y amar a Ranma.

Salió de su habitación corriendo en busca de aquel muchacho que lograba acelerar su corazón. Se calma a mitad de camino recordando que era de noche y que no debía ser desconsiderada con las demás personas que estaban durmiendo. Respiro tres veces y comenzó a caminar despacio casi imperceptiblemente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del chico.

Un extraño sonido capto su atención. Era parecido a un suspiro ahogado, como un quejido lastimero, _¿Ranma estará llorando?_ Pensó Akane, sintiéndose mal por no haber sido capaz de haber hablado en el momento indicado.

Poso suavemente sus manos en al puerta corrediza y la abrió un poco lentamente.

Sintió el sonido de un vidrio romperse dentro de ella. Fue tan, pero tan fuerte el impacto de aquel dolor, que sus piernas poco a poco empezar a ceder.

No se dio cuenta en el momento en que se encontraba en el suelo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, mientras se sentía temblar y de sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con silenciosas lagrimas corriendo como un mar por sus precioso rostro.

Y a pesar del horripilante dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía despejar la vista de aquella escena.

Ella era una intrusa. Un tercero ajeno a lo que se estaba desarrollando en aquella habitación.

El cuerpo desnudo de Ranma tomaba con fuerza entre sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de Hikari, que sonreía de placer en cada embestida que Ranma le daba a su cuerpo, la chica se retorcía de placer y las manos de Ranma vagaban por su cuerpo seguro, masculino, poderoso.

Akane solo podía observar, llorar y temblar, mientras un horrible sentimiento la recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿había pensando realmente que Ranma podía estar interesado en ella?

 _¡Que estúpida fui!,_ el grito mental que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la chica.

Se sentía rota.

Se sentía traicionada.

Y por peor de todo, se sentía enamorada.

De la peor manera había descubierto una maldita verdad, sentía amor por Ranma Saotome.

Y no era correspondida.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no gritaría del horror, de rabia, dolor y celos. Cerró lentamente la puerta corrediza, camino lo más silenciosa posible hasta la puerta de la única persona que podría ayudarla en ese momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xian – pu sintió unos suaves golpes en su puerta, extrañada tomo sus armas entre sus manos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo que vio le encogió el corazón.

Frente a ella se encontraba Akane. Destrozada, aquella palabra no era suficiente para poder describir la imagen que tenia en frente de ella.

Su yukata estaba corrida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus ojos la miraban tratando de contener el llanto.

-Akane – sama.- hablo la amazona con un hilo de voz alzando sus manos lentamente para poder tocar el rostro de su hermana.- ¿qué…que te hicieron?.

Entonces Akane se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza y llorando tendidamente. Solo dos palabras salieron de los labios de la peli – azul, _''Ranma'', ''Hikari''_. Fue suficiente para que Xian – pu pudiera entenderlo. Ese mal nacido, al final había logrado lastimar a su preciosa hermana y esa puta y su fingida imagen de doncella sumisa.

Xian – pu le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, tratando de contener los quejidos de tristeza que salían de la boca de Akane.

-Lo amo.- fue el débil murmullo que se pronuncio Akane entre llantos.

La amazona solamente cayo acariciando la cabeza de su hermana, tratando de transmitirle fuerza y seguridad.

Iba hacer una noche larga, pero ella no dejaría nunca más que ese imbécil dañara a Akane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era temprano y aún los primeros rayos de sol no aparecían por el cielo. Habían quedado en partir a las cinco de la mañana para poder salir sin ser vistos. Su camino al monte fuji era largo.

Después de su agitada noche con Hikari, le había pedido que se fuera de su habitación, había sido un patán, y se sentía como uno. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y a la cual había pensando podía ser un alivio para su atormentado corazón no había logrado más que hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Resignado y cansada se levanto del futón, y se vistió para reunirse con los demás. Iba retrasado y le extraño que Akane no hubiera ido ya por el.

Camino por el pasillo hasta poder salir al jardín posterior, el que se encontraba detrás de la casona del señor feudal. Ya afuera pudo visualizar a Tomoya y a Nagisa, junto a ellos estaba Xian – pu hablando animadamente y muy contenta junto a la señora Nagisa y a su lado estaba Akane, quien les sonreía a ambas tan dulce como siempre, pero el pudo notar que había algo raro en su aspecto, sobre todo en su rostro, que parecía cansado como si no hubiera podido dormir bien.

-Buenos días.- saludo Ranma.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, pero el solo quería oír el buenos días de su protegida. Así que siguiendo sus deseos, poso sus ojos en los de Akane.

La mirada de la chica fue una daga filosa que atravesó su corazón. Su expresión era neutral, imperturbable pero sus ojos, su desierto, lo miraban sin el mismo brillo de siempre. Y el había visto esa mirada otras veces en ella…esa mirada que le dedicada a todos los hombres que ella detestaba, a los abusadores que habían querido abusar de ella, a los hombres crueles y malos, a las personas que le causaban asco, y ahora, esa mirada, se la estaba dedicando a el.

Una silenciosa mirada de absoluto desprecio y asco, de un rechazo tan grande que su corazón le grito que si antes había pensado que ella estaba lejos, ahora la distancia entre ellos era un abismo.

Se sintió de pronto absorto del mundo. No se dio cuenta cuando el matrimonio se estaba despidiendo de ellos, deseándoles buena suerte. Solo fue capaz de salir de aquel estado al darse cuenta que habían dos caballos, pensando tontamente que uno era para Xian – pu, se acerco cuidadoso a Akane para poder subirla a uno de los caballos. Sin embargo antes de posar sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, sus manos fueron apartadas bruscamente de un manotazo por parte de la amazona que se había interpuesto entre los dos.

Ranma la miro molesto e iba a responder cuando la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- su tono fue tan frio, tan autoritario, tan cruel, que Ranma se quedo sin aliento mientras veía como ella le daba la espalda y que solo se giro levemente para mirarlo con unos ojos que le atravesaron el alma.- nunca más.

Entonces la amazona se giro con ella para ayudarla a subir al caballo que tenían en frente, para luego subir ella y montar al caballo para guiarlo a través del bosque.

Fue cuando Ranma comprendió que el segundo caballo no era para Xian – pu, era para el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un capitulo largo para compensar la espera de un mes y 3 días en el que me demore en escribir este capitulo, la verdad quería terminarlo de otra forma, pero me saldría demasiado largo tenía calculado unas 60 páginas, entonces decidí dejarlo en 35 y seguir con la segunda parte en el capitulo 4.**

 **GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios! Me tienen emocionada y cada vez que los veía me anima a seguir escribiendo para no tardarme más de lo estrictamente necesario.**

 **Bien, ahora, sé que tal vez este capitulo las conmocione pero es necesario, en serio, por favor, créanme, yo soy una fan completa de RanmaxAkane, así que no dejaré que las cosas queden así.**

 **¡Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios sobre este capitulo (por favor no me odien)! ¡Nos leemos en un mes más!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: De frente al destino.**

 _'' De todas las cosas que deseo para mi, tengo un anhelo, el más profundo, y es que ante cualquier cosa que quiera para mi, deseo tu felicidad''_

El camino al Monte Fuji se hacia cada vez más largo y silencioso para Ranma.

Ambas chicas cabalgaban delante de el, casi ignorándolo, pues la verdad es que ninguna se detenía si quiera un momento en voltear la vista hacia el. Observaba, desde el silencio de su posición, la fina y delgada espalda de Akane.

No comprendía ni entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de que Akane le haya dedicado esas palabras tan llenas de…no sabía explicarlo, era una extraña combinación de rechazo, rencor y asco. Se sintió durante ese momento la peor escoria de la tierra, parecido a un insecto repugnante que por su solo aspecto merecía ser privado de la vida y por tanto pisoteado hasta morir.

¿La había ofendido de algún modo con sus palabras? ¿Tal vez?…no, no podía ser, aquellas palabras que habían escapado de su boca en la noche anterior habían sido indicio suficiente para que ella supiera lo que el estaba escondiendo con tanto fervor.

Sus sentimientos por ella.

Sentimientos…aún no estaba seguro que era lo que sentía por Akane, y eso era un hecho, una verdad, se sentía confundido, posesivo, celosos, embelesado y atraído hacia ella de una manera inexplicable, ¿pero eso era amor? Tenía claro que le gustaba la chica, le gustaba demasiado y la deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que recordará querer en la vida.

En algo se parecían ellos dos. Ninguno, jamás había sentido amor, ese amor de pareja, ese deseo de estar y querer a alguien más que a todo.

Pero de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, averiguaría que era lo que había sucedido, que era lo que se había roto entre ellos dos, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que había algo roto en sus lazos, y el no permitiría que aquello quedará así. No quería consentir quedarse sin las atenciones de ella, sin sus sonrisas, sin sus palabras, sin sus mañas y enojos, no quería quedarse sin nada de Akane, porque lo quería todo, aunque no supiera que era lo que sentía exactamente.

Encontraría un momento para hablar con ella, un momento en donde no estuviera la amazona para interponerse entre ellos dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cabalgaron durante unas horas más hasta que los primeros colores del atardecer comenzaron a anunciar el fin del día.

Fue en el atardecer en que decidieron descansar, levantar un pequeño campamento cerca del río para que todos pudieran asearse con tranquilidad y suministrarse de agua. Ambas chicas, sin siquiera consultarle a Ranma decidieron quien iría primero a bañarse. Xian - pu había insistido en acompañar a la joven _anjana_ , sin embargo esta se había negado, diciendo que necesitaba estar sola y que iría acompañada de Kazuto.

Toda esa conversación no paso despercibido por Ranma, quien solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para poder saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En el momento en que Akane partió con Kazuto hacia el lago para bañarse, Ranma fijo sus iris azules como el mar en la figura de Xian – pu, que a pesar de que aun no desviaba su mirada de donde se había perdido la silueta de Akane, sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella y la manera en que sus hombros se tensaban por la mirada penetrante e insistente del chico.

Ranma le pidiera las explicaciones que ella no podía darle. Se lo había prometido Akane, y aunque sabía que decirle al chico lo que ella había visto, era la mejor manera de solucionar los problemas que se estaban presentando silenciosamente entre ellos, ella no era la adecuada para hacerlo.

 _Flash back_

 _Akane lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de su hermana anjana, sus delgados brazos rodeaban la perfecta silueta de la amazona quien, cual amorosa madre, acariciaba con dulzura y paciencia la cabeza de la peli – azul._

 _De repente una dulce melodía llego a los oídos de Akane, y por un momento las lágrimas cesaron y sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados se alzaron para mirar sorprendida a Xian – pu._

 _La dulce amazona le estaba tarareando una canción, tan dulce, tan amorosa y tan suave que un por un momento el corazón de la chica se calentó, calmándola, acunándola y por un momento sintió que todo estaría bien._

 _Los minutos transcurrieron en los brazos de su hermana y la dulce melodía aun inundaba la habitación con la bella voz de la chica. Despacio Xian – pu fue cediendo para que ambas pudieran tomar asiento sobre el futón de su pieza._

 _Akane se dejo llevar por la peli – morada, cediendo a sus deseos y sentándose sobre el futón aún sin soltar el cuerpo de Xian – pu. Estar con ella le entregaba una extraña calma, si bien el dolor que sentía en ese momento no había desaparecido si la desesperación y el sentimiento de soledad habían sido borrados por completo._

 _Se quedaron así durante un tendido rato, hasta que Xian – pu sintió por fin la respiración tranquila de su hermana y en ese momento la separo con delicadeza de su cuerpo._

 _Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, cara a cara. Akane comprendió en ese minuto que Xian – pu estaría siempre con ella, fue un sentimiento mutuo que la amazona también pudo sentir en su corazón. Dejando de lado la vergüenza, Akane, se dispuso hablar._

 _-los vi.- pronuncio la angelical chica.- los vi haciendo…haciendo…eso.- dijo con los colores subiendo por su rostro._

 _-¿los viste teniendo sexo?- fue la pregunta directa de la amazona._

 _Akane solo pudo asentir con la cabeza._

 _-Akane – sama necesito preguntarte algo.- Akane la miro a los ojos y asintió en silencio.- ¿eres la amante de Ranma?_

 _-¡¿Qué?!.- grito Akane escandalizada.- ¡no! ¡jamás he estado con nadie! ¡pero Ranma me traiciono!- volvió a gritar la peli – azul con más fuerza._

 _-akane – sama.- pronuncio suavemente Xian – pu, no quería ser cruel con su hermana pero tampoco quería mentirle.- si tu no estas con Ranma, el no puede traicionarte porque en realidad ustedes no tienen una relación más haya de ama y súbdito.-_

 _Las palabras de Xian – pu le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, pues, por más que le doliera ella sabía que eso era verdad y era exactamente lo que más le molestaba. La indiferencia de Ranma, el ni siquiera se le había insinuado una sola vez, nunca había tratado de propasarse con ella y solo podía obtener de el su amabilidad en contadas situaciones. En cambio Hikari no se había demorado ni siquiera un día en llegar a la cama de Ranma._

 _Ranma no la consideraba como una mujer y eso era lo que más le molestaba y dolía._

 _-es cierto- murmuro la peli – azul.- pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme traicionada por el, tuve que ver todo lo que vi para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, me duele saber que no soy correspondida.- un pequeño sollozo escapo de los labios de la chica._

 _Xian – pu la miraba angustiada, ¿realmente su hermanita era tan inocente? Perfectamente ella podía decirle que Ranma si estaba interesado en ella, no podía decirle que la amaba porque eso no podía saberlo, pero si sabía que a Ranma le gustaba ella, pero no era la indicada para decir algo así y no podía llegar y solucionar los problemas de Akane – sama, pues así nunca maduraría._

 _-¿no has pensando que sería mejor hablar con el? ¿decirle lo que viste?.- pregunto la amazona tratando de buscar una solución._

 _-¡No!- alzo la voz Akane.- ¡eso nunca!, tiene que prometerlo.- dijo ella.- prométeme que nunca, nunca le dirás nada a Ranma, solo quiero estar lejos de el.-_

 _Xian – pu suspiro resignada, sabía que era una mala decisión, pero su lealtad y amor eran hacia Akane – sama, no hacia Ranma, y aunque sabia que se estaba equivocando, le prometio Akane guardar silencio._

 _Fin del Flash Black_

-Dime.- la voz de Ranma sonó fría como el hielo.- dime que mierda esta pasando aquí.-

Xian – pu se dio la vuelta lentamente clavando sin ningún tipo de emoción sus iris rosados sobre los azules del chico. Ese hombre la intimidaba, cuando se trataba de Akane – sama, el chico parecía volverse amenazante y totalmente peligroso. Parecía capaz de convertirse en cualquier cosa por mantener Akane a su lado.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando.- respondió ella fingiendo no tener idea.

La risa tétrica y sarcástica de Ranma le erizo los vellos de sus brazos. Si, definitivamente tenía que tener cuidado con ese chico.

-No soy estúpido amazona, dime que mierda esta pasando.- volvió a exigirle Ranma.- no quiero tener que llegar a la violencia.-

Xian – pu trago duro, la suave voz aterciopelado del chico era una clara amenaza hacia ella. Sin embargo, su orgullo de amazona no la dejaba mostrar debilidad, mucho menos ante un hombre, tragando aquel nudo de leve miedo, se paro ante el chico frente a frente para enfrentarlo, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pecho, tratando de lograr una pose de completa indiferencia.

-¿realmente no sabes que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto ella enojada.

Ranma se desencajo por un momento, entonces, su intuición era cierta, había hecho otra estupidez, pero no tenía idea de cual era. No creí que Akane estuviera tan enojada por la conversación que habían mantenido en su habitación ayer por la noche.

-No, no lo sé.- pronunció el azabache incrédulo.

Xian – pu suspiro resignada. No iba a romper la promesa que hizo con Akane – sama, pero si les daría la oportunidad de poder arreglar sus problemas. Había notado todo el día tan triste a su hermana _anjana_ que realmente no creía poder soportar quien sabe cuanto tiempo más aquella tristeza que se esforzaba en ocultar. Pero antes debía asegurarse que Ranma no fuera a causarle más daño a Akane – sama. Si algo se había prometido ese día cuando Akane entro a su cuarto con el corazón destrozado era no volver a permitir que Ranma la dañará nuevamente.

-Te permitiré hablar con ella.- el rostro de Ranma se ilumino en aquel momento como el de un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar un regalo.- pero antes, necesito hablar contigo y esta vez en serio.-

Nuevamente las facciones del chico volvieron a cambiar, volviéndose duras y hostiles. No le gustaba nada tener que hablar con la amazona, sobre todo porque ella parecía darse cuenta de cosas que el solo quería mantener en secreto.

-¿qué sientes por Akane – sama?- la amazona fue directa como una fecha, sin rodeos, sin complicaciones.- y no quiero estúpidas evasiones sino prometo no dejar que te acerques a ella nunca más.-

Por primera vez el chico se sintió intimidado por la peli – morada, aquellas ultimas palabras que pronuncio fueron acompañadas por unos ojos asesinos y una sonrisa escalofriante. Tendría que decir la verdad si quería llegar a Akane sin tener que pelear con la amazona.

-No lo sé.- fue la respuesta sincera del chico. Sin mentiras, mirando directamente a los ojos de Xian – pu para que supiera que no había engaño en sus palabras.

La china frunció el ceño molesta, devolviéndole la mirada al artista marcial. No podía creerlo, como es que el chico era tan idiota, ¿ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? Eran tal para cual, Akane – sama era tan inocente que tuvo que ver lo que vio para saber que lo sentía era amor.

-Esa respuesta no es suficiente.- pronuncio Xian – pu dispuesta a darse la embargo antes que pudiera marcharse y dejar solo a Ranma, la mano del chico detuvo su brazo entre su varonil mano, deteniéndola.

-Espera por favor.- pidió Ranma agitado y sonrojado.- no miento, de verdad, no lo sé y más que nada quisiera saberlo.- empezó a explicar el agitadamente.- pero de algo estoy completamente seguro.- Xian – pu fijo sus iris rosados en el poniendo más atención.- daría mi vida por Akane, prefiero morir antes que a ella la lastimen y eso no lo he sentido por nadie.-

La amazona abrió los ojos sorprendida buscando en los ojos de Ranma algún indicio de mentira o engaño, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que unos iris azules brillantes, emocionados y agitados por su declaración. Tal vez no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar, pero era suficiente por ahora.

Se soltó de un tirón de la mano del chico, y encamino sus pasos a sentarse en el suelo cerca de la fogata que había hecho Ranma, entonces por primera vez desde que lo había conocido fue amable con el, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Ve, Ranma.- murmuro ella amablemente.

El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido, por un momento, realmente pensó que la amazona no lo dejaría marchar sin antes pelear con el, y su instinto, que pocas veces se equivocaba, le decía que la chica era casi tan peligrosa como el. Agradeciendo profundamente su amabilidad y disposición el chico hizo una leve reverencia en agradecimiento y respeto y partió hacia donde se había dirigido Akane dispuesto a pelear por su reconciliación con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche había caído lentamente sin captar la atención de la angelical chica. El manto oscuro había cubierto en totalidad el amplio cielo, sin un solo asomo de alguna solitaria estrella.

No había nada más que oscuridad. Si no fuera por el las cortas antorchas que había elaborado junto con kazuto de la amable leña que había recolectado gracias a unas ramas añejas, no tendría como alumbrar la tenebrosa oscuridad que caía en aquel bosque.

Era como un silencioso aviso de que había que tener cuidado. De que las criaturas mágicas y malvadas de los cuentos harían su aparición hoy.

No obstante nada de eso era capaz de llamar la atención de Akane. Sentada en el pasto, con su largo cabello estilando por el agua y su traje de sacerdotisa ya puesto, su mirada perdida y sus pensamientos tan alejados de la realidad.

En su cabeza solo había espacio para pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa noche y los consejos de Xian - pu retumbaban en sus recuerdos una y otra vez.

¿Había sido egoísta de su parte haberse enojado de esa manera con Ranma? Le dolía reconocerlo pero su hermana anjana tenía razón, ella y Ranma no eran nada. Absolutamente nada para que ella se enojará de aquella descomunal manera con el. La única relación que los unía, el único vinculo, era esa relación de ama y protector. Nada más y nada menos.

Si, en el fondo ella lo sabía. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de enojarse de aquella manera, de molestarse de aquella manera, pero es que no podía evitarlo, le había dolido tanto haberlos...vistos, se sintió traicionada, desplazada y burlada y no entendía porque. Aparte detestaba a Ranma por despertar en ella un sentimiento tan desconocido y negativo que le hacía sentirse mal con ella misma.

Los celos.

Ella estaba tan llena de celos, que no podía controlar ni un ápice de su rabia, ni si quiera su racionalidad podía con aquel sentimiento tan destructor y devastador que le carcomía por dentro. Cada vez que trataba de calmarse, de controlar sus emociones, la imagen de ellos dos revolcándose volvía a su mente y todo su esfuerzo se convertía en ceniza pura abrasado por el fuego de sus celos, potentes, posesivos e histéricos. Lo peor de los celos es que después de la rabia, venía la tristeza, la invadía sutilmente casi como una suave brisa del viento para luego instaurarse en su pecho y convertir su rabia en una pena inmensa donde las lágrimas luchaban por ser las protagonistas.

Era horrible, estar enamorada era horrible. Y aún así deseaba a Ranma solo para ella.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba desesperadamente, con cada fibra de su ser mágico y lo deseaba, deseaba haber sido Hikari en esos momentos.

Sentía envidia por una humana. Ella, que no tenía nada que envidiar, supuestamente.

Se resignaría. Olvidaría su amor no correspondido. Olvidaría que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Ranma Saotome, y seguiría adelante como la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido. Ella tenía una razón, un motivo mucho más importante por el cual luchar y mantenerse entera y firme, la humanidad.

La humanidad dependía de ella, de ellas. Era su misión, su motivo, su objetivo, salvar a todas esas personas buenas que estaban sufriendo con esta cruel guerra.

Su amor por Ranma Saotome no la atormentaría más.

Y no, no lo perdonaría, no perdonaría nunca haberse enamorado de el. Pues aunque no la haya traicionado realmente, ella se sentía traicionada y eso le bastaba, le bastaba para estar furiosa con el, y no perdonarlo jamás.

De pronto sintió unos pasos rápidos acercarse a ella, no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba. Era el, de alguna forma había sido capaz de burlar a Xian - pu.

-Akane.- la llamo el con la determinación bañando su voz.-

La angelical chica se paro digna del suelo, con aire de nobleza digno de una reina o una princesa, orgullosa fijo su vista en el, frunciendo su entrecejo, como si el chico delante de ella fuera un insecto, algo que ella podía aplastar perfectamente y sin ningún esfuerzo con sus pies.

-Tenemos que hablar.- volvió a dirigirse a ella tratando de no sentirse intimidado por aquellos ojos avellanas que antes lo miraban con calidez y ahora, eran tan fríos como el invierno que se estaba instaurando.

-Kazuto.- pronuncio seria. El pequeño zorro se coloco al lado de ella, esperando.- ataca.-

Ranma y Kazuto la miraron pasmados, sin poder creer que aquellas palabras hayan sido pronunciadas por la dulce chica. Sin embargo, y aunque Kazuto no tenía deseos de obedecer, no le quedo otra opción. El pequeño zorro, fue rodeado por el fuego azul de su transformación convirtiéndose en el imponente _kitsune,_ el cuidador y protector de aquella.

El chico de la trenza fue capaz de recobrar la compostura al momento en que Kazuto corría hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo. Ranma se lleno de valentía y determinación, el no lastimaría al pequeño zorro, no la lastimaría la imagen que tenía de la dulce mascota de Akane y el sabía que Kazuto no quería atacarlo. El pequeño Kazuto con el cual había compartido, jugado y acariciado seguía ahí dentro.

Antes que el _Kitsune_ pudiera poner sus garras sobre Ranma, quien no se movía de su posición, el chico hablo.

-Kazuto.- pronuncio Ranma.- no.- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el azabache para que el _kitsune_ detuviera su carrera hacia a el de golpe.

Kazuto lo miro con las orejas caídas y agazapándose hacia el, haciendo un sonido parecido al de un perro llorando. El no quería lastimar a Ranma, sobre todo por que sabía que el nunca dañaría a su ama. Nunca le pondría una mano encima, porque el azabache era tan fiel y leal a su ama como el le era devoto. El _kitsune_ volvió a ser el pequeño y dulce zorrito, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a Akane, corrió hacia el campamento, no sin pasar entre las piernas de Ranma acariciando su cabeza en una de las piernas del chico, en señal de paz, para luego desaparecer entre los árboles.

La peli - azul estaba impactada. Kazuto nunca, nunca la había desobedecido, sobre todo si se trataba de protegerla, el zorro siempre actuaba por instinto, cuidándola. Ahora se encontraba sola, con la persona que menos esperaba ver, con la persona que había jurado olvidar hace un momento atrás y aun así no podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran ante aquella mirada azul profunda que le atravesaba el corazón, que parecía ver a través de ella.

Se sentía débil y vulnerable ante Ranma.

-Ahora si...¡tendrás que escucharme!- alzo la voz el, apretando sus puños a sus lados, sacando el valor que le faltaba para enfrentarla. Akane no sabía como aquella mirada que le dirigía al chico ponía su determinación y coraje en un deplorable estado de miedo, miedo de ella, de enfrentar su desprecio.- ¡Dime! ¡Dime que es lo que esta pasando!-

La chica retrocedió un paso al sentirse intimidada por aquella intensidad. Nuevamente aquella imagen de el y Hikaru invadía su mente.

-¡Vete!¡¿que no lo entiendes!? ¡Me repugnas Ranma Saotome!- grito ella con toda la rabia contenida en su corazón.- ¡no te quiero como guardián!¡no quiero a alguien tan indecente como tu!- aquella ultima frase había salido del alma misma de la chica, quien sin poder contener más las lágrimas las dejo caer sin restricciones.-

La rabia y la impotencia invadieron el cuerpo de Ranma llenándolo de coraje. ¿quien se creía que era esa niña para hablarle así? ¿indecente? ¿el, que todo lo que había conseguido en su vida había sido a base de esfuerzo, de sudor y dolor? ¿y sobre todo con honestidad?

-¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres!?- el grito el chico de vuelta asustando a Akane.- ¿¡Crees que por ser la hija de un noble y tener la gracia de los dioses te hace superior a mi!? ¡Niña estúpida, no me menosprecies por no haber nacido en cuna de oro como tu!- el entrecejo de Ranma estaba fruncido, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y su mirada era el fuego mismo ardiendo.-

A pesar de que la imagen del azabache que tenía la peli - azul frente a ella era la imagen misma del fuego, ella no se quedaba atrás, ahora no solo molesta por haberlo visto con esa tal Hikari, sino por haber pensado que ella era capaz de juzgar a la gente por su posición social y económica.

-¿Pero que...?- la chica se dirigió a el a paso seguro y veloz, y de un momento a otro Ranma sintió como su rostro era volteado hacia al lado por la potente cachetada que ella le había brindado, por un momento había olvidado que ella también era un artista marcial.- ¿¡como puedes si quiera pensar que soy capaz de juzgar a la gente por su posición socioeconómica!? ¡Juzgo a la gente por sus actos!.- grito ella desesperada y llorando.- ¡y te juzgo a ti por los tuyos, porque te vi! ¡te vi con Hikari!- Akane inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la boca, tapándosela...se lo había dicho, había escapado de sus labios inconscientemente.-

El azabache claramente había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho. Lentamente y con sus ojos fríos como el hielo volteo su rostro hasta mirarla nuevamente de frente. Akane no solo le había hecho pasar un mal rato, sino que también había invadido su privacidad hasta el punto de juzgarlo por ello.

-Akane.- la voz serena de el y ese rostro serio cayeron como un balde de agua fría por la espalda de la chica.- ¿quien te crees para invadir mi privacidad de esa forma?-

De todas las reacciones que ella hubiera esperado, definitivamente esa, había sido impensada para ella. La seriedad que emanaba de las facciones de Ranma la hicieron sentirse una intrusa y levemente mal por haber tomado aquella actitud con el.

-No invadí tu privacidad.- empezó a tratar de defenderse ella, en principio, no había tratado de invadir su privacidad, los motivos que la llevaron a ir a su habitación la noche anterior habían sido muy distintos, sin embargo después de haber visto lo que vio no había podido desviar su vista de esa escena.- fui a tu habitación para saber...para saber que quisiste decir con lo que me dijiste en mi habitación.- ambos se sonrojaron inmediatamente recordando las palabras dichas por Ranma.- escuche sonidos extraños y pensé que tal vez podría haber herido tus sentimientos con mi silencio.- en ese momento Akane bajo su mirada no sabiendo muy bien como se sentía o si era una mezcla de sentimientos entre la decepción, vergüenza, amor y frustración, pero luego alzo su mirada con el enojo bailando dentro de ellos y la clavo al dueño de ese par de iris azules que parecían desaprobarla.- y cuando abrí vi lo que vi, estúpido pervertido.-

Pero a pesar de que Akane lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, Ranma parecía no ceder ni siquiera un ápice, se mantenía imperturbable mirándola con su ojos congelantes, frunciendo su entrecejo. Estaba molesto. No podía creer que todo ese desprecio haya sido ocasionado solo por que los había visto. Entendía que Akane no le gustará que los hombres fueran así, pero el nunca había tratado de propasarse con ella ni siquiera una vez, había mantenido por sobre todo su autocontrol con ella porque no quería que lo odiará ni que pensará justamente 'eso' por lo cual acababa de llamarlo, _''pervertido''._

No iba consentirlo, el sabía que nunca iba a tenerla, pero era totalmente una egoísta por querer también alejarlo de cualquier mujer por que lo encontraba _''indecente''_.

-¿Es que acaso no te basta que te proteja con mi propia vida?- Akane trago el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantenerle la mirada al chico que tenía en frente de ella.- ¿¡también quieres monopolizar todos los aspectos de mi vida acaso!? ¿¡te he faltado el respeto de alguna forma para que pienses que puedes enojarte porque me acosté con una mujer!? ¿¡que clase de egoísmo es ese!?-

La angelical chica solo pudo quedársele mirando del coraje sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Ella sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía, ¿por qué estaba más molesta? ¿por su estúpida excusa de inventarse que Ranma la había traicionado o por que estaba tan celosa que necesitaba encontrar una razón para justificar ese sentimiento tan destructor y al mismo poder criticarle su comportamiento? pero a pesar de que lo sabía, de que era consciente de eso, su orgullo no le dejaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡No, no es egoísmo!- le grito ella de vuelta con todo lo que su orgullo le permitía no dar su brazo a torcer.- ¡Es decencia maldito pervertido, las mujeres no somos simples objetos, estúpido! ¡que clase de hombre eres!-

-¿¡Entonces si estuviera enamorado de ella no habría problema no!?-

En ese momento Akane palideció, sorprendida. No había esperado esa respuesta por nada del mundo. Por primera vez desde que Ranma había ido a encararla lo dejo de mirar con rabia y decepción, y sus ojos solo reflejaron tristeza y resignación, bajando su mirada, escondiéndola de aquellos ojos azules que anhelaba la mirasen con amor.

-Entonces, puedes tomar tus cosas e irte.- Akane le dio la espalda a Ranma tratando de ocultar su rostro de el.- ya no te necesito más.-

El azabache solo podía apreciar la silueta de la espalda de la peli - azul. Ella no quería mirarlo, no quería mostrar ante el tan abiertamente lo que aquella respuesta en forma de pregunta había causado en su corazón. La había sacudido completamente, su corazón latía lento y fuerte dentro de su pecho, podía sentir en sus oídos el sonido de su corazón latiendo, lastimado, y las enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, porque ella creía saber desde que los había visto, Ranma posiblemente podía estar enamorado de Hikari y ahora, ya no era una posibilidad, era una realidad.

-No estoy enamorado de Hikari.- Akane sintió una pequeña sacudida dentro de su pecho, la cual la sobresalto levemente. Levanto su mirada con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos como el desierto, pero aún así no tenía el valor de mirarlo, no aún.- Mírame Akane.- más que una petición fue una orden por parte del chico, una clara imposición a sus deseos de que ella por fin lo mirará, no con rabia y enojo, no con tristeza sino con la dulce calidez cotidiana de la mirada de la chica.

-¿Entonces por que te acostaste con ella?- pregunto la chica en un leve susurro.- ¿¡Por qué!?- estaba decidida, quería saber la razón, aunque su voz se rompía con cada palabra.

Ranma se paso la mano por la cara a punto de perder toda la paciencia, se sentía exasperado. No la entendía por más que trataba de entender, de comprender que pasaba por aquella encantadora cabecita, no lograba hacerlo. Ella era tan distinta de todas las mujeres que había conocido, comprendía que su pureza e inocencia no la dejaba comprender que hay veces que los hombres y las mujeres simplemente se acuestan, no por que se quieran, no por la fuerza, no por alguna razón profunda, simplemente tenían sexo, porque es lo que normalmente ocurría cuando dos personas se atraían fisicamente, nada más ni nada menos, pero aquello era imposible de entender para Akane, que se había criado lejos de las crueldades cotidianas que había en el mundo, lejos de las superficialidades humanas.

-¡Por que ella se me ofreció y simplemente accedí a sus deseos!- Grito Ranma perdiendo toda la paciencia.

-¡Mira tu! ¡que amable de tu parte Saotome!- le respondió la chica aún sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¡Mírame Akane! ¡por la mierda deja de ser tan consentida!- el azabache estaba completamente exasperado, y aún así con todo y gritos la chica no se dignaba a si quiera mirarlo, se mantenía de espaldas de el rehuyendo encontrarse con esos ojos azules que ardían como el fuego. Ranma no pudo aguantarlo más. Tomo con fuerza entre sus manos la fina muñeca de la chica y la dio vuelta de un solo tirón al tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo al de ella, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran cerca. Akane abrió los ojos atónita por la inesperada acción mientras sentía su piel ardía en donde Ranma tenía posada su mano, sosteniendo su muñeca en el aire.- ¿¡Que más quieres de mi Akane!? ¿¡Que quieres de mi!?-

-¡Todo! ¡Lo quiero todo!- esos eran sus verdaderos deseos, su deseo más oculto dentro de su corazón, que sin pensar si quiera en lo que había confesado, lo grito sin más, con la misma impaciencia que el chico le gritaba a ella, y a pesar de que se sentía avergonzada por su confesión no era momento para echarse para atrás, ella tenía sus derechos sobre el, era su ama y señora hasta que el todavía le sirviera.- ¡y si no quieres entregármelo, entonces vete!¡me conseguiré a un hombre que si este dispuesto a renunciar a todo por servirme!-

Akane respiraba agitada, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, aquella confesión, era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Esa era la verdadera razón porque se sentía traicionada y molesta, quería todo de Ranma de una forma tan repudiablemente egoísta que estaba dispuesta incluso a obligarlo a entregarse a ella con esa estúpida excusa de ser su señora, a quien el servía, por que ella no soportaría una segunda vez verlo con alguien más que no fuera ella, y era obvio para Akane que ella no sería la mujer de Ranma, pues el no la miraba de aquella forma, no la veía como una mujer.

Esperó, esperó y esperó.

Segundo tras Segundo. Minutos tras Minuto.

Solo podía observar el rostro perplejo y pasmado del azabache que parecía tener los ojos fijos en ella pero aún así no reaccionaba. Solo podía mirarla con la boca abierta, sin poder salir de la impresión por aquellas palabras. No sabía que decir, porque no sabía como interpretar las palabras de aquella muchacha que parecía un ángel más que un humano. ¿Lo quería acaso? ¿tal vez por un extraño milagro ella podría estar un mínimo interesada en el? ¿tal vez había sido una clara manifestación de celos por haberlo visto con otra mujer? No se creía ser capaz de tener tanta suerte. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle que significaban sus palabras, ella lo interrumpió, una vez más.

-Entiendo.- empezó ella, orgullosa con la cabeza en alto.- si no quieres renunciar a tus 'hábitos' para servirme, no lo hagas, pero desde este momento Ranma eres libre porque no quiero tener a un hombre así cerca mío.- Akane se moría por dentro, se moría por tener que dejarlo pero sabía que se moriría de verdad si volvía a verlo con otra mujer y no se sabía capaz de visualizar sus limites en una situación así nuevamente. No quería verlo con otra mujer.- Hasta siempre Ranma.-

Ella paso delante de el, caminando calmada o eso intentaba, tratando de aparentar, de mantener la compostura, no solo por amor propio sino por lo que ser una _anjana_ significaba. El sintió como ella paso por su lado, vio el vaiven de su exótico cabello moverse con el viento, despidiéndose de el, entro por sus narices el dulce aroma de la chica, un aroma que sabía nunca volvería a oler si no la detenía ahora. Si no detenía a la única mujer que le había importado en su vida, que hacía su corazón latir deprisa dentro de su pecho y que le hacía descubrir sentimientos que desconocía completamente, se arrepentiría toda su vida. Ella no le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella, como toda mujer criada con valores y finos modales, le estaba exigiendo decencia en su actuar, le estaba exigiendo renunciar a sus costumbres para que ella lo pudiera aceptar a su lado.

Akane no le ofrecía nada y le exigía todo, y aún así al verla pasar a su lado sabiendo que lo estaba dejando ir, lo hizo desesperar, su corazón vio con dolor esa imagen contrayéndose en un sentimiento que le impidió respirar por un momento, sus ojos le picaron queriendo llorar por primera vez en su vida, y fue justo en aquel doloroso momento que comprendió lo que ella significaba para el, lo que el sentía por ella. Lo que se había obligado a negar.

Estaba enamorado.

Solo le bastaron dos semanas, dos malditas semanas y sin ni siquiera proponérselo, lo había enamorado. De a poco lo había en vuelto con su belleza, con su carácter, con su moral y con ese fuego que ardía dentro de ella, a pesar de su frágil figura, a pesar de ser realmente delicada se había parado frente a un mundo que solo quería verla muerta, la veía temblar levemente del miedo pero aún así ella se había mantenido firme, con tristeza, con miedo y con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se mantenía ahí, firme para cumplir su deber.

El la admiraba. Admiraba que de su flaqueza sacará fortaleza. Admiraba su inocencia, su valentía, su fuerza y su determinación. Porque Akane era delicada y bella como una flor pero por sus venas corría fuego, lo vio en sus ojos la primera vez que la vio en guardia para enfrentarse a el, dispuesta a derrotarlo, a pelear por ella en vez de esperar que alguien más lo hiciera. Por eso había querido protegerla, de ese momento nació el deseo ferviente de estar a su lado, de proteger lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

'' _La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas, y esa Ranma es una mujer que atrae a todos por su fuerza y belleza''_ , le había dicho una vez su padre y ahora ante el, estaba esa flor, y el la amaba, la amaba, la amaba al punto de dar su vida por ella.

Renunciaría a todo, a todo menos a ella. Porque por fin la había encontrado, la flor más rara y hermosa de todas, la que creció oculta, la que creció observando la maldad, la que creció asumiendo su responsabilidad y la a pesar del miedo que le causaba, fue directo al frente de guerra a enfrentarse con su destino.

Su hermosa y dulce Akane.

No importaba que no lo amará. No importaba que su amor no fuera correspondido. No importaba realmente. Con amarla le bastaba, y el sería su escudo, un verdadero escudo humano para protegerla, porque esa había sido la verdadera razón por la cual la había seguido hasta aquí, por la cual había matado por primera vez, para protegerla, para mantenerla con vida, porque mientras Akane siguiera respirando, el tendría una razón para seguir luchando.

Se dio la media vuelta para ver nuevamente su silueta alejarse de el, caminando hacia el campamento, caminando para alejarse de el, lo único a lo que el nunca podría renunciar.

-¡Akane!- la llamo el, la chica se empezó a dar la vuelta sorprendida pues había pensado que realmente lo había perdido, no obstante no alcanzo si quiera a darse la vuelta completa por si sola cuando sintió unos musculosos y enormes brazos rodear su cuerpo por completo, sintió una mano del chico envolverse en sus cabellos y la otra abarcar por completo la mitad de su cintura, mientras hundía su cabeza en el hueco de cuello y hombre izquierdo.- De acuerdo.- susurró el con una voz que no había escuchado nunca salir de Ranma, pues esta era tan dócil.- renunció a todo por servirte, para ser un hombre adecuado para cuidarte, pero quiero algo a cambio.- el azabache se separó solo un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos desiertos que tanto le gustaban.- No vuelvas a alejarte de mi, considérame una herramienta para mantenerte con vida, usame para protegerte. Soy completamente tuyo desde ahora Akane Tendo.-

Ella pudo sentirlo, su voz, de un tono tan solemne, no dejaba rastro para la mentira, era verdad. No era un engaño, no le estaba mintiendo, el realmente, realmente se estaba entregando a ella, estaba sucumbiendo a sus deseos egoístas y caprichosos, porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a sus celos que podían carcomerla por dentro y desviarla de su objetivo en la vida, salvar a la humanidad. Ranma no podía ser más noble, no solo se entregaba a sus ordenes, su petición, su única petición había sido que ella lo utilizará para vivir, que lo viera como una simple arma, hecha para protegerse.

-Ranma...- susurró Akane posando su mano en una de las mejillas del chico acariciándola con suavidad, olvidando por un momento su enojo, sus celos y el dolor de un amor no correspondido.- cumpliré tu petición, pero quiero que sepas que yo también voy a protegerte.-

El chico de la trenza le sonrió con devoción, con la ternura brillando en sus ojos, ella iba a protegerlo, cuando era ella la que más necesitaba ser protegida. _''la más rara y hermosa'',_ Akane era oro sólido.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?- le preguntó Ranma, con aquella sonrisa arrogante y burlona que ponía las piernas de Akane a temblar.-

-Tenemos un trato.- afirmo ella sonriéndole.

Por fin, después de horas estando tenso y sin saber que hacer, el azabache pudo respirar de alivio. Había logrado solucionar su problema con Akane y ahora más que nunca tenía todo claro. Quién era el, y cual era su motivo de estar vivo. Tal vez su destino siempre estuvo vinculado a esa menuda mujer, tal vez todas sus habilidades habían sido cultivadas para estar listo cuando la conociera, tal vez toda su existencia se reducía a la hermosa mujer de exótico cabello azul marino que ahora caminaba feliz y tarareando una canción como una niña pequeña.

Ranma sonrió ante la encantadora imagen de ella sonriéndole y tarareando una canción.

-¿No vienes?- le pregunto ella viendo que se estaba quedando atrás.-

El le sonrió aún más y asintió con la cabeza, la peli - azul se dio la vuelta riendo y camino dando pequeños saltitos hacia su improvisado campamento.

-Siempre.- susurró el sin ser escuchado por ella.- siempre voy a ir donde vayas.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaba poco para llegar a donde estaban descansando los demás, sin embargo, Ranma sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda, y un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

Había demasiado silencio. Incluso para ser de noche. Estaban cerca de su improvisado campamento pero aún no era capaz de escuchar los sonidos que hacían Kazuto y Rin - rin al jugar y tampoco la risa de Xian - pu, que normalmente solía reírse de las tonteras que hacían esos dos juntos. Akane estaba tranquila y parecía que aún no era capaz de notar algo raro, así que prefirió callar para no asustarla.

Sin embargo, el lo sintió, su mente trabajo tan rápido, que incluso fue capaz de medir la distancia del peligro que estaba al lado de ellos. Jalo del brazo a Akane para luego tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo, protegiéndola, saltando a la rama más cercana, ocultándose entre las hojas y ramas del frondoso árbol.

6 metros del peligro. Un paso más y los escuchaban.

Coloco su mano sobre la boca de la chica, para evitar que esta emitiera algún sonido. Se acerco su dedo indicé con la mano libre para indicarle que guardará silencio. La chica asintió aún sorprendida, solamente en ese momento fue capaz de darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Nos atacaron Akane, han atacado nuestro campamento y aún están ahí.- Ranma hablaba pero no la miraba a ella, miraba sobre el hombre de la peli - azul, observando y analizando el lugar, contando cuantos enemigos eran y cual eran sus posibilidades de evitar que alcanzarán a Akane.- son cuatro, grandes y están armados.-

La anjana tembló levemente y la mirada se le lleno de miedo, no por ella, por su hermana, Xian - pu.

-¡Xian - pu!- levanto la voz Akane.- ¡Tenemos que ir por Xian - pu! ella puede...puede...- no quería ni pronunciarlo, si algo le llegaba a pasar a su hermana por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría, y sin ella no podría cumplir su misión, la profecía era clara, eran todas o ninguna.

-Calma Akane, esta viva y despierta, puedo sentir su aura de combate hasta aquí, esta enojada y tiene algo de miedo, tal vez la tiene amordazada o atada.-

-Tenemos que ir Ranma- ordeno Akane, seria y con convicción.

-Yo tengo que ir, tu te quedarás aquí.- le contra ordeno el.

-¿Debes estar de broma? ¡Iré contigo!- le rebatir la chica alejando un poco su cuerpo de el.

-No consentiré eso Akane, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Si Xian - pu esta amordazaba significa que no solo pudieron atraparla a ella, sino también a Kazuto y a Rin - rin, los conoces, los has visto pelear, son feroces y para que decir de tu hermana es toda una asesina, si pudieron con ellos y son solo cuatro personas deben ser realmente peligrosos.-

Sabía que tenía razón. Conocía Kazuto desde que era una cría y mejor que nadie era consciente de sus habilidades, solo Ranma había sido capaz de hacerle frente, Xian - pu y Rin - rin eran tan atemorizantes al momento de pelear que hasta a ella se le eriza la piel de solo verlos.

Lo sabía, sabía que tenía razón pero aún así, se negaba a esconderse mientras todos se estaban exponiendo al peligro. Había sido preparada para esto durante toda su vida, era su destino y no iba a rehuir de el sin dar la pelea antes, porque sabría de una u otra forma ella saldría victoriosa, porque no podía perder.

-Iré, y es una orden.- nuevamente ese tono de voz aplastante y solemne. Una vez más ella hacía uso de ese poder inconsciente de _anjana_ que tenía dentro. El deseo desesperante de complacerla aún contra sus propios deseos era uno de sus dones inconsciente, el no podía resistirse a obedecerla cuando usaba ese tono implícitamente autoritario, con el fuego dentro de sus ojos y la valentía en sus facciones. Solo podía obedecer.

-Quédate detrás de mi.- le dijo Ranma tomándola entre sus brazos y poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la rama del árbol, acomodandose para saltar los 6 metros de distancia, un ataque sorpresa era lo mejor.- y recuerda tu promesa.- ahora la mirada de Ranma se poso sobre ella, intensa, brillando, atravesando los ojos de Akane.- utilizase para sobrevivir.-

No tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el vértigo se apodero del estómago de la chica. Ranma se impulso con tal fuerza de la rama de aquel árbol, rompiéndola de paso, y ahora se encontraban volando por el cielo o por lo menos era la sensación que tenía Akane en ese momento, volvió su rostro para observar el del azabache. Estaba completamente concentrado, sus facciones serias, sus brazos apresando su cuerpo con fuerza, el cuerpo de el completamente flexionado de tal forma que parecían flotar por el cielo, ella intuyo que no era la primera vez que Ranma hacia tal cosa, y estaba ansiosa porque sabía que el nunca había demostrado su verdadero potencial, nunca había visto a Ranma en completa acción, y le excitaba y emocionaba ver sus habilidades en todo su esplendor. En ese momento le parecía incluso mucho más atractivo, pues la naturaleza de Ranma era esa.

El era un guerrero. Su guerrero.

-Preparate.- dijo el chico.

Akane desvió su mirada de el y se concentro. Estaban descendiendo. De un rápido movimiento Ranma cambio la posición en la que sostenía a la chica colocándola en su espalda, un segundo después aterrizaron en el campamento.

Todo estaba destrozado, y para el impacto de ambos Xian - pu se encontraba inconsciente junto con Kazuto y Rin - Rin, completamente atados para evitar que trataran de escapar si despertaban. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más había asustado y sorprendido a Ranma y Akane.

Eran los oponentes que tenían en frente suyo. Ranma tuvo al impresión en ese momento que no vivía en el mundo que creía vivir, que de repente el mundo real no era realmente el mundo real. Los cuentos y leyendas que contaban las madres a sus hijos antes de ir a dormir, dejaron de ser cuentos y leyendas para el chico en ese momento. Para el, ahora era una realidad.

La fantástica, trágica y mágica existencia de la leyenda de las _anjanas_ , no era más que la verdad, el podía afirmarlo, pues estaba enamorado de una. Y ahora frente a sus ojos estaban uno de los muchos demonios que protagonizaban los relatos de terror.

Los _oni_.

Ogros de la mitología japonesa.

Eran cuatro. Su piel era roja, del color de la sangre, su ojos brillaban de maldad, eran altos y musculosos y tenían un largo cabello color azul, ardiendo al igual que sus sonrisas ansiosas de sangre, y cargaban en una de sus manos un largo y robusto machete de madera.

Ranma los miro con el ceño fruncido, tapando a Akane con su cuerpo. Solo el podía protegerla ahora, los demás estaban inmovilizados.

De repente, sintió como Akane pasaba por su lado, el vaivén de su cabello se ondulaba con ella. El destelló que brillaba en sus ojos capto su atención, dejandolo sin aliento por un momento.

Era menuda pero sus pies se posaban en el suelo con firmeza, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos con la fecha apuntando hacia uno de los _oni_ con fuerza y determinación, y las facciones de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos no mostraban ninguna duda, la fiereza bailaba en sus facciones en ese momento.

El la admiraba cada vez más.

-Devuélvanmelos.- Exigió Akane seria.- Devuélvanme a mis amigos si no quieren morir.-

Los Toni la observaron estupefactos un momento para luego lanzar una carcajada terrorífica y espeluznante.

-Tu.- dijo uno con su voz de ultratumba.- pequeña _anjana_ , eres la otra chica que busca el Señor Tatewaki, si no te resistes no te lastimaremos.-

-Ridículos.- les respondió la chica sin miedo.- ¿Creen que me entregare así de simple a ustedes?.- la mirada de Akane se encendía al igual que un incendio, sus ojos brillaban, sus facciones hermosas se contrarían en una mezcla de amenaza, valor y determinación.- ¡Viviré para terminar con esta guerra!- La peli - azul soltó la primera fecha con una puntería perfecta, sin embargo la piel de los ogros era resistente y dura, evitando que atravesase el pecho del _oni_.-

-Me divertiré con esta pequeña altanera.- Respondio el poni atacado empuñan entre sus manos el machete de madera.

Se dirigió violentamente hacia la pequeña anjana quien no retiraba su mirada de desprecio hacia la criatura que tenía toda la intención de golpearla, pero su golpe no llego si quiera a rozarla cuando una potente mano detuvo su objetivo, abollando el machete con un solo apreton.

-Hey bestia.- le hablo Ranma amenazante con una mirada que podría hacer temblar al mismo diablo.- no te atrevas a tocar a mi señorita con esas asquerosas manos.- Seguido de aquella amenaza, el puño de Ranma se estrello contra la cara del _oni_ expulsándolo lejos de ellos.- Akane, trata de llegar a Xian - pu y a los demás, yo mantendré a ocupados a estos feos insectos.-

La chica asintió decidida a salvar a sus amigos, mientras veía como Ranma era rodeado por los otros tres _oni's._ Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su hermana _anjana_ y sus mascotas, logrando esquivar con ayuda del artista marcial a los _oni_ que trataban de ponerle una mano encima.

Por otro lado Ranma hacia lo que podía contra aquellos seres sobrenaturales, a pesar de que el chico era bastante fuerte, el solo era un humano, y la fuerza sobrenatural con que pegaban aquellos ogros del demonio era espeluznante. Pero el, no podía rendirse, tenía que seguir luchando hasta su último aliento por proteger a su _anjana_.

'' _Más rápido, más rápido, más fuerte, más fuerte''_ pensaba una y otra vez mientras esquivaba golpes y propinaba de estos mismos. El no era de usar armas, consideraba que su cuerpo era lo suficientemente resistente para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que estuviera armado o no, era máquina perfecta, hecho para pelear, para batallar, para derramar sangre. Ranma era perfecto, pero tenía un sola debilidad: Akane.

El cuarto ogro que había logrado dejar inconsciente había tomado a Akane entre sus manos mientras el se mantenía ocupado con los otros tres feroces _oni._

-Detente.- le dijo el espeluznante ogro.- o le cortaré el cuello a esta chica.-

En ese preciso instante el miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma al ver el filo de una daga en el cuello de Akane mientras la sostenían de su pelo suspendida en el aire. La expresión de dolor de la chica lo dejaba sin opciones de moverse. Si hacia cualquier movimiento podían cortarle la cabeza.

El _oni_ sonrió con maldad.

-Golpéenlo.- sentencio el monstruo.- pero déjenlo vivo la señorita Kodachi lo quiere como guardaespaldas.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Akane mirándolo con una expresión que le atravesó el alma y sus lágrimas fluyendo de sus hermosos desiertos. Luego, todo fue negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, pues todo se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad, no podía sentir sus pies sobre el suelo pues se encontraba suspendida de sus manos por lo que tenía la sensación eran cadenas, ya que podía sentir el metal frío cubriendo y apretando sus muñecas. El olor que despedía el lugar esa fétido. La muerte se sentía en todo el ambiente mezclado con la humedad y suciedad a pesar de que no podía ver nada era capaz de sentir todo eso por sus otros sentidos.

Podía escuchar como caían ojos de agua y chocaban contra lo que pensaba podría ser el suelo el cual no podía tocar, porque entonces la habían encerrado en un lugar vacío y amplio, el cual no parecía tener más compañía que el de ella misma.

Se sentía aturdida y asustada. Tenía miedo, pero no por ella. Por Ranma. Había sido cruelmente golpeado sin posibilidad de defenderse por su culpa.

Porque era débil, era una mujer débil. No había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo, para salvarlo y ahora los habían atrapado y llevado al peor lugar al cual podrían encontrarse.

En los dominios del llamado _''Demonio Tatewaki''_. Kuno tatewaki era famoso y temido por todo Japón, su nombre llegaba hasta los más recondidos lugares del país. Sus horribles acciones y la forma cruel que tenía para masacrar a sus enemigos en el campo de batalla infundaban tal temor que los señores feudales de los alrededores preferían convertirse en sus aliados antes que enfrentarlo. Gracias a ese miedo el ejército de Kuno había crecido de tal manera que se había vuelto casi indestructible.

-Porque…porque soy tan débil.- sollozo Akane.

-¿Akane - Sama? ¿eres tu?-

La chica sintió como el alivio recorría su cuerpo y la llenaba de más lágrimas de agradecimiento.

-¡Xiam - pu! ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien!-

-Akane - Sama es imposible que muera por algo como esto y la deje sola.- le dijo la peli - morada tratando de consolarla.- no estaba segura si la persona que estaba al lado mío era usted y no puedo sentir la presencia de nadie más por tanto significa que estamos solas.- la amazona hizo una leve pausa tratando de ajustar sus ojos y ver aunque sea algo.- Soy capaz de ver un poco Akane - Sama y también puedo liberarme de estas cadenas, pero esperaremos el momento correcto para hacerlo.- Akane asintió escuchando el plan de la chica.- y luego buscaremos a Ranma, no se preocupe el debe estar bien, ese idiota es más fuerte de lo que muestra.-

Akane sonrió levemente con aquella frase.

-Lo sé, esperó que este bien.- la chica suspiro tratando de calmarse.- ¿Kazuto y Rin - rin?

-Akane - Sama ellos son demonios no importa que ataduras les pongan escaparan con facilidad sobre todo si se trata de nosotras, justo en este momento puedo sentir a Rin - rin buscándonos, debe estar con Kazuto.-

-Es cierto, Kazuto es un _kitsune,_ por naturaleza ellos son increíblemente astutos.-

-Rin - rin es un _bakeneko_ , y los gatos son capaces de escapar de todas las circunstancias peligrosas. ¿Akane - sama usted conoce la verdadera forma de Kazuto?- pregunto Xian - pu.

-¿La..verdadera forma?- le respondió Akane consternada.

-¿Nunca ha visto la forma humana de su _kitsune_?-

-¡Qué! ¡tienen una forma humana!-

-Madre, cuando era una niña me contó que los tres guardianes de las _anjanas_ son seres de la oscuridad, están obligados a amarnos y protegernos por el amor que los dioses nos tienen. Si estamos en un profundo peligro ellos son capaces de convertirse en humanos y protegernos.- La peli - azul estaba sin habla, la verdad es que ella nunca había investigado en profundidad sobre los poderes de su dulce zorro.- la leyenda dice que cuando encontremos al hombre al cual amaremos nuestros acompañantes se unirán a el formando a un ser humano sobrenatural, adoptará los poderes de Kazuto, Rin - rin y el otro demonio.-

-¿Como tu madre sabía todas estas cosas?- preguntó Akane desconcertada.

-Mi madre era una amazona y ellas saben mucho más de lo que dicen, son sabias, y mi abuela Cologne es tan vieja que su edad se desconoce, en mi aldea se rumorea que ella conoció la primera generación de _anjanas_.-

-La primera generación…¿conoces la forma humana de Rin - Rin?- dijo la peli - azul pensativa.

Sin embargo la respuesta de la amazona nunca llegó. El eco de pasos acercándose cada vez más, y la tenue luz que se empezaba a visualizar, desconcentro por completo a las chicas de su conversación, fijando su mirada con ansiedad hacia el sonido de aquellos pasos cada vez más cerca.

-Akane - Sama.- se dirigió a la chica seria.- es el enemigo.-

Las luz de las antorchas las cegó por un momento debido a la oscuridad que estuvieron sumidos sus ojos. Hasta que después de un momento de pudo divisar a la persona que tenían adelante y el lugar en el cual se encontraban.

Frente a ellas estaba el mismísimo Kuno tatewaki.

Estaban encerradas en una especie de prisión, todo era de un color negro y como justo lo había pensado estaban suspendidas en el aire, con sus brazos estirados hacia el cielo sujetadas por cadenas que se encontraban atadas al techo de la prisión.

Las estaban tratando como animales.

-Señor Kuno.- hablo uno de los oficiales que lo acompañaban.- estas dos son las _anjanas_ que capturaron los _oni._ -

-¿dos?- hablo por fin Tatewaki y su tono de voz hizo temblar levemente a las dos anjanas, había algo oscuro y tenebroso en su forma de hablar.- la leyenda dice que son tres.-

-Aún no hemos podido ubicar a la tercera _anjana_ pero nos estamos haciendo cargo de eso mi señor.-

-Excelente Haru, ilumina el rostro de estas chicas, no puedo verlo bien con tanta oscuridad.- le ordeno Kuno.

-Como guste mi señor.-

Haru, uno de los soldados de Kuno, enfoco primero la antorcha al rostro de la amazona, manteniéndola ahí para que su señor pudiera verla bien.

La risa espeluznante de Tatewaki se esparció por el lugar haciendo reír también a los soldados que lo acompañaban de la misma siniestra que su señor.

-Por fin.- el rostro de Kuno se desfiguro en una mueca siniestra de completa satisfacción y maldad.- es hermosa, ¡no! es…es exquisita por donde la mire, ¡me gusta! ¡la convertiré en una de mis juguetes!- comenzó emocionado Kuno exclamando sus delirios de aquí para allá.- dime preciosura como te llamas.- Xian - pu solo lo miro con odio y asco sin tener ni la más mínima intención de responder. Sin embargo Kuno no parecía disgustado.- Haru, el látigo.- en ese momento el subordinado de Kuno le ofreció un látigo largo y grueso con el cual sin el más mínimo remordimiento o duda golpea con fiereza el cuerpo de la amazona.- ¡Habla asquerosa criatura! ¡Di tu maldito nombre si no quieres que marque para siempre ese bello rostro!- la amenazo el.

-Xian - pu.- respondió la amazona orgullosa tratando de mantener su honor y orgullo intactos.-

-Que…interesante nombre y acento querida Xian - pu, dime, ¿cual es tu poder?- le sonrió Tatewaki siniestro mostrándole el látigo una vez más en una clara amenaza implícita.

-No lo sé aún.- respondió dura la amazona.

Kuno suspiro resignado.

-Es lo mismo en todas generaciones de estas buenas para nada.- por un momento Kuno desvió su mirada de la chica y se quedo pensativo, hasta que una sonrisa se asomo de nuevo por su siniestro rostro.- Ya tengo la solución, haré que uno por uno mis soldados te tomen haber si así te enamoradas de alguno, ¿no te parece una gran idea?- la mueca de amabilidad del Señor feudal le pareció a Xian - pu incluso más siniestra y preocupante y la sola idea de que aquello le ocurriera la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.- Alumbrame el rostro de la otra criatura, es muy silenciosa, tal vez no es tan altanera como esta otra.-

-Si mi señor.-

El soldado de Kuno se acerco a la otra chica e ilumino con la luz de la antorcha el rostro de Akane.

Cuando los ojos del Señor Tatewaki se posaron en el rostro de la silenciosa _anjana_ , su cuerpo y corazón se paralizaron en ese instante, abriendo sus ojos en una expresión de asombro completo. El frío y siniestro corazón de Tatewaki sintió por primera vez una calidez extraña recorrerlo y comenzó una carrera desconocida hasta ahora para el. La chica frente de el no era hermosa, era…espléndida, era un ángel en persona. Su tez de un blanco inmaculado, sus pómulos altos y redondeados, su pequeña y carnosa boca, su nariz respingada y graciosa y aquellos ojos, grandes, tan grandes y un color tan precioso como puro atravesaron el corazón de Kuno dejándolo sin aliento.

-Abran.- ordeno Kuno sin despegar su vista de ella.- abran la prisión.

Los soldados obedecieron en aquel instante abriendo la prisión para que su señor pudiera pasar. Kuno no lo pensó dos veces y entro directo a posarse frente a frente a la chica que lo había dejado sin aliento. Se acerco a ella sin pestañear ni una sola vez, sin poder creer la imagen que tenía en frente. Poso una mano sobre el largo cabello azul marino de la chica y lo acerco a su rostro, inspirando su aroma profundamente con los ojos cerrados sintiéndose atraído por ese desconocido y embriagante olor.

-¿Co…como…te llamas?- pregunto suave Tatewaki.

-Akane.- respondió seria la chica, sin mostrar ninguna rastro de temor.- Akane Tendo.-

Al momento en que Kuno escucho aquella melódica voz como campanillas de viento, un sentimiento aplastante se apodero de el.

La quería. Quería esa mujer para el, quería tenerla, poseerla, besarla y recorrerla. Quería corromper más que nada en el mundo esa intacta pureza que desprendía la muchacha, tal era la fascinación que estaba sintiendo por la chica que no podía despejar sus ojos de ella. Tenía todo el poder sobre esas chicas ahora, no esperaría para empezar a saciar sus deseos.

-Haru, suelta a Akane, prepárenla y llévenla a mi habitación.-

-Pero…Señor…puede ser peligroso.-

Kuno le dedico una mirada sombria y de completo enojo.

-¿Acaso estas tratando de desobedecerme?- le pregunto sombrío.-

-No…mm..mi..sse..ñor- respondió Haru lleno de miedo.

-Atale las manos, entregáselas a las doncellas para que la preparen y después…-Kuno toco el rostro de la muchacha con su mano acercando su rostro al de ella besando su mejilla suavemente para luego mirarla con una lujuria que aterro a Akane.- llévenla a mi habitación.

En ese momento Kuno le dio la espalda a las dos _anjanas_ y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Cuando Kuno salió del lugar sus soldados se acercaron la prisión desatando las cadenas de la chica y tomándola a la fuerza para llevársela a las doncellas.

-¡Xian - pu!- gritaba desesperada Akane.

-¡Akane - cama!- grito angustiada la amazona.- ¡Solo esperé un poco, prometo salvarla! ¡la salvaré!

-Jae - Han quédate a vigilar a la otra _anjana_.- le dijo Haru al soldado.- no vaya hacer que trate de escapar, y si quieres…puedes divertirte con ella.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las gotas de humedad caían sobre el rostro de Ranma, una tras otra pero el no podía moverse. Se encontraba completamente inmovilizado por las cadenas que habían atados a sus pies y manos. Aparte el sabía…

No se encontraba solo. Desde que despertó sintió una presencia en la oscuridad, observandolo. Se había mantenido quieto para ver si aquella figura se aproximaba pero no, se mantenía en su posición. En un momento de desesperación dejo su quietud para tratar de deshacerse de las cadenas que lo ataban pero solo había logrado lastimarse las muñecas y los tobillos.

Esas cadenas no eran ordinarias. Un ser humano no podría romperlas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas quedarte mirándome engrendo?- pregunto con asco y fastidiado el azabache.

-Oh.- pronuncio por primera vez el intruso observador.- veo que eres altanero, eso me gusta.-

-¿que hace una mujer en una lugar como este?- pregunto el chico al darse cuenta que era una mujer.- ¿eres una prisionera?-

-¿Prisionera? jajaja.- rió ella acercándose para que el azabache pudiera ver su rostro.- soy la dueña de este lugar.- digo ella con solemnidad y aires de grandeza.- Soy Kodachi Tatewaki, la hermana del Señor feudal.-

-Ya veo, así que es de la nobleza.- le dijo Ranma con ironía.- ¿Por que pierde su tiempo observando a un bastardo como yo su 'señoría'?

-Eres increíblemente guapo y sexy.- le respondió.- me gustas, quisiera acostarme contigo.- dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor.-

Ranma la miro por primera vez tratando de esconder su asco. Era atractiva, no podía negarlo. Sus rasgos eran finos y agudos, su cabello era negro y se encontraba amarrado en una cola alta. Su tez era blanca y era delgada, era atractiva dentro de lo ordinario, pero la mirada llena de odio, envidia y rencor repugno a Ranma.

-Sé que eres el guardaespaldas de esa estúpida de Akane Tendo.- Al chico le sorprendió el desprecio con que Kodachi pronunciaba con tal familiaridad el nombre de la chica.- vengo a ofrecerte algo mucho mejor, sé mi guardián y mi amante Ranma querido.-

Era el momento de jugar, esa chica, era malvada y rencorosa, pero el podía notarlo, no era muy inteligente. Debía estar acostumbrada a tener todo cuanto pedía sin esfuerzo porque otras personas se esforzaban por ella para conseguirlo. Tenía que sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

-Oh vaya me sorprendes.- le dijo Ranma.- no pensé que fueras tan lista para conocer el nombre de una de las mujeres más buscadas de Japón, ¿como es que manejas esa información?-

La chica pareció complacida por el cumplido, acercándose más a las rejas de la prisión que mantenían al artista marcial cautivo.

-¿piensas que te lo diré tan fácilmente?- respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora que solo causo repulsión en el chico.

-Si quieres que consideré tu propuesta me gustaría conocer un poco sobre tu forma de actuar, me gusta conocer a mis posibles amantes para complacerlas.- le dijo el chico sentándose y acercándose a los limites de las rejas para regalarle una sonrisa arrogante y burlona a Kodachi que la hizo enrojecer.-

-Dios, eres incluso más exquisito de cerca.- Kodachi se acerco un poco más posando sus manos en los fierros de la celda.- De acuerdo, te lo diré.-

Kodachi le contó que por casualidades de la vida conoció a Akane en uno de sus viajes a el pueblo de Nerimia cuando era una niña acompañada de sus padres. Nunca había sido muy buena en acompañar a sus padres en sus viajes de negocios pero esa vez lo había hecho por dos motivos. Había peleado con su hermano tan fuerte que le entró un miedo irracional por verlo y segundo, sus padres llevaban al chico que le gustaba en ese momento, el hijo de uno de los generales de su pueblo a conocer a la misteriosa primogénita del Señor Soun Tendo para ver si podrían comprometerlos. Eso la lleno de unos celos que la hicieron impulsar su voluntad a seguir a sus padres y el chico de sus sueños, Hak. No supo mucho de como fue el encuentro entre ellos dos, pero si pudo ver la reacción del chico al ser rechazo con solo 10 años fríamente por la Tendo. Ella se encontraba jugando en el jardín de los Tendo, cerca del gran Dojo, cuando escucho la voz de Hak, alegre corrió hacia el pero se detuvo al ver como el chico se confesaba a la Tendo, y sobre todo al verla a ella.

Al verla se sintió completamente inferior, la chica frente a Hak, tal solo de 10 años, era increíblemente hermosa y elegante. Su melena azul marino, exótica, enmarcaba su rostro de una manera angelical, su tez era incluso más blanca que la de ella y su rostro era incomprensiblemente hermoso, en comparación con ella, Kodachi era insignificante. Pero lo que termino por complementar su odio fue ver el rostro de Hak al momento justo de ser rechazo, incluso pudo sentir como su pequeño corazón de 10 años era roto en pedazos. Luego, asustada vio como su amado Hak cambiaba su expresión a una demencia y se lanzaba contra la chica para golpearla. Su amado Hak, tan noble, amable y fuerte, se comportaba como un monstruo por culpa del rechazo de ese ser que no debía existir. Después de eso, todos volvieron a Tokio, pero ese mismo día Hak se quito la vida, y al enterarse Kodachi trató de seguirlo, pero justo fue salvada por su hermano.

En ese momento la vida de Kodachi cambio completamente, convirtió su dolor en odio, acuso falsamente de haber querido suicidarse por culpa de su hermano y luego de eso, todos en el castillo se convirtieron en sus sirvientes, incluso Kuno, al no poder superar la culpa.

-Por esa razón odio a esa estúpida de Akane Tendo, esperé años pacientemente para que mi hermano pudiera descubrir su paradero y poder vengarme de ella.- dijo llena de rencor.- Quiero quitarle todo como ella lo hizo conmigo.-

Ranma la escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo era capaz de pensar que esa mujer contaminada de odio y rencor sin fundamentos se había vuelto loca de tanto odiar.

El odio no podía ser bueno en ninguna de sus formas.

-Pero esa mujer despreciable tendrá lo que merece.- río de forma demente Kodachi.- en estos mismos momentos debe estar siendo llevada a los aposentos de mi hermano y mi hermano…-sonrió llena de placer y satisfacción.- le gusta torturar a las mujeres que toma.-

Esa última frase hizo que Ranma sudará en frío y la preocupación y desesperación por salir de aquel lugar inundo sus sentidos. Haría lo que fuera por escapar y salvar Akane.

-Ya veo, así que en realidad es una mujer despreciable y pensar que por un momento me engaño…-

-¡Sí, así es! ¡es una mujer despreciable! ¡es mala!- exclamo Kodacho haciendo aún más evidente su locura.

-Entonces acepto.- pronuncio Ranma de pronto.- Seré Su guardián y su amante señorita.- el chico se acerco más pegando su rostro a la reja y posando su mano sobre la de Kodachi.- ¿que le parece si sellamos nuestro acuerdo ahora mientras la complazco?

-Eso suena interesante.- respondió Kodachi coqueta.-

-Si usted pudiera…¿me podría quitar las cadenas?- preguntó Ranma tratando de hacerla caer en su trampa.-

-¿Para que? podemos hacerlo así, me gusta montar.- Dijo mientras abría la celda de Ranma, entrando en ella.

En el momento en que Kodachi abrió la prisión Ranma se acerco a ella y la acerco a el tomándola de la cintura y a centímetros de su boca le susurró.

-Pero con estas cadenas no podré moverme con libertad y hacer lo que me gusta.-

-¿y que es lo que te gusta?-

-Follar duro.-

Aquella mirada y esas palabras estremecieron a Kodachi recorriendo un exquisito escalofrío por la espalda, sintiéndose dichosa. Se acercó al chico y libero una a una sus cadenas con la llave que tenía de los candados.

-Listo, ven aquí Ranma querido.-

-Con gusto.-

Ranma tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Kodachi y sorprendiendo a la muchacha la arrastro con fuerza hasta encadenarla de la misma forma en que lo habían encadenado a el. La muchacha estaba desconcertada.

-¿¡qu-ue es lo que crees que haces!?- le grito Kodachi al borde de la desesperación.

-No se que tan tonta puedes ser para creer que realmente me interesaría por una mujer como tu, eres despreciable.- le decía Ranma mientras cerraba la celda en la que estuvo cautivo para mantenerla encerrada a ella.- No le llegas ni a los talones a Akane.- aquella mirada, azul hielo atravesando los ojos de Kodachi, la hizo sentir miedo.- Ahora dime si no quieres que te mate donde esta la habitación de tu hermano y no creas que tendré compasión contigo por ser mujer, ya me demostraste que eres repugnante.-

No tenía otra salida. El artista marcial la veía con asco y repulsión y sus palabras no había ápice de duda. La mataría si eso significaba salvar a Akane. Esa asquerosa criatura que tanto odiaba Kodachi, ¿como lo hacía para que todos estuvieran ciegos por ella? Ahora no le quedaba opción, ella tenía que vivir, sobre todo ahora, que su odio se sentía expandir no solo a la peli - azul sino al guardián que la protegía, se había burlado de ella de todas las maneras posibles.

-Esta en…-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Jae - Han no?- le dirigió la palabra por primera vez Xian - pu.

El soldado solo la miro de lado sin tener la intención de responderle.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la peli - morada.- solo quisiera conversar un poco.

El hombre volteo a mirarla de frente y recibir de parte de la chica una dulce y hermosa sonrisa que lo dejo paralizado por un momento. La belleza de las _anjanas_ era de temer. Cuando realmente lo necesitaban eran capaces de usar inconscientemente su belleza para conseguir lo que querían. Pero Xian - pu era una amazona y ella era consciente al momento de usar sus dotes entregados por los dioses. Le volvió a sonreír al chico, esta vez un poco más seductora, los ojos de la amazona brillaron, sabiendo que tenía entre sus manos a su víctima.

Jae - Han quedo nuevamente aturdido con esta nueva sonrisa que contenía una secreta invitación.

-¿Dd-dde q-ue le gus-tar-ia hablar?- le pregunto tartamudeando el soldado.

Xian - pu río encantadamente haciendo que el corazón de aquel hombre latiera rápido dentro de su pecho.

-No tienes que estar tan nervioso, no muerdo.- le dijo mirándolo dulcemente.- solo tenía curiosidad, estas cadenas dañan mucho mis muñecas, ¿están hechas de algún material indestructible?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia.-

-No señorita, son de un metal común y corriente, las del chico esta hechas de ese tipo de material que menciona.-

-Ya veo.- dijo la amazona.- entonces tal vez yo soy muy débil quejándome por algo tan tonto como esto.- rió nuevamente Xian - pu contagiando su risita al soldado.- Jae - han ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua? ¡por favor, muero de sed!- le suplico inocentemente Xian - pu.

Jae - Han estaba a punto de sentir su corazón explotar, en su vida había podido interactuar con una mujer tan, tan hermosa y increíblemente dulce, era imposible resistirse a la petición de la chica, después de haber hablado con ella, de sentirse embelesado por esas facciones, por esa voz, por esa esencia que despedía la chica. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que le sonriera de nuevo.

-De acuerdo señorita, yo…yo le traeré agua.-

Dicho eso, Xian - pu vio como el tipo se dirigía a la salida de donde estaba encerrada, abría la puerta con la llave y volvía a cerrar la puerta dejando sola a la amazona, la cual estaba vez sonreía confiada. Había sido demasiado fácil hacer sucumbir ese hombre a sus deseos, este era su momento de liberarse de esas molestas cadenas.

La peli - morada comenzó a balancearse aún en el aire, impulsando su cuerpo de atrás hacia a adelante, tomo con fuerza las cadenas entre sus manos para utilizarlas de palanca. Se balanceo de tras hacia adelante, una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta que por fin a la quinta tuve el suficiente impulso para estirar sus piernas hacia adelante, estirar su cuerpo hacia arriba y utilizar la fuerza de sus piernas para enredar las cadenas en ella de tal forma que ejerciendo la suficiente presión esas cedieron la fuerza sobrenatural de la _anjana_ rompiendose y liberándola.

Ya en el suelo y liberada de sus cadenas, Xian - pu tomo el impulso necesario para romper la celda en la cual la mantenían cautiva con una sola patada. No por nada era una amazona criada en el mismísima tribu amazona.

-Bien, es momento de encontrar a los demás.-

Confiada y sigilosa como un gato, Xian - pu rompió la puerta de aquel oscuro lugar para salir al castillo, siguiendo la esencia de Rin - Rin que aún podía sentir en la casona del Señor feudal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane caminaba con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, siendo escoltada por los soldados de Tatewaki. Había sido bañada, vestida y arreglada por las doncellas de Kuno, todo en contra de su voluntad y por más que trataba de deshacerse de aquellas cadenas, no podía romperlas.

Odiaba admitirlo pero ella…no era tan fuerte.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta una gran e imponente puerta que debía ser la entrada a los aposentos de Kuno. Akane miro con recelo aquella puerta, pensando en los demás, preocupada por Xian - pu, Ranma y sus pequeños acompañantes. Luego sin ningún tipo de delicadeza fue empujaba a la habitación del hombre más cruel de todo Japón. Las doncellas cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a la angelical _anjana_ y al monstruoso señor Kuno solos.

Akane se puso de pie aun con las manos atadas a su espalda sin despegar sus ojos de la figura que tenía delante de ella, Kuno, que la miraba con unos ojos llenos de ansiedad, deseo y un sentimiento que Akane no fue capaz de descifrar.

-Bienvenida a mis aposentos etérea Akane.- La chica solo lo miro en silencio.- ¿Supongo que sabes por que estas aquí verdad?- ella seguía sin responder.- ¿Con que jugaremos a eso? Perfecto, tienes suerte, porque no tengo intención de dañar ninguna parte de tu hermoso cuerpo Akane, porque si fuera otra mujer la hubiera golpeado hasta sangrar por no responderme.-

La peli - azul solo trago duro tratando de mantenerse firme sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su rostro, no iba a demostrar todo el miedo que sentía, no lloraría como aquella vez en que Ranma la había salvado de ser abusada. Tenía que ser fuerte, quería ser más fuerte.

-Tengo la intención de tomar ese hermoso cuerpo que posees y luego convertirte en mi queridísima esposa.- Kuno hizo una pausa esperando que por lo menos aquella pudiera sacar alguna palabra de la muchacha.- Sabes Akane, te he visto hace solo una hora y siento en mi pecho un sentimiento extraño al mirarte de nuevo, algo que no he sido capaz de sentir ni siquiera una vez en mi vida, ¿podría ser esto a lo que llaman amor?-

Fue el momento para Kuno de sorprenderse, después de sus palabras la dulce chica no pudo más que reír a carcajadas, aquel precioso sonido se esparció por la habitación.

-No creo que sepas lo que es el amor.- dijo divertida la chica.- Me das asco y si crees que puedes tomar mi cuerpo por la fuerza, estas muy equivocado porque yo…peleare por el.-En ese momento los ojos de Akane ardieron como el fuego y Kuno se quedo sin aliento.

No podía, no podía apartar la vista de aquella mujer, todo a su alrededor estaba en su contra y ella aún así era capaz de pararse delante de el y plantearle pelea. Esa esencia y espíritu salvaje parecían rodearla, y a pesar de su angelical apariencia, podía sentir el fuego de ella atravesándolo sin darle oportunidad de desviar su mirada esa mujer.

La quería y la tendría a las buenas o a las malas.

-Entonces resiste todo lo que quieras señorita.- le dijo Kuno acercándose a ella.- porque me gustan las mujeres que luchan.

Kuno corrió hacia a ella tomándola de los hombros y el cabello, pero akane era fuego en ese momento, ella no quería dejarse doblegar, así que haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en artes marciales, cuando tuvo lo suficientemente cerca a Tatewaki le propino una fuerte patada en la cara, alejando de ella.

Kuno se toco la cara sorprendido por el potente golpe que le había dado la muchacha. Parecía frágil y delicada pero su fuerza podía compararse a la de un hombre fuerte y robusto. Sonrió excitado, esta mujer le gustaba cada vez más.

Akane dio la vuelta dispuesta a escapar de los aposentos de ese terrible hombre que solo asco le causaba. Sin embargo cuando disponía a abrir la puerta con su cuerpo empujando, Kuno la tomo del cabello empujando hacia atrás y arrastrándola por el suelo mientras la sujetaba de su largo y hermoso cabello. La joven pataleaba con fuerza, se resistía todo lo que podía.

Kuno solo podía reírse y sentir la ansiedad del placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Su mente solo podía procesar tener a esa mujer para el, no creía que pudiera existir el amor a primera vista, creía que aquellas tonterías solo le pasaban a personas cursis y débiles, pero el no era ninguna de esas cosas, y aún así al ver el rostro de la joven _anjana_ sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo, un instinto, un deseo, un anhelo, que impulsaba su corazón a correr ansioso por su pecho y entre más la veía, entre más la veía luchar más le gustaba, más la deseaba, más deseaba corromperla. En su vida había visto una mujer tan angelical, tan extrañamente bella y tan salvaje, mujeres como ella ¿podían poner esa misma mirada que le estaba dedicando? a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía obsesionar más y más, era un sentimiento que crecía en escala dentro de el.

Tiro a la joven en su lecho posicionándose encima de ella, abrió sus piernas y coloco las suyas entre las de ellas para controlar el pataleo que tenía Akane para liberarse de el. Le gustaba el forcejo, le gustaba que la chica pusiera todas sus fuerzas en resistirse a el, pero tenía confianza a penas la hiciera suya, esa chica le aclamaría por más.

Su actuar se vio interrumpido por el golpeteo insistente en su puerta, y luego sin siquiera darle permiso, uno de sus soldados irrumpió en su habitación y abrió las puerta entrando agitado y sudando.

-¡Señor son monstruos! ¡monstruos atacando el castillo! ¡han matado a la mitad de los soldados que custodian el castillo!-Kuno se paro de un salto del lecho y fue directamente a donde se encontraba su subordinado para que le explicará con detalle la situación.

-¿Que es lo que esta p…?- Sin embargo Kuno no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue golpeado en al nuca con tal fuerza que cayó inconsciente inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡Mi señor! ¿que es lo que…¡tu!- dijo el soldado apuntando a Akane.- ¡maldita! ¡como te atreves a golpear a mi señor, me las pagarás!-

Akane simplemente lo miro con desprecio y se puso en posición de ataque, tal vez no podía usar sus manos pero sus piernas estaban libres y eso era suficiente para defenderse, sobre todo de ese insignificante soldado que se veía absurdamente débil y asustado. Esquivo los golpes con la lanza que trataba de asentarle el soldado y busco una abertura en su defensa, cuando la encontró salto en el aire y golpeo la cabeza del joven en una perfecta patada voladora, sacándolo de su camino. Al no ver más obstáculos corrió saliendo de la habitación al inmenso pasillo que conectaba a las otras áreas de la gran Casona de Kuno. Akane estaba segura, esos monstruos asesinos de los que tanto hablaba ese soldado debían ser los demás, solo esperaba que todos se encontraran bien.

Se deslizo con sigilo y rápidez por las habitaciones del lugar hasta que por fin escucho los típicos sonidos de combate. Corrió apresurada en aquella dirección sin cuidado hasta que por fin pudo visualizar aquella trenza negra tan características de su guardián, estaba peleando junto con Xian - pu y los demás con una gran cantidad de soldados que le impedían el paso a lo que estaba segura eran los aposentos de Tatewaki.

-Dejen de estorbar mal nacidos.- decía Ranma propinando golpes, patadas y técnicas que Akane desconocida. Lo veía desesperado, peleando con fiereza por abrirse paso entre los soldados que caían uno a uno, eran demasiados parecían no tener fin.

-¡Ranma!- grito Akane con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento sus miradas se encontraron. Mar y desierto chocando en un mismo momento. El alivio recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos al ver que la persona que amaban secretamente se encontraba bien. Sin embargo aquel grito llamó la atención de todos no solo de Ranma, sino de los soldados que estaban atacando a sus amigos, quienes reconocieron inmediatamente a la jovencita que supuestamente debería estar junto a su señor en sus aposentos. Ranma comprendió en ese instante que si no se deshacía de aquellos hombres le harían daño Akane.

\- _''Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken''_ (el truco de las castañas calientes)- grito Ranma.

No solo fue Akane y Xian - pu sino todos los que tuvieron el privilegio de presenciar aquella masacre disfrazada en una elegancia, rapidez y agilidad. Los golpes eran tan rápido que incluso a Xian - pu le costaba seguirlo, es más le era casi imposible la rapidez con que Ranma brindaba aquellos golpes hacía que el movimiento a la vista fuera borroso.

Era sorprende y increíblemente rápido y fuerte. Todo ocurrió en un solo instante. Ranma barrio a golpes tan veloces a la mayoría de los soldados con aquella técnica impresionante, y luego cuando la mayoría de los soldados se encontraba en el suelo, el chico dio un solo salto acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, abrazándola en el acto, envolviéndola entre sus fuertes brazos, ocultando el menudo cuerpo de la chica con el suyo.

-Akane.- dijo en un susurró.- estaba tan preocupado.- se separo de la chica para examinarla.- ese maldito…¿te lastimo?- pregunto con miedo y ansiedad.- La chica negó con la cabeza con suavidad regalándole una sonrisa conciliadora a Ranma para tranquilizarlo.-

-Estoy bien y me alegra saber que los demás igual-

-¡Akane - sama! Que alivio gracias a los dioses.- Xian - pu se lanzo a los brazos de Akane, apretándola con preocupación, y a su lado la acompañaban Kazuto y Rin - Rin.-

-Debemos salir de aquí, este es la oportunidad que tenemos para escapar.- indico el Azabache.

-Las cadenas…libérenme de estas cadenas, si algo paso, quiero poder defenderme.- El chico asintió y cumpliendo la petición de Akane rompió las cadenas con sus manos, liberando las muñecas de la chica.-

-Viene más soldados, no hay tiempo.- dijo Xian - pu vislumbrando un poco más lejos de ellos soldados que se acercaban.- Rin - Rin.-

La temible _Bakeneko_ de la amazona transformado en ese bestial y feroz felino le ofreció el lomo a su dueña.

-Con Kazuto y Rin - rin podremos huir más rápido, sé que llamaremos la atención, pero es nuestra mejor opción.- explico la peli - morada.- Con Rin - rin iremos al frente, ustedes cuiden nuestra espalda.-Akane y Ranma asintieron.

-Kazuto.- Llamo la peli - azul, montando primero ella para luego montar sobre Kazuto Ranma, cubriendo la espalda de la chica.- Usaré el arco, protegeré tu retaguardia Xian - pu.

-Confió en ti, Akane - Sama.-

Ambas _anjanas_ tiraron del pelaje de sus respectivos _yokais_ y sorprendiendo al artista marcial, kazuto y Rin - rin se elevaron en el aire, el _kitsune_ rodeado por un fuego azul y el _bakeneko_ rodeado de un fuego morado.

-¡Rápido!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Los soldados que venían a atrapar a los prisioneros que habían escapado se llevaron una gran sorpresa, volando dentro de los pasillos de la gran casona dos imponentes _yokais_ de tamaños titánicos rodeados de fuegos lograban quemar a los soldados que alcanzaban a rozar, y sorpresivamente siendo atados por unas extrañas dagas curvas lanzadas desde los cielos y fechas tan certeras que atravesaban con precisión la cabeza de cada uno.

Desde ese día los rumores sobre las _anjana_ s se esparcirían con más fuerza por todo el país de Japón. Se hablaría por cada pueblo y por cada rincón, la imagen sobrenatural que presenciaron aquellos soldados.

Escapando por una abertura echa en el techo de la gran casona dos grandes e imponentes bestias, dos _yokais,_ montadas cada una por dos mujeres increíblemente hermosas, su exótico cabello corría salvaje, largo y libre con el viento de las alturas, ambas mujeres no solo protegidas por aquellas bestias sino también por uno hombre que daba la sensación no ser humano. Su mirada de un insólito azul profundo era capaz de helar del miedo al mismo sol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nueve días habían pasado desde que habían logrado escapar de las garras de Kuno tatewaki. Desde ese día se habían acabado las sonrisas, las peleas y los momentos de diversión. Desde ese día no solo eran buscados con desesperación por Kuno, sino por los otros señores feudales que ahora eran realmente consciente de la existencia de las _anjanas_. No era más un sueño, ya no era una leyenda, era una realidad.

El caos que se desenvolvió en Japón fue tal que el cuidado en cada paso que daban para llegar al Monte Fuji se volvió estresante y angustiante.

Nueve días les había tomado llegar al Monte fuji.

Habían seguido las instrucciones entregadas por Nagisa - Sama.

Después de nueve 9 días, en el corazón del Monte Fuji escondido entre las nubes de su altitud, se encontraban al final delante de una magistral y enorme puerta que parecía ser la única entrada y salida de aquel pueblo misterioso que se encontraba rodeado y encerrado por altos muros con extraños gravados.

Tenían esperanza de que en este lugar estuviera la última _anjana_. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar en aquel lugar un refugio. Estaban cansados, sucios y la preocupación de Ranma estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo. En cada paso que daba, en cada lugar que miraba, pensaba en el bien estar de Akane. Todo lugar y toda persona parecía sospechoso para el, un potencial peligro para su señora que con cada día que pasaba parecía perder la fuerza, y la angustia marcarse en su rostro. En contraste, Xian - pu se volvía más hostil, más defensiva. La constante tensión y peligro estaba haciendo mellas en ellos cada día un poco más.

-Akane, Xian - pu, quédense detrás de mi.- Ambas chicas asintieron, pero Xian - pu se posiciono delante de Akane, pues todos eran consciente que de los cinco, Akane era la menos fuerte.- Kazuto, Rin - Rin, ya saben que hacer.-

Los aludidos _yokais_ se transformaron en sus feroces apariencias y rodearon con su cuerpo las menudas siluetas de sus dueñas. Lo habían práctica una y otra vez, que era exactamente lo que tenían que hacer si tenían incluso la mínima posibilidad de enfrentar un enemigo directamente.

Ranma sería el primero en la línea de defensa, seguido de Xian - pu, atrás de esta Akane y ambas rodeadas por el cuerpo de sus _yokais_ , cuidando estos últimos las retraigas y laterales de sus amas.

El artista marcial se acercó a la gran puerta con sigilo, no había guardias custodiando la entrada ni arqueros en lo alto del muro, el lugar era extrañamente silencioso. Todo era bastante raro.

-La derrumbaré.- expresó sus intenciones el artista marcial.

Pero como si la puerta hubiera sabido de sus intenciones esta se abrió lentamente, de par en par. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, no obstante cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad no pudieron divisar ninguna señal de vida humana en ese lugar.

El pueblo no era grande y al estar rodeado de aquellos gigantes muros, limitaba en algo su extensión. Todo el lugar es de un espeso y hermoso color verde, rodeado de todo tipo de árboles, flores y vegetación en general. Era un lugar limpio, vasto pues podían notarse las cosechas de trigo, de frutas y verduras por doquier, en comparación con los otros pueblos de Japón, en este lugar no había rastro de guerras, de desolación, de inhumanidad, por el contrario era un lugar cálido y mágico.

Los tres se miraron con la duda bailando en los ojos, y ya acostumbrados a sus presencias, al mismo asintieron en silencio, entrarían. El primero fue Ranma, revisando de apoco el lugar, adentrándose lo suficiente para tener una imagen más clara de donde estaban ingresando. Ranma miro a los demás haciendole señas para que ingresaran. No había peligro a la costa, por lo menos por ahora.

El lugar a pesar de lo hermoso y limpio que era no había rastro de personas. Las cabañas de los que tendrían que ser los aldeanos estaban limpias, modernas y bien construidas, pero no parecían tener aldeanos en ellas.

Así recorrieron un largo camino hasta visualizar un castillo, pues era mucho más grande y lujosa que las casonas típicas de los señores feudales. Todos sabían que si la tercera _anjana_ se encontraba en aquella aldea, estaría en el castillo del pueblo. Caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo el cual tenía cuatro soldados en la entrada. Akane, Xian - pu y Ranma se miraron entre ellos. Guardias. No sabían la reacción que tendrían después de la impresión de ver a las dos _anjanas_ , así que Ranma anticipándose a una mala reacción, regreso a la primera línea cerca de las dos chicas.

Los soldados se quedaron de piedra al verlos, impactados por lo que sus ojos les mostraban. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, la sorpresa invadió el rostro de los viajeros. Los cuatro soldados, superada la primera reacción, se postraron en el suelo arrodillándose entre ellos.

-¡Bendita sea Asuna - Dono que los dioses la tenga en su gloria!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro soldados sin levantar sus rostros, en una perfecta pose mostrando sus respetos a las recién llegadas.-

\- Bienvenidas mis señoritas, Ukyo - Dono las ha estado esperando.- comenzó a decir solemne el soldado aún sin levantar su cabeza del suelo y sin abandonar su pose de completa devoción.- Mi nombre es Kenshi, por favor hágame el honor de guiarla hasta el salón principal, todos las estan esperando.-

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí, desconfiando de tan amabilidad, sin embargo tanto para Akane como para Xian - pu era muy importante encontrarse con la última _anjana_ , y el solo hecho que conocieran el nombre de la chica, era motivo suficiente para seguirlos aunque eso significará caer en una , los presentes asintieron y se dedicaron a seguir a los guardias. Quienes le sonreían amable y con devoción a las chicas presentes, las cuales se sentían un poco desconcertadas.

Ingresaron al castillo, caminando por un sendero hermosamente decorado y cuidado. Flores, árboles, pequeños animales silvestres como pajaritos que entonaban dulces melodías, ardillas, conejos, una variedad de animales pequeños y adorables.

Se respira una extraña paz conocida en el ambiente.

Akane fue la primera en darse cuenta que aquella paz que se sentía era parecida a la que se respiraba en el territorio de Tomoya - sama y Nagisa - sama. La chica tenía cada vez menos dudas, este era el toque de la desconocida Ukyo. Era extraño que en un lugar que se encontraba a gran altitud existiera todo tipo de arboles y flores silvestres, el lugar estaba increíblemente poblado de vegetación. La última anjana siempre se encontraba un paso por adelante de ellas, y tenía el extraño don de controlar la naturaleza, tenía que ser ella, tenía que ser por ella que este lugar se encontrará así.

Los soldados los hicieron subir por unas cortas escaleras hasta que los pies de los demás se encontraban pisando el tatami del castillo, los devotos subordinados corrieron las puertas corredizas e invitaron a pasar a los viajeros. El salón en que se encontraban en ese momento era exquisito. Estaba completamente iluminado por la luz del atardecer, las paredes eran de un color crema con pequeños detalles de gravados japoneses, el suelo del tatami era pulcro y brillante y el decorado con un toque de antigüedad daba la sensación de un hogar acogedor.

Todo era increíblemente agradable.

Pero sobre todo lo demás de aquella habitación, lo que capto la atención de ambas mujeres fue el inmenso retrato en el pared colgado sobre un altar decorado con finas joyas e inciensos de extravagantes olores. En aquel cuadro se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer, incluso mucho más hermosa que Akane y Xian - pu juntas. La bella mujer era alta y esbelta, su cabello anaranjado pálido brillaba con fuerza aún en la pintura, desordenado y salvaje esparciéndose por todo el recuadro como un sol en pleno amanecer, y sus mechones eran rayos solares iluminando el fondo. Su tez era clara, de un color blanco como las nubes, incluso no siendo real daba la sensación que su piel era tersa y suave como la seda. Su cuerpo era precioso, completamente proporcionado y delicado, y su rostro tenía una expresión de determinación, valor y orgullo sin dejar de lado lo dulce de su mirada y sus facciones. Vestía un kimono color blanco con suaves líneas rojas y estampados de pajaritos libres haciendo alusión a que volaban dentro de su vestimenta. Sostenía en su mano derecha una espalda larga, delgada y filosa y en su otra mano un escudo grande y largo, que seguramente la protegía del peligro, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus alas. Si, ella tenía las alas de un ángel, eran grandes, hermosas y blancas inmaculadas.

Ambas lo supieron de inmediato, esa mujer, era una _anjana_ o había sido una.

-¿Qu-ien es ella?- tartamudeo Xian - pu.

-Ella es.- hablo con devoción mirando la pintura con brillo en los ojos el soldado Kenshi.- Asuna - dono, era una _anjana_ y la salvadora de este pueblo, la hemos adorado desde hace cien años aproximadamente.-

-Disculpe, ¿aquí adoran a Asuna - Dono?- pregunto Akane.-

-No solo a ella mi señora, a todas las _anjanas_ , desde que soy un niño nos han contado sobre ustedes mi señora, la verdadera importancia que tienen en este mundo y el bien que son capaces de hacer.- Termino de explicar Kenshi inclinando su cabeza para Akane.- Mis señoras, desconozco sus nombres pero estoy completamente agradecido de que existan, desde que soy un niño su existencia ha sido el motor que ha movido mi vida, he entrado muy duro para cuando llegará el momento poder protegerlas y ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, por favor utilice mi vida como mejor le parezca.-

-¡Kenshi!- llamo la voz de un hombre que hacia su entrada en la habitación acompañado.- Agradezco tu noble corazón, pero las señoritas aún desconocen todo el bien que hizo su antecesora, sería mejor ir con calma.- explico el desconocido joven.

-Como usted diga mi señor.-

-Buenos tardes.- empezó el joven.- Mi nombre es Shinnosuke Aizawa, soy el Señor feudal de esta aldea y guardián del pueblo de las _anjanas_ , no saben cuantos años hemos esperado por ustedes.- Era un joven apuesto y alto, de una tez bronceada y ojos azules amables como todo el conjunto de sus facciones, su cabello color bronce caía como melena sobre sus hombros, pero a pesar de su aspecto gentil y amigable su formas de expresarse, vestirse y moverse no inspiraban otra cosa que respeto, un profundo e inmenso respeto. Parecía una persona honorables, de aquellas justas y bondadosas que con su sola presencia pareciera atraer a los demás.- Sientánse libre de presentarse, por favor, desde este momento estoy a su completa disposición.-

Akane miro a Xian - pu que aún se encontraba de piedra ante tanta amabilidad y atención de parte de unos desconocidos, Ranma lo miraba desconfiado y con el ceño fruncido, completamente hostil. Ninguno tenía la intención de dar el primer paso, así que armándose de valor, la peli - azul dio un paso al frente e inclino su cabeza, presentándose.

-Soy Akane Tenso, la primogénita del señor feudal de Nerimia.- empezó a decir Akane tratando de calmar sus nervios, procediendo a indicar con una mano a la amazona.- Ella es Xian - pu, también es hija de un señor feudal y proveniente de la tribu amazona de china.- luego indico a su guardián, quien no perdía de vista a Shinnosuke, mirándolo con mala cara, no le gustaba esa sonrisa de bobo que había puesto al mirar a Akane.- y el es mi guardián y guerrero Ranma Saotome.

-Es un placer conocerlas Akane - sama, Xian - pu - Sama, se que están deseosas de conocer a Ukyo - sama.- dijo Shinnosuke.- pero primero permítanme presentarles primero a mi bisabuelo Happosai.- detrás de el señor feudal se hizo notar el pequeño anciano que acompañaba.- Es el padre de mi padre y estuvo casado con la Asuna - sama.-

Los tres presentes miraron extrañados como ese pequeño anciano, arrugado y poco agraciado podría haber estado casado con semejante mujer tan hermosa.

-Akane - Sama, Xian - pu - Sama es un honor conocerlas, estoy ansioso por poder hablar con ustedes, estoy seguro que tienen muchas dudas y preguntas, estaré encantado de poder resolver cada una de ellas.- dijo Happosai haciendo una elegante reverencia hacia las muchachas.-

-y el es…-los soldados que rodeaban a Shinnosuke se hicieron a un lado mostrando a un joven de la misma estatura de Ranma, parecida complexión física, y con solo verlo uno podía notar que era fuerte y lo más seguro que hábil. Era atractivo y tenía algunas facciones dulces en su rostro, su tez era bronceada, sus ojos eran de un café claro y su cabello negro, pero lo más característico de el era que de su carnosa boca sobresalía un colmillo dandole un aspecto salvaje. Ranma miro con interés al chico y este le devolvió la mirada amenazante, frunciendo el entrecejo. El azabache tuvo la sensación que el del colmillo estaba en una posición parecida a de el.- Ryoga, el guardián y prometido de Ukyo.-

Ryoga no digo nada, solamente hizo una leve reverencia sin despegar la vista de ninguno de los tres instrusos. Akane se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta que Ryoga las veía como una amenaza y nada más, no parecía ni un ápice afectado por la presencia de ellas ni por su belleza. Definitivamente debía estar completamente cautivado por Ukyo.

Ryoga se mantuvo estático en su lugar sin despegar su vista seria de ninguno de los tres mirando igualmente a las _yokais_ que acompañaban a las anjanas, podían tener todas las características de una _anjana_ , pero mientras Ukyo no se lo dijera, el no se confiaría.

-Ryoga.- Hablo una voz desde atrás del chico. La voz de aquella mujer era parecida al sonido que hacían las flautas de viento, aguda y al mismo tiempo suave y cálida. En ese momento los tres se dieron cuenta que detrás de aquel hombre estaba escondida la última anjana, no podían ver ya que el cuerpo de Ryoga la cubría por completo y los soldados a sus costados hacían difícil interceptarla.- Son ellas, confía en mi.-

El muchacho suspiro resignado, para voltear su vista hacia atrás y clavar sus iris cafés en los azules de su prometida. La mujer no se veía desde esa posición pero Ranma pudo ver gracias que era más alto el color de un cabello café oscuro mover la cabeza asintiendo. Nuevamente Ryoga dirigió su mirada hacia los presente esta vez más amigable y cordial. Se hizo aún lado mostrando por primera a la última _anjana_.

-Ella es Ukyo, la última _anjana_.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores. Me disculpo, nuevamente por haberme tardado más de lo acordado en subir este capitulo, no hay excusa, aún que si tuve muchas cosas que hacer como estudiar y aprobar mis exámenes (todo aprobado), y organizar mi casa. Escribir este capítulo fue particularmente un reto, pues quería tratar de plasmar bien las escenas de acción por decirlo de alguna forma y los sentimientos de los personajes a la vez de como van cambiando y madurando en sus sentimientos. Cada vez que sentía que debía darme por vencida por que no lograba escribir una forma en que me satisficiera, leía sus comentarios y me decía a mi misma, ''no puedo darme por vencida'', así que escribí, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin me sentí conforme con este capítulo.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, son la fuerza que necesito para poder seguir cuando no se como más escribir o cuando la musa se va a quien sabe donde. Por favor sigan comentando, acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, hasta criticas como felicitaciones. Sientánse libres para decir lo que sienten.**

 **Feliz navidad, y prospero año nuevo mis queridos lectores. Esperó disfruten del cuarto capítulo y esperó con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos en un mes.**

 **Koduko - Sama.**


	5. Proposición

**Capitulo 5: Proposición**

'' _Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tu, solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro, para sentirme un poquito más seguro''_

Elegante.

Elegante y refinada.

Era la viva imagen de la belleza femenina oriental retratada en una sola persona.

Era alta, aunque no demasiado, su precioso cuerpo era delineado perfectamente bajo el kimono, delgado y delicado. Su piel, característica innata de las _anjanas_ , era de un blanco inmaculado, que a simple vista resaltaba su suavidad. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro caía por su espalda abundante, mientras que dos largos mechones de cabello entornaban su rostro a ambos costados endulzándolo incluso más de lo que ya lo era. Sus facciones eran suaves, dulces, su nariz era completamente respingada y su boca era grande y carnosa, pero lo que más atraía como un imán hacia ella eran sus ojos. Grandes y sabios ojos azul-turquesa resaltaban su completa existencia, además de la ya de por si obvia belleza de la muchacha.

Era preciosa.

El aire de sabiduría, nobleza y refinamiento que la rodeaban invadían de una extraña necesidad de arrodillarse ante ella, de inclinarse ante ese ser infinitamente superior y singularmente hermoso.

Mirarla, era como mirar la naturaleza de Japón en su máximo esplendor. Hermosa, serena y al mismo tiempo imponente y mágica.

Ukyo se llevo ambas manos a su boca con delicadeza tapándosela, y de sus increíbles ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas como cristales, brillando.

-Akane, Xian - pu.- hablo nuevamente entre dulces pucheros con la voz levemente quebrada.- no saben cuanto he esperado por ustedes, hermanas.-

Al escuchar la voz de Ukyo, Ryoga fue consciente que su prometida lloraba de felicidad, y para la impresión, sorpresa e impacto, de Akane, Xian - pu y Ranma, el chico del colmillo abrazo desde atrás a su prometida rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, apoyando su rostro entre el hueco del hombro izquierdo de Ukyo y su cuello, depositando un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su chica.

-Ya esta amor, te dije que lo lograrían.- le dijo Ryoga con su voz cargada de ternura y amor, mientras miraba embelesado como la aludida se sonrojaba sutilmente posando sus azul - turquesa en los cafés claros de el.- no llores por favor.-

La sonrojada chica asintió dulcemente y le regalo una tímida sonrisa de enamorada.

Eran armónicos.

Ella se movía y el actuaba de determinada forma para amoldarse al movimiento de ella. Se sentía alrededor de ellos paz, y se notaba que se conocían tan bien que por un momento daba la sensación de que no eran dos, sino uno, separado en dos personas. Completamente sincronizados. Ukyo con solo aquella tímida sonrisa era capaz de dejar entrever que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel chico, la forma en que su cuerpo se relajaba ante su tacto, como sus mejillas se teñían de un encantador color carmesí, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando el le hablaba. Todo en ella delataba estar enamorada hasta dimensiones que por el momento Xian - pu y Akane no eran capaces de comprender. Ryoga, la forma en que sus brazos se cerraban sobre el cuerpo de la _anjana_ , protector, posesivo y seguro, como sus ojos parecían no ser capaces de ver nada más que no fuera la elegante mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sus ojos brillaban de devoción, amor y ternura con cada palabra, sonrisa o mirada que le dedicaba la chica, excluyendo a todos, menos a ella.

Era hermoso verlo, porque eso significa sola una cosa.

Esperanza.

Ella lo había logrado. Ellos lo habían logrado. Ukyo, la _anjana_ que siempre parecía estar un paso más adelante que sus hermanas, había logrado enamorarse de un hombre, un hombre que parecía amarla de la misma forma en que ella lo amaba a el.

Era un amor puro, libre, estaban libres de oscuridad.

 _Esperanza._

Se repetía una y otra vez aquella palabra en la cabeza de Akane y Xian - pu, pues se había cumplido una parte de la profecía. No obstante aquello, no solo la palabra _'esperanza'_ llegaba en esos momentos hacia ellas, sino también de impresión, luego confusión y finalmente algo de tristeza.

Xian - pu no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, simplemente no podía entenderlo. No entendía como aquella preciosa _anjana_ con aquel aire que incluso Akane y ella carecían, podía estar tan cómodamente y con aquel extraño brillo en su mirada, en los brazos de aquel sujeto. ¿Eso era amor? Ukyo, su hermana, su igual, parecía brillar en torno a el, y ella, a pesar de ser completamente consciente de lo bella y sublime que era, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verse así, de aquella manera. Ukyo parecía tan feliz, tan radiante, tan llena de algo que ella desconocía. Si eso…si eso era amor, si realmente eso era el amor, entonces ella quería conocerlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dentro de la amazona se prendió una pequeña llama. Quería saberlo.

Quería enamorarse.

Quería sentirse feliz, quería verse como Ukyo.

Quería sentir el calor de alguien más, y ser mirada con tanta, tanta calidez.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Xian - pu sonrió de verdad. Una dulce y tierna sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Esperanza, tendría la esperanza que algún día ella recibiría con el mismo brillo los brazos de un desconocido que deseaba encontrar.

Por otro lado Akane sonreía pero su sonrisa estaba teñida de melancolía y cierto dolor. Una sonrisa agridulce. Por un lado se sentía feliz por Ukyo, podía notarlo, se amaban, parecían adorarse con la mirada y Ukyo se veía radiante, incluso más que ella misma, que era comparada con un ángel. Se alegraba profundamente que su recién conocida hermana fuera feliz, y se sentía agradecida también por la misma razón, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que ese dorado destinado parecía rehuir de ella. Ranma, al primer y único hombre que había amado y lo mas seguro que amara en su vida, no la veía más allá que su señora, a quien debía servir y proteger, y aunque el le haya jurado que le entregaría su vida, para ella no era suficiente porque no era lo que realmente quería. Ella quería sentirse amada por el, quería que la amara y deseaba ser abrazada y mirada de la misma forma en que Ryoga lo hacía con Ukyo, pero por Ranma.

Quería que Ranma la amará pero aquello no era más que un sueño. Un anhelo, su más profundo anhelo que quedaría atrapado en un sueño.

Por otro lado Ranma miraba de reojo Akane y volvía a posar su vista en Ryoga y Ukyo y así alternadamente. Como había sospechado, la última _anjana_ era hermosa, y se atrevería decir que tenía algo que las otras dos no tenían, pero aún así, no era capaz de sentir nada. Su corazón no latía deprisa al ver el precioso y elegante rostro de Ukyo, ni sentía celos al verla feliz en los brazos de aquel chico. No sentía absolutamente nada por la última _anjana_ , y al ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de Akane su corazón saltaba en su pecho, llenándolo de calidez.

Ya no había forma en que pudiera negárselo o buscar una excusa. Estaba enamorado de Akane. Se lo había admitido a si mismo antes de ser secuestrado por los hermanos Tatewaki, ahora cualquier _pero_ que haya pensado en poner a aquel sentimiento se había ido al ver que no había vuelto a sentir lo que sintió al ver por primera vez a Akane.

Aquel hombre que tenía entre sus brazos a la última anjana que más problemas les dio para encontrar, era un hombre sencillo, incluso algo bruto, carecía de la elegancia y belleza que poseía la chica, pero ambos juntos, aún siendo tan distintos, se contemplaban naturalmente, caían como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Ese podría ser el y Akane, pero lamentablemente su posición con su ama, se limitaba simplemente a eso. Era su señora. Tenía prohibido amarla como el quería amarla, tocarla como el deseaba tocarla, mirarla como lo hacía. Tenía todas esas intenciones completamente prohibidas, pero aún así…el no podía evitarlo.

Tener deseos oscuros e indecentes con la más angelical de las _anjanas_ , a la persona que juro proteger. Desear corromper su pureza era para Ranma la señal inequívoca que no era merecedor de su señora, de Akane.

Los tres salieron de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo en que Ukyo se acerco a las otras dos _anjanas_ e inesperadamente las encerró en un dulce y maternal abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí.- digo suavemente.- tenemos tanto de que hablar, quiero saber todo sobre ustedes, estoy…- la voz de Ukyo se quebró por un momento, respiro hondo para calmar sus emociones.- disculpen, es solo que he soñado con ustedes desde que soy una niña, por un momento temí que no lo lograrán.-

Salidas ambas de la sorpresa, Xian - pu y Akane correspondieron el abrazo de la chica, abrazándose finalmente las tres. En un instante las tres chicas se tomaron de la mano formando un tipo de triángulo cerrado entre ellas, sorprendiendo a los presentes, una pequeña luz comenzó a emanar de las manos entrelazadas de las _anjanas._ Era una pequeña luz al principio, que comenzó poco a poco tomar fuerza entre ellas y a expandirse lentamente por el cuerpo de las tres mujeres. Asustadas, Akane y Xian - pu soltaron sus manos de un tirón e inmediatamente las luz que las comenzaba a rodear desapareció en un parpadeo.

-¿Q-ue fue eso?- pregunto sorprendida Akane.-

\- Vaya, tuve que a ver tenido más cuidado.- comenzó a explicar Ukyo.- el poder heredado de nuestra antecesora esta comenzando a despertar.- la castaña se dio vuelta hacia Shinnosuke quien entiendo cual eran sus intenciones y le extendió un cuaderno de tapa negra gruesa con un triángulo en el medio.- Tengo muchas ganas de que pasemos tiempo juntas conociéndonos, pero es necesario primero que sepan quienes son realmente y que pueden hacer.- La expresión de Ukyo paso de la dulzura a la solemnidad, dandole un aire misterioso y respetable.- Necesitan saber todo acerca de Asuna - sama, la última _anjana_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el ambiente se respiraba la tensión, el misterio y la incertidumbre. Después de que Ukyo articulara aquellas palabras, todos en la mansión parecieron moverse a la velocidad de la luz a tal punto que activo el sentido protector de Ranma, quien se pego como una segunda sombra a la espalda de Akane, tenso y con una mirada siniestra en su rostro.

Shinnosuke los guío por los decorados y cálidos pasillos del castillo hasta un salón el cual tenía una mesa de centro baja, larga y ancha que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, pequeños cojines para que pudieran sentarse en el suelo del tatami sobre ellos, y una que otra pequeña decoración para que el lugar no se viera frío, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era los múltiples retratos de aquella mujer _''asuna - sama''_ , hasta la misma Ukyo hablaba de ella con tal respeto que erizaba la piel de los recién llegados.

Las doncellas del castillo indicaron a Xian - pu y Akane que tomaran asiento en la coronilla de la mesa, inmediatamente las llenaron de atenciones mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran pues se mantenían ocupados preparando algo que ellos desconocían. A pesar de que insistieron muchas veces las doncellas del lugar para que Ranma tomará asiento y atenderlo como era debido, el aludido se negó rotundamente posicionándose de pie con los brazos cruzados atrás de la espalda de su protegida. Su mirada amenazante fue suficiente para que las mujeres dejarán de insistir.

Luego, lo que fue para ellos una larga espera apareció Ukyo con una tierna cría de perro color negro entre sus brazos, siendo acompañada por Ryoga, Shinnosuke y el abuelo de este último, happosai. Kazuto y Rin - rin que hasta esos momentos se habían mantenido tranquilos en su forma dulce e indefensa, saltaron del regazo de sus dueñas y corrieron hasta el cachorro de Ukyo, quien al sentir los llamados animales de estos últimos salto de los brazos de su dueña y corrió al encuentro de los otros dos guardianes, tirándose encima de ellos.

-El es momo.- indico Ukyo.- es mi guardián _yokai_ , tiene en su interior el espíritu del _Inugami_ , pero como en el último tiempo no ha tenido que pelear se ha vuelto algo flojo y regalón, aunque realmente no me quejo.- explico Ukyo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa siento acompañada a sus lados por Shinnosuke y Happosai. Ryoga, sin embargo, adopto la misma pose que Ranma, se posicionó de pie atrás de su prometida con el mismo ceño fruncido y amenazador que el chico de la trenza mirándolo directamente a el. No le gustaba la hostilidad con que el azabache se mostraba. Su instinto le gritaba peligro.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Akane algo confundida.- si tu y Ryoga están enamorados, ¿momo no tendría que haberse hecho uno con el? o por lo menos eso decía la profecía.-

-Sí, es verdad, madre me contó lo mismo.- ratifico Xian - pu.-

-Eh…bueno, sí y no.- Ukyo se sonrojo al comenzar a hablar, confundiendo aún más a las muchachas.- es que para que Ryoga y momo se unan…bueno…esto…- con su rostro completamente rojo la castaña miro a su prometido buscando algo de ayuda, no obstante Ryoga se encontraba igual o más rojo que ella.- eh…verán…-

-Para que eso ocurra Ryoga y Ukyo tienen que intimar.- interrumpió Shinnosuke sacándola del apuro.- Ryoga tiene que quitarle su virginidad, esa es la prueba definitiva de que Ukyo lo acepto, y cuando eso ocurra no solo momo se unirá a el, sino que los poderes de ella se liberarán completamente.-

Nuevamente los tres volvieron a quedar impactados, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y las muchachas completamente rojas. Akane, porque desde que había visto a Ranma con _esa_ mujer, no había dejado de pensar en como seria ser tocada por el, y ahora le soltaban esta tremenda bomba, y Xian - pu pues ella jamás ni siquiera se había imaginado ser tocada por algún hombre, es más el simple pensamiento en sus tiempos más hostiles la hacía vomitar del asco, y ahora resultaba que no solo eran necesarios sino que aquella la volvería incluso más fuerte.

Ninguna sabía que pensar.

-¿Como…como manejan esa información?- tomo la iniciativa la peli - azul nuevamente sin dejar su sonrojo y vergüenza de lado.- parecen saber mucho más de lo que a mi me han dicho.-

-Es por eso que necesitamos conversar ahora de esto.- inicio explicando seria Ukyo mostrando ante los presentes el extraño cuaderno color negro.- Es una historia larga y necesito que me escuchen con atención en silencio, prometo que a medida que vaya avanzando sus dudas irán encontrando respuesta.-

'' _Hace aproximadamente 117 años atrás vivió y murió en esta aldea la última de la raza de las anjanas. Antes de que los dioses nos crearan, depositaron su esperanza en ella. Asuna era diferente a las otras anjanas, ella era poderosa, fuerte y completamente amable y bondadosa. Poseía más poder que cualquier otra anjana que haya vivido por la única y absoluta razón que ella encontró a su persona. Fue la única de nuestra raza que se entregó a un hombre terrenal completa e irrevocablemente enamorada. Kazuto - kun, era el general del ejército de esta aldea. No hay mucho más que decir más que fue amor a primera vista. El poso sus ojos en ella y fue absorbido en un instante por asuna - sama y el le sonrió de tal forma que derritió el corazón de ella. Desde ese momento Kazuto - kun se volvió no solo el amante y compañero de Asuna, sino que también su protector, su amigo, su mano derecho, pelearon y defendieron esta aldea codo a codo, espada con espada, golpe a golpe. Eran imparables juntos y gracias a los esfuerzos de ambos y la infinita bondad de ella, lograron que la gente de la aldea se purificará. Asuna purifico uno por uno el corazón de todos los aldeanos y las personas del castillo hasta que aquel manto oscuro que cubría los ojos de estas personas fue aclarado por la calidez de su corazón, el amor que ella les entrego._

 _No obstante, a medida que la vida de las otras anjanas se iba extinguiendo sin lograr ni siquiera un ápice de lo que Asuna había logrado, nuevos poderes fueron surgiendo en ella, aparte del que ya poseía. Los rumores se expandieron con tal rápidez que impresionantes cantidades de ejércitos aparecían sin cesar en la aldea buscando el poder que poseía. En una de esas tantas batallas Kazuto - kun murió protegiendo la vida de su amor. Aquello fue el golpe más devastador que pudo haber recibido Asuna, desde aquel día sus poderes se descontrolaron, no era capaz de soportar tanta carga sobre sus delicados hombros, menos la tristeza que la embargaba._

 _A pesar de su terrible dolor, ella nunca fue capaz de olvidarse de la gente de la aldea que preocupada rezaba día y noche a los dioses para ayudar a sanar a la persona que les había entregado su valor, calidez y bondad sin esperar nada a cambio._

 _Asuna - sama rezo a los dioses día y noche, y se mantuvo firme en la línea delantera de guerra para defender la aldea que con tanto amor había sanado, que con tanto esmero había protegido junto su amado Kazuto. Esperó paciente, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que sintió el último suspiro de vida en la penúltima anjana en la tierra. Cuando la penúltima anjana murió, de la espalda de Asuna brotaron unas enormes, blanca y majestuosas alas._

 _Las alas de un ángel._

 _En ese momento Asuna camino decidida hacia las afuera del castillo extendió sus enormes alas, las batió contra el viento y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo._

 _Su objetivo era uno solo, suplicarle a los dioses por la humanidad. Los dioses se conmovieron al ver que el hermoso ser que habían creado había mutado hasta tal punto de convertirse en un precioso ángel. Era luminosa, su mirada limpia y transparente, cargando con ella una pena que quebraba todos los huesos de su cuerpo, pero aún así, aún con todo su dolor, dejaba de lado su propios deseos, olvidaba el egoísmo y volteaba sus últimas fuerzas en suplicarle a ellos que otorgasen el perdón a los humanos._

 _Los dioses aceptaron su suplica, pero le pidieron algo a cambio._

 _Sacrificio._

 _Asuna no lo pensó dos veces, agradeciendo el favor de los dioses, bajo nuevamente a la tierra. Sus hermosas alas, la llevaron hasta el frente de guerra, con su espada en mano, su enorme escudo y sus poderes lucho sola contra los miles de hombres que querían derivar la aldea, el único lugar seguro al cual podría acudir su descendencia, la cual terminaría lo que ella empezó._

 _Hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron, las alas le pesaron, su espada voló lejos de ella y su escudo fue atravesado. Las fechas se clavaron en su piel, y con ello la última anjana exhalo su último suspiro._

 _Asuna había muerto, pero su cuerpo se convirtió en diminutas luces de colores que rodearon los ejércitos que quedaban haciéndolos desaparecen junto con ella._

 _Asuna había sacrificado no solo su cuerpo para salvar a las personas, sino que también su alma._

-Asuna - sama le suplico a los dioses que nos dieran una oportunidad más.- silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Ukyo, mientras seguía contando la historia de la persona más honorable para ella. Los presentes escuchaban en silencio, sintiendo un extraño dolor instaurarse en su pecho. Akane y Xian - pu sintiendo ese dolor como propio, se deslizaba por sus rostros abundantes y silenciosas lágrimas de cristal que parecían no tener fin. Se sentía como si aquella historia lejana, no fuera lejana ni mucho menos ajena, se sentía propia. Un dolor propio oculto en lo más profundo de sus corazones.- les suplico…-Ukyo cerro los ojos con fuerza por un momento, trago el nudo de su garganta, abrió nuevamente sus hermosos azul - turquesa y poso una mirada significativa sobre las otras dos _anjanas.-_ que dividieran su alma en tres y que entregaran cada parte a tres pequeñas niñas. Renunció a volver a reunirse con Kazuto - Kun para darnos una vida a nosotras.- Akane y Xian - pu sin saber porque emitieron de sus labios un pequeño quejido de dolor, la idea de saber que Asuna - sama no volvió a ver Kazuto - kun les atravesó el corazón, como si fuera la misma Asuna sufriendo por aquello.- Nosotras tres somos el alma de Asuna - sama, nosotras terminaremos lo que ella empezó.-

Para aquel momento Ukyo no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir hablando. Ella aún podía escuchar en su interior el llanto de Asuna por la perdida de Kazuto, y todo su dolor por no haber podido salvar a la humanidad. Por alguna extraña razón era mucho más consciente y sabedora de su existencia, aun antes de llegar a este lugar. Aquel lazo superior, aun antes de saber quien era esa voz en su interior, la guío hasta aldea y la mantuvo a salvo.

Asuna no solo se comunicaba con ella, trataba desesperadamente de que las otras dos _anjanas_ pudieran escucharla, que pudieran escuchar la verdad.

La verdad tras su origen.

Pero a Akane y a Xian - pu, les quedaba aún mucho camino por recorrer, para ser conscientes de ellas mismas.

Ryoga se arrodillo detrás de su prometida y la abrazo, acunándola en sus brazos, consolando su dolor. El siempre supo desde que era un niño que Ukyo era consciente de que su alma no era solo de ella, sino que en su interior habitaba alguien más, incompleta, desconsolada, esperando algún día poder descansar.

-Asuna - sama murió el 3 de abril de hace cien años atrás.- comenzó a hablar Shinnosuke al ver que Ukyo no era capaz de continuar.- cien años después nacieron ustedes, el 3 de abril. Sabemos todo lo que sabemos por esto.- el castaño indico con su dedo el cuaderno que tenía Ukyo en sus manos.- es el diario de Asuna - sama, y lo dejo para ustedes, esto es suyo.- dijo ofreciendo el cuaderno a las dos _anjanas_ que tenía en frente.

Akane se acerco lentamente a recoger el cuaderno, lo tomo con delicadeza y lo acuno cerca de su pecho.

'' _El bondadoso corazón de Asuna, sus hermosas palabras y deseos. Protegeré tu voluntad. Honraré tu sacrificio.''_

Pensó Akane. Camino de regreso a sentarse con Xian - pu. Se sentía intensamente conmovida por aquella admirable mujer. Aunque fue por un segundo, la peli - azul se sintió encajar de lleno con ella. Su amor, lo sintió como propio, su bondad la sintió como suya, su dolor la carcomió incondicionalmente y sus deseos, ahora eran lo suyos. Siempre lo fueron. Ahora comprendía porque siempre había sentido el ferviente deber de cumplir con su objetivo, para lo que había nacido. Por eso, en ningún momento de su vida, por mucho odio que sintiera por lo que era jamás pensó en abandonar su destino. Si había algo que quemaba dentro de ella, que la hacía levantarse tras cada caída y de donde sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza, era su destino. Su deber.

Salvar a la humanidad.

Y ahora podía entender perfectamente porque. Con muchas más ganas, ella quería salvarlos.

-Me esforzaré.- susurró Akane sentándose al lado de Xian - pu, extendiéndole el cuaderno. Fijo su mirada decidida en Ukyo, sin mostrar ni un solo rastro de duda.- Me esforzaré.- volvió a decir más alto.- por cumplir los deseos de Asuna - sama.-

Ukyo la miro impactada un momento por la forma en que las facciones angelicales de Akane se tornaron en aquel ápice de tiempo las de una guerrera y en sus ojos, ardía el fuego.

Ella había visto esa mirada llena de fuego arder en otra persona o más bien en una pintura.

 _Aquella_ pintura.

En la pintura de Asuna sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad con los que brillaban los de Akane. Decidida, valiente y noble. Eran fuego que no te dejaban apartar la mirada.

Ukyo solo fue capaz de sonreírle ante aquella mirada, ante su convicción. Agradecida de que su hermana _anjana_ , tuviera más de Asuna de lo que tenía ella aunque Akane lo ignorase completamente.

-Yo también.- Hablo Xian - pu que se mantenía en silencio hasta ahora, aun en sus mejillas habían rastros de sus lágrimas.- También protegeré sus deseos. Si mi alma es la de ella entonces daré mi vida por recompensar su sacrificio.-

La amazona también estaba decidida a abrir su mente y corazón para que alguien entraré en el. La historia de Asuna la conmovió hasta los huesos, sintió el dolor de esa persona ajena como propio. Derivando sus barreras y dejando de lado sus temores. El corazón bondadoso y alejado de egoísmo de Asuna, la habían hecho vibrar de emoción. Quería honrarla.

Los demás hombres presentes se mantenían en silencio observando a las tres jovencitas. Era una sensación extravagante verlas a las tres reunidas, observar ejercer su dones especiales inconsciente. En ese preciso segundo atravesó dentro de sus mentes un pensamiento común.

Se veían tan frágiles y delicadas, tan sutiles y hermosas y aun así, a pesar de su fragilidad aceptaban ser la fuerza para acabar con la maldita guerra.

Las seguirían. A donde fueran irían, darían su vida por ellas, pelearían por ellas, vivirían por servirles. Su pasión, su luz y su afabilidad iluminaban el corazón. Inspiraban.

Aun ninguno de los presentes era capaz de darse cuenta de algo fundamental, ni siquiera ellas mismas. Ese era el verdadero poder de las _anjanas_ , el más temible y más poderoso de todos.

El ser humano es un animal individualista, egoísta, interesado e instintivo muchas veces. Sembrar devoción en esa raza era quitarle el suelo para sobrevivir.

Ese era su razón de ser, su existencia atrae luz a corazones atormentados. Crear pasión, valor, honor y respeto. Por primera vez en cien años la existencia de las _anjanas_ empezaba a tomar forma. Comenzaba a endulzar corazones y modificar el actuar de las personas. Mostrar a través de su guerra y decisiones, que el verdadero valor no reside en el campo de batalla o en la persona más temeraria, reside en el corazón,el corazón que da sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Entonces.- habló Ranma rompiendo el silencio, más relajado y tranquilo al saber que Ukyo y los demás eran quienes decían ser.- ¿en ese cuaderno están los poderes que posee cada una?

-No.- respondió Shinnosuke amablemente.- por alguna razón Asuna - sama no revela esa información en su diario, creo que ella quería que lo descubrieran por ustedes mismas- El señor feudal hizo una pausa, pensativo, recordando una de las muchas frases escrita en el diario de Asuna.- Aunque nos dejo una pista.-

-Su alma esta dividida en tres partes.- comenzó a explicar Ryoga, quien había leído el diario junto con Ukyo infinidad de veces buscando más respuestas.- La dividido en sus virtudes dominantes.- el chico del colmillo alzo una mano mostrando sus cinco dedos, y luego bajo dos, dejando tres dedos a la vista.- Fuerza, pureza y sabiduría.-

-Pensamos que…- en ese momento el anciano happosai que se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando, hablo con solemnidad. Los años para el nunca pasaron en vano.- En el alma de Ukyo prima la sabiduría, por eso ella puede controlar la naturaleza, como dice el dicho _''la naturaleza es sabía''_ , siempre toma las decisiones correctas y nunca ha errado, pareciera nacer que nació sabiendo.-

-Por lo que quedan entonces dos virtudes libres ¿no?- indico Ranma serio involucrándose cada vez más en el tema. Sentía curiosidad, demasiada, ¿cual sería el poder de Akane?- Pureza y fuerza.-

-Claro, solamente en el caso que nuestra suposición sea acertada.- respondió Shinnosuke.- hasta que no sepamos que poderes poseen Akane - sama y Xian - pu - sama, no podemos dar nada por hecho.-

-En cualquier caso.- interrumpió la amazona.- Siento que mi virtud es la fuerza. Soy una amazona, y me entrenaron más duro que cualquiera de las mujeres de la aldea.- la expresión de Xian - pu era apacible, y hablaba con convicción, estaba segura que lo suyo era la fuerza.- tengo más fuerza que diez hombres juntos, y puedo demostrarlo.-

-Aparte con ese aspecto de salvaje que tienes, te queda perfecto si ese fuera tu rol.- le respondió Ranma burlón. La peli - morado le dedico una mirada asesina, afiliada como la de un felino.- ¡Ven, de eso mismo estoy hablando!-

-¡Ranma! ¡no seas grosero!- le regaño Akane haciendo que el chico se callará pero sin borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa burlona y traviesa.- Xian - pu lo que Ranma quiso decir es que tu eres la más exótica de todas.- le dijo Akane con dulzura.- tu cabello y el color de tus ojos son especialmente particulares y muy hermosos.-

-Akane - sama gracias por ser tan gentil siempre.- le sonrió la amazona a la que consideraba una hermana pequeña.- ¡no sé como alguien tan encantadora como tu puede aguantar a esta bestia sin cerebro! - exclamó Xian - pu con malicia y burla.

-¡A quien llamas bestia animal salvaje!- recrimino Ranma empezando a molestarse alejándose de la pared y acercándose a las dos muchachas.-

-¡Ahora si vas a conocerme!- se levanto indignada la peli - morada dispuesta darle su merecido.

El rostro de Ranma se estampo con fuerza en la mesa que se encontraban todos conversando aquel delicado tema, fue tal el golpe que la pulida madera se trizo inevitablemente. Los expectores de la peculiar escena quedaron sorprendidos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sobre todo la amazona que no había logrado si quiera mover su cuerpo para golpear al azabache.

Akane se había dado vuelta con tal rapidez debido a lo molesta que se sentía con Ranma por su poco tacto, y con una perfecta patada alta estampo la cara de Ranma sobre la mesa, exhibiendo con sorpresa su fuerza a los espectadores.

-¡Grosero!- le grito Akane reprendiendo.- ¡no ves que estamos hablando de algo importante y a ti se te ocurre molesta de esa manera a Xian - pu, debería darte vergüenza!-

Ranma giro su rostro al costado para observar con el ceño fruncido y completamente molesta a la peli - azul.

-¡Que poco femenina eres niña fea!- los ojos de Akane ardieron del más puro enojo cerrando sus puños con fuerza.-

-Xian - pu tiene razón, eres una bestia, idiota.-

-Yo le doy por ti Akane - sama.- dijo Xian - pu preparando su puño.

-¡Que niñas tan feas con razón todavía no tienen prometido!- les grito Ranma respondiendo a las ofensas de las dos _anjanas_ frente a el, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo.

-¡Basta ustedes tres!- los aludidos miraron incrédulos a la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz que ya se les iba haciendo familiar. Ukyo los miraba un tanto enojada sin abandonar sus dulces expresiones.- Akane, Xian - pu esas no son maneras de tratar a una persona, discúlpense.- había sido una orden. Ukyo era mucho más madura que sus otras dos hermanas _anjanas_ , las cuales al sentirse regañadas y sin poder contradecirla, asintieron en silencio disculpándose con el azabache a regañadientes.

-¡Ja! por fin alguien que ve la realidad de ustedes dos brutas.- se burlo Ranma cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y fastidiando con su cara de suficiencia a las _anjanas_ regañadas.

-Ranma.- el aludido se dio vuelta algo asustado hacia Ukyo, quien lo llamaba.- tu también discúlpate.-

-¿ah? ¿por que tengo que disculparme?- reclamó el trenzado con su actitud arrogante.

Sin embargo Ukyo guardo silencio con los ojos cerrados esperando pacientemente. Ryoga le lanzó a Ranma una cuchilla de advertencia, la cual fue evadida fácilmente por el azabache, sin embargo la mirada asesina de Ryoga no fue tan fácil de esquivar.

-Disculpate con las señoritas quieres afeminado.- Si había algo que el chico del colmillo no podía soportar era que alguien se dirigiera a Ukyo con alguna mala actitud.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada al prometido de la última _anjana_ frío y déspota, sin una sola pizca de miedo. Akane miraba la escena algo preocupaba, sabía que Ranma no tenía paciencia con otros hombres, mucho menos si lo había acabado de conocer, a la única persona que el obedecería sería a ella. El ambiente se estaba volviendo rápidamente tenso y si ella no lograba calmarlo estaba segura que terminaría en una pelea.

-Ranma.- se dirigió la peli - azul hacia su guardián esta vez con aquel tono de voz que el no podía desobedecer.- es suficiente.-

El chico desvió su mirada hacia su señora y al oírla y verla supo que esta vez era en serio. Sin esperar más tiempo y sin decir nada, inclino su torso hacia adelante en una reverencia de respeto y lealtad a la peli - azul.

-Lo siento, mi señora.- luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras volvió a estar recto esperando que Akane hablará, sabía que cuando su protegida ponía aquellas expresiones y aquella voz, era por un buen motivo mucho más importante que una tonta discusión.

-Ukyo.- comenzó a hablar Akane.- Ranma es mi guardián y me protege especialmente a mi, no recibirá la orden de nadie más que no sea yo, así que te pido que no vuelvas a tratar de mandarlo.- le pidió Akane sin abandonar la seriedad en su voz pero tampoco sin abandonar su dulzura, no quería sonar a la defensiva.

La otra _anjana_ le sonrió amablemente en respuesta. Entendía perfectamente como se sentía la peli - azul, compartía ese mismo sentimiento hacia su prometido.

-Entiendo Akane, lo lamento Ranma.- el chico asintió levemente.

-Vaya.- hablo Shinnosuke suspirando aliviado.- por un momento esto estuvo muy tenso, pero me ha dado una idea con respecto a lo que hemos hablado.- los presentes lo miraron curioso olvidando completamente el pequeño incidente.- Akane, Xian - pu ustedes saben pelear, podrían enfrascarse en un combate amistoso así podríamos evaluar sus habilidades e ir descartando.-

-Excelente idea Shinnosuke.- secundo Happosai.- pero Ukyo…-

-Ella no peleará.- zanjo el tema Ryoga con aquellas palabras.- yo peleare por ella.

-Ryoga, temo que esta vez tendré que hacerlo.-

-pero…pero…¡tu no sabes ni dar una cachetada Ukyo!- le dijo Ryoga tratando de detenerla.-

-Es verdad.- coincidió la chica dandole la razón a su prometido.- sin embargo, también creo que es una buena forma para descubrir que virtud habita dentro de nosotras, y aparte tengo mis poderes, ellas aún no, estaré bien.- le trato de tranquilizar ukyo tomando suavemente la mano del chico entre las suyas.-

-Tómalo con calma Ryoga, solo será un enfrentamiento entre ellas, deberían estar en un mismo nivel.- le dijo Shinnosuke poniéndose de pie para comenzar a guiar a todos al Dojo del castillo.- entonces, ¿están de acuerdo?-

Las tres _anjanas_ se miraron entre sí, y al mismo tiempo asintieron levemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dojo del castillo era alto, amplio y pulcro. Sus paredes de madera eran inmutable al paso de los años, estaba detenido a la fecha de su creación, hace muchos años atrás, incluso antes que ellas nacieran. Este _era_ el dojo, el dojo de Asuna - sama donde tantas veces práctico sin descanso para proteger la aldea.

En una de las paredes perdidas en el tiempo se encontraban tres curiosos objetos. Un escudo blanco particularmente largo y angosto pero amplio hacia los costados superiores, una espalda blanca igualmente larga y fina, pero su filo brillaba en la distancia y por un último un rosario, un largo rosario blanco colgado en la pared, y en un su centro tenía una perla dorada de la cual se despedían cortos cabellos de tela de color azul.

-¿Que son esos objetos?- preguntó curioso Ranma.

-Son las armas de asuna - sama, en realidad son replicas echas de los pedazos que quedaron de sus armas.- respondió happosai con nostalgia. El tuvo el honor de poder conocer a aquella mujer que despertó la pasión y la lealtad en cada uno de los aldeanos, incluyéndolo. Aún tenía grabado en sus pupilas el fuego de sus ojos, la determinación de sus facciones y sus gritos combatiendo por el bien de ellos. Conmovió en ese entonces su joven corazón, y aún con los años encima seguía siendo leal a esa mujer tan indescriptiblemente hermosa.

-Bien, ¿cuales serán las reglas del duelo?- Akane estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que probaría sus habilidades en un duelo, aparte del que tuvo con Ranma.

-Será un duelo de uno a uno, para evaluar con cuidado cada una de sus habilidades y lo que pueden hacer.- empezó diciendo las reglas Happosai.- pueden usar armas si quieren, y recuerden la primera en votar a su oponente gana, no queremos que salgan lastimadas.- las tres _anjanas_ asintieron.- las primeras serán Akane - sama y Xian - pu - sama.

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron confiadas. Secretamente hace tiempo que mutuamente deseaban probarse en combate. Xian - pu tenía la corazonada que Akane no era tan fuerte como ella, pero admiraba la determinación de su mirada, lo obstinada que era y lo mucho que se esforzaba. Por otro lado Akane se sentía emocionada, Xian - pu era una guerrera fuerte, respetable, sentía todo un honor que ella estuviera dispuesta a pelear contra ella como iguales.

-No seré suave Akane - sama.- le sonrió la amazona con confianza y complicidad.- así que lamento si te lastimo, no es nada personal.-

-Y no esperó que lo seas Xian - pu, si no vienes con todo me sentiría ofendida.-

Dicho aquello cada una se posiciono en el otro extremo del dojo, de frente. Ambas adoptaron su pose para comenzar el duelo. Era estilos completamente distintos.

La pose inicial de Xian - pu era parecida a la de un felino esperando el momento de atacar. Con una pierna en el suelo, completamente estirada y la otra levantada en un ángulo de noventa grados. Su brazo derecho apuntada hacia adelante con un puño dado vuelta, y el brazo izquierdo se encontraba doblado en 90 grados sobre su cabeza, también terminada en puño. Estaba rígida, ni siquiera el viento más potente podría moverla. Estaba completamente concentrada y sus facciones cambiaron a unas más afiliadas, más duras y crueles.

Ranma trago duro, movimiento impaciente su pie izquierdo. Conocía esa pose, y todo en esa _anjana_ siempre le había gritado peligro.

- _Taekwondo_.-pronuncio nervioso Ranma aún tratando de mantener la calma mirando impaciente hacia Akane.

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunto Ryoga que era la persona que estaba al lado de el, tenía en mente tratar de llevarse un poco mejor con aquel intimidante hombre, más que mal el estaba de su lado.-

-Si, y lo manejo.- le respondió sin mirarlo. Ryoga sonrió con suficiencia mostrando su colmillo.- ¿tu?

-Sí, conozco todo tipo de artes.- pronuncio orgulloso.- para proteger a Ukyo me sometí a toda clase de entrenamientos.-

-Entrene con mi padre durante toda mi vida, no hay nada que no conozca en artes marciales.- respondió orgulloso aún sin mirarlo.

-Sería interesante entonces pelear contigo.-

-Cuando quieras, cerdo.- Ryoga lo miro con mala cara por la forma en que se había referido a el, pero recordó que anteriormente le había dicho afeminado así que solo pudo sonreírle con arrogancia.- estamos a mano.

La posición de Akane, al contraste de Xian - pu, tenía ambos pies sobre la duela, el pie izquierdo delante con su pierna flexionada y el izquierdo hacia atrás con la pierna completamente estirada. Su brazo y puño izquierdo protegiendo su rostro a una distancia prudente y su brazo y puño derecho a la altura de su costilla, listo para acertar un golpe.

Eran estilos distintos, pero ambas parecían completamente sumergidas en su pose inicial, concentradas, esperando.

-Bien, con esto doy comienzo al primer encuentro.- Hapossai corto el aire con su mano dando bandera blanca para que la pelea diera inicio.

La primera en correr hacia su oponente fue Akane quien con el impulso de su fuerza hacia Xian - pu, puñetazo tras puñetazo fue recibido por las palmas de la amazona, ambas enfrascándose en un baile de ataque y defensa. La peli - morada solo detenía los poderosos puñetazos de Akane, asombrándose de la fuerza que impregnaba en cada uno, su hermana era fuerte, debía reconocerlo, pero no tan rápida como ella. Fue fácil para la amazona romper la ofensiva de Akane, detuvo ambos puñetazos de Akane con sus manos y con una patada frontal directa al estomago mando a volar a la peli - azul varios metros lejos de ella.

Ranma aguanto las ganas de correr a socorrerla al verla volar hacia el suelo del dojo apretando sus puños impaciente y preocupado.

Esa patada, había sido el golpe más fuerte que le habían dado en toda su vida, sintió como su estómago se contraía del dolor, como su cuerpo volaba por los aire y como aterrizaría si no hacia algo. No iba a rendirse, sabía que Xian - pu era superior a ella en las artes marciales, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no así, no tan fácil, no dando todo de si. Con la fuerza de su propia voluntad Akane aterrizo con sus pies aún siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de aquella patada utilizando sus propias uñas arrastrándolas sobre el suelo para evitar caer.

Xian - pu fue rápida y corrió hacia ella nuevamente para noquearla ahora con sus extrañas dagas, siempre las traía escondidas entre sus ropas. Akane vio las dagas dirigirse hacia ella y las esquivo todas, casi rozándo su piel. Ranma movía uno de sus pies impacientes, sentía la ansiedad de proteger Akane, pero no podía meterse en su pelea.

Aprovechando que la concentración de Akane estaba en las dagas Xian-pu salto hacia ella y nuevamente aterrizo con una patada en el costado de la peli-azul que grito del dolor. Xian - pu pegaba como el demonio mismo, sus golpes eran fuertes, precisos y rápidos.

Y ella era lenta. Akane puso nuevamente sus manos en puños y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo arremetió contra el cuerpo de la _anjana_ con el suyo propio, y logro con eso enfrascar un golpe en una de sus costillas. La expresión de la amazona fue un poema de dolor, Akane era demasiado fuerte para ser tan pequeña. Nuevamente se enfrascaron en aquella danza de ofensiva, defensiva, puño izquierdo, esquivar, puño derecho, esquivar, giro, salto y patada,

La única posibilidad de Akane era cansar a Xian-pu para poder derrotarla, aguantar todo lo que pudiera hasta que hubiera una abertura, por muy pequeña que fuera.

De pronto la amazona comenzó a girar alrededor de Akane, dando vueltas siendo el centro la peli-azul, haciendo extraños movimientos que ella no había visto nunca.

-¿conoces esa técnica?-le preguntó Ryoga a Ranma. El azabache sudo frío.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

No conocía aquella técnica pero intuía que debería ser una técnica originaria de la tribu amazona…de repente Ranma abrió los ojos, entendía lo que iba hacer esa amazona del demonio, golpearía los puntos vitales de Akane para dejarla fuera de combate.

Akane solo miraba a Xian-pu moverse alrededor de ella hasta que sintió un dolor agudo cerca de su rodilla derecha, luego uno más suave pero no menos intenso en el plexo solar. Haciéndola caer de rodillas al instante. Entonces entendió a lo que iba la amazona. Como pudo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de salir de aquella danza circular pero le era difícil con Xian-pu impidiéndole el paso. Movida por la fuerza de su terquedad Akane le dio una certera patada en la pantorrilla de la amazona, desestabilizandola.

La peli-azul dio un salto alejándose de su hermana _anjana_. El cuerpo le dolía, la vista le pesaba, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Sentía su cuerpo arder en aquellas partes donde las poderosas manos de la amazona la había alcanzado, aún no quería…aún…¿podía?

-¡Akane!- grito Ranma sorprendiendo a la peli-azul que miro en su dirección.- ¡demuéstrale a esa china de que estas echa! ¡tu puedes ganar!-

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír resignada.

Ah, ahí iba de nuevo, salvándola, siendo el la única persona en donde descansaba sus miedos, quien a pesar de la adversidad siempre llegaba a salvarla, y aunque ahora era distinto, la estaba salvando…con sus palabras, con su fe ciega en ella, por que ella sabía, el la seguiría a donde fuera

Gracias a el, tomo el coraje que le faltaba y corrió hacia Xian-pu gritando y con la fuerza que le quedaba la concentro en su puño golpeando a la peli-morada en su costado derecho, desestabilizándola por un momento, lo suficiente para correr y tomar su arco y sus fechas.

Gracias a Ranma, gracias a el estiro su arco y apunto su fecha hacia el cuerpo de su hermana, valiente, manteniéndose firme, era su última oportunidad y saco valor, estaba echa harapos, pero ese valor que el le entregaba despertaba en ella fuerza…por eso a pesar que estaba en la mas pura desigualdad de posición, sus ojos ardieron como el mismo fuego…no, no eran solo sus ojos, era su persona completa, ardiendo…si, ardiendo al fuego puro, apuntando con su fecha sin una sola pizca de temor, y era tan grande el miedo que inspiraba, la sed de sangre que emanaba de su mirada avellana, de su mirada del desierto en plena tormenta de arena, que ninguno de los espectadores ni siquiera Xian-pu podía despejar la mirada de ella, la observaba a pesar de que sabía que podía ser derrotada por aquella fecha que la apuntaba, no podía dejar de mirarla, porque en ese momento Akane era fuego y ella no podía despejar su mirada de esa imagen, de esa Akane que ardía en fuego azul dispuesta a derrotarla…se sentía paralizada por sus ojos, y Ranma se sentía atrapado por ella, dispuesto a ser el pecho que recibiera esa fecha solo por que era ella quien apuntaba.

La fecha iba a atravesar su corazón y a pesar de que podía moverse, no quería hacerlo, quería seguir contemplando aquel cabello azul que ardía y esos ojos que le expresaban un sentimiento completamente extraño para ella…el deseo de entregar su vida por alguien, ella que era una _anjana_ , quería entregar su vida por esa mujer de ojos como el fuego que sin miedo se paraba en frente de ella y apuntaba a su corazón sin el menor remordiéndote llevada por la fuerza de su propio espíritu…supo reaccionar en el momento en que la fecha corrió por el arco y que los ojos de Akane despertaron de la hipnosis en la cual se había sumergido.

Esquivo la fecha por poco, rozando la muerte a su suerte, corrió veloz como lo era una amazona de su clase, no atreviéndose a romper el arco de esa mujer que consideraba tan dulce como la miel y podía tener ese tipo de miradas…de esa forma que la paralizo, como pudo y en contra de todos sus deseos golpeo con fuerza su estómago derribándola y con una estocada de su pierna izquierda la tiro al suelo con el dolor de su alma, inmovilizandola y con eso, había ganado el duelo.

Le había dolido en el cuerpo, de solo sentir que había golpeado a la mas importante de las _anjanas_ , porque eso justamente había sentido, que había osado levantar su mano contra alguien que valía mucho más que su propia vida y no supo porque sintió deseo de llorar.

Había ganado pero no se sentía como una victoria.

Al instante en que el duelo termino Ranma corrió desesperado hacia Akane, se agacho a su lado y luego la tomo en sus brazos, examinando con sus ojos el nivel de sus heridas.

-¡Te has excedido!- le grito exasperado el azabache a la amazona.

La peli-morado le vio sin decir nada, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, pelear contra Akane había sido emocionante a pesar de las diferencias de nivel, nunca había visto esa terquedad en nadie y sabía que esa misma fuerza era entregada por aquel hombre que miraba preocupado el cuerpo de su hermana.

-Ranma.- habló Akane por fin.- basta, Xian-pu gracias por un honorable duelo, estoy contenta así que por favor no intentes disculparte.- y nuevamente apareció aquella dulce sonrisa en Akane.

La peli-morada le sonrió tímida aun con la culpabilidad bailando en su interior.

-Ahora el siguiente combate será entre Xian-pu, la ganadora y Ukyo.- indico happosai cortando el momento.

Ryoga miro preocupado a Ukyo, pero esta tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas acariciándolas y sonriéndole, para calmar su preocupación. No le gustaba ver a Ryoga preocupándose por ella, pues siempre lo había hecho, toda su vida, lo ha tenido preocupado, por lo menos por una vez quería asegurarle que no pasaría nada malo.

-Ten cuidado, Xian-pu…puede sea igual de fuerte que yo, no cualquier mujer conoce esas técnicas y tiene esa potencia Ukyo-sama, por favor déjame ir en tu lugar.- le rogó una vez más Ryoga con la preocupación en su rostro, se veía angustiado.

Con suavidad Ukyo se puso en puntillas y beso la mejilla de su prometido ligeramente. El chico quedo estático y completamente sonrojado.

-Confía en mi.- fue todo lo que dijo Ukyo y camino con elegancia y sin miedo a la duela de combate.- Abran completamente las puertas del Dojo.- pidió con voz solemne.-

Extrañados, happosai pidió abrir las puertas completamente.

-Ranma, por favor quiero ver este combate.- pidió la peli-azul que aún seguía en los brazos del chico que tenía la urgencia de tratar sus heridas.

La miro con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a discutir su decisión, pero la mirada anhelante de su protegida le hizo dudar, y al final terminar cediendo.

-De acuerdo, pero lo verás en mis brazos, ni loco dejaré que te pongas de pie así como estas.-

Xian-pu camino seria a la duela hasta quedar frente a frente a Ukyo. No sabía que podía esperar con ella, pero aquella tranquilidad no le causaba nada bueno, definitivamente esa _anjana_ tenía guardado un as bajo la manga. Tampoco conocía la magnitud de sus poderes ni que tan fuerte eran, hasta ahora solo podía decir que hacer florecer la naturaleza no era algo que podía usar para defenderse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Comiencen.- anuncio happosai.

Silencio.

Estaban todos en silencio, expectantes, se sentía la tensión en el aire. Ninguno nunca había visto los poderes de las _anjanas_ en acción, a pesar de Happosai que sonreía misterioso y enigmático. Ni siquiera Ryoga sabía como podría defenderse su prometida con aquel don que tenía.

Xian-pu se puso en su posición inicial, tensa, concentrada y seria.

Esperando.

Ukyo solo la mirada desde el otro extremo calmada y tranquila, sonriendo amable.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr pero ninguna hacia un solo movimiento. La amazona estaba esperando a perder la paciencia, no tenía ni idea que era lo que estaba haciendo su más reciente hermana. Hasta que su paciencia llego a su límite, sabía perfectamente que no podía ser ruda con ella pues Ukyo no sabía nada de artes marciales, con ese pensamiento en mente decidió dar el primer caso y saltar hacia ella para noquearla suavemente.

Ninguno de los presentes se lo esperó.

Xian - pu no llego a estar ni cerca de golpear a Ukyo. Esta último solo movió una de sus manos haciendo un leve gesto.

Las ramas y raíces de los árboles del exterior salieron disparados desde la tierra entrando al _Dojo_ , sorprendiendo e impactando a todos. Ramas y raíces se enredaron de golpe a las extremidades de la amazona deteniendola en plena maniobra, quedando suspendida en el aire, forcejando para soltarse, movimiento su cuerpo desesperada.

Nuevamente Ukyo movió sus manos en movimientos conocidos, prácticos y calculados, las raíces y ramas comenzaron a retorcerse en el cuerpo de la amazona lentamente, haciéndola quejarse levemente del dolor agudo. No sabía si aquello era algún tipo de magia pero esas ramas y raíces parecían tener vida propia y eran imposiblemente duras como el acero. Entonces Ukyo junto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y las unió entrelazadas. La naturaleza alrededor de la amazona dejo de suspenderla en el aire para moverse a su alrededor y comenzar a atrapar su cuerpo, inmovilizándola como una cuerda, cuando todo su cuerpo hubo estado envuelto, como si cuerdas estuvieran alrededor de ella, la dejo caer al suelo, ganando irremediablemente el combate.

Silencio.

Esa solo era una parte muy pequeña de lo que podía hacer Ukyo, y pensar que aún su poder no esta liberado del todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos se habían ido del dojo. Reinaría el silencio si no fuera por una muy frustrada amazona que se negaba a dejar de tirar patadas y puñetazos al aire con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cristalinos. Había sido derrotada por Ukyo y Akane la había dejado sin palabras, y todo eso había sido gracias a ellos. Ellos, incondicionales dándoles apoyo, creyendo ciegamente en ellas, dándoles una fuerza que ella desconocida.

¿Tan poderoso era el amor? Aún no podía entenderlo, a pesar de que deseaba entenderlo.

Patada, golpe, codazo, vuelta y nuevamente lo mismo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Ella era una orgullosa amazona. La más fuerte de su aldea, la más temida, había derrotado a un ejercito completo con ayuda de su fiel Rin - Rin. Ella era fuerte, ella era letal, pero a era inferior a sus hermanas más débiles que ella.

Grito desesperada pegándole al aire.

-Si te desesperas de esa manera tus movimientos se harán lentos y predecibles.-

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, en su propia desesperación, que no fue capaz de percibir que hacía bastante tiempo era observada desde la entrada del Dojo por otra persona.

Enojada, miro al desconocido que se había atrevido a hablarle en un momento así.

Apoyado en el umbral de la entrada estaba la apacible figura masculina. Era alto y su tez era blanca, corpulento pero lo suficiente para no ser exagerado. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola alta y firme, sus ojos calipso inspeccionaban a la amazona de arriba a abajo con curiosidad, y su vestimenta era distinta a los de las personas del castillo, la suya era de un origen notoriamente chino, lo cual la amazona pudo distinguir al instante, el no era originario de este lugar. El chico se le hacia extrañamente familiar y al mismo tiempo la irritaba sin saber el porque.

-¿y tu quien diablos eres?- si, estaba totalmente irritada.

El desconocido camino por el dojo hasta estar delante de ella.

-Soy Mousse y tu eres una amazona ¿no?-

-¿Como sabes eso idiota?- pregunto a la defensiva Xian - pu.

-Sigues odiando a los hombres como siempre ¿no Xian - pu?- la peli - morada lo miro incrédula sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ¿de donde la conocía este tipo?

-Soy originario de la tribu amazona, uno de los pocos hombres que nacieron de mi generación y desde que tengo memoria mi madre y las matriarcas de la tribu nos prohibieron acercarnos a ti, ni siquiera podíamos verte de lejos.- respondió con sencillez Mousse.- eras superior, siempre nos lo repitieron.- en las palabras de aquel muchacho había cierto dolor, cierta nostalgia.- cuando era niño, por esas casualidades de la vida, te vi entrenando con la anciana Cologne, alejada de la aldea, en lo más profundo del bosque de bambú, eras una niña, incluso más pequeña que el resto, pero la anciana Cologne era más dura contigo que con cualquier otra pero al verte supe a lo que se referían todos cuando hablaban sobre ti.-

Xian - pu se mantenía en silencio, observándolo hablar. Parecía un hombre amable, apacible, sereno, de un carácter templado y podría decir que algo dulce, pero justamente era esa clase de hombre de los que ella menos se fiaba. Lo miro recelosa antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿y como fue que terminaste aquí?-

-Me cansé de las leyes de las amazonas y decidí huir.- la sencillez de sus respuestas irritaban a la peli - morada, ¿es que acaso ese chico no tenía algún sentido del peligro, responsabilidad…algo? todo parecía muy sencillo para el. Por un momento el se percató de la mirada recelosa que le dedicaba la chica y con una sonrisa sutil y un gesto despistado, entendió que era necesario dar más que esa simple explicación.- Deambulé durante mucho tiempo, hasta que termine rendido al pie del Monte Fuji si no fuera por Ukyo - sama, tal vez hubiera muerto, le debo mi vida a su bondad y gentileza, pero no puede evitar recordarte al verla, algo en su belleza me recordó a la tuya, fue ahí cuento supe que eras una _anjana_ y por eso las matriarcas de la aldea te protegían con tanto celo.-

-¿Me protegían?- respondió con ironía Xian - pu levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.- mas bien me explotaban y a veces me repudiaban, odiaban lo que soy.- las lagunas rosadas de la amazona por un momento se volvieron tristes y melancólicas.

Mousse sintió un leve picoteo en su corazón al verla frágil y delicada en ese momento, a las mujeres de su aldea se les prohibía mostrar debilidad pero ella, la más fuerte de su generación y de su aldea durante toda su estadía, le estaba mostrando una parte oscura y frágil de su persona.

-No era odio.- dijo Mousse con calma.- era envidia, eras y eres indescriptiblemente preciosa, no había comparación para tu belleza con la de ellas y eso les lastimaba el ego, no eras tu, eran ellas.-

La sonrisa tímida y sincera de Mousse por un momento la descoloco. Será que la había encontrado justo en un momento de debilidad pero se había abierto levemente aquel muchacho que literalmente acababa de conocer.

-Me sorprendió sí ver que incluso tu puedes parecer torpe e inexperta.- comentó el muchacho sorprendido.

Sin embargo aquel comentario volvió a encender la furia de Xian - pu, recordando nuevamente la razón por la cual estaba tan frustrada hace unos momentos por eso, y sin pensarlo, tomo su pose inicial de pelea.

-Pues si tan torpe e inexperta te parezco, ¡pelea conmigo! ¡te partiré la cara en un segundo!-

-¿estas segura que quieres pelear conmigo?- pregunto Mousse tratando de calmarla.- No es bueno pelear cuando no se esta realmente concentrado y lo dominan sus emociones.- dijo con sabiduría, sin embargo eso lo hizo crecer aún más la furia de la amazona.

¿Que no se dejará llevar por sus emociones? ¿que no eran las emociones, los sentimientos, el motor que había impulsado a Ukyo y Akane llegar tan lejos, incluso superándose a si mismas?

-Cállate.- rugió la chica.- ¿no tienes respeto por el orgullo de la tribu amazona?-

-Bueno…- el chico se posesiono frente a el también adoptado una primera pose inicial, parecida a la Xian - pu, solo que el, en vez de levantar su pierna izquierda la estiraba completamente en diagonal flexionando mucho más su pierna derecha, y ambos brazos se abrían hacia sus lados, el derecho más arriba que el izquierdo, en casi 180 grados.- si pelearemos en torno al orgullo de la tribu, la ley amazona dice que debes casarte con el hombre que te supere, ¿estas preparada para cumplir con ellas?-

-¡Pues claro que si! ¡Jamás, jamás me dejaría derrotar por un hombre!- grito Xian - pu irritada y exasperada, esa calma que mostraba el chico ante ella, la hacía enfadar sin razón.- Preparate.-

Xian - pu se agazapo en su posición dándose impulso hacia el, Mousse se encontraba tranquilo esperando su primer ataque, el podía ver los predecibles movimientos de la amazona por el estado en el cual se encontraba. En realidad ella no estaba concentrada, estaba dejando que sus emociones negativas la dominaran y eso, era lo primero que le habían enseñado en su tribu. Sangre y mente fría en cada combate. Xian - pu seguía un patrón, puño izquierdo, puño derecho, puño izquierdo, puño derecho, vuelta, patada izquierda baja, patada alta derecha, vuelta, puño izquierdo, y hacía sucesivamente, el solo, se dedicaba a esquivar y detener cada uno de sus golpes, dejando que ella lo arrinconará cada vez más a la pared.

Si ella se encontrará en el estado en el cual le habían enseñado a pelear, seguramente le hubiera ganado pero ahora su mente era un mar en tormenta, le era difícil ver. Cuando Mousse estuvo a centímetros de que su espalda tocará la pared, Xian - pu vio su oportunidad de plantearle una patada con toda su rabia en el pecho, pero esa era justamente su trampa, esquivo justo su patada saltando hacia adelante y posicionándose detrás de ella en el momento en que su pie se atoraba por segundos en la pared de madera, cuando Xian - pu quiso dar la vuelta para golpearlo con su mano izquierda, Mousse ya estaba preparado para recibirla tomado entre su mano izquierda la muñeca de la chica y luego se preparo para recibir el puño derecho haciendo la misma maniobra.

Cuando ambas muñecas estuvieron entre sus manos, el muchacho abrió los brazos de Xian - pu inmovilizándolos en la pared y empujando la espalda de la chica a esta misma. Fiel a su espíritu guerrero se revolvió como pudo contra el fuerte agarre de Mousse, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil, la había inmovilizado. El muchacho espero paciente a que se calmará, a que pudiera procesar con calma que había perdido. En el momento en que ella se tranquilizo el la soltó y se alejo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin perderla de vista.

Xian - pu deslizo su espalda por la pared hasta que sus rodillas se encontraron con el duro suelo de la duela de combate.

No podía creerlo…había perdido.

Su mirada particularmente rosada no miraba un punto fijo, parecía perdida entre la sorpresa, la incertidumbre y el horror. Ella…era su deber…tendría que cumplir con la ley amazona pesará lo que le pesará.

-yo…-comenzó con un hilo de voz.- tendré que…ca-ca-sa-r-m-e…con-tigo.- su voz se había vuelto un susurró que si no hubiera sido por el silencio del lugar, no se habría escuchado.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras Mousse se arrodillo a frente a ella y le sonrió con calma.

-No es en serio.- la amazona temblo levemente al escuchar sus palabras y fijo sus rosados ojos en los calipso de el, que la veían amable y sin dobles intenciones.- eres más valiosa que unas tontas leyes, tu misma debes decidirlo, que nadie lo decida por ti, Xian - pu.- Mousse se puso de pie y nuevamente con aquella sencillez que Xian - pu le irritaba le ofreció su mano.- ven, te ayudaré a entrenar para que botes todo lo que te esta molestando.-

A pesar de que le irritaba ver la tranquilidad con que se expresaba, la poca importancia que le daba a las cosas que para ella eran realmente importantes, acepto su mano y su ayuda. De alguna forma supo que podía confiar en el. Su abandonado corazón dio un pequeño brinco leve, pero fue lo suficiente para que la amazona llevará su mano libre hasta su pecho, preguntándose si acaso tendría que tomar medicina para el malestar.

-Gracias, Mousse.- le agradeció la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y el sorprendido y atacado por aquella efímera pero dulce expresión, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa con un acentuado sonrojo en su rostro.

'' _Que dulce''_ ese fue su pensamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane peinaba su largo cabello con paciencia una y otra vez, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía la habitación que le había facilitado con gran amabilidad Shinnosuke, y no solo a ella, sino también a Xian - pu y a Ranma, quien por petición del último, su habitación se encontraba al lado de la de ella por _''seguridad''_ , fue lo que había dicho el azabache.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que tenía su propios aposentos, se encontraba ahí en la habitación de ella sentado en silencio en el suelo del tatami mientras veía con excesiva curiosidad como se cepillaba el cabello.

Akane suspiro nerviosa una vez más al encontrarse la insistente mirada azul de Ranma en el reflejo del espejo. No es que le molestara su compañía, es más le agradaba pero le ponía nerviosa esa insistente mirada.

-Ya.- replico la peli - azul al sentir su nerviosismo superar su paciencia.- ¿que tanto me ves?

-Nada.- respondió el azabache haciéndose el desentendido y mirando hacia el lado como si nada.- lo hiciste muy bien hoy.- le sonrió.

Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron de un encantador color rojo. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos del chico y a su buen humor, todo lo contrario, siempre tenía que tratar con un Ranma tenso, enojado y grosero.

-Veo que estas de buen humor hoy.- Akane le sonrió de vuelta sintiéndose relajada de poder ver a su guardián generalmente irritado de buen humor.- ¿a que se debe?

-Encontramos a la tercera anjana y un aparente lugar seguro para ustedes, por lo menos por un tiempo estarás a salvo, saber eso…me tranquiliza.- contestó sereno y con cierto aire de seriedad que lo hacía ver atractivo a los ojos de la joven _anjana_.

Lo entendía, durante mucho tiempo el tuvo que soportar la pesaba responsabilidad de mantenerla viva, encontrar a las dos _anjanas_ y reunirlas. En ese momento la chica se percató de algo que había pasado por alto.

Lo había logrado…el, lo había logrado. Había arriesgado su vida una y otra vez para que ella pudiera estar aquí, en este preciso momento, con la alegría y la seguridad que sentía ahora, sin Ranma…sin su preciado guardián no habría podido lograrlo, de seguro hubiera muerto en el intento.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Akane dejo el fino cepillo en el mueble cercano al espejo, se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al chico. Ranma solo la veía ir hacia a el curioso, sin saber que estaba haciendo. Cuando Akane estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con elegancia y delicadeza junto ambas piernas y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, poso con ternura ambas manos sobre las grandes y fuertes del chico y las apretó con cariño.

Los ojos de Ranma observaron las manos de su señora sobre las suyas aún sin comprender y luego subió la vista a su rostro sonrojándose en el acto. Akane tenía una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Podía ver desde su privilegiada cercanía los blancos y pequeños dientes de ella, su hermosa sonrisa, la forma en que pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, un encantador sonrojo y sus ojos transparentes brillando, agradecidos.

Estaba atrapado, completamente atrapado en su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos. Solo podía quedarse ahí observando su rostro. Era tan hermosa, para Ranma brillaba tan suave y cálida, no había nada que el no haría por ver esa sonrisa brillar siempre en su cara. Haría cualquier cosa por verla siempre sonreír, feliz, segura y tranquila. Así es como quería recordarla por siempre, con esa expresión que derretía su duro corazón. El nunca sería rival para ella.

-Gracias Ranma…sin ti no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí.- sus dulces palabras acariciaban sus oídos, la calidez de su mano atravesaba su piel y su dulce aroma, era una droga para el.

-Definitivamente.- Dijo rendido.- no soy rival para ti.- sonrió apenado y resignado Ranma.

Akane lo miro sin comprender lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Ranma se rió con ganas al verla confundida, agradecía que su señora fuera lo suficientemente ingenua, inocente y despistada para que aún no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier mujer con algo de experiencia hubiera notado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero con ella todo siempre era distinto, nuevo, lo descolocaba desde su existencia hasta pequeñas cosas de su personalidad, lo hacían sentirse cada vez más y más atrapado en ella. Por que era exactamente así como se sentía, atrapado.

Atrapado por la menuda mujer que tenía en frente aún con su cara de confundida pensando en lo que había querido decir.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la peli - azul, hizo a ambos salir de la atmósfera en la cual se encontraban. La chica lo miro y el asintió, comprendiendo. Sería mejor esconderse para evitar malos entendidos. Ranma entendía que Akane y el se encontraban en posiciones completamente diferentes. Ella era adorada en este lugar, como tendría que ser, y el solo era un simple plebeyo a sus servicios. Estar así en sus aposentos podría manchar la imagen que los demás tenían de ella.

La muchacha le sonrió tímidamente antes que el se escondiera detrás de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio. Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, se encamino hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Shinnosuke - kun.- dijo Akane con sorpresa.-

Ranma acerco su rostro a la orilla de la puerta corrediza para ver mejor que era lo que estaba sucediendo al escuchar aquel nombre de los labios de su _anjana_.

-Akane - sama.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia primero.- esperó no molestarla.-

-No, para nada, ¿sucedió algo?-

-No, ¿quería saber si es que gusta dar un paseo conmigo?- Shinnosuke le extendió el brazo cual caballero con una pequeña pero apuesta sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par.

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza.

La peli - azul dudo por un momento sin saber que decir. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, es más podía decir que, con excepción de su padre y Ranma, odiaba a los hombres hasta cierto punto, por todas las cosas que la habían hecho pasar desde muy pequeña, pero el hombre frente a ella no era parecido en nada a todos los imbéciles que habían tratado de dañarla.

Shinnosuke no era como ellos. El estaba de su lado, había acogido y protegido a Ukyo, y ahora los había acogido a ellos, jurando lealtad hacia a ellas. Podía notar que era amable, de un carácter templado y tranquilo, pero también su sola presencia era imponente, respetable y era claramente apuesto. Era alto, de tez bronceada y complexión fuerte, de espalda ancha y un atractivo rostro con unos ojos azules oscuros serios y confiables.

Akane no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa que hizo parpadear a Shinnosuke desconcertado por sentir su corazón acelerado ante un gesto tan simple pero a la vez infinitamente hermoso. Ranma miro en silencio desde su posición aquella escena, y cerró sus ojos con rabia. Conocía esa expresión…la había visto en el mismo, la de un hombre sin aliento ante la imagen de una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

-Shinnosuke - kun…soy algo torpe para tratar con hombres, pero si puedes perdonar mi torpeza, estaría encantada de pasear contigo.- Akane poso con delicadeza su mano bajo el brazo que le estaba ofreciendo el joven y apuesto señor feudal frente a ella.- ¿Esta bien mi vestimenta para el paseo?- pregunto inocente la peli - azul.-

El joven señor no pudo evitar sonrojarse sutilmente al observar detenidamente la encantadora forma en que iba vestida Akane, el Kimono de seda azul se le ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su largo cabello azul marino caía largo y en cascada por su espalda, bailando libre con el sutil viento que entraba por el jardín y el dulce rostro de la muchacha no lo hacia más fácil para su corazón.

-Estas…- la peli - azul lo miraba esperando la respuesta, mientras Shinnosuke no podía despejar su mirada de los transparentes ojos de la chica buscando las palabras correctas.- estas perfecta.-

-Gracias…-murmuro levemente sonrojada Akane.-

Salieron en silencio de la habitación, siendo observados desde las sombras por unos celosos y posesivos ojos azules que apretaban tan fuerte la madera bajo sus manos, la cual crujía quejándose hasta que se despedazo.

No había nada que el pudiera decir. El momento que con tanto temor había esperado había llegado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían salido de los terrenos del Castillo para entrar directamente hacia la aldea y poder interactuar con los aldeanos del pueblo. Akane iba aún sujeta del brazo que gentilmente le había ofrecido Shinnosuke mirando asombrada y emocionada cada detalle de la aldea.

La dulce anjana no cabía de la emoción, era su primera vez paseando tranquilamente en una aldea sin tener el constate miedo de ser observada con emociones negativas ni ser atacada, es más no podía percibir ningún sentimiento negativo en aquel lugar, era como si todos y cada una de las personas que habitada en el hubieran sido purificados. Los hombres le sonreían con cariño y hacían una leve reverencia ante ella, mostrando sus respetos y devoción, las mujeres la saludan energéticamente llenándola de halagos, cariños y pequeños presentes, y los niños, jugaban alrededor de ella cantando canciones y rodeándola en circulo mientras decían lo hermosa que era.

No cabía de la felicidad. Al principio se había sentido algo cohibida por la atención, lamentablemente no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con las personas, pero estas personas, estos aldeanos, hombres, mujeres y niños, eran tan amables, tan generosos, tenían la mirada transparente, una sonrisa sincera y ella podía sentir que su bondad venía de su corazón. Creció en ella el ferviente deseo de proteger sus sonrisas.

-Asuna - sama hizo un gran trabajo…tu gente es cálida y buena.- comentó Akane con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro.- y no..no me desprecian.-

-Tu gente Akane - sama, esta es tu aldea.- le respondió el castaño.- las personas que viven aquí crecieron escuchando historias sobre la raza de las _anjanas,_ vivieron esperando por su regreso y ahora que están aquí solo quieren poder mostrar su amor y gratitud…ustedes no nacieron para ser odiadas sino para ser amadas.-

La limpia y afectuosa sonrisa de Shinnosuke conmovió el corazón de Akane que en ese momento se encontraba sensible y agradecido de el maravilloso lugar al que habían llegado, si el mundo fue era así…si estuviera repleto de personas buenas como el señor feudal que tenía en frente.

-Shinnosuke - kun…gracias.- Akane no pudo evitar posar su pequeña mano en la mejilla del apuesto chico y acariciarla con suavidad.

En ese momento el viento corría deprisa por el lugar moviendo en el aire los largos y azulados cabellos de Akane con el atardecer a su espalda, sus encantadores mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí y, de sus ojos parecían querer salir lágrimas de alegría haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal y su sonrisa…Akane siempre había tenido esa sonrisa, era su más brillante cualidad, su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que ella sonreía y era su mejor arma, y no era si quiera consciente de eso, y fue gracias a esa sonrisa que el corazón de Shinnosuke latía deprisa, sintiéndose repentinamente hipnotizado por la imagen de ella que sin querer le estaba mostrando, y por primera vez en sus veinte años sintió lo que llaman amor.

Sin poder contenerse, sin poder evitarlo, pues le atraía inevitablemente, imitando el gesto de ella, siendo lo más delicado y suave posible para no asustarla, poso sus grandes manos en las mejillas de la peli - azul, quien desconcertada abrió sus ojos encontrándose con las facciones serias y decididas del castaño.

La peli - azul abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios al escuchar las de el, sonrojándola.

-Me gustas Akane - sama.- era una confesión, la primera confesión de su vida, la primera vez que un hombre la trataba con aquel respeto y delicadeza.- Sé que…es repentino y tal vez no soy digno de alguien como tu pero…mírame apropiadamente…no, quiero decir, haré que voltees a verme.-

Ella solo podía mirarlo con sus ojos del desierto completamente abiertos de la impresión y el rostro sonrojado. En las palabras de Shinnosuke no había engaño, su mirada transparente aunque seria delataban sus sentimientos, y a pesar de la seriedad con la que había hablado sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo.

'' _Haré que voltees a verme'' ''Haré que voltees a verme'' ''Haré que voltees a verme''_ se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Akane, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera como sentirse, era una mezcla de nerviosismo, emoción, confusión, ansiedad y pena, si, pero porque por un momento mientras Shinnosuke se le confesaba y ella se quedaba sin palabras, el rostro de Ranma apareció a través de sus ojos, y secretamente deseo que hubiera sido el.

No sabía que decir, solo podía mirar a los ojos a su reciente enamorado sin articular palabras, sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa.

-No es necesario que digas nada Akane - sama, solo…solo.- despacio Shinnosuke saco las manos del rostro de la chica y subió una hacia su cabeza para acariciar con suavidad su larga cabellera.- dame la oportunidad de enamorarte, ¿puedo pedirte algo así?-

'' _Enamorarte''_ Esa palabra…el pecho de Akane apretó dolorosamente dentro de ella. Sabía, desgraciadamente sabía lo que era enamorarse, lo que era vivir en secreto un amor no correspondido, y no quería hacer sufrir a otra persona de la misma forma en la que ella sufría. El chico frente a ella era tan amable, tan caballero y apuesto, la forma en que la trataba como si fuera un delicado cristal, sus suaves palabras y la mirada llena de ilusión, ¿ella podría…podría enamorarse de alguien así, no?

Akane asintió suavemente con la cabeza, dando el sí a la petición de Shinnosuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Akane - sama…gracias por esta tarde…- Dijo Shinnosuke nervioso, todo el valor que había sentido para confesarse a la chica se había esfumado, ahora no podía evitar estar inquieto sintiendo su corazón en los oídos.- Entonces, te veo en la cena.- en un acto de valentía tomo entre sus manos una de las pequeñas mano de Akane y deposito un suave beso en el dorso.

Akane se ruborizo al instante y se despidió de el con una elegante reverencia, para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras de si.

Cuando sintió los pasos de Shinnosuke perderse en el pasillo, la joven deslizo su espalda por la puerta quedando irremediablemente sentada en el suelo de su habitación con su espalda apoyada en la puerta y su mano derecha sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, alocados.

-Shinnosuke-kun…-susurró para si.- no puedo creerlo…te gusto.-

Akane deliraba una y otra vez el momento vivido con el apuesto señor feudal sin poder salir de la impresión aún, ella aún no era capaz de darse cuenta que era observada desde la esquina más oscura de su habitación por unos ojos azules envueltos en rabia, celos y posesión, escuchando en silencio las palabras que susurraba la chica una y otra vez.

-Tal vez yo…tal vez pueda hacerlo…creo que puedo quererte.- susurraba Akane para si, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Esa última frase era la gota que rebalsaba la paciencia de Ranma. La había estado esperando desde que se había ido con el castaño en la tarde, había querido romper una y otra vez miles de cosas con sus manos, golpear a Shinnosuke, llevarse Akane con el y esconderla para que nadie más que el pudiera verla, ideó más planes de los que podía enumerar, pero al final se había quedado impotente y quieto, esperando, esperando por ella, sabiendo que en realidad no era merecedor si quiera de exigirle algo, de reprocharle algo…pero no sabía que aquel estúpido iba a ser tan rápido, incluso más valiente de lo que el podía ser…sin embargo, lo que más lo tomaba por sorpresa era el rostro sonrojado de Akane, nerviosa y emocionada por su confesión, pensando en Shinnosuke como hombre y de el…solo podía pensar que era un indecente, y eso lo enfurecía, porque a pesar de que ella le estaba prohibida no podía dejar de sentir todo su cuerpo arder por tenerla, porque ella fuera solo suya, desear a Akane desde las sombras era cada vez más difícil, porque cada vez se sentía más enamorado.

La había elegido como su maestra, desde el principio se había sentido abrumado por su fuerza y su pasión, por esa razón había decidido vivir por ella, ser lo que fuera a ser por ella…Akane le había enseñado sin siquiera proponérselo el orgullo de servir para alguien…y lo que se sentía estar tan enamorado al punto de dejar de ser lo que eres para ser lo que ella necesitara, pero al mismo tiempo el era un hombre y había descubierto que era celoso y posesivo, y muy, muy malhumorado cuando alguien quería robarle a la mujer que amaba.

-¿No era que odiabas a los hombres, Akane?- la voz sombría de Ranma sobresalto a la chica, que de un solo salto se puso de pie, y busco con la mirada el lugar del cual le hablaba el chico. Sin embargo, no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que el se paro en frente de ella, grande y temible.- y, ¿me vas a responder?

Akane retrocedió sintiéndose pequeña e insignificante, el Ranma delante de ella le causaba cierto temor, no sabía si era por la forma en que su cuerpo se encontraba tenso o por como apretaba su mandíbula al pronunciar cada palabra o tal vez eran sus ojos fríos y atemorizantes, pero la asustaba.

-Yo…Shinnosuke-kun…bueno, el fue un caballero…y bueno…pienso q-que po-drí…- la estridente y forzada mal risotada de Ranma interrumpió la frase de la chica, luego de reírse sin compasión el azabache coloco ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica, acercando, luego, su rostro a ella, intimidándola.-

-¿piensas que podrías quererlo? ¡¿eso es acaso?! ¡que estúpida eres!- pudo sentir el grito de Ranma retumbar en sus oídos, la espalda de Akane choco contra la pared y se vio sin salida, solo le quedaba enfrentarlo con todo el coraje que tenía.-

-¿¡que es lo que te pasa ahora pedazo de bruto!?- grito la chica, negándose a quedarse atrás.- ¡tengo que enamorarme para liberar mis poderes!

-¿¡Entonces te vas a conformar con cualquier tipo ''bonito'' que se te confiese!? ¡que fácil eres!-

-¡Shinnosuke-kun no es cualquier tipo ''bonito'' es un caballero, atento, sutil y mucho, mucho más agradable que tu!- estaba enrabiada, ambos lo estaban, nuevamente discutían sin medir sus palabras.- ¡pero claro un bruto y sin educación como tu jamás podría entender a un noble como el!- al momento en que Akane pronuncio esas palabras se tapo la boca inmediatamente arrepentida, eso no había estado bien.

Ranma apretó los puños a ambos lados de la cabeza de la peli - azul tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos en un instante, Akane tenía miedo de la fuerza que estaba utilizando, tenía miedo de que el se hiciera daño a si mismo por su culpa.

En un acto de valentía, pues sentía sus piernas temblar, tomo aire para poder disculparse.

-Lo si-en-ento…no pie-…-

Sin previo aviso Ranma tomo entre una de sus manos un mechón de cabello de Akane, interrumpiendo lo que ella había intentado decir. Jalo de aquel mechón lo suficiente para que ella alzará los ojos hacia el, por una vez, por una sola vez le haría saber a esa chica lo que era un hombre de verdad, pues simplemente ya no podía aguantarlo.

Akane lo había llevado al límite. Quería demostrarle que podía ser mucho, mucho más hombre que ese estúpido noble que había osado acercarse a ella. La empujo a la pared con su mano libre, dejando sin escapatoria a la joven _anjana_ , entre la pared y su cuerpo, así la quería, para el por una maldita vez. Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a unos solos centímetros de su boca.

\- caballero, atento, sutil y…mucho, mucho más agradable que yo ¿no?-

La voz ronca y masculina de Ranma puso a temblar de pies a cabeza a Akane, en un escalofrío del más puro e inesperado placer, era demasiado para ella. Estaba demasiado cerca, y estar tan cerca de el solo le provocaba ansiedad y timidez, por que lo deseaba, deseaba tenerlo solo para ella, era su sentimiento más egoísta y viéndose superada por este mismo, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer con el, discutir.

-¡Si pedazo de bruto para empezar Shinnosuke-kun jamás me trataría de esta manera!- grito olvidándose por completo de su intención de disculparse con el- ¡Yo me enamoraré de el! ¡lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas!- esas palabras más que dirigidas a Ranma, era un grito desesperado para ella misma, para escapar de ese amor no correspondido, para olvidar el olor a tierra húmeda y fuerza que despedía su guardián, para olvidar su mirada azul, para sacarse de la cabeza su fuerte figura, ella necesitaba…pero cada palabra aumentaba más los celos de Ranma, no quería, no quería que ella…la amaba, y el…aún no estaba listo para perderla.- ¡y si entonces yo pod-…-

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por los labios demandantes y las manos poderosas del artista marcial que se apoderaron fuertes y posesivos alrededor de su cintura abarcándola en su totalidad, acercándola a su cuerpo demandante y fiero. Atrapo en un arranque de celos y rabia los labios de la chica entre los suyos, abriéndose paso por su boca, introduciendo su lengua en ese solo movimiento, ansioso y hambriento de ella.

 _Exquisito,_ pensó ahogando un gemido de placer en la boca hasta ahora virgen de Akane. Era exquisito. El sabor de su boca era exquisito, era dulce, exquisitamente dulce y potentemente adictivo. Mientras más su boca se movía contra la boca de Akane más aumentaba el deseo de comérsela viva. La textura de sus labios era suave y su temperatura cálida, movía su lengua sin ningún tipo de mesura dentro de la boca de la chica, atrapando con la misma la lengua pequeña y suave de Akane que aún se mantenía estática de la impresión. Quería saciarse, quería sacarse esas inmensas ganas que venía escondiendo desde que la vio por primera vez caer en la duela del _dojo_ para pelear contra el, con esa cara endemoniadamente angelical, con su cuerpo de infarto y esos ojos, esos tan grandes e infinitamente honestos ojos donde ardía el fuego que tenía dentro de ella.

Akane estaba paralizada, aún con los ojos abierto, sintiendo la boca del chico apoderarse de la suya y como su figura menuda entraba en calor de golpe, enviándole corrientes eléctricas a su vientre, pues todo en el la doblegaba, todo en el hacia que ella fuera arcilla en sus grandes y masculinas manos.

No pudo resistirlo y se entrego a su más oscuro deseo. Ser besada y tocada por Ranma.

Cerró sus ojos y poso fiera como era, sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico tirando de su trenza para que su boca se hundiera mucho más en la de ella, comenzando a corresponder el beso, e introduciendo inexperta su lengua en la boca de el, sintiendo como la saliva combinada de ambos bajaba lentamente por su mejilla.

Ranma al sentir como ella comenzaba a corresponder, encendió dentro de el un deseo más oscuro, aquel que había tratado de alejar de su mente cuando se acostó con hikari. Empujo incluso más el cuerpo de Akane contra la pared y pego completamente su cuerpo al suyo, aplastando la delgada figura de la chica, haciéndola gemir al sentir el imponente cuerpo del artista marcial en cada parte de su cuerpo y gimió nuevamente en la boca del chico, cuando sintió las manos de Ranma apretar sus caderas acercándola a su pelvis y sintiendo aquello que secretamente deseaba de el.

Era demasiado pero adictivo. Sus corazones corrían desesperados por su pecho, ninguno de los dos nunca había sentido lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

Fuego.

El más puro fuego de la pasión encendido por un amor apasionado y secretamente correspondido. Una pasión que incendiaba los cuerpos de ambos.

Akane sentía desfallecer, si no fuera por el cuerpo de Ranma que la aprisionaba contra la pared y por sus fuertes manos sobre sus caderas presionadas, estaba segura que caería. Lo deseaba y por primera vez en su vida estaba excitada, completa y totalmente excitada por aquel hombre malditamente atractivo, masculino, fuerte y tan…tan poderoso que con su sola presencia la ponía vulnerable…lo amaba, lo amaba con tal desesperación que incluso sabiéndose no correspondida le entregaba su primer beso y lo dejaba tocarla de esta manera tan…íntima y al mismo tiempo salvaje, porque eso era Ranma, salvaje y le encantaba.

Por otra parte Ranma se sentía hechizado…los labios de Akane, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo…en como se sentía atrapado en ella. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así por una mujer, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer para sentir su cuerpo y sus manos temblar levemente por tocarla más, mucho más. No podía parar de besarla, no podía parar de apretar esas anchas caderas que aún sobre la tela le transmitían su calor, su calidez…quería más, mucho más.

Sus labios se movían sincronizados, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la unión de sus bocas, la desesperación por ahogar en ese beso todo lo que se callan era casi insostenible. Sin embargo, Ranma sabía que tenía que terminar con ese beso sino perdería el control de todos sus actos si ella seguía con su irresistible boca sobre la suya, y tenía que pensar en que mierda iba a decirle cuando aquello terminará.

Poco a poco el beso fue perdiendo su intensidad inicial, hasta que se convirtió en un suave roce de labios, y despacio se fue generando distancia entre sus rostros, tan despacio que ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados sin aún atreverse a abrirlos, sin aún tener el valor de enfrentar lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué iban a decir?

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, mirándose mutuamente, viendo su reflejo en los ojos del otro. Ambos tragaron al mismo tiempo, nerviosos.

 _Es hermosa_ , pensó Ranma. Akane lo miraba desde arriba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, invitándolo a descubrir en aquellos iris del desierto sus verdades, sus mejillas estaban sonrojas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados y abiertos. Le estaba regalando a Ranma una imagen que el nunca olvidaría, nunca. Se veía tan indefensa, tan delicada…tan inalcanzable.

La había besado a la fuerza, se había dejado llevar por aquel instinto que lo carcomía por dentro, ese amor enfermizo que sentía por ella, esa devoción que no lo dejaba si quiera confiar en su sombra cuando se trataba de ella…cuando se trataba de ella el se descontrolaba, lo único que era capaz de hacer bien era de protegerla, protegerla con su vida y aún así…la había forzado y ella no sabiendo que hacer, le había correspondido de aquella forma tan…no, definitivamente ella…¿que había sido ese delicioso beso que le había regalado?

-Ranma…-y el susurro de su voz lo saco de sus tormentosos pensamientos, enfocando su completa atención en ella.- yo…yo…realmente…no sé que…-

-Calla.- la interrumpió el sombrío, en el fondo siempre lo supo, ella había sido considerada con el porque confiaba en el y de cierta forma tal vez ella respondió ese beso para saber como hacerlo con Shinnosuke.- ¿te quedo claro?- comenzó a hablar su orgullo de hombre herido y su corazón despechado.- soy mucho…-arrastró cada palabra con esa masculinidad aplastante que hizo nuevamente temblar a Akane levemente sintiéndose sorprendida por ese rostro sombrío que le estaba mostrando.- mucho más hombre que ese 'princesita'.-

En ese momento las palabras de Ranma atravesaron el corazón de Akane…por un momento, solo por un segundo sopaso la posibilidad de tener esperanza, que Ranma la hubiera mirado como una mujer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenida de la pura rabia y decepción y sobre todo tristeza.

Alargo su brazo y con fuerza estampó su mano en la mejilla de Ranma, volteándole el rostro. A pesar que ese no había sido el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en su vida, le dolió como ninguno otro.

La había cagado, de nuevo.

-Nunca…- comenzó arrastrando las palabras con rabia y mientras sus lágrimas ya no podían contenerse en sus ojos caían por sus mejillas con su ceño fruncido y levemente temblando del más puro coraje.- ¡nunca más vuelvas a tocarme! ¡y sal! ¡Sal de aquí!- grito apuntando con su dedo indice la salida, exasperada.

Ranma la miro una vez más sintiéndose un imbécil y al mismo tiempo furioso con ella, con Shinnosuke, con el mismo…¿si fuera un noble ella pensaría en el como algo más que un simple sirviente? y la odió.

-¡No gracias ni que estuviera loco! ¡no quiero volver a tocar a una mujer tan poco femenina!- fue el último grito que dio Ranma antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes fulminarla con la mirada.

El portazo resonó en toda la habitación de Akane y apenas hubo salido, se desplomo en el piso apretando su pecho con fuerza con ambas manos, sintiendo un dolor profundo, y lloró, lloró del rechazo, de su estupidez y se maldijo una vez más por ser un ser…que no debió existir. En ese momento se prometió y se juro que haría hasta lo imposible por enamorarse de Shinnosuke, de sacar de su pecho ese dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel desafortunado encuentro en la habitación de Akane, y las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Si, por fin, las cosas estaban cambiando.

La relación de Xian - pu y Mousse avanzaba, y tanto Akane como Ukyo se miraban cómplices cada vez que la amazona ocultaba sus sonrojos pegándole o mandándolo a volar lejos por sus constante amabilidad y su sonrisa tranquila cuando estaba con ella solos o con más gente alrededor. Ver así a la peli-morada era un alivio para sus hermanas _anjanas,_ pues a pesar de que se enojaba constantemente con o era despectiva con sus palabras, ella lo dejaba estar a su lado y cuando no estaba la amazona trataba disimuladamente de buscarlo.

Había encontrado en aquel hombre poco confiable, según las palabras de ella, algo que no había podido ver en otro hombre. Pues ella no lo miraba con odio sino con una extraña expresión como disimulada y confundida.

 _Flash Black_

 _Estaban las tres anjanas sentadas en el jardín del castillo conversando, riendo, compartiendo alrededor de las hermosas flores que Ukyo había hecho florecer para ver sonreír a sus hermanas. Las risas tal campanillas de viento resonaban por todo el jardín, siendo disimuladamente miradas por los demás que contemplaban embelesados aquella imagen esperanzadora._

 _Las anjanas eran como flores, tan bellas y delicadas que con su belleza parecían opacar todo lo demás, no había cosa o persona que pudiera compararse con ellas tres reunidos en una tranquila mañana._

 _Ryoga, Ranma y Shinnosuke las vigilaban desde el tatami que daba al jardín, sentados sin intercambiar palabras entre ellos. Los primeros dos estaban cumpliendo su deber de guardianes, y el último solo quería poder observar a Akane, enamorarse más de su bello rostro de ángel._

 _En ese momento iba pasando Mousse despreocupado llevando a la espalda armamento para poder instruir a los nuevos soldados que ingresaban al ejercito del castaño. Las risas de las tres mujeres llamaron su atención, fijándose especialmente en Xian - pu, quien en ese momento, no era consciente que estaba siendo observada por el. Mousse se dio cuenta que alrededor de ellas había un montón de flores de todo tipos y colores, sin embargo una especialmente lila llamo poderosamente su atención. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a las muchachas quien lo vieron acercarse con la duda en sus rostros, pero el simplemente ignoró aquellas expresiones que decían ¿que estas haciendo? Se agacho en el camino para poder cortar la preciosa rosa morada y sin más camino sin preocupaciones hacia Xian - pu._

 _Cuando estuvo frente de ella, se agacho para poder quedar a su altura ofreciéndole la flor._

 _-Mira, es casi tan bonita como tu, se parece a ti ¿no crees?- fueron las simples palabras de Mousse quien volvía a regalarle una sonrisa tranquila a la amazona, que no salía de la impresión._

 _Xian- pu se quedo sorprendida sin saber que exactamente decir. Nunca en su vida un hombre le había regalado nada y mucho menos compararla con algo tan bonito y delicado como aquella flor. Nuevamente Mousse iba un paso adelante de ella, robándole sus primeras veces sin siquiera proponérselo, acelerando su corazón con aquel carácter afable y tranquilo. No fue hasta que escucho las risitas cómplices de sus hermanas que los colores se le subieron al rostro y agarrando la rosa sin delicadeza, se la llevo al pecho y le pego una patada al pobre chico que salió volando por el castillo._

 _-¡Mira que cosas andas diciendo por ahí hombre poco confiable!- le grito la amazona avergonzada mientras un Mousse volaba por los aires sin dejar su sonrisa tranquila, contento que a la amazona le hubiera gustado aquel gesto._

 _No obstante para Akane y Ukyo no paso desapercibida la tímida sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la amazona que acariciaba con delicadeza los pétalos de aquella flor con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _Fin flash black._

Sin embargo, Ranma y Akane…

Ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pasaban al lado del otro como si no existiera, como si fuera aire a su alrededor, como si el lugar estuviera vació.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Ranma estaban lejos de representar su actuar. Desde aquel día, Shinnosuke y Akane se habían vuelto inseparables. Todos los días aunque fuera solamente un rato, ambos paseaban, conversaban, comían…pasaban tiempo juntos. Shinnosuke era tranquilo y caballeroso y siempre trataba a la más pequeña de las _anjanas_ con delicadeza y dulzura, jamás era rudo con ella…por otro lado ella, era tierna y encantadora, delicada por donde se lo viera y aquel carácter explosivo que la caracterizaba desaparecía.

Ranma ahogaba todos los días sus celos, su rabia en el _Dojo_ , entrenando hasta caer del cansancio, peleaba con Ryoga, con Mousse, una y otra vez, entrenaba con ellos tratando de sacar ese sentimiento de rabia que crecía cada vez más.

Estaba tan cabreado que cuando podía rompía todo lo que tenía delante de el, y cuando no estaba entrenando, vigilaba a Akane, siempre a una distancia donde ella no pudiera verlo, no pudiera visualizarlo y se deleitaba en las sombras de su bella maestra, de su protegida, con cada gesto dulce dedicado a el…ese hombre, que quería robársela, ese hombre que por su estatus parecía ser merecedor de aquel ángel que caminaba entre ellos. Su amor por ella crecía cada día a la par de sus celos que lo estaban enfermando, porque el ni siquiera podía ahora estar cerca de ella.

Lo ignoraba completamente. No existía para ella.

Justo hoy se cumplía exactamente una semana desde que habían peleado, desde que no se hablaban y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensando, en la forma en que pudiera arreglar las cosas con Akane.

Llegó al salón principal donde estaban todos esperándolo para cenar, era una costumbre que se había formado naturalmente, comer todos juntos se había vuelto una costumbre. Eran una grande y extraña familia, y la presencia de las _anjanas_ en el lugar solo había logrado mejorar aún más el ambiente del castillo.

Se sentó sin decir nada, mirando discretamente a la peli-azul que se sentaba al lado de el y frente suyo estaba Shinnosuke, con quien conversaba animadamente mientras lo ignoraba con tal facilidad que dolía.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, todos conversaban tranquilos y animados, excepto Ranma que solamente se dedicaba a escuchar o a molestar a Ryoga que enganchaba inmediatamente. La cena y extrañamente a cada uno le sirvieron un vaso de Sake.

-Vaya, esto es inusual.- comentó Xian - pu.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo?- pregunto Ryoga.

-Lamento sorprenderlos, pero hay un anuncio que quiero hacer o más bien, hay algo importante que quiero preguntar.- comenzó a explicar Shinnosuke.- Sé que todos aquí saben que…bueno, mi interés hacia Akane-sama va mucho más allá de la amistad.- Akane se sonrojo al instante, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, mientras que Ranma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido a punto de golpear la mesa. Los demás solo escuchaban al castaño y miraban Akane y Ranma y por último a Shinnosuke, una y otra vez.- De alguna forma todos los que están en esta mesa estamos conectados de cierta forma, gracias a la existencia de las últimas _anjanas_ , es por eso que quiero decirlo en frente de ustedes.- Luego de eso Shinnosuke se puso de pie y miro directamente hacia Akane.- Akane-sama, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y a pesar que desconozco tus sentimientos, hay algo que debo decirte.- en ese momento de entre sus ropas el castaño saco una pequeña caja de manera con bordados de oro, la abrió lentamente y la puso en frente de la peli-azul. Dentro de la caja había un hermoso y brillante anillo blanco bordados azules.- Akane-sama más que nada en el mundo deseo que me hagas el extraordinario honor de aceptar ser mi esposa.- dijo Shinnosuke con la expresión más seria y solemne que habían visto en el.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

Ranma rompió su vaso de sake que tenía en su mano, entre la sorpresa y los celos más destructivos que había sentido. Lo dejaron en shock.

Akane no tenía palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximamente en los siguientes capítulos.**

'' _ **Los tres youkais protegerán el rosario rodeado de la espada y el escudo y la luz de su verdadero amor la llevará al fin de la guerra…''llévate mi corazón, nunca más ha de ser mío'', esas deben ser sus palabras…los tres dragones y las dos guardianas, protegerán la pureza de quien los salvará.''**_

 _ **En ese momento lo sintieron…esas palabras, las cuales parecían no tener sentido, cobraron el más puro significado al verla…ella, la más dulce, la más inocente, la más pura, arriesgando su vida, protegiendo lo que encontraba justo…y pensar una vida sin ella, fue demasiado para ellos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Sé que esta vez me he excedido, ha pasado más de un mes, pero en serio creanme cada vez se me hace más difícil poder seguir escribiendo, quedarme satisfecha por lo que estoy haciendo, pero personalmente este capítulo me emocionó mucho, es un capitulo de revelaciones, confesiones y sobre todo de sentimientos.**

 **Para compensar mi demora plasme muchas escenas que han venido esperando hace tiempo. La aparición de mousse, el secreto tras el origen de las anjanas (obviamente no todo el secreto, pero parte de el), la confesión de Shinnosuke y el beso entre Ranma y Akane, quise que fuera candente, plasmar sus personalidades en aquel beso, y obviamente la sorpresa final, la proposición de matrimonio a Akane.**

 **También les deje un adelanto de los próximos capítulos, es corto, pero es crucial, a que adivinan de que va todo ese enrollo.**

 **Y la noticia que estaban esperando todos los amantes del lemon como yo, para la próxima actualización, tendré que cambiar de categoría a** _ **M**_ , ¡ **SIIIII! SE VIENE EL LEMON FUERTE.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, creánme cada vez que me cuesta escribir busco inspiración y ánimos en ustedes, me leo desde el primer comentario que tuvo esta historia hasta el último y eso me da fuerza para seguir, por eso, les agradezco de corazón todas sus palabras, siempre espero con ansias cada comentario, una y otra vez, son muy importantes para mi.**

 **Bueno, y con este adelante y sorpresas me despido de ustedes. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, los quiere Koduko-sama.**


	6. Cambio de piel

**Capítulo 6** : Cambio de piel.

'' _Ella ha soltado su cabello con la fuerza de sus pequeñas manos, ha montado sobre el caballo vestida de hierro, dejando atrás sus infantiles rasgos para convertirse en una guerrera.''_

Estaba sola, y con la mirada perdida en los matices anaranjados que se formaban mientras el sol se escondía lentamente…tan lentamente como su corazón ahogaba sus gritos desesperados de amor, de un amor nunca dicho, de un amor que, pensaba, nunca vería el amanecer, sino el atardecer, un eterno atardecer que estaba llegando a su fin.

Siempre había sido así, su amor…su amor por él, solo había podido ver tenues luces de un atardecer que se acercaba al anochecer, a la soledad y quietud de la noche.

Unas silenciosas y obstinadas lágrimas comenzaran el recorrido agridulce de sus mejillas hacia sus labios. Eran lágrimas de resignación…ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para correr hacia los brazos amorosos de sus hermanas, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para tener esperanza.

La esperanza nunca había sido para ella, sino el deber.

El deber de servir a una humanidad que la necesitaba, el deber de cumplir con las obligaciones que le habían impuesto, el deber que la misma Asuna-sama se impuso a si misma sobre sus propios deseos.

Deseos…por un tiempo ella los tuvo. ¿Era egoísta desear, anhelar…sentir?

Llevo sus dedos con mano temblorosa hacia sus labios…recordando, rememorando aquel momento…aquel beso robado, ¿robado? Rió sin ganas. Eso había sido todo, menos un beso robado. Había sido un beso inesperado pero también muy ansiado, que ella casi sin pensarlo, había correspondido con la misma fuerza, con la misma ansia. Su primer beso con su primer amor y tal vez el último.

Esperaba, rogaba a los dioses que no fuera su último amor, no podía serlo.

Cada vez que en sus pensamientos aparecía el recuerdo de los labios de ese hombre, su cuerpo se estremecía inevitablemente, recordando la textura suave y ruda de su boca, el sabor varonil y fresco de su lengua y de toda su cavidad, la forma en que esta doblegaba la suya y con eso su propia voluntad de ceder a sus deseos más profundos, más oscuros y más animales. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel beso no hubiera terminado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera entregado completamente a la sensación de su piel erizándose por el contacto de sus fuertes y grandes manos?

Pero todo quedaría en eso siempre, en el que hubiera pasado sí…Porque ya no existiría un mañana para ellos, ya no existiría la posibilidad, porque ella…lo había pensando, más de lo que hubiera pensado en algo en toda su vida, su cabeza estaba repleta de contradicciones, aciertos y desaires.

Daría el sí, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer por aquel pueblo, por sus hermanas, por la humanidad, por Shinnosuke-kun y por…ella misma.

No quería vivir a la sombra y oscuridad de un amor no correspondido. No quería seguir viviendo enfadada, triste e indecisa. No quería vivir deseando con todo su cuerpo y alma a Ranma.

Soltó su cabello de aquel complicado peinado que le habían echo las doncellas del palacio esa mañana. Lo dejo caer rebelde y salvaje por su espalda, mientras veía el atardecer morir. El frío viento del casi instaurado invierno, elevo sus cabellos azules salvajes bailando en el aire, al igual que un río que se desemboca por la incesante lluvia. Y rememoró una vez más ese día en que fue pedida en matrimonio.

 **Flash Back**

 _El silencio había sido el primero en aparecer el cual segundos después fue perturbado por el sonido del vaso de sake rompiéndose en las manos de Ranma, y luego el poderoso manotazo de su mano sangrando estampándose sobre la mesa. Azul contra azul chocaron en miradas retadoras y serias. Poco le importaba al artista marcial que su mano estuviera sangrando o que hubiera pedazos de vidrio en ella. Lo más importante para el en ese momento era detener esa situación de mierda que se lo estaba consumiendo. En su mente estaba la imagen de su preciosa Akane vestida de un blanco tan inmaculado como su propia piel siendo entregada a la mano de ese sujeto que se creía con el derecho de pedirla en matrimonio._

 _-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- pronuncio Ranma con voz baja tan atemorizante que Shinnosuke tuvo que contenerse para no dar un paso hacia atrás, para seguir en la posición por la cual estaba luchando._

 _-Lo que has escuchado, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- pregunto el castaño manteniendo su postura solemne y seria, el no daría su brazo a torcer. Nunca._

 _Los demás presentes solo miraban con ojos sorprendidos sin saber que hacer o decir. Para ninguno era indiferente el hecho de que Shinnosuke estuviera interesado e incluso hechizado por la peli-azul, pero de ahí a pedirla tan rápidamente en matrimonio, debía estar completamente loco por ella…por otro lado, lo que más desencajaba a todos, era la reacción de Ranma, no era un secreto para nadie, excepto para la misma Akane, que el chico gustaba de ella, pero ninguno había sido capaz de dimensionar los sentimientos del chico. Ranma era una muralla cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, parecía imperturbable y nunca dejaba ver más allá de lo que el mismo, incluso, era capaz de permitirse. Por eso en el momento en que Ranma se levanto de su puesto sin despejar esa mirada amenazante de Shinnosuke, comprendieron que había subestimado los verdaderos sentimientos del guardaespaldas y por primera vez estaba bajando sus defensas dejando ver lo molesto y celoso que se encontraba con la situación actual._

 _Akane por otro lado estaba aterrada. No quería que ellos pelearan, por un lado no entendía del todo la actitud que había adoptado Ranma y por otro se sentía totalmente desconcertada con la proposición de Shinnosuke-kun. No sabía que pensar y mucho menos que decir, pero debía apaciguar esa terrible tensión en el ambiente antes de que pasará a peores._

 _-Basta.- hablo Akane poniéndose de pie, tratando de disimular los rastros de sorpresa, duda y miedo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia a ella, excepto las de Ranma y Shinnosuke que seguían manteniéndose las miradas, sin parpadear y no queriendo ceder ni un poco. Solo estaban pensando en ellos mismos, en sus propios deseos y anhelos, sin tomar en consideración ni siquiera un poco los sentimientos turbulentos de la peli-azul._

— _Shinnosuke-kun…agradezco profundamente todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, tu hospitalidad y amabilidad no son algo que se vea muy seguido en estos tiempos…— El aludido desvió la mirada del artista marcial para enfocar sus iris azul cobalto en Akane, quien se mostraba seria.- con respecto a tu propuesta…realmente no se que decir, pero puedo prometerte que lo pensaré con la debida seriedad, ¿podrías darme tiempo para pensarlo?-_

 _En ese momento Ranma desvió la vista de Shinnosuke para mirar atónito a su protegida. Abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar algo, lo que fuera para detener aquella locura, pero nada salió de su boca y solo pudo quedarse mirando a la chica con las facciones horrorizadas y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba._

 _Akane se inclino hacia Shinnosuke ofreciendo sus disculpas por ella, y por Ranma._

— _También me disculpo por la actitud irrespetuosa de mi guardián, soy igual de culpable que el por dejar que se tome tantas libertades, lo lamento, en su nombre. Prometo hablar con el adecuadamente- Akane nuevamente hizo un gesto con su cabeza en forma de disculpas y luego sin mirar se dirigió al chico.- Ranma…nos retiramos, con su permiso.—_

 _La peli-azul salió del comedor sin más, el chico le dio una última y amenazante mirada a Shinnosuke para luego seguir los pasos de su señora. No entendía que había en la cabeza de Akane, ¿pensar? ¿que tenía que pensar? Si realmente quisiera y estuviera enamorada de Shinnosuke no dudaría un segundo en responder a su petición, sería la primera en decir que si y estaría completamente feliz. Pero esa mirada, esa seriedad…conocía demasiado bien Akane y ella era transparente, su rostro delataba sus emociones…estaba cometiendo una estupidez y el lo sabía._

 _Entraron a la habitación de la chica en pleno silencio, Akane camino ligeramente por el lugar hasta dar con las velas que alumbraban el lugar en la noche. Despacio giro sobre sus talones y miro directamente a los ojos de Ranma._

— _Explícame.— dijo con voz pausada y aparente calma, aún sin dejar el aire distante que había mantenido durante todos esos días con el.—_

— _No lo amas.— fue la respuesta tajante del artista marcial.—_

— _¿Que te hace pensar eso?— respondió seria._

 _La mirada severa de Akane le quemaba, todavía no era capaz de perdonarlo, su forma de actuar la delataba. Era fría y distante como cada vez que quería hacerle saber que la había cagado, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿el podía culparle? Claro que no, al fin y al cabo había sido el quien la había besado a la fuerza, robándole su primer beso._

 _No se arrepentía._

 _Pero odiaba la distancia a la cual lo dejaba de ella. No había podido disculparse, quería hacerlo…y ahora esto ¿como pretendía ella que fuera sincero cuando lo ponía al limite? aún así no era su culpa, pero la odiaba por preferirlo a el…a ese hombre de riquezas._

 _Apretó sus puños con fuerza a sus costados._

— _No lo pienso, lo sé.— hablo con seguridad._

 _Entonces ella lo odio, lo odio por ver a través de ella, ver a través de la mentira que se quería montar incluso a ella misma. Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo el coraje que le daba aquel hombre. ¿Por qué podía decirlo con tanta seguridad?_

— _Lo amaré con el tiempo.— no quería darle en el gusto. No quería definitivamente.— y en cualquier caso, no es de tu incumbencia Ranma.—_

— _¡Claro que sí lo es niña consentida!— vocifero el chico perdiendo la paciencia.—_

 _Pero Akane no estaba dispuesta a caer en ese juego nuevamente, ya no quería si quiera pelear con el, aguanto estoica su grito, sintiendo esa llama arder dentro de ella. Maldijo que incluso cuando el parecía estar fuera de sus casillas se sintiera con las ganas de calmar su ira con un beso, un beso molesto, pero al fin y al cabo uno._

 _Se estaba ahogando. La habitación se hacia pequeña con el ahí. Tenía que mantener su postura fría y seria o su mente y sus deseos le jugarían una mala pasada._

— _¿Por qué?—_

 _Y el no supo que responder. No podía visualizar a su guerrera, a su chica que le gritaba cada dos por tres y le plantaba pelea sin dudar. No. Ahí estaba parada con una muralla imperturbable._

 _De repente pensó, ¿¡y si ella realmente quería casarse con el!?_

— _¿por que más será?— Akane le tembló el pulso esperando una respuesta.— si te casas con alguien que no amas como vamos a cumplir tu misión…¿no me digas que estabas haciendo ideas extrañas por lo que paso?— ahí iba de nuevo protegiendo su ego masculino y su orgullo de hombre. El podría no tenerla, pero no le daría la satisfacción de rechazarlo._

 _Una nueva puntada a su corazón y tuvo que aguantar para no ponerse a llorar delante de el. Siempre estaba esperando, esperando a que el mostrará aunque fuera mínimamente interés por ella._

 _¿Por que persistía en ser estúpida? y aunque quería responder algo, solo el silencio se escucho por la habitación. Ranma la miraba esperando alguna reacción, la que fuera. Gritarle, humillarlo, despreciarlo, golpearlo o incluso llorar, aunque odiaba verla hacerlo, pero no ahí frente a el, no había rastro de la Akane que conocía._

— _¿te vas a casar con el?— volvió a preguntar, insistente, esperando que ella le dijera que no.—_

— _¿no tienes nada más para decirme?— le respondió ella con otra pregunta._

 _El chico la miro impotente y negó con la cabeza en un solo movimiento, aguantando su rabia y las ganas de llevársela de ese lugar, donde las manos de Shinnosuke no pudiera alcanzarla._

— _Entonces, vete y no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.—_

— _Akane.- habló el, rudo.- tus asuntos no me importan, me importa que cumplas para lo cual naciste.—_

 _Para la chica esa fue la respuesta definitiva a sus vagas y escasas esperanza, la chica le sonrió sin ganas en una mueca triste._

 _El la fulminó con la mirada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo._

'' _La voy a perder'', pensó el._

'' _Lo perdí'',pensó ella._

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Suspiro, sintiendo el peso del recuerdo sobre ella. No había nada que salvar, porque nunca hubo nada. Esa extraña relación que mantuvo y mantenía con Ranma solo la hacia sentirse angustiada. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Desde ese día la evitaba siempre, lo más que podía, aunque, sentía su presencia siempre cerca de ella, nunca se mostraba.

Y a pesar de que sabía que no había nada, la preocupación de lo que el pensará de ella por lo que iba hacer la carcomía día y noche. ¿estaría pensando él que era una interesada, una niña consentida, como siempre la llamaba?

Era claro, el desaprobada completamente la intención de darle un ''sí'' a Shinnosuke, no obstante, ¿que más podía hacer ella? Se sentía incapaz de encontrar una oportunidad mejor que esta para cumplir con su deber. Shinnosuke…era amable, detallista, paciente, comprensivo, conciliador y apuesto, era el hombre perfecto. El hombre que cualquier mujer soñaría con tener, soñaría con estar, todo lo contraria a…Ranma.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos siempre llegaban al mismo punto, Ranma, siempre, siempre Ranma.

—¡Akane-sama!— la voz apresurada e impaciente de una de las doncellas de Shinnosuke llamándola la sobresalto de sobremanera.— ¡Por favor tiene que venir conmigo ahora mismo, el señor Shinnosuke, junto a sus hermanas la están esperando!—

La joven mujer solo tuvo que observar las mejillas rojas de la doncella para saber que esta había corrido para buscarla y encontrarla. Sin preguntar nada, con una ansiedad que le ponía los pelos de punta y un miedo inexplicable bajando por su delicada espalda, fue al encuentro de quienes la llamaban.

Los pasos apresurados de la doncella la llevaron hasta una habitación hasta ahora desconocida para ella.

La doncella la anuncio con voz temblorosa y se retiro con la misma rapidez con que fue a buscarla.

La habitación era fría y la luz de las antorchas la iluminaba levemente, en el centro de la habitación había una gran y amplia mesa sobre la cual descansaba un mapa, no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta que era un mapa de Japon. En el otro extremo centro de la mesa estaba Shinnosuke, a sus costado izquierdo Mousse junto a Xian-pu, y al derecho estaba Ukyo y Ryoga, y por último, recargado en la pared, casi en las sombras se encontraba Ranma.

La peli-azul miro extrañada la escena y sintió un miedo terrible recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Algo había pasado, algo muy malo, sin embargo, no supo porque no fue capaz de decir nada. Las mirada entrecruzadas que se lanzaban los hombres entre sí, el rostro preocupado de Xian-pu observándola y los ojos serios de Ukyo, le hicieron saber casi de manera inconsciente que aquello que había pasado estaba irremediablemente relacionado con ella.

Observo nuevamente el mapa de Japón sobre la mesa, y esta vez pudo distinguir cosas que había pasado por alto al verlo por primera vez. los nombres de las ciudades de su país estaban repartidos geográficamente por todo el mapa, pero le llamaba la atención los colores uniformes con los cuales la rodeaban. Ciudades como Fushimi-ku y Himeji, estaban completamente pintadas de negro y sobre ellas coronas de madera, había un total de 6 ciudades pintadas de ese color. Otras, las minorías, pintadas de verde, y la mayoría de un color amarillo chichón. Su mirada divagaba sobre el mapa hasta que se detuvo en un nombre que llamo su atención; Nerimia, pintado de un negro.

Trago la saliva que se estaba juntando en su boca, dura y pesada. Alzó su mirada hacia los ojos de Ranma buscando una respuesta. Su mirada azulada ya se encontraba sobre la de ella mucho antes de que ella lo mirará, y pudo distinguirlo. Ese azul líquido mirando a sus castaños ojos, había ese brillo de sobreprotección que había deslumbrado cada vez que el pensaba que ella se encontraba en peligro y también rabia y preocupación.

Akane supo, entonces, que algo le había pasado a su familia.

— ¿que le paso a mi familia?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Ella no sabía nada sobre estrategias de guerra, pero no era una tonta para no darse cuenta que el ''negro'' solo podía significar algo malo.—

—Akane-sama, será mejor que tome asiento, est…—

—¿Que le pasó a mi familia?—interrumpió ella, impaciente y ansiosa, demandante por una respuesta.

Ranma se alejo de la pared en la cual se encontraba y se acerco a la mesa para estar más cerca de Akane. Tenía miedo de verla desfallecer. El también estaba preocupada y angustiado, pero tenía más miedo por ella…su frágil y pequeña Akane, no podría soportar verla sufrir cuando era incapaz de poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

—Akane-sama, este es un mapa de Japón.— comenzó implicando Shinnosuke con voz calmada, casi aterciopelada.— y los colores indican el estado en el cual se encuentran las ciudades con el avance de la guerra. Las ciudades verdes son las que aún no han sido alcanzadas, las amarillas las que se encuentran en estado crítico superable y las negras…las que han sido completamente destruidas y quemadas por Kuno…, lo ha quedado nadie vivo, lo siento.— concluyó en un tono de voz tan bajo que si no es porque reinaba un absoluto silencio la chica no hubiera escuchado su voz.—

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y no hubo reacción palabras, ni llantos por parte de ella.

El rostro de Akane palideció a tal punto que por un momento el brillo en sus ojos se esfumo. Abrió levemente la boca, sintiendo como le tiritaba involuntariamente el labio inferior.

En ese momento nadie más que ella pudo escuchar su interior romperse, y lo supo, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, lo que tenía que hacer.

Las lágrimas no acudieron a su rostro y la tristeza que la invadió hubiera sido capaz de quemar un Estado completo, porque aquella tristeza había prendido la mecha de su propio fuego y ahora su interior ardía. Ardía en un fuego que prometía quemarlo todo a su paso, a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, y solo la palabra _''Kuno''_ y esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos que la abordaba cada vez más fuerza, al igual que un tsunami que arrasa e inunda todo a su paso.

Expectantes con la reacción de la chica, se mantuvieron cada uno en su lugar, sin saber que hacer cuando vieron los ojos de Akane cerrarse.

Los párpados de Akane cayeron sobre sus ojos, y recordó todo.

Todas las veces en que habían tratado de ultrajarla y violarla, todas las noches en las cuales tuvo miedo por su vida, todas las veces en que la palabra _''guerra''_ y _''Kuno''_ estuvieron juntas en una misma oración, los desprecios y humillaciones de la gente, la preocupación de su amorosa familia…ahora muerta, e imagino con dolor los gritos de cada uno de ellos, de los aldeanos, de las mujeres y niños…pensó en todos esos niños, mujeres y hombres aún vivos temerosos y desamparados por su culpa, por su existencia y la risa asquerosa de ese ser malnacido y cruel, y también de su propio egoísmo, cobardía y miedo…todos ellos murieron por protegerla a ella…ella escondida, protegiendo su vida a costa de otras…no había ninguna diferencia entre ella y ese cruel Kuno…

Akane se despidió en ese momento de su niña interior, y sintió que una última lágrima bajo por su mejilla y sello en su interior sus propios deseos, sueños y miedos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro de niña, la dulzura de su rasgo había desaparecido…

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendido, y sus labios se separaron levemente, sintió en ese momento como algo había cambiado en ella y como la distancia entre los dos aumentaba ahora abismalmente, el vértigo se apodero de sus entrañas.

—Cuantos.— volvió hablar ella rompiendo el silencio, pero en su voz había una solemnidad innegable, una orden implícita.— ¿Cuanto hombres tienes en tu ejercicio?

La pregunta descolocó a todos, incluyendo Shinnosuke que al principio no se dio por enterado.

— set-setecientos hombres Akane-sama listos para la guerra.—

Todos los ojos de los presentes se concentraban en la delicada y menuda figura de la chica, esperando una explicación…habían esperado cualquier cosa, menos su falta de reacción. Akane la devolvió la mirada al señor feudal, una mirada cargada, casi enigmática.

—Me casaré contigo Shinnosuke.—

Nuevamente un silencio recorrió la habitación. Ranma clavó sus ojos en Akane aún sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Desde su posición podía observar su perfecto y niveo perfil, y sus ojos clavado en el aludido. Akane estaba cambiando a una velocidad que no era capaz de seguirle…se estaba quedando atrás, en lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando en ese momento…

—Después que termine esta guerra, me casaré contigo.— Hablo nuevamente la peli-azul.— y a cambio tu me darás tu ejercito y me ayudarás a gobernar Japón.— la mirada de la chica no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era una mirada superior, una mirada que solo podía dar aquellos que habían nacido para reinar y con sangre azul.

Shinnosuke solo pudo asentir, mudo de palabras.

—Prepara al ejercitó, saldremos en dos semanas.— Ordenó Akane.— Ranma, desde mañana comienza mi entrenamiento.—

Sin decir nada más, Akane dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, dejando a todos atónitos.

—No puedes…gobernar Japón, la estructura social no es una pirámide, es una rueda que cambia según el poder de los señores feudales, no puedes detenerla.— intervino Mousse. El era el comandante del ejército, los había entrenado desde que fue acogido en aquel lugar. Dispuso mucho tiempo de su vida en trazar una estrategia que les permitiera a las _anjanas_ salir ilesas de la guerra y eso suponía seguir el orden social y político.

Akane detuvo sus pasos. Ladeo levemente su cabeza para clavar sus iris castañas y ardientes en los ojos calipsos de Mousse, quien se sintió paralizado en ese momento.

—No voy a detener la rueda.— y los ojos de Akane se achicaron y ardieron dentro de sus serias facciones.— voy a quemar la rueda y cuanto termine, no quedaran ni las cenizas.—

En ese momento todos cayeron en cuenta, la verdadera guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Akane salió de la habitación, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane caminaba por el pasillo metida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que era seguida por las otras dos anjanas que la llamaban hace ya un buen rato sin que ella diera ni siquiera señales de detenerse o siquiera mirarlas.

— Akane-sama.— irrumpió la voz de la amazona los pensamientos de la peli-azul, y a pesar de que la estaba llamando, no tuvo el valor de darse la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada preocupada de Xian-pu.

Silencio, no hubo respuesta de parte de la chica. ¿que cara le iba a poner? No obstante, la voz de una tercera persona la hizo saltar levemente de su posición, sorprendiéndola por tomarla desprevenida y por lo que salió de su boca.

—Akane.— habló conciliadora y maternalmente Ukyo desde atrás.— no estas obligada a decir que sí, si no quieres…no tienes que sentir la necesidad de protegernos—

—Para eso estamos nosotras, para protegerte a ti—la amazona colocó delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de Akane, tratando de consolarla.— no te fuerces…admiramos tu valor y tu fuerza pero me preocupa verte forzarte a algo por…—

—¡Suficiente!— alzo la voz Akane firme y decidida aún dandole la espalda a sus hermosas hermanas. Cerró los ojos inspirando hondo, y por primera vez en sus diecisiete años, se había cansado de ser siempre protegida. Dejo de darle la espalda a sus hermanas y las miro directamente a los ojos, atravesándolas a ambas con aquella mirada.— Me he cansado de ser débil, me he cansado de estar ocultada y protegida en la seguridad que me han otorgado otras personas—la voz de Akane había mutado a un tono de solemnidad que ninguna hasta el momento había escuchado nunca.— y me he cansado de esta guerra. Si he nacido para detener esta guerra, entonces voy hacerla arder y cuando termine con ella…tomaré las riendas de mi destino y ustedes pueden elegir ahora si seguir ocultándose o luchar junto a mi, ¿están conmigo o en mi contra?—

La figura de Akane parecía arder con el fuego de las antorchas alrededor de ella. Su cabello azulado podía ser comparado como el fuego azul, sus palabras estremecieron a sus hermanas y una imperiosa necesidad de inclinarse ante ella, las invadió.

— Estamos contigo— dijeron ambas al unísono.

— Bien.— fue todo lo que dijo para después darse la vuelta y seguir su camino hacia sus aposentos.

Xian-pu y Ukyo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación al ver la silueta de la chica alejarse de ellas. No había necesidad de palabras para que pudieran entenderse. Algo dentro de Akane estaba cambiando y tenían la certeza que se iba a llevar a todo y a todos por delante con tal de conseguir su objetivo, y aquella mirada…¿desde cuando Akane era capaz de tener esa mirada? ¿siempre había tenido esos ojos ávidos de sangre?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta, por el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La humedad estaba presente en todas partes. El frío del ya instaurado invierno en Tokyo calaba los huesos de cada uno de los soldados. El cielo de infinitos matices grises.

Nadie sonreía.

Nadie excepto el.

Kuno tatewaki caminaba con imperiosa ostentocidad frente a la fila de sus miles de soldados. Sonreía cruel por que sabía estaba ganando la guerra. Porque sabía que sus soldados habían logrado derrumbar Nerimia, el hogar donde había crecido la más hermosa mujer que había visto jamás, y que le obsesiona a tal punto que la sed por encontrarla no hacia más que incrementar su avance por las ciudades de Japón, deseoso de volver a ver ese rostro, oler su perfume, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…había estado tan cerca de tomarla aquella vez…

Todas las noches el rostro de la bella Akane aparecía en sus recuerdos, y el sonido de su voz como campanillas de viento no lo dejaban en paz.

Estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer y se juro a si mismo encontrarla, y llevársela con el, encerrarla si es necesario en una jaula de oro para que nadie más pudiera verla.

Akane Tendo sería de el o no sería de nadie. Prefería verla muerta, antes que de otro hombre.

Kuno se paro en el centro frente a su imponente ejercito. Sabía que estaban cansados y exhausto, pero su necesidad de ver aquella mujer nuevamente lo obligaba, lo impulsaba a mantenerse constantemente en movimiento. Descansarían esa noche para seguir mañana por la mañana en búsqueda de aquella flor tan infinitamente hermosa…su maldad quería alcanzarla, quería arrojar su perversión sobre ella…

— ¡Soldados! **—** gritó Kuno llamando la atención de su ejercito y en un segundos todos estaban firmas en su posición.— me han servido bien, han demostrado su honor y su valentía, siempre serán recordados por mi los valientes hombres que me darán Japón.— hizo una pausa dramática lanzando su mejor mirada de superioridad.— por eso hoy les concedo el descanso, por esta noche podrán celebrar y festejar, pero a media día de mañana volveremos a cabalgar para tomar las riendas de este país.—

Los gritos de jubilo no se hicieron esperar. El descanso era necesario, estaban exhausto por esa misma razón admiraban la tenacidad que tenía su señor, había participado en cada una de las batallas y seguía en pie, seguía con el mismo impetú a seguir luchando para ganar la guerra. Admiraban la sonrisa siniestra que adornaba su rostro cada vez que tomaba una vida. Su señor era el indicado para reivindicar el caos del país.

Kuno sonrió satisfecho escuchando los gritos de sus soldados. Sin nada más que decir entro a su tienda de campaña y ordeno que nadie entrará a molestarlo a sus guardias. Ya adentro, sentado en el suelo, visualizo a su más fiel servidor. Sasuke.

Sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez con un brillo de lujuria en su mirada. Si sasuke estaba ahí solo significaba una cosa, tenía noticias de Akane.

— ¿y bien?— exigió saber, destapando un cuadro donde figuraba el bello rostro y silueta de su obsesión, observando la pintura sin ver a su servidor.—

—Mis muchachos han localizado un pueblo escondido en el monte Fuji.— comenzó a explicar Sasuke.— dicen que es un pueblo que adoran la existencia de las _anjanas_ , son como sus dioses. Si en algún lugar se esta escondiendo esa mujer es ahí mi señor.—

Kuno soltó una carcajada que retumbo por toda la tienda.

— Excelentes noticias Sasuke, ya sé cual será nuestro próximo destino.— Puedes retirarte.—

Sasuke salió de la tienda y en ese momento la mirada del señor feudal se movió por el mapa estratégico que tenía de Japón, buscando el camino más corto al Monte Fuji, y luego, a la hermosa pintura que había mandado hacer de la bella Akane.

No le hacia la justicia suficiente.

Comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas, y sin ningún pudor dirigió su mano a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse mientras observaba el bello rostro de la chica, esperando ansioso el día en que fuera la mano de ella la que tocará su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Esto…essst…—

Dentro del gran Dojo que resguardaba los recuerdos de la legendaria Asuna - sama se encontraba Happosai releyendo una vez más el libro que había dejado aquella mujer, buscando respuestas, algo que se les hubiera pasado, necesitaban más información, sobre todo ahora que la dulce Akane había demandado irse a guerra en tan corto tiempo, hasta que lo vio…algo que no había antes en el diario de Asuna…algo que había sido relevado ahora…

Contuvo la respiración sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

En la inmaculada hoja de papel antes completamente vacía, ahora yacía en el centro de esta el dibujo una figura legendaria el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre la cima del Monte Fuji y abajo de el grabadas con tinta negra la frase _''en la profundidad de su inconsciencia, descansa el último guardián, esperando que las alas lleguen a la cima''_

—¿Cual es el significado de esto Asuna-sama?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta el anciano.— Esto lo necesita saber la señorita Ukyo.—

Sin esperar más tiempo, Happosai salió corriendo del Dojo en busca de la única que sabía era capaz de comunicarse con Asuna. Sin motivo la adrenalina comenzó a correr por la sangre del anciano, en todos sus años de vida, jamás había experimentado tal emoción de manera tan inesperada.

Algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad sin estrellas había caído sobre la aldea. Reinaba el silencio y la tensión. Había algo en el ambiente que invitaba a guardar silencio, a mantenerse expectante.

La persona desde el otro lado del espejo no tenía expresión alguna. Su rostro tan bello como inverosímil carecía de cualquier emoción. De pronto el bello rostro se contrato en una mueca de enojo, rabia y dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro ahora sin ningún tapujo. Se miro en el espejo con sus ojos rotos y corrompidos, con los dientes apretados y la forma en que se desfiguraban sus facciones. Quiso gritar del dolor, y la rabia de ser tan débil la hizo llevarse su pequeña mano derecho hacia la boca y morderla con tal fuerza hasta sangrar.

Era su culpa. Su familia estaba muerta por su culpa, para que ella viviera, ellos tuvieron que morir. Odio más que nunca la imagen de aquella mujer sobrenatural tan imposiblemente hermosa que había matado a su familia y a cuantas personas más con tal de mantenerla viva. Ella era un virus y se encargaría ella misma de eliminarse cuando terminasé con la guerra, ya no quería ver más personas morir por ella, ya no quería perder a nadie más…pero también sabía que si no luchaba, que si no dejaba la comodidad y seguridad en la que estaba sumergida…en vez de buscar respuesta, ella misma se encargaría de dárselas.

Dejo caer su mano derecha al sentir la sangre correr por su brazo. Estaba harta de ser débil, nunca más lo seria, y para eso tenía que obtener sus poderes a toda costa. Nuevamente a su mente acudió su amado Guardian. Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y estaba vez un sonrojo adornó su rostro. Movió la cabeza bruscamente de un lado hacia a otro y volvió a mirarse.

Ya no había tiempo para el amor. No había tiempo para nada más que vengar a su familia, nada más que acabar el infierno que se había vuelto su país. Nada más que para cumplir su deber.

Necesitaba sus poderes, y eso solo significaba una cosa, necesitaba a Ranma.

—¿Que estas haciendo Akane?— la aludida miro desde el espejo la silueta que se reflejaba del dueño de sus pensamientos.

Su rostro no dejo entrever nada.

— Ranma.—

— ¿Vas a responder?— volvió a preguntar el serio.— ¿que estas haciendo?—

Akane clavo sus iris desde el reflejo del espejo en los azules del chico. Estaba serio, con los puños apretados a sus costados, tenía la mandíbula apretada y su postura era recta, casi tensa.

— Siéntate en el futón.— fue la única respuesta que dio ella, y el lo hizo, porque su tono de voz no dejaba dudas, esa era una orden.

Akane se miró una vez en el espejo. La yukata blanca que cubría su cuerpo se pegaba como una segunda piel marcando sus curvas de mujer. Ella era mucho, mucho más hermosa que Hikari, la hicieron con el único fin de cautivar el corazón masculino. No lo entendía, no entendía porque Ranma no la deseaba como mínimo. Pero ya no había tiempo para sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Respiro hondo una vez más cerrando los ojos. Había dejado a la infantil Akane atrás junto con su familia muerta. Era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida, y si esta era la única forma de tener sus poderes entonces…

Seduciría al hombre que amaba para liberarse de las condenas que la mantenían encerrado su poder. Nada decía de que el tenía que amarla, bastaba con lo que ella sentía por el, _''entregarse al hombre que amaba''_ , aunque fuera una vez en su vida…

Akane se dio vuelta, frente a frente de Ranma que la miraba extrañado pero aún serio.

El interior del chico era un volcán en erupción; celos, posesividad, amor, pasión y dolor inundaban todo su ser. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento en que ella dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción ' _'Me casaré contigo''_ , se entregaría a Shinnosuke…ella, se estaba usando como moneda de cambio. Veía en su mirada el dolor, pero también la rabia que le embargaba…perder a su familia había despertado algo en Akane, algo que ni el mismo se atrevía a descubrir, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en que se casaría con el…con aquel hombre solo por tener lo que ella deseaba: venganza.

Entonces clavo sus azulados ojos en ella que lo miraba de frente ahora irónicamente en la posición que los representaba. El a sus pies y ella mirándolo desde arriba, como siempre había sido. Ella, una criatura que había nacido para ser venerada, que corría en sus venas sangre que no era humana, y el la amaba. La amaba de la misma forma en que todos los hombres la adoraban, el era uno más.

Con un último intento, dejando su orgullo de lado, bajando sus defensas y mostrándose débil ante ella, le rogó.

—Akane…— comenzó en un susurro mientras miraba aquellos ojos color avellanas tan hipnóticamente atrayentes.—No te cases con el…por favor…— de pronto las facciones del peli-negro se convirtiendo en una mueca de enfado y desesperación, y alzando la voz le dijo.—¡Me tienes a mi! ¡Ya te lo dije una vez, utilízame para sobrevivir! ¡Yo seré tu ejercito, mataré a cualquiera que se te oponga! ¡Mataré sin piedad a cada uno de tus enemigos, a todos los que te lastimaron alguna vez, los destruiré con estas manos! pero…por favor ¡No te cases con el!— el chico ya fuera de si mismo, con la respiración alterada, con su ceño fruncido, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con la convicción de que se convertiría en el asesino más temible de Japón con tal de no entregarle a nadie a su preciosa Akane.—

La chica sintió como su corazón era tocado, una vez más por el. _''Lo amo''_ , pensó ella…en ese pequeño momento deseo haber sido una mujer normal, una mujer que pudiera escapar de su destino. Las palabras de Ranma nuevamente estaban cargadas de protección, nuevamente el se estaba refiriendo a si mismo como un objeto con tal de mantenerla a salvo, con tal de mantenerla alejada de la muerte…y por eso sabía, aunque las palabras de el la hicieran temblar, que tenía que tomar las riendas y acabar con todo este infierno porque no lo soportaría, no soportaría que Ranma muriera por ella.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a dar la vida por mi?— preguntó ella conteniendo las ganas que tenía de llorar, controlando que su voz no fuera quebrada por sus sentimientos.

—Si.— confeso el derrotado.— Mataría por ti, haría lo que fuera por ti Akane. Eres mi dueña me he entregado a ti completamente.— la honestidad en los ojos de Ranma no dejaba lugar a dudas, no dejaba lugar a mentiras.

—¿Por que estas dispuesto a tanto por mi?— y ella no pudo seguir ocultándolo y su voz se quebró. Por que…si no la amaba…porque el…

—Eres mi maestra…—comenzó el en un murmullo mirándola determinado.— me pediste mi vida y te la he entregado, admiro tu valor, tu fuerza, tu tenacidad…prometí protegerte y eso haré Akane.—

—¿Incluso si eso compromete tu integridad física?—

—Incluso si eso me mata.—

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y una pequeña y única lágrima bajo por su mejilla. El era tan noble, tan leal…para el, ella era su señora, a alguien a quien debía servir. Y ahora ella sabía que el no le negaría su cuerpo con tal de cumplir las órdenes que ella le diera, y se odio aún más por eso, por que estaba apunto de hacer lo que siempre odio, abusaría de su lealtad para su propio beneficio. Solo la consolaba el hecho de saber que lo hacia por un bien mayor.

— Entonces…— Akane se llevó ambas manos al nudo de la yukata y la abrió completamente dejándola caer al suelo desde sus hombros, mostrándose desnuda frente al único hombre que sabía amaría.— entrégame tu cuerpo, Ranma. — y sonrió seductora, dejando salir todo el encanto de _anjana_ con el que había nacido y del que nunca había hecho uso.

Nada lo habría preparado para eso. Nada.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta como la blanca yukata de su señora caía dejando su cuerpo desnudo a su vista. Era incluso…no había palabras, no tenía palabras. Su boca abierta y sus ojos azulados miraban de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Akane, tratando de grabarse a fuego cada detalle. Su perfecto cuerpo era sumamente erótico y sensual. Tan blanco como la nieve, sus largas piernas estaban torneadas y delineadas casi como una pintura, su intimidad estaba levemente pintada de un rosa pálido completamente encantador y apetitoso, sus caderas eran anchas y se veían suaves, tan suaves, y su cintura estrecha, imposiblemente estrecha, sus pechos eran perfectos, de un tamaño sensual y rosados en el centro, su cabello largo caía libre a sus costados y luego estaba su hermoso rostro, el rostro de un ángel que ahora le sonreía tentadoramente sin despegar sus ojos de el. Sintió su miembro completamente erecto de un solo tirón, y como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca, casi desbordandose.

Estaba completamente excitado y duro de solo mirarla.

Y en shock, ¿que era lo que había dicho Akane?

Sin darle tiempo para pensar nada más la chica se subió ahorcajadas sobre el, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo en todas partes, sus delicados brazos rodeando su cuello y su perfume lo aturdió de tal manera que sintió como de apoco entraba en un estado hipnótico.

Solo era consciente de Akane y de nada más.

—Ranma.—susurró ella y su voz se sintió como terciopelo, suave, seductora, embriagante.— no te muevas, te desvestiré.— el solo pudo asentir levemente, sin despegar la vista de ella, estaba completamente atrapado en su hechizo.

Sintió como las pequeñas manos de Akane desabrochaban botón tras botón hasta llegar a el último y luego como sus manos se posaban en su pecho haciéndolo temblar levemente, para luego moverse hasta sus hombros y despojarlo de su camisa china. Gruño de una manera que nunca lo había hecho cuando ella dirigió sus manos a su pantalón desatando el nudo que los mantenía en su lugar, rozando levemente su miembro con sus manos, deslizando su pantalón por sus piernas, y dejándolo con eso completamente desnudo.

Desde su posición se dio el tiempo de observar el maravilloso cuerpo de Ranma, sintiendo como su entrepierna se mojaba de solo verlo. Ranma tenía un cuerpo espectacular, cada músculo marcado por el entrenamiento, era imponente y grande y las cicatrices que lo adornaban solo lo hacia más atractivo a sus ojos.

Nuevamente ella se posicionó a horcajadas sobre el mirandolo a los ojos. El, le sostuvo la mirada aún en shock.

La poca racionalidad que le quedaba en su cabeza reacciono al sentir la intimidad de Akane palpitar sobre su miembro duro, y como ella cerraba los ojos y gemía levemente al rozarse sobre el.

— Akane.— dijo deteniendo sus movimientos colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, alejándola levemente de el.—para, para.— la voz de Ranma era irreconocible, estaba ronca y grave como nunca antes se había escuchado.— para o sino no podré detenerme, ¿que es lo que…—

—shhhhh…— dijo ella posando uno de sus níveos dedos sobre la boca del chico.— Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi…—le susurró al oído ella con voz melodiosa haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del chico, que a duras penas se controlaba para no cometer una estupidez.—Necesito tu cuerpo Ranma…- volvió a susurrar ella, esta vez metiendo su lengua en el oído del chico, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños al sentir como su miembro reaccionaba una vez más a las acciones de Akane.— lo haremos lento, te guiaré…me harás el amor, hazme olvidar todo…—

Y los deseos de ella, eran ordenes absolutas para el.

No pudo pensar en nada más, no quería pensar en nada más, en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal porque no entendía que era lo que Akane estaba haciendo con el, y cuales serían las consecuencias de eso. Pero el amaba a esa mujer más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, la deseaba tanto que había renunciado a todo por ella, haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso si ella lo estaba utilizando para su propio placer…no le importaba, tal vez sería la única vez que la tendría entre sus brazos, que podía hacerle el amor. Si estaba ella abusando de el o el aprovechándose del duro momento que estaba pasando, no quiso pensarlo más.

Agarro la nuca de Akane y la beso, metiendo su lengua en su cavidad, saboreando sin limites la dulzura de su boca. Sintiendo que tocaba el paraíso. Sus manos vagaron lentamente por la espalda de la chica, acariciándola a su paso, tan lentamente, tan suavemente como si tocará el cristal más delicado y fino. La peli-azul sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar con aquel delicioso beso que le estaba dando Ranma y como sus varoniles manos, aquellas manos fuertes que utilizaba para protegerla, eran capaces de tocarla de aquella manera tan delicada.

Se siguieron recorriendo sus cuerpos lentamente con sus manos, regalándose suaves caricias, sin prisas, besándose lento y profundamente. Ella recorría con su lengua toda la cavidad de la boca del hombre que amaba y el mordisqueaba sus labios, saboreando su sabor, la dulzura de su esencia.

Comenzaron una suave danza rozándose mutuamente mientras la habitación era inundada por los suaves gemidos de la chica y los gruñidos de placer de el.

— Ranma.— lo llamó ella y la mirada azulada no demoro en clavarse en los iris castaños de su ama, sintió las menudas mano de Akane sobre sus mejillas y la mirada que le regalo le heló la sangre.— Hazme el amor.—

Hipnotizado solo puso asentir con sus labios entreabiertos, sin ni siquiera poder pestañar.

Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría ese hermoso regalo que le había dado Akane sin siquiera ser consciente. Aquella hermosa mueca…con aquella petición los ojos de Akane brillaron como la tenue luz de la luna en su máximo esplendor mirándolo con amor y una expresión tan dulce que le derritió el corazón, su rostro blanquecino cubierto de tan encantador sonrojo y su sonrisa tan indescriptible.

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido nada parecido en su vida. Lo que ella le hacia sentir no era de este mundo, no era suficiente…la palabra amor quedaba pequeña en comparación con lo que el estaba sintiendo. No solo estaba excitado, estaba completamente embobado de amor por ella, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido, sentía arder en aquellas partes donde ella lo había acariciado.

Akane, esa menuda mujer lo tenía completamente en su poder, y no quería salir jamás de ahí.

Sintió a su chica moverse con mucho más impedí sobre su miembro, rozandolo con más fuerza, haciendolo gemir acompañando los gemidos de ella, entonces supo que ella no quería esperar más.

—Dolora.— le susurró el llenando de pequeños besos su fino cuello.—

Ella suspiro sintiéndose dichosa.

—Lo sé…por eso no despegues tus ojos de mi, mírame Ranma.— el solo asintió dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos.

Coloco ambas manos en las anchas caderas de Akane sin despegar la vista de su bello rostro, observando en un silenció lleno de devoción como las facciones iban cambiando del dolor al placer a medida en que se deslizaba lentamente sobre su miembro. Ranma gruño con fuerza al sentirse completamente dentro de ella, y ella gimió entre el dolor y el placer mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Su guardián la llenaba completamente, y la sensación de ardor era una mezcla placenteramente dolorosa.

Entonces, ella hizo el primer movimiento. Se movió de atrás hacia adelante sobre el, deliciosamente lento, con un movimiento de caderas sumamente sensual. Ella casi grito al sentir el primer latigazo de placer recorrerla y el gruño apretando las caderas de Akane con fuerza, completamente ido a la sensación que le produjo y con su boca busco los suaves pechos de ella, besándolos y mordiéndolos, tratando de controlar la fuerza que usaba.

La danza entre ella era completamente armónica, ella subía y bajaba sobre el y el tomaba las caderas de Akane movimiento dentro de ella, lento, disfrutando de aquel delicioso placer que ella le estaba entregando. Estaba completamente ido, luchando por mantener sus ojos abierto y observarla gemir movimiéndose sobre el. Aumento levemente la velocidad cuando sintió a Akane apretar de un momento a otro su miembro con una fuerza que no le pareció natural y que lo empezó a envolver en una espiral de placer infinito, y entonces supo, que ya no podía mantener el ritmo de ella. Con una mano atrajo la nuca de Akane con fuerza para estrellarse sobre su boca y besarla descontroladamente, y con la otra apretó su cintura y comenzó a entrar rápidamente dentro de ella, y gruño una y otra vez en su boca, y mientras sentía como Akane comenzaba a gritar sobre su boca y seguía aquel vaivén desesperado sobre el, siguiéndole el ritmo.

Entonces sintió,el orgasmo de Akane llegar y el pudo sentir como se iba dentro de ella. Entreabrió los ojos para ver a su chica arquearse casi imposiblemente hacia atrás con sus pechos al aire, subiendo y bajando, su cuello blanco y su boca gritando su nombre.

Disfruto de los últimos espasmos de placer que quedaron en Akane, y cuando la sintió levemente tranquilizarse se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el futón, llevándose a la peli-azul con el. Abrazo el cuerpo el menudo cuerpo protectora y posesivamente.

Miro al techo sin poder creérselo y una sonrisa de felicidad adorno el rostro de Ranma. Completamente feliz y satisfecho. Desde su posición podía ver el cabello azulado de su chica esparcido por todo su cuerpo y la delicada figura descansado sobre su pecho, la respiración de Akane se había calmado completamente y la sintió tan sutil que supo que había caído rendida ante el sueño. Beso con adoración la cabeza de la chica y tomo entre sus manos un de sus mechones de cabello oliendo el perfume dulce de la mujer que amaba. Los tapo a ambos con la manta del futón y se acomodo moldeando al cuerpo de Akane.

Observó con una absoluta paz que nunca había sentido el bello rostro durmiente de su amada. Su corazón sabía que no había nada más en el mundo que la amará más que a ella. Se acerco suavemente a su rostro y la beso en los labios, con una delicada caricia.

—Te amo mi Akane.— y con esa ultima frase cerro los ojos disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó con el sonido más extraño que había escuchado jamás. Parecía el sonido de un animal rugiendo, pero era completamente desconocido para el, no era capaz de asimilarlo con ninguno otro y la sensación de miedo que le causaba le erizaba los pelos de su cuerpo.

Se levanto de un tirón recordando que ayer en la noche había hecho el amor con Akane, su maestra, su señora, su ama…entonces miro hacia al lado y encontró el futón completamente vació, no había rastros de ella, ni uno solo, solo quedaron unos finos hilos de su cabello azulado como el mar. La única prueba que de ella había estado ahí. En ese momento no supo porque pero le dolió el pecho de una manera indescriptible.

Y nuevamente aquel 'rugido' que le helaba la sangre y los gritos de afuera, lo hicieron preocuparse del miedo, no por el, sino por ella, Akane.

Se viste rápidamente y salió de los aposentos de su señora hacia el exterior para descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía desorientado, pero aún más, cuando visualizo lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Lo primero que vio fue a todo el ejército de Shinnosuke afuera, formados en hileras, vestido con sus trajes de hierro, lanzas, escudos y espaldas. Ocupaban en su totalidad toda la extensión del patio de la mansión y sus rostros miraban hacia el cielo completamente desencajados, entonces desvió su mirada al cielo, y la vio y no quiso dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Cubriendo el cielo azulado de la mañana, sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas estaba una las figuras mitológicas de Japón más veneradas y respetadas. El siempre creyó que aquello no era más que un mito, un cuento para darle forma las tradiciones de Japón, pero contra todas las creencias, ahí estaba volando sobre ellos.

La imponente figura de un gigantesco dragón azulado que los miraba desde arriba y rugía con fuerza y rabia sobre ellos, haciéndolos estremercer, y montado sobre el, completamente desnuda, estaba Akane y de la espalda de la chica sobresalían las blancas y gigantes alas de un ángel.

—¡Soldados!—grito ella y el dragón rugió con fuerza junto a su voz. Los soldados se mantuvieron firmes.— ¡Soy Akane Tendo, una de las tres últimas anjanas. He nacido con un destino impuesto, que mi vida signifique esperanza!— y ella calló, y el mundo entero cayó en en silencio. Ranma miro en ese instante buscando la figura de las otras dos anjanas y las encontró junto a los demás igual de desconcertados que el mirando hacia el cielo, hacia ahora, la inalcanzable Akane.— ¡pero he decidido cambiar ese propósito y elegir mi propio destino! ¡han entrenado hasta el día de hoy con el fin de servir a la descendencia de Asuna-sama!— silencio.— ¡pero hoy les pedí que dejen de lado su recuerdo y me sean leales a mi y a cambio de su lealtad les prometo por mi nombre que, junto a mi último guardián, acabaré con esta guerra y les traeré paz, lucharé codo a codo junto a ustedes y juntos libraremos Japón!—

Las miles de voces masculinas estallaron en un instante. Gritos de jubilo, excitación, emoción y adrenalina se escucharon como uno solo. Los setecientos hombres, gritando si, haciendo un juramento de devoción frente a la impotente figura femenina en el cielo montada sobre un dragón, un ser que nadie había visto nunca.

—¡Soldados!— y ellos callaron, poniéndose firmes nuevamente.— ¿¡Pelearon junto a mi!? ¿¡Me prestaran su fuerza y valentía para ir juntos a cada batalla!? ¿¡me prometerán que juntos libraremos a Japón!? ¿¡Recuperaremos lo que es mío por derecho!?—

Primero comenzó como un murmullo y luego eventualmente los gritos se unificaron en una sola palabra: Akane. Ellos gritaban su nombre, prometiendo su lealtad, dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, dispuestos a luchar por ella, dispuestos a seguirla a donde los pasos de aquella mujer, aquel ángel de la justicia los llevará.

Akane sonrió desde las alturas. Una sonrisa satisfecha, de su suficiencia. Entonces, el dragón se unió a los gritos de jubilo y de un solo rugido de su boca salió disparado hacia el cielo un fuego azul, de un azul oscuro y tenebroso. Dio vueltas en el aire paseando su larga y gigantesca figura hasta que se poso en el suelo y cual dócil cachorro, bajo su lomo al suelo para que su nueva dueña bajará de el y se parará frente su ejército, porque aquel ya no era el ejército de Shinnosuke, no, ellos se habían olvidado de el. Ahora servirían hasta la muerte a aquella mujer con alas de ángel y que su cuerpo era rodeado por el rostro de un dragón y a su costado acompañada por el gran y sabio zorro de las nueve colas.

Entonces, cada uno de los soldados, fueron inclinándose ante ella, arrodillándose frente a ella. Primero fueron ellos, y luego todos los espectadores. Uno a uno, sirvientes, doncellas…los últimos en hacerlo fueron Ryoga y Mousse. Las otras dos anjanas se miraron preocupadas entre ellas, nuevamente, una mirada significativa. ¿A donde las llevaría Akane? Ukyo se estremeció levemente del miedo, Xian-pu dirigió su mirada hacia Akane viéndola preocupada desde lejos y en ese momento las pupilas castañas de la chica alada se posaron en la de su hermana. La intensidad de su mirada hizo comprender a Xian-pu, que podían tener la misma sangre pero que ella nunca iba a inspirar lo que le inspiraba Akane en ese momento, respeto.

Entonces, aunque sabia que no había nacido para inclinarse ante, Xian-pu se arrodilló ante ella. Ukyo, la imitó, completamente intimidada.

No había manera de desobedecerla.

Todos lo supieron en ese momento.

Akane se estaba convirtiendo en quien debía ser. En quien nació para ser.

Gobernar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Primero que todo les debo una gran disculpa por esta demora en subir el capítulo 6 por eso mismo merecen saber que fue exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza durante todo este tiempo. Cada vez que me sentaba a escribir quedaba en blanco, sentía que lo que escribía no era realmente lo que quería para esta historia y no era lo que realmente quería plasmar en mis palabras. Sentía que la imagen de la Akane que quería dar se estaba alejando completamente de mis intenciones, y entonces, tuve que parar. Durante meses (los que no subí el capítulo) estuve pensando en la forma que quería dar de Akane y no la hallaba, no la encontraba, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, ella es la protagonista de esta historia y las demás acciones, pensamientos y actitudes de los otros personajes son una consecuencia de la figura que quiero crear en torno a ella.**

 **Estaba completamente segura que no quería una Akane débil ni mucho menos sobrevalorada. Quería alguien que inspirará, alguien parecido a mujeres grandes de la historia como por ej. juana de arcos o la reinaba victoria, mujeres que inspirarán pero que sin alejarla de la esencia mágica en la cual la he incubado en esta historia. Estuve meses leyendo noveles de amor, estuve meses viendo videos de distintas mujeres, y cuando por fin tenía mi mis dudas resueltas respecto al imagen que quería darle, ahora el problema era encontrar las palabras exactas para plasmarlo, y ahí me la pase otro tiempo más viendo expresiones de los personajes en el anime y buscando en otros animes expresiones que le dieran vida a mi Akane y los demás personajes.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta mi inspiración volvió, con la idea clara de como quiero seguir esta historia, la forma que quiero darle y adonde van encaminado los pasos de los personajes. Esperó que este giro los haya sorprendido, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas que les había adelantado.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco mucho sus comentarios, son lo mejor. Me incitaban a seguir estudiando para poder encontrar lo que estaba buscando, me daban ánimos y no saben como se los agradezco. Así que ya saben, esperó sus comentarios con tantas ansías como siempre, y me disculpo nuevamente por la demora.**

 **Los quiero mucho, Kudoko-sama.**


End file.
